Made For Each Other
by Twificgirl
Summary: **On Hiatus** Extending a family via adoption is never easy as Bella and Edward know but they are about to meet the little girl that has been deemed perfect for them. Little did they know there'd be more love to go around than they originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Made for Each Other**

**So here it is my third attempt at fan fiction the first three chapters of this story were originally a one shot for Fandoms 4 ME but it was so huge I split it up. I wasn't going to make this a full fic at the beginning but the characters kept talking to me so I kept on writing I'm happy with where this is going so far and hope you enjoy it too. **

**The first three chapters will be updated weekly and then I plan on updating every two weeks after that. ****Please leave me a review if you like it. I will give anyone who reviews a teaser of the next chapter :) **

**You can find the banner for this story made by Ninnie_89 here: http(:)/i1182(.)photobucket(.)com/albums/x447/Kirstylou_ **

**Please note: I don't really know anything about the adoption process and I'm probably way off base with this, but it is fiction and this little plot came into my head. I had to get it down on paper. It's going to be family fluff with a little drama mixed in. **

****I don't own Twilight. ****

**Bella's point of view**

I'm so nervous. This has being a long time in the making with so much paperwork and red tape to cut through and it could all be a waste of time, if this little girl doesn't like us. Please, please let her like us. I really want to give her a proper home. After all, she's been through in her short life she deserves it. No child should have had to see what she has, no adult should either for that matter. Poor little lady needs some love.

Adopting for us was an easy decision to make. We knew we wanted to have a baby of our own but there was always a part of both of us that wanted to give a child with the same start as Edward a life that they could only dream about.

He was orphaned as a child and was adopted by the most amazing couple I've ever met. They've brought him up to be the man he is today and he's amazing. They gave him love and brought him back to life when it seemed like an impossibility. All the case workers said he wouldn't speak but they brought him out of his shell and in weeks, he was playing the piano to express himself. I hope we can do as well as they did. I know there will be tough times ahead but as a family, we can beat anything. We're strong and we have a good support unit.

Seth is so excited that he might be getting a little sister. He can't wait to be a big brother. He's already planning days out and how he's going to teach her everything he knows about Ben 10 and Power Rangers. I keep trying to explain that she's a girl and might not like it but he won't listen. He just says "mommy, it's okay it's for girls too, she'll love it."

Everything hangs on the meeting we're going to today. They have to tell us some more background information before we meet her. I'm sure our case worker is holding something back but I can handle anything... I hope. When we got the phone call to tell us there was a child suitable I swear to God I nearly passed out. If Edward hadn't had his arms around me, I would have sustained an injury. I really have to stop taking phone calls in the kitchen. There's too many sharp objects and my clumsiness is a nightmare.

We've waited so long and this has all happened so quickly. I just hope I don't wake up and it's all been a dream. That would kill me.

''Baby, what are you thinking about in that pretty little head of yours?'' Turning towards Edward, I sigh at the beautiful man before me. I swear he dazzles me every time I see him; even after all these years, he's still perfect. ''Stop worrying, this is just the first meeting of many. If we're not right for her, there are plenty of other children we can help.''

Sighing, I slap my leg in irritation, ''I just really want this to go well. If she doesn't like us for some reason, I'll be gutted.''

''I know baby, me too, but you heard what Angela said. She thinks we're the perfect match and once her meetings out of the way, we can meet little Miss P and try and woo her.''

''Little Miss P?'' I hope he's not still delusional from his early wake up call. He's had plenty of coffee. We don't even know the little girls name yet and he's nicknamed her.

''Little Miss Perfect. I have a good feeling about this baby, trust me.''

''I do trust you, with my life, you know that.''

''Good, so stop worrying. It's going to be a good day.''

''We're nearly there now anyway so we'll know soon enough.'' As we start manoeuvring through the lanes of the highway towards the exit, I take a deep breath and start to repeat this will be okay in my head like a mantra over and over again.

We're going to a children's home in Seattle for our meeting. That's the part I'm dreading. I'll want to take them all home. I'm the reason we have a very hyper Labrador. I saw him in the pet store and couldn't leave him there so I brought him without even asking Edward. It's a good thing he loves me because that dog chewed everything before we trained him. He even got a pair of Alice's heels which was a disaster. The only thing Alice loves more than her husband Jasper is her Jimmy Choo's.

''Baby, we're here.'' Looking up from my lap, I take a look around. The house is what you'd expect of rural Seattle. It's a good size and it looks nice enough. I hope they're well taken care of. This is going to be harder than I thought. God dammit Bella, pull yourself together.

As Edward opens my door, he smiles his crooked grin at me and helps me out. Taking my hand in his, he kisses it gently before pulling me towards the door. Before we've even had a chance to ring the bell, the door in question swings open and our case worker Angela steps out with a wide smile on her face.

''Edward, Bella, it's so good to see you. How's my little man Seth? Has he got all his Ben 10 figures ready for another round of show and tell?'' I can't help but smile at her. She's got an infectious grin almost as powerful as Edward's.

''Oh yeah, he's got them all lined up and ready for your next visit Angela. I think my son thinks you're the modern day version of the stalk. He thinks you walk on air half the time.''

''Haven't you heard Edward, I'm magic. Seth told me so and my husband Ben agrees with him.'' I can't help but laugh at there exchange. We've become good friends with Angela over the years. She's really kept us grounded and in the loop with everything we've gone through. She's like our own fairy god mother. ''Are you ready to have our little chat then? I can take you through to my make shift office but if you need more time, it's fine.''

''No, no, we're good Angie. I'm just nervous that's all.''

''I can tell. Your death grip on Edward's hand is enough to show me how nervous you actually are.'' Shooting my eyes up to Edward, I start to apologise.

''Oh baby I'm sorry. Am I hurting you?'' even as I say the words I don't loosen my grip and I feel like a complete cow.

''You're fine baby girl. Seriously I can get dad to get me a prosthetic one if you stop the blood circulation for too long.'' Giving him a light slap to the chest, he winces slightly and laughs. ''Come on love, lets go talk so we can meet Miss P.''

Once we've all sat down and got coffees in our hands, Angela looks between us curiously and then glances down to the file in front of her. She repeats this sequence three or four times. Before I start to get agitated on the fifth round, Edward finally speaks up.

''Come on Angie, what's the deal?'' Taking a breath, Angela looks down at the file once more and begins to speak.

''Well as you know, we have a new little girl here that's gone through a lot of things in her short life. Her name is Faith. She's three years old and adorable. She was underweight when she first came into the care system but she's getting better everyday.'' She takes a sip of her coffee before continuing. Edward squeezes my hand in comfort letting me know in his own way that he feels the same way I do.

''The thing I didn't tell you is that the little girl has a sister, Lizzie, who is also in the care system. Her and Faith are very close and have been through a lot together. At ten years old, she's the only kind of family Faith has ever known. We don't want to split them up if we can help it. When I and the other councillors spoke to Lizzie, she told us she knows that little kids get homes easier than big kids so she wants Faith to go, even if she can't go with her. She wants her to be happy.'' Angela stops mid flow to hand me a box of tissues. I didn't even realise I was crying until she passed me the box.

''You okay baby?''

''Yeah, I'm okay. She just sounds so grown up. She's sacrificing her only family and happiness for her little sister's.''

''I know she sounds too grown up for her ten years.''

''I agree Edward, she really is.''

''You can't split them up Angie. They need each other. I don't know what I'd do if anyone took someone so close to me away, especially if I'd been through what they have. It might put them back.'' Luckily I hold in my sobs long enough to get my sentence out. I feel like I'm going to break down at any minute. How could anyone let their babies get into this situation?

''I know and I know this is a lot to take in but I believe these kids are perfect for you both. In all my years I've never thought a set of potential parents who would suit two kids so well, it's like they were made for you.''

''Angela, this is big. We've never discussed taking on more than one child.'' Looking over to my husband, I realise he's fighting with his emotions as much as I am.

''I know but I believe if anyone can do it, you can. I'll give you a minute before we continue okay?'' She quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as the door was securely closed, Edward moved onto his knees in front of me. "Bella, baby, what are you thinking?''

''God Edward, I'm so upset for those kids. I can't even imagine what the two of them have seen having a drug addicted for a mother and a dealer for a father. It doesn't bare thinking about.'' Shaking my head to rid myself of the images running through my mind, I lift my eyes up to Edwards. ''This is a decision we have to make together. Do you think we can cope with two instead of just one? A ten year old, a six year old and a three year old?''

''Can't be that much different, can it? I mean, they're going to need special care and attention but we can give them that. You work from home and my practice can run without me for a while whilst we get them settled in. It's not like we can't afford it either. I can't see any reason in my mind to say no to be honest. We'll have to adjust but it'd be no different if you got pregnant with twins, like Rose did.'' And that's why I love him so much. ''And Seth will love getting two kids instead of one to play with.''

''Really? You really think that?''

''Really. If they're as perfect for us as Angela says, I can't say any reason not to adopt them both. If they're happy for that to happen. Angie obviously believes in us.''

''Angie does believe in you, both of you.'' I didn't realise she'd come back into the room, that girl is too quiet sometimes. Taking a seat back at her desk, she looks me straight in the eye. ''I know we only discussed multiple adoption in very little detail but I have it down on file that you wouldn't be opposed to it. That's why I brought you here today.''

''What about their parents? Are they out of the picture for good? This is an adoption case right, not a foster first with a maybe for adoption later?'' I'm glad Edward thinks the way he does. I would never have asked that. Just give me the babies and let me love them.

''Yes most definitely. The father, James Riley is in prison for life without the chance of parole and the mother, Victoria Riley is on trial for armed robbery and possession on top of a sentence already being served for dealing coke. An accomplice in the robbery sold her down the river when she got arrested for dealing."

"How could they have kept the kids when they were that messed up? Who let that happen?"

''Lizzie and Faith were with a relative but she couldn't cope at all and they were taken into care two months later. The woman looking after them didn't feed them or love them. They were locked in their room most of the time until we sent a care worker around to check on them and Lizzie begged us to help her.'' A sob escaped my chest and Edward pulled me onto his lap and stroked my hair.

''It's okay, they're safe now baby.''

''I know but that doesn't stop me wanting to hunt the fuckers down in jail and slap them stupid! Those poor, poor babies.''

''Calm down momma bear, they can't hurt them any more. We have them safe and sound, just up the hall.'' Taking a deep breath, Edward's scent fills me and I start to feel calmer again. As the seconds tick by, once I feel okay again. I turn in Edward's lap to face Angie. ''You okay there momma?''

''Yeah, I'm good. Sorry Angie.''

"So how do you feel about all this? I know it's a big decision and I don't expect you to decide today. If you need to consult your family...''

''We'll do it.'' Edward spoke with no hint of doubt in his voice and an air of authority I've only heard him use at work. ''We'll talk to Seth and the family tonight and maybe take home some pictures if that's okay, just so he can see them and put a face to the names?''

''That's fine Edward, I have one here.'' Opening the manilla file in front of her, she pulls out a small photo and hands it to me across the desk.

My breath caught in my throat at the site in front of me and Edward's grip on me increased as we looked at the two little girls. The older girl, Lizzie has a beautiful head of red hair with the bluest eyes I've ever seen and Faith, the smaller little lady has a head full of blonde hair and brown eyes.''

''They're beautiful. Lizzie's eye's ... look haunted like mine were when I was taken into care. I hope we can make her sparkle again.''

''Lizzie has seen a lot more than Faith but her therapy is working wonders and a good home would cement all the work she's been doing. She needs love and to be able to be a kid again.''

''Can we see them? Do they know were here? Oh God, does Lizzie think we're here for just Faith?'' I started to panic and nearly got up from my spot on Edward's lap to find them but he held me down firm and snuggled me closer.

''They know you're here but they don't know you're here to potentially adopt them. Do you think you can wait outside their room patiently whilst I talk to them a bit or would you rather wait and I'll bring them here?''

''No, no, no, I can be patient.'' I said standing pulling Edward with me. Angie laughed and shook her head at me.

''Okay, well, I know they're in the play room at the moment. It's quiet time so this is a good time to introduce you. Follow me.'' We followed Angie up the stairs. Each look passed between myself and Edward was like a silent conversation; him telling me he loved me and that we could do this and me telling him how much I adored him and that I believed in us and our family.

As we neared a door at the end of the corridor, Angela turned to face us. She pointed at two chairs just behind her as she started to speak. ''Take a seat, this is their door. I'll leave it ajar but if either of them gets upset, I will have to close it, okay? I need to have their best interests in mind and this might be a shock especially Lizzie.''

''Okay.'' Edward spoke as I nodded and we moved around Angie to take our seats. She went to knock on the door once we were comfortable and shot us one last smile before leaving us. Edward's hand in mine kept me grounded whilst we waited for Angie to do her thing.

''Hello beautiful girls.''

''Angela!'' A small voice squealed and I heard Angie laugh at something.

''Hi Angela.'' Another voice spoke when the small one calmed down, ''what's up? Is something wrong?''

''No silly, nothings wrong, everything's great. I have to really special people outside that want to meet both of you.''

''Ooo who they?''

''They're a mommy and daddy and they'd like to meet you both to see if you would like to get to know them better.''

''Both of us?'' I barely heard the whisper that came from Lizzie. I looked up to Edward and saw the hurt in his face for the poor girl. how could she think anyone wouldn't want her? Oh that's right because her supposed parents treated her like shit.

''Both of you.'' Angela continued ''They're names are Bella and Edward Cullen and they have a little boy named Seth who is six years old.''

''Why do they want us then?'' Lizzie asked with shock in her voice.

''They want you because just like you, Edward started out in one of these places and they both want to give special children a home.'' I noticed the word children instead of child which made me happy. Lizzie is way too old for her age. We need to make sure she's able to be a kid again.

''Oh.''

''Would you like to meet them?'' There was silence after that and I imagine a nod or shake of the head was used because two minutes later, Angela was outside the door again. Once she'd pulled it closed, she turned to us with a smile which slowly turned into a grin. ''Come on then you two, they're ready.''

I let Edward led me into the room as he followed Angela. When I saw the girls for the first time, I swear the air left my body. They're so small and beautiful and I want to hug them silly.

We all sat on bean bags just in front of the small table with a puzzle on it that the girls were playing with. Angela started to make introductions, ''Lizzie, Faith, I'd like you to meet Bella and Edward.'' Both girls smiled at us. Lizzie's was a bit more wary than Faith's but it was a smile all the same.

''Hello Bewa and Ehward.'' Faith waved from her spot behind her sister and I nearly split my face with my smile at the way she said our names.

''Hi sweet girl.'' I turned to Lizzie because the last thing I wanted was for her to feel left out. ''Hi Lizzie.'' I quickly glanced around for anything I could use as a conversation starter … a ... ha, a book. ''What book are you reading?'' Edward rubbed my back in encouragement as I waited for her to answer.

''Um Charlotte's web.'' She held it up a little so we could see the front page.

"That's a good book, do you like to read?''

''Yeah, I'm not very good though.''

''I'm sure that's not true and practice makes perfect. I write books just like that and I wasn't great at first but now it's my job.''

''You write books?''

''Yeah I write some books for children and some books for teens.''

''That sounds cool.'' Faith got out of her seat as we continued our conversation and made a beeline for Edward. Lizzie smiled at me and crooked her head towards her sister with a smile on her face.

'' Ehward, what your job?''

''I'm a doctor. I fix people when they get a boo boo.''

''I get dem all da time.'' Pushing a stray hair back from her face, Edward unleashes the crooked smile on her and she smiles just as big straight back. ''I hurted my pinky.''

''Let me see.'' She held up her pinky finger and he looked at it turning it around in his hand.

''You know what? I think it needs the magic blow.''

''Was that?''

''Well hold still.'' She nodded at him as he blew her finger and gave it a small peck, ''there you go, all fixed.''

''It all better now!'' She surprised him by throwing her hands around his neck and hugging him. I left them to have their moment and moved closer to Lizzie who's smiling sweetly at the exchange taking place.

''She doesn't usually talk to men after...'' She looked to the floor as she realised what she was about to say. I took her hand in mine and squeezed it lightly, happy when she didn't pull away.

''It's okay, you don't have to talk about it.''

''You know you don't have to take me too right? As long as Faith is happy, I'll be okay.'' Shocked by her statement, I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her.

''You listen to me and you listen good. If you want us to be your family after you've spent sometime with us all, then there's no way you'll be getting left behind. I'm not taking one of you home without the other, we want you both.''

''Why?''

''Because we want you to be apart of our family because you're amazing girls and we want you to be happy.'' As I placed a kiss on the top of her head, I noticed Angela watching us all with tears running down her face.

After playing for and talking for the majority of the day, Angela made us all groan when she said it was time to say goodbye. We had plans to see the girls again the following day and then after everything was okayed by Angie's boss and the girls had met Seth in their environment, we would be allowed to take them for days out and sleep overs at our house.

Angela pulled us aside when the girls went for dinner and told us it'd all move along as quickly as she could and because we've already been assessed, it's just up to the social worker to say when the permanent move can happen. Who's ass do I kiss to make that happen? Yeah she wouldn't tell me ... she laughed when I asked as did Edward. What? I just want them out of this place as quickly as possible so sue me!

The trip home was filled with lots of planning and chatter. The conversation we had to have with Seth was a main topic as was telling our families who we knew would be ecstatic to have two more grandchildren/nieces/cousins.

''Looks like my parents have a full house.'' Edward had to park half way down the drive because my dad's cruiser, Emmett's Jeep, Carlisle's Mercedes, Esme's Beetle and Alice's Porsche took up all the space with their bad parking. As we got closer, the decibel level rose and I flinched not knowing what we would be walking into.

''Well at least now we can tell them all together baby.''

''I guess. You go find Seth, we'll talk to him first then we'll fill everyone else in.''

''Okay my love.''

Once Edward finally dragged Seth away from his cousins and the Xbox, we sat him down on the kitchen worktop so we could speak to him.

''Did you meet my new sister?''

''Well little man, we need to talk to you about that.'' Seth's little face fell and tears filled his eyes, ''I'm not getting a sister now?''

''No we are little man, there's something else. How would you feel about getting two sisters? A big sister called Lizzie who's ten and a little sister called Faith who's three?'' Edward spoke calmly with so much love in his voice.

''Two sisters? That's so cool!'' I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as Seth bounced around excited.

''Yep it is Lizzie's, the same age as Claire and Faith is three, she'll be the littlest.''

"So I'll have a big sister to play with too? That's awesome! Can we tell everyone? When can I meet them? Can I get them stuff for their rooms?''

''One at a time buddy. Why don't you go and call a family meeting and we'll tell everyone all about it.''

''Okay.'' Ten minutes later, everyone in the family sat around the table in the dining room looking at Edward and myself for information about our day.

''Well? Come on already!'' Emmett bounced in his seat waiting for information about his new nieces.

''Okay so everyone knows where we went today. Well we have some news. It turns out the little girl that we went to see has a ten year old sister.''

''I'm getting two sisters!'' Seth shouted from his place on my lap. Everyone sat with there, jaws hanging open whilst the news sank in. Carlisle opened his mouth to talk but could only smile. Esme is sat across from me in floods of tears and I can hear Alice's brain working from here.

''Two kids? You're adopting two kids?''

''Yes Emmett, I have a picture. Do you want to see?''

''I do dad! Let me see.'' Seth studied the picture carefully stroking his hands over it gently.

''Can Nana and Pap see Seth?'' He passed the photo over begrudgingly.

''Don't bend it. I want to put it on the fire place with my picture.''

''Umm Bells?'' Please be happy for us daddy. ''I am happy, honest. I cant wait to have to granddaughters. I just want to make sure this isn't a rash decision.'' I said that out loud? Brain to mouth filter must not be working today.

''No this isn't a rash decision. When you all meet them you'll know why. Lizzie is totally gorgeous and the same age as Claire so they'll be in the same year at school and Faith is just as adorable as her big sister and totally besotted with Edward or Ehward as she calls him. He did the blow kiss trick on her finger and she cried when we had to leave.'' Claire turned to Rose bouncing in excitement.

''Mommy, I'm getting a cousin the same age as me. We can be best friends. Can she be in my class at school?'' Turning her head to me so quickly I thought her head my fall off she continued, ''Aunt Bella, when is she coming?'' The room went quiet again and I kissed Seth's head before continuing.

''Well we're not sure yet. We have to get to know them a bit better first and they have to meet their new brother.''

''Yes dad. Can I buy them a toy for when I see them?''

''Yes buddy but I think Lizzie would prefer a book, she likes to read.''

''Okay.''

''As soon as Angie says it's okay, we can take the girls out for the day so we need to make some plans and they can come for sleep overs too.''

''At our house?''

''Yes bud.''

''Cool.''

''Edward, I'm going to meet these girls so I can get a feel on how to do their rooms and how to update their wardrobes.''

''Ali, I love you but stop. Lizzie, Faith and Bella get veto rights on their rooms and wardrobes. You will not be pushy or you will not be doing it. I love you but these kids have been through so much. I want them to feel comfortable.'' Edward gave her the bitch brow and she smiled. No one smiles at the bitch brow but Ali.

''Agreed. I just want to make it homely and perfect for them.''

''We know that Ali and I'm sure they'd like to go shopping with us to get their things for their rooms with you. Well I'm sure Lizzie will. I think she'd like to be involved in Faith's too although I have some ideas for hers.''

''Aunt Ali, Aunt Bella, can I come? Mommy, I'll be good and I won't be mean to the twins for a week.''

''This won't be for a while but as long as mommy says yes, it'll be fine.''

''Mommy says hell yeah! I'm coming to.''

''Aunt Bella.'' I turned to see Rose and Emmett's seven year old twins, Mikey and Tyler giving me the puppy dog eyes.

''Yes double trouble.''

''Can you get another boy too?''

''No little guys. That's down to Ali and Jasper. Three little ones is quite enough for now. It's about time they had a baby, don't you think?'' Ali visibly paled being Edward's youngest sister and having just opened her boutique, she isn't quite ready for babies yet but we like to tease her about it.

''Mommy?''

"Yes bud.''

''Do you think they'll like me?''

''Of course they will, they can't wait to meet you.''

"Really? I hope so. I can't wait to meet them too.''

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know what you think :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi All,

Chapter two is here as promised :) Thank you so much to everyone that has put this story on alert and reviewed you guys are all awesome.

I'm going to be updating pictures to my Pinterest account: http(:)/pinterest(dot)com(/)batgirl88(/) and to anyone that doesn't have that I'll also be updating my album on PhotoBucket: http(:)/s1182(dot)photobucket(dot)com(/)albums(/)x447(/)Kirstylou_Rob23(/)MFEO(/)

You can also find me on twitter KirstyLou_Rob23

I will be sending out a teaser of chapter 3 to anyone that reviews. This should be on Wednesday evening sometime :)

Enjoy :) Kirsty x

* * *

><p><strong>Made for Each Other<strong>

**I don't own Twilight**

**Please note: I don't really know anything about the adoption process and I'm probably way off base with this, but it is fiction and this little plot came into my head. I had to get it down on paper. It's going to be family fluff because sometimes everyone needs some love.**

**Bella's point of view**

The next few weeks worth of visits with our new daughters flew by and before we knew it, it was time for Seth's first visit to meet the girls. He dragged Edward and his Pappy Charlie out yesterday to get them a gift each and they're safely tucked next to him in the back of the Volvo.

The play room is used for most people to have their visits so we've booked it out until dinner time today. We want to give Seth as much time as possible to get to know the girls before we have our day out next weekend.

''Dad, how long now?''

''Five minutes bud.'' Seth huffed back into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

''Seth.''

''Yes Mommy.''

''I just need to remind you not to mention their other Mommy and Daddy today, it upsets them.''

''I won't. Your their mommy and daddy now anyways.'' God blessed us with a smart little boy and two beautiful little girls.

''You've got that right bud. Are you ready to meet your sisters? We're just around the corner now.''

''YES!'' As we pulled up outside the house, Seth's bouncing became headache inducing.

''Little man, you have to behave now.''

''I know Mommy.'' After straightening Seth's clothes out, we led him towards the front of the house. We knocked on the door and Angela came out looking frazzled.

''Bella, Edward, thank God you're here. One of the little boys was mean to Lizzie and she won't talk to anyone.''

''Where is she?''

''Who was mean to my sister?'' Seth's little face went bright red with anger.

''It's okay Seth, we'll go find her, make sure she's okay.'' Edward tried to sooth him as we walked upstairs towards the girls room.

''Ehward!'' Faith called out from one of the care workers arms, ''Bewa!''

''Hey Faith. Baby, where's your sister?''

''In dere. Jcob was mean to her. He said mean stuffs.''

''Hi little Faith, I'm your big brother Seth. Who was mean to my sister?''

''Jcob''

''Where's he at?'' Dropping his bags and rolling up his sleeves much like a mini Emmett, he looked ready for battle.

''Buddy, calm down.'' Edward warned.

''Dere he is.'' Faith pouted and gave a evil look to a boy around the same age as the twins and before we could stop him, Seth ran straight towards him and pushed him over. Edward moved to break it up but didn't have a chance before Seth started to speak.

''Don't ever be mean to my sister again you bully! If you bully her, you deal with me!''

''Yay Seth! Dats my brubba!'' A giggle from the girls door behind us alerted us to Lizzie's presence. She stomped right up to the little shit that upset her and pointed in his face.

''They do want me and they won't leave me, ever! They want us! You're just jealous.''

''Yeah, well, you're stupid anyway! they should take you.''

''Uh oh Seth, he was mean gain.'' Faith spoke up as she held her arms out to me.

''What did I say about being mean to my sister?'' Seth backed Lizzie up and the kid actually looked scared. ''Say sorry.''

''Sorry Lizzie.'' I looked over to Angela and the workers gathered around in the hall and they were all trying not to laugh. Thank God we're not in trouble. They could stop us coming after that. I mouthed sorry to Angie and she shook her head and waved it off, trying not to smile.

''Come on Lizzie, lets go play.'' Seth turned away and walked straight past a gob smacked Edward.

''Ehward, lets go play.''

''Uh huh, you go baby girl. I'll meet you in there.''

''Bewa, can I go?''

''Yeah, stay with your brother and sister.''

''I will.''

''I'm so sorry Angie, he's never stood up to anyone like that before.''

''No, no, that's a good thing that would have bonded them. Don't worry and that kid needed bringing down a peg or two.''

''I'm so proud of him but I feel like I should tell him off. I think I'm going to have a fellow protector when she starts liking boys which is good.''

''Edward, don't think about that yet, she's ten.'' I warned not wanting to think about that yet myself. God Emmett, Edward, Seth and the twins are going to scare all the boys in town. I can see it now and that's without Pappy Charlie and his gun cleaning games!

Walking into the play room hand in hand with Edward, we're met with all three of our kids. Faith sat on Seth's leg and Lizzie laughing with him about the look on Jacob's face.

''I hope he leaves me alone now. He's always mean.''

''If he's mean to you again Lizzie, get Angie to call us straight away.'' Edward walked over to her and sat down pulling her into his lap. ''You don't have to put up with that.''

''He's a bully Dad. I'm sorry. He shouldn't be mean to girls, that's why I pushed him.''

''It's okay buddy, you did good standing up for your sister? Did you give them their gifts?''

''Pwesents?'' Faith's face lit up as Seth pulled the bags towards him with their gifts. He handed one to each of the girls and waited. Faith squealed putting Alice to shame when she pulled the panda bear teddy in a dress out of her bag along with another spare outfit from the bear factory. And Lizzie smiled as big as I've ever seen when she opened her book and diary.

''Thank you Bewa, Ehward and brubba.''

''Thank you! This is so cool, I wanted this book!''

After hugs all round, the rest of the day followed the same way. Seth told the girls all about their new cousins, aunts and uncles. They discussed how they wanted their rooms. Lizzie almost had a fit when Seth mentioned she'd have her own. She actually jumped up and down on the spot, clapping which made us all giggle. She wrote a letter to Claire and told us what she'd like in her ''perfect room'' which I will be giving Ali. All the details too, she will be having it. Little Faith told me she wanted a pink woom with a pwincess bed and pink stuffs. So Ali will be getting two sets of very important instructions.

Esme called at lunch time to check on all of us and cried when she spoke to the girls on speaker phone especially when the girls followed Seth's lead and called her Nana. My dad and Carlisle were in the background to so Pap and Pappy spoke to them quickly too. When Seth told Charlie he told off some stupid boy for being mean to his sister, I could almost here the bust of pride over the phone. Yep, that's where he gets his protective streak from his Pappy and his daddy.

We told the girls just before we left that for our family day out, we had a surprise for them. The whole family wanted in on it when we discussed it. I just hope they don't intimidate them too much. That was next Saturday and we were seeing them after work throughout the week too. I can't wait to get them home with us.

As the week progressed, the family got more and more excited. Angie phoned to tell us on Wednesday that we could have the girls for the following weekend from Friday night to Sunday afternoon. So Alice was on a mission of epic proportions to get their rooms done. We agreed to have a family shopping day for clothes and school supplies when we had a moving in date, which can't come soon enough.

The phone ringing late on Thursday night worried me instantly. I grabbed the phone to be met with the sound of one of my girl's crying.

''Lizzie? What's wrong sweetie?''

''Be..Bella, I had a bad dream. Please don't let them take us away again.'' Edward shot me a pained look so I put the speaker phone on so he could talk to her too.

''Sweet thing, no one is going to take you. I won't allow it.''

''Lizzie, do you need me to come down there?'' Edward started getting out of bed pulling on a pair of sweats and a jumper. The sobbing hiccups started as he pulled his socks on.

''It's... okay. Sarah the night nurse is here. I just wanted to talk to you.''

''Are you sure? We'll stay on the phone until you fall asleep, okay baby? I won't let anyone take you away. And your Pappy Charlie, he's a police man. He won't allow any bad guys near you.'' Edward staring reeling off things that Pappy did to people that tried to be bad to me and she was soon laughing.

''I'm sorry I called so late.''

''Don't be sorry, that's what we're here for.''

Fifteen minutes later and after a quick chat with the care worker, Lizzie was asleep again. We said our goodbyes to Sarah and turned in ourselves. I said a silent prayer before bed wishing for good dreams for my girls and my little man.

Friday dragged and Seth got really irritable after school because time wasn't going quick enough for his liking. I kind of felt the same way if I'm honest. Even Edward was looking at his watch every two seconds. When we finally got into bed exhausted from all the waiting and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

''Mom, dad, get up, get up, get up!'' That's not the alarm that I set, that's my hyper six year old. Glancing at the clock on my bedside table, I see it's just seven in the morning; we could have slept for another hour. Holding back my groan, I snuggle my head into my pillow.

''Mom, dad, come on! We get to see the girls today, my sisters!'' He practically sang the last part of his sentence which made me smile even at this ungodly hour. I need coffee! Coffee and my girls!

''Seth, bud, we still have a little while to go before we leave... wait, did you already dress yourself?''

''Yep, I don't want to be late and we need to get to the zoo early so we get time with the monkeys. I think Lizzie and Faith will like them, don't you mom?''

He kept up his rambling the whole way to pick up the girls and then when they were finally altogether, the rambles increased. Faith talked a mile a minute about hanimals after we told them where we were going. It's madness but I couldn't be happier. I just want this to be permanent. As we pulled into the zoo, I noticed our family all lined up by the entrance.

''Right you three.'' Edward switched the engine off on the car and turned towards the back seat. The girls smiled at him and Seth rolled his eyes knowing exactly what was coming next. ''The zoo is a very busy place so we need to stay together. We hold hands and stay near the adults okay?'' After a nod from each of them, he continued. ''If you get lost, go straight to a zoo worker and tell them. When we get out of the car, no running off. Wait for us and hold hands across the parking lot.''

''Okay Ehward.'' I let Seth and Lizzie out of the back seat as Edward went to retrieve Faith. ''Ehward?''

''Yes baby.'' Stretching her hands up to him as high as she could, she bounced a little on her heals.

''Carry.'' He swooped her up aeroplane style and placed her on his hip. Taking Lizzie and Seth hands, we started towards our family by the entrance. Emmett started bouncing on the spot as we came into view.

''Edward, if your brother doesn't behave, I will kick his ass.''

''Bad word Bewa.''

''Yeah mom, you have to put a dollar in the jar when we get home.''

''Sorry, I will put a dollar in the jar.''

Lizzie dropped back between Edward and myself. He took her free hand in his. Yep intimidated shit.

''Ehward, who dem peoples?''

''That's our family, you remember the photos we showed you?''

''Uh huh.''

''That's them. You going to come say hello with us?''

''Kay.'' Seth let go of my hand and rushed towards his Pappy's.

''Pappy, Pap! We're here! Hi Nana.'' After giving them all kisses and saying hi to his cousins, he came back to us as we waited to introduce his sisters. ''Everybody, this is Lizzie and little Faith.'' Lizzie waved and smiled politely and Faith hid her face in Edward's neck. ''It's okay little Faith, they're nice.'' Seth tapped her on the bum and she smiled at him from her hiding place.

''It's okay baby, I'll keep you all safe.'' Edward kissed her head gently as Esme walked quietly over and knelt down in front of Lizzie.

''Hi Lizzie, I'm Nana Esme. That guy just there is my husband, Pap or Carlisle. The guy with the moustache is Bella's daddy, Pappy Charlie.''

''The powice man?''

''That's right clever girl.'' I smiled over at Faith who waved shyly at Pappy and Pap before hiding herself back under Edward's chin.

''That big guy over there is Uncle Emmett.''

''Das a big name Ehward.'' Trying to say Uncle Emmett unsuccessfully a few times, Faith huffed at herself.

''It's okay short stuff, you can call me Em.''

''Em.''

'That's it, easy peasy.'' Emmett winked and Faith giggled.

Esme laughed at the small exchange before carrying on. ''The blonde lady is Rose. She's Emmett's wife. The little girl in front of her is Claire and the two little boys are Mikey and Tyler. And lastly there's Ali and Jasper or Jazz for short. Don't worry if you forget any names, you'll learn them all soon enough.''

Alice was next too approach us. ''Hi girls, I'm your Aunt Ali. I got you both a gift.'' She pulled out two small charm bracelets that matched Claire's and showed them to them. ''This little bracelet has a button on it so if you get lost or scared, all you have to do is press it and it'll send a message to me, Mommy Bella and Daddy Edward and we'll come find you straight away.''

''All the boys have necklaces and all the girls have pretty charms. Will you wear it for me?''

''I helped pick your charms Lizzie. I got you the L and the heart it matches mine, see?'' Claire held out her wrist and Lizzie smiled at her holding hers out so Alice could put it on.

''Perfect. I'm such a good shopper.'' Alice clapped and stood up so she could show Faith hers.

''Now little miss Faith, you see this little button right here?''

''Uh huh.''

''If you loose us or you get scared, just press it and we'll some find you, okay? That's a magic button just for you so you never get lost, ever.'' Faith looked at Ali in puzzlement and nodded her head.

''Are you a fairy?'' The whole family fell into laughter at Faith's comment and Alice looks as proud as punch. ''Cause you'd got the magic, like tinka bell.''

''Oh sweetie, we can be fairies together with magic, okay?''

''Okay.''

After paying for our tickets, we all walked through the entrance into the park. Seth and the twins automatically ran in after us telling them multiple times to wait.

''BRUBBA SETH!'' Faith crossed her arms over her chest and pouted making myself and Edward laugh. Lizzie and Claire are just in front of us happily chatting away about who knows what whilst the grandparents and the other adults keep and eye on all the kids. ''He rand way from me, Ehward... Bewa where he go?''

''Don't worry sweet baby, I'll be telling him off for running away.''

''Naughty boys aren't they Faith?'' Claire looked up smiling at her new cousin whilst shaking her head.

''Yeah day are nawty Care.''

''Emmett, Jasper, go reign in those boys before they get too far ahead.'' Rose pushed Emmett in the shoulder when he huffed. He didn't have a chance to move though because the boys came running back towards us at speed.

''Ah see Rosie, my work here is done.'' That earned him another clip round the ear and a well deserved bitch face. Emmett will never learn or grow up but I love him anyway.

''Brubba you ran away.'' Faith still has her arms pulled over her chest and is giving Seth the pout. ''You were bad. Bewa and Ehward said no running off, you weft me.''

''I'm sorry little Faith, you want to come walk with me?''

''Can I Bewa?''

''Yeah sweet girl, just hold Seth's hand, okay?''

''I will Bewa..Down Ehward, down.''

''Can I have a kiss first?''

''Yeah.'' Pouting her lips, she gives Edward a big kiss and makes a ''mmmmahhh'' sound.

''You okay baby, happy?'' Edward asked pulling me under his arm.

''More than happy. I just hope they are too.'' Snuggling into him, he kisses my head and then leans in for a quick peck on the lips too.

''Well they sure do look it Bells.'' My dad spoke up from behind us. ''Faith's got Seth and Edward wrapped round her little finger as does Miss Lizzie, no boys will be going near them two, not that that's a bad thing.''

''Definitely not chief! I may need to borrow your gun in a few years.''

''It's all yours my boy. We can both clean our guns together when she brings a boy home.''

''Would you two stop, she's ten!''

''It's better to plan ahead Bells.''

''I hope you're in school for the daddy, daughter dance Lizzie. It's so cool! You get to wear a pretty dress and the dads have to wear suits and let us dance on their feet.'' Lizzie suddenly looked a bit green so Edward stepped forward and took her hand. She looked up at him with eyes full of tears. This was going to happen sooner or later. Something was going to remind her of them. Just the word daddy might bring back bad memories for Lizzie.

''What do you think? Would you like to be my date for the dance?''

''You'd go with me?''

''Yeah of course. I'm a good dancer, better than Emmett and what kind of daddy would I be if I didn't go. We're going to do lots of stuff together. I even have a suit.'' She surprised him and me by stopping and throwing her arms around his waist. She's been loving to both of us but always held back a little until now.

''Thank you.'' Crouching down to her level, Edward kissed her forehead and then pulled her in for a bear hug, Edward Cullen style.

''You never have to go back there with them. You're with us now and as soon as we get the okay from Angie's people, we're going to take you home for good. You'll be doing all kinds of cool stuff then and you won't have to worry about anything.'' Wiping the tears from my eyes, I thank God for blessing me with such an amazing man and three amazing children. Esme, Rose and Alice are all sniffling behind me. Jasper and Emmett are keeping the other kids entertained in front of pets corner.

Lizzie pulled back after a minute, wiped her eyes and held her hand out for Edward to take. Claire took his other hand smiling and they walked forward to the others, all together looking extremely happy.

My own hands were quickly taken care of when Rose and Ali grabbed one each and pulled me towards our waiting family.

''They're adorable Bella and so right for you guys. I know you're going to have to get through stuff like just then with the daddy, daughter thing but you will get through it.''

''I know Rose. It's just hard you know. I want them to be happy and I want them to feel loved and safe, something they haven't felt before.''

''Give it time Bells, it will come. One day they won't need reassurance that you love them.''

''Bewa, pwease can you looks after spot.'' Faith walked over with the panda Seth brought her smiling sweetly at me.

''I can put him in my bag if you like Faith. I probably have more room than Bella. Mine is big see'' Esme crouched down to her unzipping her tote bag.

''Okay, don't fuffoctate him, let his head come out the zip.''

''I will sweet thing.'' Esme did exactly as she said and poked the bears head out the end of the zip.

''Thank you Nana Me.''

''Okay I know we've only just met but that little one is too cute. I'll be borrowing her off you for some cuddles.''

''Bella, can I take some photo's on your camera please?''

''Sure Lizzie, just make sure you use the arm strap okay.'' After our third or fourth visit, Lizzie became quite attached to taking pictures of things after we'd spent the day, taking lots of family photo's. Now she's really good. She hardly cuts any heads off any more.

''Thanks. If I take some, can I put them in my room at your house?''

''Yes you can put them in your room at our house.''

''Our house.''

''That's better sweetie.''

"Can you do this up so it doesn't fall off?'' Tugging on the strap already around her wrist, she holds the camera carefully so it doesn't bounce too much.

''You want me to put a knot in it like before?''

''Please, the hand strap is too big.''

''All done, now go have fun.''

''Edward, I got it.'' She help up her hand and took a picture of him as he looked towards her. ''You look kind of silly in this, it's funny.''

''Bella, I have an idea.'' Uh oh, this might be expensive. Alice's idea's usually are.

''What might that be Ali?''

''A friend of mine got her daughter a patch work quilt made that has pictures on it instead of patches. I thought it would really look great on Lizzie's bed especially if she took some of the pictures.''

'' I like it Ali. I like it a lot.''

The rest of the day past too quickly for everyone's liking especially the kids who all had a ball even when the weather turned on us and we got soaked through. Seth and the girls all ended up picking a toy each out of the gift shop and Lizzie made Alice promise to put it in her new room because she didn't want the other kids at the centre to break it. Faith copied her big sister so Ali now has two extra things to find homes for.

When we said our goodbyes, the journey back to the centre was full of chat and laughs about the day and most of Emmett's antics which the girls fell in love with. Especially when he gave Mrs Hippo a kiss. I thought Lizzie was going to combust with the amount of giggling she was doing and I had to make sure Faith didn't fall backwards off Edward shoulders. She was laughing so hard at him.

Once our second most hardest set of goodbyes was down, we made our way home to our house that seemed all too empty now. There are two people missing and it shows.

We went back to visiting the girls in the evenings and during any early days the Edward had at the practise. Once Wednesday hit, it was all systems go in our house to get it ready for the girls arrival on Friday afternoon. Ali had the majority of the painting and decorating done the previous weekend but there was still furniture to build and nicknack's to place. As well as a huge amount of clothes to hang up and shoes to put away.

We sent Seth to Charlie's house whilst we visited the girls on the Thursday. Because it was a school night, we didn't want him up too late. He wasn't happy about it but he accepted it because he's see the girls tomorrow for the whole weekend anyway. The girls were so excited and begged us to take them with us as it was only a day early. It broke our hearts to say no but I promised I'd get there as soon as I could the next day.

Friday morning came quicker than expected. Time didn't drag as much as I thought it would. I started to pick up and clean the last bits of the house making sure the doors to the girls rooms were locked. I'm going to get them before I pick Seth up from school so we can surprise him.

Edward has to work late but he explained to the girls last night that he'd be home at 6pm sharp for the whole weekend. The phone ringing stopped me in my tracks. Please God, don't let them cancel please, please.

''Hello?''

''Hi Bella, it's Angie.''

''Oh my God, there's something wrong isn't there?''

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three already can't quite believe this is going up so soon.

I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed or put this story on favorite/alert you have no idea how much it means to me that you like this story as much as you do.

I will be posting teasers out to anyone that reviews I just need to work out when the next update will be. It's likely to be two weeks from now unless I get the chapter back sooner than expected. Chapters four through to eight are with my beta now so hopefully the two weekly updates will be more than manageable.

I've started a blog now too :D **twificgirl(dot)blogspot(dot)com** check it out for update information, pictures, character bio's and lots lots more. I'm just about to add pictures of the girls rooms and some other bits you might like to see :)

Thanks again for reading

Kirsty xx

* * *

><p><strong>Made for Each Other<strong>

**I don't own Twilight**

**Please note: I don't really know anything about the adoption process and I'm probably way off base with this, but it is fiction and this little plot came into my head. I had to get it down on paper. It's going to be family fluff because sometimes everyone needs some love.**

**Bella's point of view**

It seemed to take an eternity for her to answer me but when she did I let out a huge sigh of relief. ''No, no, no, Bella. Stop panicking. I knew I should have rung Edward but I didn't want to disturb him at work.''

''I'm sorry. We're all just so excited to bring the girls back here and show them their rooms and a proper family environment.''

''I know. I just wanted to let you know that Lizzie had a break through in therapy this morning. She actually spoke about her bad parents. She refuses to use their names or mom and dad but she told us that they're not really a mom or dad because parents are like you and Edward and not them.''

''She did?''

''Yep, the therapist and my boss think both girls have come on in leaps and bounds since they started the visits with you guys. This may move faster than we originally planned if this weekend goes well.''

''So everyone's happy?''

''Yep. I told you, you're perfect. Faith even called you and Edward mommy and daddy by accident yesterday. She threw her little hands over her mouth and said 'oops' but I told her to talk to you because I'm sure you'd like it if she called you that.''

''Oh my God.''

''I know right... Anyway the other case worker and myself want to pop round at some point this weekend if that's okay. We just have to check the girls are happy and eat some of your cake then we'll leave.''

''Okay so I best make some cake then.''

''Oh well, that would be lovely.''

''You're so easy to please Angie.''

''I know, Ben tells me that too.''

''Okay eww.''

''Oh by the way, what's the hippo story? The girls tried to tell us but kept falling around laughing half way through so we never got to hear all of it.''

''If I said Emmett, would that explain?''

''Nope, not good enough, spill it Swan.''

After reliving the Mrs Hippo kiss and Emmett getting slapped over the back of the head by the bloke in the suit, Angie was laughing as much as the girls were when they saw it happen.

''Oh hell Bella, I wish I could have seen that!''

''It was funny. Seth and the girls were laughing so hard.''

''Is he excited about this weekend?''

''Yeah, he can't wait. He's got all his Ben 10's in their proper place to show them and everything.''

''Aaww tell him I'm coming too. I want too see them.''

''I will do. He's picked some out that Faith can play with if she wants too.''

''That's too cute.''

''So am I still okay to come and get the girls at around 11?''

''Yep momma, you're all good. I'll catch up with you when you get here. Lizzie's got some work from her tutor to do over the weekend so I'll send that with her.''

''I'll get her and Seth to do their homework together tonight then.''

''Sounds good.''

''Bye Angie, see you in a bit and thanks.''

''No need to thank me. Bye Bella.''

After calling Edward to tell him about the phone call and finishing off the cleaning, I left to get the girls. The drive was long and boring alone and seemed to take double the time it usually does.

When I finally arrived, I didn't even have time to get out of the car before the front door to the house opened and my girls came out with their bags in hand ready.

''Bewa, Bewa, Bewa!''

''Hey sweet girls, are you ready to see our house?'' Giving them both kisses and scooping Faith into my arms, I put their bags in the trunk and made my way back in to sign them out for the weekend.

''Yes I can't wait to see my room. Will I see Claire and everyone?''

''Yep they're popping round tomorrow I think and you might see them when we go to pick Seth up from school.''

''When Ehward coming?'' Faith asked whilst playing with a strand of my hair.

''Once we've picked up Seth from school, he won't be too long.'' If Seth doesn't forget something like he usually does, then we might be at school a little longer than necessary.

''Is that the same school I'll be going to Bella?''

''Yep, we've spoken to the principal and all we have to do is sign you up when we get the okay.''

''Okay.'' She doesn't sound too sure about that. I need to make sure she's okay with everything.

''Don't worry. I know it's been a while since you've been to a proper school but you'll be in class with Claire so you won't be on your own.''

''Really? That's awesome.'' That's better, I don't want her having any doubts. I should be taking all the worry, not them.

''Bewa, where my school?''

''You'll be going to kindergarten two days a week for a little while and spending time at home with me.''

''Cool Bewa and Faith time.''

''That's right.''

''Are you ready for this Mrs Cullen?''

''Oh yes Sarah, I can't wait to get my girls home.''

''Just sign here and here and then you're free to go.'' It seemed to take an age for me to sign my name, the same name I've signed a million times before in about two seconds. ''Oh and Angie got called out but said she'll see you over the weekend''

''Oh okay... Here all done.'' I nodded to Sarah and she took the signing out book back from me and smiled. ''Get your girls home. I'll see you all at half four on Sunday.'' With a squeal from all of us, I actually got to strap my girls into the car knowing I had them for the whole weekend.

''So I was thinking we'll go back to Forks, have a drink at the café and then we'll go get Seth. How does that sound?''

''Sounds good.''

''Yeah good.''

''Take us home Mo... Bella.'' Lizzie nearly called me mom, she nearly called me mom! Don't squeal, you'll scare her. Don't sequel, don't do it Bella.

To take my mind off it, I turned the radio on and we all sang along with it until we pulled up into the parking lot at the café 3 long hours later.

''Welcome to Forks sweet girls.''

''It's very gween.''

''Yeah I like it though. I like not being in the city.''

''I'm glad you like it so far. Lets go get a drink then we'll go and get your brother. He can't wait to see you but he thinks we're picking you up after school so it's going to be a surprise.''

''Eee I like rises.''

''Me too baby, me too.'' Walking into the coffee shop, four different people said hello and introduced themselves to the girls who both smiled and said hi politely. Sue behind the counter gave them both a cake and promised to save one for Seth next time he was in.

''Mm I like dis, it yummy.''

''Bella, can we get Seth a toy? He always gets us nice things, can we get something for him? I know we don't have any money... don't worry.''

''Stop little lady. I'm going to be your mom for a long time so my money is yours too. As long as you ask and you're good, we can sort a plan out okay and I think that's a lovely idea. So we'll go to the toy store and you can both pick him something out.''

''Pappy! Bewa, it's Pappy!'' Sure enough, my dad just walked through the door into the café.

''Clever girl, it is Pappy Charlie ... hey daddy.''

''Hey Bells, girls. I didn't think you were coming till after school.''

''It's a rise for brubba Seth.''

''Is it Miss Faith and how are you Miss Lizzie? Has Sue given you both a cake?''

''Yeah it's really good, thank you.'' Lizzie went back to munching her cake, snuggling closer into my side.

''What you up to dad? Out on the doughnut run?''

''Yep, it's a long shift tonight then it's home to the fishing channel and some Vitamin R.'' Yep, sounds like his perfect night in.

''Pappy, you coming our house?''

''I am tomorrow little lady. Your mom, I mean Bella, I mean ... well, she's making me dinner.''

''Cool.'' Taking another bite from her cake, Faith smiled up at him.

''I'm going to get my stuff, anyone want anything?'' We all shook our heads and Charlie looked to the floor.

''No thanks dad. We need to make a stop off at the toy shop before we pick buddy up.''

''Yeah me and Faith want to get Seth a gift, like he got us.''

''Well that's very nice of you. I know he wants a Ben 10 car with an action figure in it. Newtons has it.''

''Cool thanks Pappy Charlie, I'll look for that.'' Charlie's smile lit up the room when Lizzie called him Pappy.

''Oh God, look at the time, we need to go girls or we're going to be late. Sorry dad, you're coming tomorrow right?''

''Yep.''

''Dress nice, the social worker is coming.''

''Will do kid, bye girls.''

''Bye Pappy.'' I left the Volvo where it was and walked the girls three doors up to Newtons.

Both girls were really well behaved in the store. I'm sure Faith hasn't been inside a toy store before the way her eyes lit up when we walked inside. It was a picture, I wish I had my camera. I think I'll bring them back tomorrow with Edward. Speaking of him, I should send him a quick text.

_Hey baby, in Newtons with the girls. I think Faith's eye's nearly popped out of her head when we walked in. We should come back tomorrow and treat them. B xx_

_Sounds like a plan baby. I love you. Tell the kids I love them too. I won't be late. E xx_

''I think this is it.'' Yep Ben 10 car, he'll love it.

''Looks like it Lizzie, shall we go pay?'' I handed her the money at the cash desk and she paid the kid behind the counter looking very happy with herself.

''Can go to school now? I hope we see Claire.''

''Yep, grab the bag and we'll get going.''

''Bewa this place is like magic.''

''Well Edward said we can come and have a proper look around again tomorrow.''

Ehward? Where is he?'' She started looking around the store looking for him.

''He's at work. I just text him. He said he loves you both lots.''

''Tell him we said hello, how long will he be?''

''Not long sweetie. Come on, lets go get Seth.''

We stood waiting in the playground with Rose. Faith sat on my hip and Lizzie bouncing beside me eyes darting around constantly looking for the first sign of Seth or Claire. Even after thinking we were going to be late, we ended up ten minutes early. I guess traffic in Forks is never really a problem.

Rose's eyes were as wide as saucers when she saw the girls. She didn't expect to see them until tomorrow. I can't wait to see the kids reactions.

''This is a nice school.''

''I'm glad you think so little lady. You think you'll like it here?''

''I guess so, all my new family is here so I won't be on my own.''

''Claire will look after you sweetie and the teachers really cool. I'm sure you'll settle in really quickly.''

''BRUBBA SETH! I'M HERE!'' The little body in my arms suddenly started bouncing and Lizzie's smile took over her face.

''SETH!''

''LIZZIE! LITTLE FAITH! YOU'RE HERE!'' Running towards us at full speed, Seth looks like the cat that go the cream. Hugging both of his sisters and throwing his arms around my neck, he plants a sloppy kiss on my cheek. ''Mom, you said we were getting them after school.''

''I know, we wanted to surprise you.''

''This is so cool!''

''And Aunty Rose got it all on film. I'm going to send it to Edward. He's going to be so happy.''

''Bewa down pwease.''

''Okay, hold Seth's hand baby.''

''This is our school Lizzie, it's really good. We have a jungle gym, a pool and lots of cool stuff.''

''OH MY GOSH! LIZZIE! FAITH! YOU'RE HERE!'' Claire came out of nowhere with the twins and nearly knocked Lizzie over with the strength of her hug.

''Aunt Bella, can you come to Nana's with us for a little while please? Just so we can play, we have to go get daddy, he's fixing her car.'' Oh God, she's using the pout.

''I don't know Claire. The girls haven't seen the house yet and your uncles at work. We have to be home to meet him.'' So many expectant pairs of eyes and they're all so cute, make it stop.

''So call him to come meet you at Nana's and you can both show them the house together please, please?'' The pouter has a point.

''What do you guys think? You want to go see Nana?''

''Yeah okay.'' Lizzie and Seth spoke in the same breath and Faith nodded along with them both.

''Let me ring the practise and see what daddy says.'' It took two rings for him to answer his phone.

''Hey baby, everything okay? I just got the video, its awesome. Seth's face was priceless. I wish I could have been there.''

''Me too but they're will be a lot more good times to come.''

''And the kids are all okay?''

''Yeah everything's great apart from the fact they're all ganging up on me and want to go with Rose and the kids to see Nana for a bit. Can you meet us there and we'll go home after an hour or so?''

''That sounds fine baby, just do what makes them happy. It's their first weekend. I want them to feel comfortable.''

''Okay, how long do you think you'll be?''

''As I came in with dad this morning in the beast, we should be about forty-five minutes tops, he's just finishing up with his last patient.'' That stupid car nearly gave Esme a heart attack when Carlisle brought it home. It's a tank and not what you'd consider a doctor's car at all, it's bright orange.

''Okay, I'll see you there then.''

''Bye baby, I love you.''

''Love you too. Make sure your dad drives safe in the beast.''

''Will do bye.''

''Okay kids, lets go see Nana. Rose, you best call her on the way and tell her we're all coming.''

''Consider it done.''

After strapping in three little bodies and manoeuvring out of the school car park which as usual is hectic at this time of day, we hit the highway out to the Cullen Estate. It's not really an estate as such. We just call it that because Carlisle and Esme brought a huge plot of land that is home to their house and ours as well as a weekend cottage that Jasper and Alice use when they're not in the city. Considering were supposed to be neighbours there's a couple of miles between us and we have a separate entrance. It's close but not too close, it's a great set up.

''Seth, we got you a present.''

''You didn't have to get me a present. I get you guys.'' Such a gentleman, just like his daddy.

''Well you got us something so here. I hope it's the right one.'' I heard the bag snap open and then a gush of air leave my son's mouth.

''The Ben 10 ultimate car. I told Pappy Charlie about this and the figures, the right colour as well, thank you. Mom, did you see this?''

''I did it's great huh bud.''

''I can't wait to show Mikey and Tyler. Uncle Em will freak.''

''Em, silly hippo man, he's funny.''

''He is little Faith. We're going to see him in a minute.''

''And Ehward and Nana Me and Pap, that's lots of peoples.'' Clapping her hands excitedly, she starts to sing the hippo song Emmett taught her at the zoo.

''You okay with this girls? We can go home if it's too much?''

''We're okay Bella. I'm looking forward to playing.''

''Okay.''

''Bewa I need to go potty.'' Oh shit, please don't be desperate.

''Can you hold it? For a couple more minutes, we're nearly there.''

''Yeah I just need to go potty when we gets there ... hurry.''

Both Seth and Lizzie started to sing the hippo song again which took her mind of going potty until we pulled up in front of the house. Then there was a gasp from the back seat from Lizzie who's mouth had dropped open looking at the site in front of her.

''That's a big house. Is our house that big?''

''Yeah but there's three of us and Sam and mom and dad so it needs to be big.''

''Are you guys like rich?'' Oh to be inside a child's mind. I keep forgetting how different this is for her she's come from... I don't even want to think about it.

''We do okay Lizzie and we work hard so we can have nice things and you'll learn that as you get older too. Anyone can have this if they do good at school and work.''

''They must work really hard. I want to do good in school.''

''Me too. I want to buy a boat so I can fish all weekend.'' Seth and Lizzie started discussing what they wanted to do when they get big and what they would buy.

''I needs to go potty Bewa.'' Jumping out the car as quickly as I can, I grab Faith and walk towards the front door.

''Rose, can you bring Seth and Lizzie in. We have a potty situation we need to deal with.'' She was just getting the boys out of her car as I hit the stairs to the front door.

''Sure thing Bella.''

Once she was sat on the toilet still happily singing to herself, Faith looked at me smiling away like I've never seen.

''Bewa, I don't want to gets bigger. I want to stay with you and Ehward for evers.''

"You can stay with us forever anyway sweet girl. You and Lizzie are our babies now.''

''For evers?''

''Yep.''

''Pinky promise?'' After pinky promising and washing our hands, we walked out of the bathroom together to find Lizzie, Claire and Seth waiting for us.

''You guys could have gone up. I'm sure Nana is waiting for you upstairs in the kitchen with some kind of after school snack.''

"Mom's just getting daddy and the boys to stop play fighting in the yard and Lizzie wanted to wait for you so we did.'' Claire shrugged like it was no big deal they all waited and Lizzie walked over to me and took my free hand in hers.

We made our way upstairs and along the corridor to the kitchen where Esme was singing and taking a tray of cookies out of the oven.

''Hi Nana.''

''There you all are. You're just in time for chocolate milk and cookies. Hi Bella, everything go okay today?'' With a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile, she was back at the oven checking on something else.

''Yeah everything went great. Angie and her boss are coming over tomorrow to check on us and to make sure the girls have settled okay so you might see them both when you come over.''

''Oh lovely.'' All the kids big enough had sat up at the breakfast bar and when Esme noticed she bent down in front of Faith and gave her a wink. ''I have a special seat just for you so you can sit up with the big kids. You want me to go and get it?''

''Yeah.'' Esme disappeared into the pantry and was back seconds later with a pink booster seat. Hmm that's new, Nana's been shopping. ''Ooo pink seat for me?''

''Like a princess so you can sit with your brother and sister.''

''Coool.''

Esme set up the seat between Seth and Lizzie and once she was happy it was safe, she stopped and looked at me. Probably trying to work out if she should pick Faith up or not. Luckily neither of us hand to make that decision because Faith walked straight over with her arms up.

''There you go big girl. All safe. Now who wants cookies?''

''Meeeeeee.'' Four sets of hands shot up in the air as the twins and Rose joined us in the kitchen.

''It smell good in here momma bear, watch ya baking?''

''Cookies and brownies. I need to get the kids fed before your husband gets in here because he'll eat the lot if I let him and these aren't for him.'' I'm surprised he isn't in here yet, he can usually smell cookies a mile off.

''What's not for me ... ooo cookies!'' See!

''Don't even think about it Emmett McCarthy Cullen. The children get fed first, you can have the left overs if there is any.'' He's using the Cullen pout now, it's a killer.

''But Ma ...''

''Don't but Ma me. You had some at lunch time and I made you a BLT sandwich just the way you like it.''

Whilst Emmett carried on begging and pleading for a cookie, I stood watching the kids interact. Seth is happily eating and talking to Faith. The twins are looking at his new car from across the table and asking about it and the girls are in their own little world talking about school, dances and sleep overs. Rose moved closer to my side and squeezed my hand. No words needed to be said. I know she's telling me we're doing good and the girls are good. Faith feeding some of her cookie to Seth made me laugh a little into my hand especially when he pulled a face and she started chuckling.

''No dad, I think you're wrong it's too quiet. The kids can't be in the kitchen.'' Faith's cookie dropped as soon as she heard his voice and she started to squeal. Lizzie's smile lit up her face and Seth started to bounce. Daddy's home.

''EHWARD, EHWARD!''

''I don't know son, that sounds like a little one of yours.'' Carlisle walked in first followed by my beautiful husband. He shot me a crooked smile before going over to our very excited three year old and giving her a kiss. He repeated this with Seth and Lizzie and kissed Claire's head.

''Ehward, we gots cookies!''

''They look yummy!''

''Dad, look what the girls got me.''

''Well Pappy helped us, I picked the figure.'' Opening his mouth wide for a piece of cookie that Faith placed in his mouth very delicately, he turned back to see the car in question.

''That's cool isn't it bud. You'll have to show the girls the rest of your figures when we get home.''

''Ehward look my seat!''

''Wow that's pretty, Nana's obviously been shopping.'' He gave his mom a 'hope you didn't spend too much' look and she gave him a 'I can do what I want, I'm your mother' look back which he shrugged at.

''Edward, can you help me with my reading? I have homework to do at your... our house.'' Lizzie caught her slip up and smiled over at me.

''Of course, what do you have to read?''

''Um I have a book but I can read anything really. I just have to do one chapter over the weekend and you have to sign my book for the teacher at the home.''

''I have a book at home we can read if you like the authors that are really hot.'' I through a dish towel at his head and he laughed, ''her names Bella Cullen and her books are awesome.''

''I can read Mo... Bella's book?''

''Yeah, we'll start tonight before bed if you want.'' He gave me a wink when he noticed her nearly call me mom. I had to hold in my squeal for the second time that day.

''Cool I can't wait.''

''Nana, dad's in the cookies.'' Tyler ratted his dad out who turned around with full cheeks and said something unintelligible before swallowing and drinking milk straight out of the carton.

''Eww dad, that's disgusting. You shouldn't drink out of the carton.'' Claire looked completely disgusted at him.

''Custing Em yuck.'' Faith covered her eyes and shook her head.

''You're right baby girl, never copy uncle Em, he's yuck.''

''I can't believe you just did that. Did I teach you no manners? Your kids, nephew and nieces are sat there. You're not funny Emmett, that was plain bad manners.''

Moving out of the line of fire, I quickly walked over to Edward who kissed me and wrapped his hands around me.

''Hi wife.''

''Hi husband.''

''They fit in so well, Angie was right, they were made for us.''

''I agree. I can't wait to get them home for good. I hate the fact they have to go back.''

''Don't think about that now baby. We have the whole weekend with them and if tomorrow's visit goes well, you never know what might happen.''

We both turned our attention back to the confrontation on the other side of the room when Esme smacked her hand down on the side.

''You will go to the store right now and pick up some new milk and apologise to your family for being rude.''

''Sorry I was rude. Does anyone need anything from the store?'' The twins called out candy but Emmett ignored them.

''Pick up some pizza's from Zacks. We should feed these kiddies before you take them home. Edward, Bella, will you stay for something to eat? … Emmett's treat.'' Emmett slumped at Esme's words and let out a huff.

''Girls, Seth, do you want to stay for pizza?''

''Yeah.''

''Baby?''

''Yeah sounds good. I don't want to be too long though because I want to do bath and bedtime with Faith before it gets too late. Oh I have to bake a cake for Angie in the morning, don't let me forget.''

''Okay, we can do that together in the morning. There's no rush, they're not coming till lunch time right?''

''Right, I just don't want anything to go wrong.''

''It won't, trust me.''

''Nana, can we go play in the basement until dinner comes? I want to show Lizzie and Faith.''

''Yeah sure thing Claire, take the boys with you sweetie and use the intercom if you need us.''

''Don't worry mom, I'll go down with them. I haven't seen the kids all day. I want to play.''

Edward unstrapped Faith from her chair and put her on his hip. The other kids followed suit and got ready to go with Lizzie firmly placed at his side and Seth playing with Faith's feet. He walked towards the door.

''I'll join you down there in a second son. I need to whoop your butt on the Wii again.''

''What ever dad, you know I'll win. You coming down baby?''

''Yeah I think. I will I'm sure your dad will be bowling king again by the end of the day.''

''Well I'm hurt baby, I thought you were my cheerleader.''

''Oh you know I am but when I can kick your butt on something, it means your rubbish. Stick to operation doc.''

''Your twos are so silly.''

''We're not silly.'' Edward started tickling Faith's belly.

''Yes you is, stop it, it tickles, brubba, help, Lizzie!''

As soon as we got through the basement door the others attacked Edward, tickling him and grabbing his legs. Faith started tickling his neck and Seth blew a massive fart on his belly which made all them fall around laughing.

''Okay, okay you guys win, lets play.''

Once the shock had worn off for the girls when they finally took in their surroundings, everyone got involved in a game of bowling. The twins showed Lizzie how to play and she ended up whopping both their butts which didn't go down well. Rose who joined us half way through thought it was hysterical and nearly fell off the couch when they both started to sulk.

Carlisle came down a little while later and set himself up for the next game. Edward started well but Carlisle got a turkey and whipped him like we all knew he would and his daughter came second after getting three strikes and a spare on her last two goes.

He picked her up and sat her on his shoulders so she could have a victory lap around the basement. She spent most of it laughing hysterically and Faith sat smiling next to me watching her sister in awe. That was probably the first time she got to act like a kid in a very long time and it brought tears to my eyes.

Emmett came back with pizza and we all sat around on bean bags and stuffed our bellies full of food. There was quiet chat and lots of giggles at Emmett's expense. He'll never life the hippo things down if my kids have anything to do with it.

We stayed another hour after dinner but decided to leave when our preferred bedtime for Faith was getting closer. When we said goodbye, it was with the promise that everyone would be down to us for dinner tomorrow so we could spend all morning at home with the girls and Seth in peace. I know they want to get to know the girls but they're comfort is more important.

Claire wanted to stop the night with us but Rose took her to one side and explained how important it was that the girls had time to settle before anything like that happened. She was sad but accepted it was the best thing for her new cousins and decided to stay with her Nana and Pap instead.

Esme and Carlisle were shocked when both girls gave them hugs and kisses goodbye. I'm sure Esme was crying when we pulled off. Happiness was radiating off her in waves. Seth got excited on the trip home and was trying to explain all about the house whilst in the back seat between the girls. He was talking so fast I'm not sure the girls understood half of it.

The grand tour was a success and the girls both nearly passed out at the site of their new rooms. Lizzie couldn't handle her emotions and cried into Edward's arms and Faith was stunned into silence asking if it really was for her and if she could go to bed yet. I know, cute or what?

Once bath and bed time was done for the two littlest ones, Edward spent over an hour lying on Lizzie's bed with her reading my first book. They covered over the chapter she was supposed to read and Lizzie showed him her diary that her therapist gave to her. She told him all about it and that she was going to write down everything that happened this weekend so far. We tucked her in together and at her request, left her door open a little and her lamp on. She was looking around taking everything in when we left her with her bear at her side.

When we checked on all three of them before we turned in ourselves, they were all sleeping happily. Seth had somehow sneaked his Ben 10 car into bed with him and was cuddling it. Faith had her bum in the air and her panda in a death grip and Lizzie had a photo of the five of us on her chest. We decided to leave it there because it seemed to give her some comfort. She'd switched her lamp out on her own and after finding out previously she always slept with it on, we figured it was a big deal for her and didn't want her to wake up upset if she couldn't find it.

Edward held me close until I feel into an exhausted dreamless sleep.

''Ehward, Bewa, wake ups.'' No it can't be morning already. ''Ehward, Bewa, I sleeped all by my own like a big girl.''

''You did didn't you big girl. You want to get in with me and Bella for a little while and watch some cartoons?'' How is he so alert first thing?

''Okay.'' I felt the bed shift slightly and and a hot body get placed by my side. ''Hi Bewa''

''Hi baby, did you sleep good in your new room?'

''Yep, I founded a dolly and toys.'' She whispered like she was telling a big secret.

''You did? Where is it?''

''Sleeping like Lizzie and Seth. I didn't wakes them up.''

''Good girl, we should let them sleep because they have to sleep to grow big and strong.'' Once Edward found an appropriate channel, we all snuggled in and watched Nickelodeon. Faith sang along to some songs once she got the hang of it and watched intently when the colours and shapes took over the flat screen. She called some out when she knew them and we helped her with the ones she didn't.

''Mom.'' Seth sleepily walked into the room hitting his arm on the door and grunting. He didn't say anything else, he just climbed into the bed squeezed in next to Faith and watched the television with his arm around her. I smiled over at Edward who shook his head.

''Square bloo.''

''That's it Faith, you got it right. What's that one?''

''Riangle lello.''

''Good morning baby girl number two.'' At Edward's words, I sat up a little and saw Lizzie stood at the door in her pjs shuffling on her feet. ''You getting in here with us? There's plenty of room.''

She walked over slowly and Edward lifted her onto his lap and pulled the covers over her.

''That's better but I think we might need to get a bigger bed, don't you baby?''

''I think you might be right, did you sleep okay Lizzie?''

"Yeah, my bed was nice and my room is so cool. I made my bed already too. I want my room to look nice when Claire comes.''

''I could have helped you with that but well done for doing it yourself. A clean room means you get a star on the treat chart.''

''Well at least one of our children knows how to make a bed. You need to teach your brother. Faith's still too small but he hates doing it, he needs his big sisters influence.''

Seth played deaf all the way through the conversation, still helping Faith with the games on the TV. He's a typical boy and he hates doing any cleaning related chores, that's where the treat chart came from. We added the girls names to it this week so they felt included in everything. We even got them all different coloured stickers from the store. Hopefully they'll see it as a good incentive to do nice things for each other when they move in full time. We can hope at least.

''Seth, I'll help you make your bed. If we do it together, it won't take too long.''

''Really, you'll help me?'' Seth looked around at Lizzie with pure admiration on his face. ''I never get the cover on right, it always hangs over too much and mom has to help me fix it.''

''You want to do it now? Then we can do something fun.''

''Yeah okay, lets go.'' They both walked out of the room leaving the little one with us. She stretched out in the middle of the bed, arms and legs as wide as they can go and then got a look of mischief in her eye.

''My bed now.''

''Does that mean we have to sleep in your bed if you're taking this one?'' Edward moved a little closer to her and kissed her nose.

''No I loves my woom.''

''You do?'

''Yep, it pink an all mined.''

''You're right, it is all yours.'' Snuggling into him, she pouts her lips out for a kiss which he happily gives her before leaning over to me and repeating the sentiment.

''Mom, we done it.'' Running back into the room, Seth and Lizzie jump back onto the bed.

''If you go do Faith's, I'll give you an extra star on the chart.'' Okay so that was lazy of me but I have a cake to make and a family to cook dinner for. Seth looked at Lizzie who smiled and nodded. They left again as quick as they came in talking about strategy to get the job done. Edward laughed and started shaking his head.

''Nicely done mom.''

''I know that was lazy of me but...''

''No, no, it's good they're working together, we should make our bed now and follow their example.''

''Come on Little Miss, time to get up.'' I jumped out of bed pulling on my hoodie over my pjs and Edward lifted Faith on to the floor where she waited patiently for us to finish making our bed. Can't get the kids to do that too, they might start charging.

Once we finished, we all decided breakfast was in order. We spent the whole morning in front of the flat screen in the den and playing games and eating pancakes. Lizzie and Faith helped me make Angie's cake in the early afternoon whilst Seth and Edward did boy things like play Ben 10's and watch ESPN. Yeah Seth doesn't get the ESPN thing but I think he likes the boy time with his daddy.

When the door bell rang at promptly one o'clock, I let Angie and Mrs Cope in and led them to the kitchen where the kids were having a snack and some juice.

''Hi all, hows it going?''

''Hi Angie, hi Mrs Cope.'' The girls both waved and Seth gave Angie his most dazzling smile. Yep my kids love her.

''Mrs Cope, you know my husband Edward and my son Seth.''

''It's lovely to see you both again.''

''Angie, Mrs Cope, do you want to see my room, it's so cool.'' Lizzie jumped up grabbed their hands and led them towards the stairs.

''And mine. Ehward, I want to show dem my woom."

''Come on then baby girl, you guys coming?''

''Yeah lets.''

Lizzie spent half hour detailing how great her room was and explained how her and Seth are champion bed makers. Faith showed them her pink room and her new dolly whilst explaining about our morning in her own little way with Seth and Lizzie's help in the right places.

Angie and Mrs Cope listened intently to everything, asking questions and jotting down answers in their note books. When the kids were set up in the den with a game, Mrs Cope asked for a moment alone with us to have a chat.

''Mr and Mrs Cullen, thank you for allowing me into your home today to evaluate Lizzie and Faith. I'd like to congratulate you on an amazing job. You've obviously made them feel welcome and with the feedback I have from them and Angie, I have no doubts about your compatibility. I know you've been waiting for this for a long time and I don't want to drag this out any longer than necessary for all your sakes.''

Oh God, oh God, oh God, this is it. She's going to tell us if all of this is okay.

''I believe it would be in the girls best interest to move in with you permanently as soon as possible. Having a stable environment will only help them progress more and more and I think that as a part of this family, they'll grow into amazing young people.''

They're already amazing. Squeezing Edward's hand, I look at him for a quick moment and we share a small smile. If I say anything now, I think I'll squeal like a girl or cry.

''Lizzie especially seems more happy and content and her confidence has gone through the roof. She's started to share more in therapy now and her school work has improved. I would like her to continue to see someone twice a month preferably the same person as she's seeing now if it's not too much trouble for you.''

''No that's fine, as long as it can be on neutral ground. Once she's out of there, I don't want her to have to go back. She needs to know that part of her life is over and she won't be left again.'' How can he think or even speak right now seriously?

''That's fine by me Mr Cullen. Mr Cheney has an office in the city so you can go there.''

''Excellent, thank you Mrs Cope.''

''No problem. As for Faith, I honestly believe she's happier and more content. She had nightmares a lot when she first arrived with us and they seem to have calmed down to almost non existent since your visits started so all in all, you've had a very good influence on these girls. They're progress really is a credit to you and the time you've put in with them. Not many perspective parents see the children on week nights as well as weekends and that has made a hell of a difference.''

''Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad we can give them what my parents gave me when I was Lizzie's age. Everything about this seems so right.''

''I'm glad. I will still have to assess you on a surprise basis as well as some planned visits. One will be scheduled for the end of your first week together and then we'll go from there.''

Is she actually going to tell us when we can bring them home for good or what.

''So when can the move happen?''

''We have to process the paper work and tie up any loose ends, that usually takes up to two weeks.''

My heart fell at this point, more waiting. We've done so much to get here and they want to make us wait. She's just said as soon as possible.

''But in this case, I believe a week should be sufficient to get the ball rolling.''

What? Oh my gosh, next week.

''As long as that's not too short of a time scale for you to work with?'' She looked at us both intently as if looking for any kind of doubt.

''No that's fine, we're ready.'' Well done Bella, you finally found your voice!

''Excellent. Well, we'll sign all the paper work we can now and arrange for a meeting with your legal people for sometime next week and we'll say next Friday as hand over day.''

''That would be amazing, thank you so much.'' Uh oh, here come the tears.

The next hour past in a complete blur. We talked about so much and none of it really sunk in for me. I hope Edward has his business head on because I'm going to need him to explain all of this to me again. When we finally shut the door closed behind them, Edward pulled me close and kissed me until my knees went weak.

''Are you happy baby?''

''So happy.''

''Good, lets go tell our children mommy and daddy are bringing them home for good.''

* * *

><p>Please review :) I love to hear what you all think :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi All,

I'm sending this out a little earlier than I planned to because I have to work tomorrow and I didn't want to keep you waiting for your next installment.

To everyone that reviewed the last chapter I can't thank you all enough, your kind words never fail to put a smile on my face. As always I will be sending out a teaser to anyone that reviews this chapter. (It will always be an exclusive review and won't match any i send out on any of the teaser sites.)

My blog twificgirl(dot)blogspot(dot)com will also have some pic teases up over the next two weeks please follow if you'd like to be kept up to date.

I have slightly changed my twitter handle I'm now kirstylou_Rob88 I have an open account if you'd like to follow.

Anyway enough from me enjoy, let me know what you think and I'll catch you all in two weeks :D

Kirsty aka Twificgirl x

* * *

><p><strong>Made for Each Other<strong>

**I don't own Twilight**

**Please note: I don't really know anything about the adoption process and I'm probably way off base with this, but it is fiction and this little plot came into my head. I had to get it down on paper. It's going to be family fluff because sometimes everyone needs some love.**

**Edward's point of view **

**The Next Step **

Five days. Five days from now and we can bring our girls home. We dropped them off earlier today after an amazing weekend. To say they're excited to get this week over is an understatement. Lizzie had already planned to go shopping with Ali and Claire for a dress for the dance. I get to take my girl to a dance and to say I'm ecstatic about it is an understatement. I can't wait to see her little face when she see the hall for the first time. I doubt she's seen anything like it before. That reminds me …. I need to arrange with the school for her to start at the beginning of next term. They have a weeks break coming up and there's no point of her going in for two days in my opinion. I best check with momma bear though.

I called our attorney almost straight after Angie and Mrs Cope left to check everything was in place and to set up a meeting for tomorrow afternoon to go over the preliminary paper work. Dad's looking after the surgery for the majority of the week so I can do half days when needed. We have so many meetings to attend to and we have to talk to the girls about some of the finer details of the adoption. Te most important one being whether Lizzie wants to take the Cullen name or not. We made the decision for Faith because she's so small and probably won't remember much of her life before us when she's older but Lizzie knew her other family and might want to keep that connection to them. I can't see it but it's only right she has that choice.

My study door opening brought my attention away from my computer and my beautiful wife walked over to me and pushed me back on my chair until there was enough room for her to snuggle up on my lap.

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah. I just checked on Seth. He was exhausted when I put him down earlier. He's a little sad the girls are gone now. Five days seems like an eternity to a six year old."

"Yeah it seems like that to me too at the moment."

"What have you being doing in here all this time Ehward?" Battering her eye lashes at me, she giggled at little and hid her face in my neck.

"Mrs Cullen, you don't play fair." Tickling her sides, she tried to get up but I held her firm and kissed her lips.

"I love you Dr Cullen. Take me to bed."

"Well, you know I can never say no when you ask me that."

Carrying her to our bed bridal style, I worshipped every part of her body and made love to her slowly until the early hours of the morning, showing her in every movement and every kiss how much I love and appreciate her.

The next morning was a flurry of activity. Seth didn't want to get out of bed and I had to bribe him out of it with the promise he'd see his Pap after school. That got him moving a little faster and we managed to leave the house on time. We left Bella in bed so she could have a little mom time before having to leave for the meeting with the attorney this afternoon. Her new book was doing amazingly and had been on the best seller list since it's release. Even without a book tour and only a couple of local signings, she's setting the literature world a light. I really couldn't be prouder. She hates the whole fame thing that comes with being successful so she keeps her public appearances to a minimum and concentrates more on her work and kids.

Once Seth was safely in his classroom, I made my way to Mr Black's office to talk to him about enrolling the girls after half term. He was supportive as always and agreed to put Lizzie in class with Claire as previously discussed. We made arrangements for Faith to attend Pre-K on Wednesday's and Friday's until myself, Bella and the teacher decided she would be ready to go full time. After a quick chat about his last fishing trip with Charlie, I excused myself so I could spend some time at the surgery.

After my fourth patient of the morning, the receptionist put a call through from Bella.

_"Hey baby, everything okay?" _

_"Hey. Yeah, everything's fine. Why didn't you wake me this morning?" _

_"I just thought you could do with some extra rest. Next week you're going to have three little people to run after so a lay in is going to be unheard of." _

_"You're so thoughtful. I don't know what I did to deserve you." _

_"You married me, that's enough." _

_"Did you speak to Mr Black?" _

_"I did. Lizzie starts back after half term in Claire's class and Miss Faith will be going to kindergarten Wednesday's and Friday's." _

_"That's great. What time are you coming home to pick me up? Dad's picking Seth up and taking him to the café for his dinner." _

_"I'll leave after my next patient. It shouldn't take too long." _

_"Okay, don't be long. I miss you." _

_"Love you baby." _

_"Love you too." _

After forty-five minutes with a hypochondriac mother, I finally left work a little more stressed than usual. Bella noticed straight away and soon talked it out of me. Her singing and Eighty's dance moves on the way into the city had me laughing and I wondered where she learnt that stuff. It certainly wasn't from Charlie. I'll have to ask him about it.

Jenks, the family attorney was ready for us when we arrived. He talked us through a mountain of paperwork and got us to sign countless amounts of documents. We got out just in time to drive over and put Faith to bed. She wanted to come home with us and asked over and over until she went to sleep. We ended up making a 'sleeps to go' count down with Lizzie in the play room and once we were settled into it, we shared a 'it's now or never' look.

"So, we have something we need to talk to you about." Bella begun the conversation we'd both been dreading. This could set her off and might put us all back a few steps but it has to be done.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all." Pulling her into my lap, I placed a kiss on her head.

"You don't want me now?" Her little chin started to quiver so I pulled her closer.

"No baby girl. Don't ever think that." Shit, this isn't going well. "Nothing will ever happen to stop us wanting you."

"Even if I'm bad?"

"Even if you're bad. We'll have to talk about things and make sure you're not bad again but we won't stop loving you."

"Yeah sweet girl. We just want to know if you'd like to be Lizzie Cullen or keep your name that you have now." Bella leaned in close with her head on my shoulder and rubbed Lizzie's back.

"I can be Lizzy Cullen? Like you?"

"Yeah, Faith is going to be Faith Cullen like us too because she's little. We didn't think she'd understand if we asked her but you're a big girl so you should have a choice."

"I wanna be like you. I don't want to be bad like them any more."

"Sweetie, you're not bad. You've never been bad. It doesn't matter what that woman said to you or anyone else. What matters is that we know the truth and more importantly that you do too."

The emotion in Bella's voice was raw when she spoke. Momma bear was fiercely protective of her cubs. Those two ass holes who call themselves parents should be thankful they're in jail. I wouldn't want to come up against Bella if I was them.

"I want to come home with you now."

"I know baby. We want to take you home with us now too but we have to follow the rules. It's Monday and we come get you Friday. That's not long at all."

"You'll be here when I wake up Friday?"

"Of course. If that's what you want, we'll be here. Right Bella?"

"Right. We'll get Pappy to have another sleep over Thursday so he can take Seth to school and we'll leave bright and early." She was doing that thing again where she made plans in her head. I could almost hear the wheels turning. My wife's a planner.

"Can't Seth come too?"

"No sweetie. He has school. You'll have the next week and a half with him at home because it's vacation week. He has to go in Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday then he's home."

"Oh when do I start school?"

"You have two weeks at home then you start back at school on the same day as Seth."

"In Claire's class?"

"In Claire's class. And your sister will be home with me everyday but two. Then she'll be in kindergarten."

"What will you do with Faith?"

"We'll play, we'll write, we'll do lots of stuff. Why sweetie?"

"I've just never been away from her for a long time before." What did they do to them? Seriously! She was scared to leave her sister and she's ten for fuck sake.

"Lizzie, I promise you Faith will be safe and happy with me when you're not there. I'm not that woman and Edward's not that man. We love you and want what's best for you. You're our babies and you'll be treated how you should have been treated since the day you were born. I promise you, we'll make it better, every day."

"I know. I don't think you're like them, I just... I just worry, that's all."

"No more worries. Leave the worrying to us."

"What if they come back?"

"They're not coming back that. I can promise you." My voice was sterner than I wanted it to be. It's getting harder to control my anger each second I see Lizzie upset.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." We sealed the deal with a hug and kiss, "Four more nights."

"And you're coming back after school tomorrow?"

"We sure are. If Seth doesn't see you again soon, he'll be climbing the walls like a monkey!"

"He is a little monkey, a cheeky little monkey." A knock at the door interrupted our moment and Sarah walked in and smiled meekly at us.

"Sorry guys, it's already way past Lizzie's bed time and she had therapy first thing."

"Ahh … can't I have five more minutes please?"'

"Sorry Lizzie, you'll be home next week so you can do as Edward and Bella say but tonight you're still on my watch and Mrs C will kill me if you're not in bed at a decent hour."

"Okay, will you tuck me in?"

"Sure thing sweet girl. Lets go." Lifting her from the floor and taking Bella's hand, we walked through the quiet corridors back to the girls' room where Faith was sleeping soundly in her bed with her little feet hanging out of the covers.

Manoeuvring in the dark in a small space was no easy feet, believe me. I thought I'd woken Faith when I hit my leg on the side of the bed. Bella had to muffle her laugh with her hand because my injury tickled her that much. And Lizzie was just as bad. All these women ganging up on me. I needed Seth for moral support. No wait, he'd just side with them. He's a mamma's boy through and through. Why does the small one have to be asleep ... she loves me.

"Okay Miss Lizzie Cullen. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Placing a kiss on her forehead and making sure she was well tucked in, I moved out of the way for Bella to have her turn.

"Night, night, baby. Sweet dreams. We love you."

"Night, see you tomorrow."

Once we made it back, we were shattered after a long day. We checked on Seth and retired to bed. The next day was much like the last. When it came to picking Seth up for our trip to see the girls, we met up with Rose and Emmett in the parking lot. All the kids especially Claire didn't stop talking about the girls arrival on Friday.

"So where are you going now Uncle Edward?"

"We're going to take the girls for an early dinner."

"Can we come .. please, please, please!"

"I don't know Claire."

"Aunt Bella? Pleaseeee!"

"No, no, don't use that pout on me girly." I hope to God she doesn't teach my girls that. I'll never be able to say no.

"Come on, we'll be good at dinner. We want to see the girls too."

"Ask your mom."

"Nice cop out Bella. Is it okay with you if we tag along? It won't overwhelm the girls?"

"No I think they'd love it. I think Lizzie needs it. It got a bit tense last night when we asked about the name change thing."

"So shall we follow you?"

"Yep Lizzie and Faith Cullen are waiting. We better get going." After everyone climbed into the cars, we set off.

"Now that sounds good. Almost as good as the first time you were called Bella Cullen."

"I love you."

"Mom?"

"Yes baby boy?"

"I want Lizzie and Faith to come home with us already."

"Us too little man, us too."

"Maybe I should ask Angie. She likes me."

"We don't have long to wait. It's all about patience."

"Yeah, well, I don't like patience."

"Yeah I feel the same. I hate waiting."

"Edward." Bella was using her 'mom tone' on me. No one messes with momma.

"What? It's true. They shouldn't be in that place when they have a perfectly good home to go to."

"I know and I agree but you're not helping." She motioned her head back towards Seth and I felt a little guilty. He was suffering as much as we are. My cell ringing over the loud speaker in the car diverted our attention from the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward, it's Angie. There's someone here asking to see the girls. She says she's your sister? I just wanted to check with you that it's okay to let her in."

"Give me the damn phone." Fucking Alice. "Sheesh woman, if you'd just get the girls they'd tell you who I am."

"Angie, I think that's my sister Alice. Could I speak to her please?"

"Sure thing Edward. She's a feisty little thing but she like my shoes so I'll let her off."

"Edward, please tell her to let me see the girls. I was in the neighbourhood for a meeting and I wanted to pop in to drop some stuff off." Fucking whining Alice.

"What stuff Ali?"

"Just some clothes I got in at the boutique. I have stuff for Claire and all the boys too. Let me have my fun please."

"We're on our way. Put Angie back on the phone and be nice Ali or I swear to God, I'll make mom kick your ass. And if you cause us any problems, I will kill you myself."

"I'll be good, scouts honour." She was never a scout.

"Hi Edward."

"Hi Angie, that is my sister. I'm sorry if she's being a pain in your ass."

"Dad, don't swear!" Shit forgot about little ears.

"Hey Seth."

"Hi Angie."

"I have two little girls here that can't wait to see you."

"We're nearly there."

"Okay buddy. Well I have to sort your Aunt out. I'll see you in a minute. Bye all."

"Bye Angie."

Bella's face was redder than I've ever seen it. She was angry. Alice was going to get her head ripped off.

"Baby, she'll behave. If she doesn't, I swear you can let rip on her."

"What does she think she's doing? The girls might not be comfortable with her alone. They've only met her a couple of times!"

Spoke through gritted teeth, Bella's anger suddenly made sense. I really never thought of that. Putting my foot down a little harder on the gas, the freeway soon turned into suburb and we're pulling up outside the house. Bella had her belt off and was out the car before I could turn the ignition off. She was madder than I've ever seen her.

"Buddy, stay here okay? I'll get Rose to come and sit with you."

"Dad? Why is mom mad at Alice?'

"Because Ali came without asking and she can't do that here. It's not our rules yet."

"Okay."

As I got out the car, Rose was already waiting on the side walk.

"What's going on?"

"Fucking Alice is what's going on."

"I don't understand. What's Alice done?"

"Turned up here without asking me or Bella trying to see the girls."

"Oh."

"Yeah I know. Could you sit with Seth whilst I go in and try to sort this mess out."

"Yep no problem."

As I walked into the house, I could hear Faith and Lizzie laughing in the reception room and as I rounded the corner, I saw Bella standing in the door way. Wrapping my arms around her, I take in the scene in front of me. Faith and Lizzie are both twirling around with Alice in new clothes. Nice new clothes. That sister of mine never does anything by halves.

Bella wiping her eyes alerted me to the face she was crying so I pulled her around in my arms and wiped her face kissing each check and then her lips tenderly. Once she'd composed herself, she turned back around in my arms and sighed at how happy the girls look.

Clearing my throat to alert them to our presence, they all quickly turn around.

"Bewa! Ehward! Look my shoes!" Running towards us Faith stopped at our feet and flashed her new diamond encrusted pink converse at us.

"Wow, they're awesome."

"And mine! Look at these." Lizzie had white ones but other than that, they match Faith's completely. "And we got new pants." Looking them both over, you could tell they've both been Aliced. They looked adorable and like proper little girls that had no worries. Even though Faith was wearing her trainers with a shirt dress thing, she still looked great and Lizzie was glowing. The clothes had obviously given her a confidence boost.

"Bella, are you okay? Don't you like it?"

"No, I love it Lizzie. You look amazing. I think I want a pair of those."

"They're so cool."

"So are you all ready for dinner? There's another surprise outside waiting for you. Ali, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll follow in my car."

"You guys are so nice all the time. Come on, let's go. I want to see Seth." As soon as we got out the door, Claire's head pocked out of the window of Emmett's Jeep.

"It's about time. I'm hungry, come on!" Even though she sounded pissed, her smile gave her away completely.

"Claire? You're coming to dinner?"

"Yep, hurry so we can play!"

"This is such a great day da.. Edward. Come on." Closer every time. Be patient Edward, it'll happen when she's ready.

"Okay, let's get you strapped in so we can go."

"Where are we eating?" Lizzie asked as soon as we got them both strapped in next to Seth in the back of the car.

"Just to a little restaurant around the corner. You remember the one with the nice burgers?"

"Yeah."

"That one."

"Ehward? When I come home with you?"

"Not long now sweetie. Only two more sleeps."

"This many little Faith. One … two." Glancing through the rear view mirror, I could see Seth showing Faith how many fingers on his hand and her copying.

"You okay baby?" Bella had been quiet since we left the centre. She was never subdued. Taking her hand in mine, I heard a small sigh.

"Yeah, I just worry about them and I couldn't bear it if someone told us no now. They're ours, they're our children Edward. And Alice, she ... I know she means well but she could have put all of this at risk."

"Baby, I won't let that happen. No one will take them away from us EVER and I'll be having words with Miss yellow Porche once I get away from little ears."

"They were so happy though. I feel guilty for being mad at her because she made them so happy. I can't win."

"Bewa?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love you." That girl's so cute, she breaks my heart.

"I love you too sweet thing. Are you ready to show Aunt Rose your new shoes?"

"Yes I wants to."

"Bella, you know your book? Well I'm nearly finished. Do you have the next one so I can read that too?"

"You've nearly read it all already?"

"Yeah I liked it and Jane read with me before bed a few times and I tried reading a little by myself."

"That's great Liz. I'm so proud of you. I have the next one at home so we can read it together if you like."

"Really I want to do that."

"Then we will." As I pulled the car into the restaurant lot, Bella seemed to visibly relax and her frown was replaced with a beautiful smile, my smile. I didn't even get my door closed before someone small demanded my attention.

"Ehward! Out get me!" Seth already had her unclipped from her seat when I opened the door she was just about to pull her arms out of the straps when I noticed she was tangled.

"Wait a minute little Miss, you're tangled." Seth scooted out of the car to Bella who was waiting with Lizzie and Claire. Once the door shut, Faith pouted and tears pooled in her eyes.

"Where Lizzie and Seth gone?"

"They're just out there with mommy. We'll go find them now you're undone. Do you want to walk or carry?"

"Carry please."

Once we were all settled at a table, the chatter began. Bella avoided being to close to Alice. Feelings will be high there for a while I think. Mom was going to freak when she hears about this.

"Em, look my shoes."

"Wow, they're sparkly." He tried to look interested but to Em, they're just shoes.

"I have some too, look!" Lizzie moved off of her chair between Bella and Claire and modelled her new shoes. Claire's face fell a little until Alice produced a bag from under the table and handed it to her.

"All my girls get treated the same Claire/ I'm not going to leave you out, am I?" The bag and box didn't last two seconds before the shoes were out. They matched the girls perfectly and Claire's faced beamed as she ripped her shoes off to put the new ones on.

"Thank you Aunt Allie. I love them."

"You're welcome. Boys, you all have new trainers there in the trunk. No sparkles I promise. Nike sent me some new clothes to so you have them to take home."

"Ali? How much did these shoes cost? They're real crystals, aren't they?"

"No comment and yes they are."

"Ali, Faith is three. She's going to scuff them before long and her feet are constantly growing. You shouldn't have spent a lot of money." I tried to reason with her knowing it wouldn't make any difference.

"Technically, I didn't. I'm looking to put a children's section into the shop and people sent me them so I didn't spend anything so keep your hair on. If people want stuff in my shop then I need samples and my nieces and nephews are my testers."

"Wait so this is like, a job?" Tyler has mischief written all over his face. He's up to something.

"Kind of."

"So how much do we get paid?" Yep, he's definitely Emmett's.

"You my boy get paid in free clothes."

"But clothes are boring."

"Yeah it's okay for girls." The twins both gave Ali the pout and turned back to their soda.

"My clothes are not boring. I only give you guys the best. You'll thank me in a few years when the girls are fawning all over your good dress sense."

"You're not dressing the girls past their twelfth birthdays."

"Agreed." Emmett nodded at me in understanding.

"You two stop thinking like that. Now Edward I've told you already they're too young for you to be thinking like that."

"Bewa, I need potty."

"Okay, anyone else need to go before the food comes?" Claire and Lizzie went with Bella and Faith leaving me sat at the tale with the rest of my mad family.

"Aunt Allie, you upset mom, you shouldn't do that." Seth who had been quiet since we left the house suddenly spoke. "You should have asked first before you went to see the girls.

They might not let us have them if you do something wrong."

"Whoa bud, no one is going to stop us taking the girls home Friday. You have nothing to worry about. Your sisters will be coming home with us. I'll make sure of it." His little shoulders shaking and his hands coming up to cover his face alerted me to the fact he was crying. I quickly got up from my seat and pulled him from his chair into my arms.

"Don't worry little man. Nothings going to go wrong."

"I don't want... someone else... to take them." Talking in shaky breaths, I could feel his heart banging in his chest. Standing up with him in my arms, I moved back to my seat and placed him on my lap.

"That's not going to happen. Who said that?"

"Nana said anything could go wrong." Fucking family. Jesu,s are they out to upset my kids and my wife.

"Nothing is going to split up our family. They're coming home Friday little man. All the papers have gone through. Mr Jenks has everything covered." As I started to rock him back and forward in my arms, the girls came out of the bathroom. Bella's face paled when she saw Seth's tear stained face.

"Brubba, what wrong?" Faith walked straight up to us and peeked up at Seth who had hidden his face in my shirt when they came into view.

"He's okay baby girl. Just tired that's all. He's had a busy day."

"Cuddle." Lifting her to us, I put her on Seth's legs and he puts his arm around her as she snuggles into his chest. Another set of arms joined the snuggle when Lizzie walked over to comfort her siblings.

"Get in here mommy." Bella looked reluctant to approach, tears streaming down her cheeks but a small smile on her face at the scene in front of her. When she finally made her moved, she walked behind me and wrapped her hands around my neck.

"It's all going to be okay, you'll see. When Friday comes and we're all home, it'll be the best day, I promise." She always seems to know the right thing to say. Mother's intuition probably.

"You okay now bud?"

"Yeah sorry."

"Don't be sorry Seth. You're just a little worried about your sisters, that's all."

"Yeah, I am. I just want to go home and not have to come back to that house cause we'll be all together already."

"You know what I'd like?"

"What would you like Lizzie?"

"I want to camp out in the den on Friday in a fort and for us all to sleep together... and watch film's and have pop corn."

"Yeah, can we do that dad please?"

"What do you think mom? You up for a camp out?"

"I can't see why not."

"Yes!"

"Mom, we have to get sleeping bags for Lizzie and Faith. I have my Ben 10 blow up."

"Leave it to me buddy, we'll sort it."

"Aunt Bella, you have to get them the blow up ones for when we stay over with Nana and Pap."

"One step at a time sweetie. We need the girls need to settle in first before we think about any sleeping out."

"She can stay over though at our house?" Lizzie looked straight to Bella. I guess she is the boss. I'm just dad, mom wears the pants.

"Yes, how about one night during vacation the boys can sleep over with Seth too."

A chorus of 'yes' went round the table and Emmett winked at Rose. I don't even want to know what he would be planning in his head.

"Aunt Allie can stop to help out and entertain."

Bella gave Alice a look that no one would dare mess with and she nodded in response with a small apologetic smile. The rest of the night was drama and tear free. Alice apologised continuously to the kids and to us. She always means well but she can be so over powering especially to the kids. She insisted on staying over with Seth on Thursday night so we could get to the girls early Friday morning. She even offered her spare room if we wanted to be closer. Which wasn't a bad idea. I'll have to talk to Bella a bit more about that later it makes sense.

After a long talk with the girls and Seth, we left for home where we all snuggled up on Seth's bed and had a long chat about the future. We told him nothing would ever change the way we loved him and that our family was just expanding. He'd heard all of it before and reminded us of that fact a couple of times but listened anyway. When we said goodnight, it felt like a weight had been lifted the way the kids have bonded in such a short time. That cements the fact we were meant to be a family.

The rest of the week was a flurry of activity and before we knew it, we were in Alice's spare room getting ready for bed. We'd packed all of the things the girls wanted to take home. Not that there was much and the papers were signed and sealed. We just have to pick up the most important people in the morning.

"Only a few more hours to go. I'm way to wound up to sleep."

"Well, I can think of something that'll wear you out." Stalking across the bed towards her, she started to move away laughing but I pulled her back. Once my body was flushed with hers. I pushed my very hard dick into her pussy through her jeans. She lets out a small moan and lifted her hips to mine looking for some friction.

"BELLA! EDWARD! YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading please review :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi All,

I hope you're all having a fantastic Easter weekend.

Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter as always I will send out an exclusive preview of the next chapter to anyone that reviews this one. :)

You can check out more about this story on my blog twificgirl(dot)blogspot(dot)com

And you can follow me on twitter, my user name is Kirstylou_Rob88 :)

Thank you so much for reading enjoy chapter 5 :D

* * *

><p><strong>Made for Each Other<strong>

**I don't own Twilight**

**Please note: I don't really know anything about the adoption process and I'm probably way off base with this, but it is fiction and this little plot came into my head. I had to get it down on paper. It's going to be family fluff because sometimes everyone needs some love.**

**Edward's point of view**

What the fuck? Jumping up, I can't help but groan at the brick in my pants. I quickly adjust myself before I make my way down the stairs to find Jasper in the den staring blankly at the TV screen.

'Good evening. I am Jessica Stanley and I'm reporting live from Forest children's home in Seattle where tonight a child has been abducted during a robbery.'

Holy shit! Please God not my girls. Why the fuck haven't they called us? It can't be them they would have let us know if it was. A strangled cry from behind me alerted me to Bella's presence. Her whole body pailed before my eyes and I had to catch her before she hit the ground.

''Edward, tell me it's not them. Please God tell me someone never took one of my babies.''

''They would have called if it was the girls. Baby, please don't cry. It's not one of them, it can't be.''

''Reports state that the child was taken from it's room whilst sleeping. The staff knew nothing of the child's disappearance until they did a room check after the disturbance had happened."

''We have to get down there now.''

''I'll get the car ready. I refuse to let either of you drive after this shock.''

''Thanks Jasper.'' With a nod, he left the room. Pulling Bella into my arms I repeated over and over that it's not one of our babies. I don't know who I'm trying to convince, her or myself but for some reason, I can't explain it made me feel a little calmer. ''Are you ready baby?''

''Yeah I think so.'' Jasper already had the radio tuned to Seattle news when we got into the car. We listened intently for the first part of the journey. After five minutes of no news, I took out my phone and dialled Angela.

''Come on ... pick up, pick up!''

''Edward. Shit I should have called you. I'm so sorry.''

''Angie, we're on our way to the care centre. What the hell is going on? Did they... Did they take one of my girls?'

''God no, no Edward. They didn't take Faith or Lizzie. They scared the shit out of my staff and all the kids especially when they started banging and smashing shit.''

''They didn't take the girls.''

''Thank God.'' Bella collapsed against me in the back seat.

''And they're okay?''

''In theory.''

''Angie, what do you mean 'in theory'?''

''Well Lizzie got scared and locked her and Faith in their room. We've spoken to her through the door but she won't come out. We've been so busy with the police and calming the other kids down that we haven't been able to talk her out yet.''

''We're on our way, we'll be five minutes.''

''Oh okay.'' She sounded disappointed ... what the fuck?

''I want to see my kids Angela. I'm taking them home tomorrow and something major has just happened in their lives.''

''I know and I understand. I'm just so stressed. Jacob is gone ... One of my kids is gone Edward.''

''I know, I know. We'll do all we can to help. Do the police have any leads?''

''Thank you and we're pretty sure it's his father. The police have a warrant out for his arrest.''

''Some people shouldn't be parents.''

''I know what you mean. Listen, I have to go. I'll see you soon.'' The dialling code signalled that the call had ended before I said goodbye. I can't find it in my heart to be mad at her. She's probably going through hell right now, poor woman.

''You guys holding up okay?'' Jasper's southern drawl broke the silence and Bella looked up at me with pitty in her eyes.

''That poor kid. He's probably scared shitless.''

''We'll do what we can to help but I'm getting the girls out of there before anything else happens.''

''No I agree. I just... he's just a kid.''

''I know baby.''

''Do you both mind if I come in? I'd like to help if I can?''

''Uh sure Jazz. I'm sure they'll need help settling the kids down. There's only two people that work at night. We can clean if all else fails. I can't leave the girls there alone, that's for sure.''

''It's going to be okay Bells. They're coming home with you.''

''Thanks Jazz... for everything.''

Jazz pulled up across from the house. The press still haven't let up at all. God knows what the girls can see from their window. We walked up to the house and avoided the calls for interviews and information. The question, 'who are you?' came more than once when I was knocking on the door. Jazz looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

''They need to release a statement and quickly. These guys aren't going to let up.'' Angie opened the door with red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

''Hey guys, come in.''

''Hi Angie.'' Glancing up at the stairs, I smiled weakly.

''Hi. I'm Jasper, Edward and Bella's brother in law. I thought maybe you'd need some help?'' He said it as a question and Angie nodded her head quickly.

''Um, we have a lot of upset kids and some mess in the kitchen where they broke in. There's glass everywhere but we've been with the police.''

''Point me in the right direction. I am your slave for the next few hours.'' Angie set Jasper to work and smiled at us.

''What happened Angie? Where's Jacob?''

''We don't know. You need to go to your girls... Go both of you now, they need you.'' We practically ran up the stairs. I knocked on the door as gently as I could so I didn't startle them.

''Lizzie baby, it's Edward and Bella. Can you open the door for us?''

''Daddy? Is that really you and mommy too?'' Bella gasped behind me and put her arms around me.

''It's really us. You're safe now.''

''You won't leave us again?''

''Nope, we'll stay here all night until we can take you home in the morning.'' The lock on the door clicked and it crept open slowly with Lizzie poking her head out.

''It's really you!'' She ran into my arms nearly knocking me off my feet. ''I thought that man was coming to get us and when I heard shouting and the bang, I just locked the door. He didn't try to get in though.''

''You did good baby girl. Is your sister okay?'' Bella rubbed her hand down her back and looked through the door.

''She's okay. She didn't wake up. I was really scared.''

''You'll never have to worry again. Daddy's got that covered.'' A yawn over took her and she put her head on my shoulder. ''Time for bed sleepy head.''

''Nooo I don't want to. Please daddy, not yet.''

''How about we all lay down and read some of mommy's book?''

''Okay. Mommy? Will you read to me?''

''Of course. Lets snuggle.'' Within five minutes, Lizzie was asleep and Bella wasn't far off herself.

''Bella, I'm going to go help Angie for a bit. Sleep okay? I'll shut the door behind me.''

''Okay, be safe.''

''Always am.'' After kisses to each of my girls, I left the room and walked towards where I last saw Jasper.

''Hey man, you doing okay?''

''Yeah, I'm playing tea boy. Angie and Sarah are putting the last of the kids back to bed. How are Lizzie and Faith?''

''Lizzie's shaken up and Faith slept through it all.''

''Thank God little ears didn't hear it. It'd be harder to explain to her.'' I nodded in agreement and poured myself a cup of coffee.

''Hey, how are your girls Edward?'' Angie and Sarah walked in looking over worked and shattered.

''Good, they're all asleep in their room.''

''We have to move the rest of the kids tomorrow. The police and the boss want this place shut down for a bit until the press leave.'' Shaking her head and sighing in exasperation, she slammed her hands down on the side. ''I don't get this at all. They can't look after him. That's why he got taken away in the first place. Why put him through this?''

''I really don't know Angie.'' After an awkward silence, I had to ask about tomorrow.

''I don't mean to be selfish or anything but this won't stop us taking the girls will it?''

''No not at all and you wouldn't be human if you didn't ask. Mrs Cope is happy for your adoption to go ahead. All the paperwork we need is through and you can take them, hopefully first thing.''

''Thank you... What do you need doing? I don't think I could sleep even if I wanted to.''

''Um, can you try and fix the back door between you?''

''Yes mam. Don't let the dear doctor near a hammer though. He's had more than one bruised thumb.''

''One time Jasper, one time .. let it go.''

''We'll be as quiet as we can. You two should take a nap or something. Go one at a time if you prefer but take an hour or so. We have this covered.''

''Jasper's right. At least one of you needs to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. Hopefully you'll have your boy back by night fall.''

They looked between each other and shrugged.

''You go Angie. Set an alarm and we'll swap in an hour and a half?''

''Yeah, okay. Wake me if you need me.''

After a few hours, I couldn't keep my eyes open any more so I went back to the girls room. I planned on slipping in next to Faith but at some point during the night, she'd got in with Bella and Lizzie. They looked comfortable enough so I left them as they were and laid down and closed my eyes.

I woke up slowly to the sound of the rain lashing down against the roof. All my girls were still asleep looking extremely angelic, snuggled up together. Getting up quietly, I slipped out of the room and crept down the hallways towards the stairs. All these children had a long night, it wouldn't surprise me if they all slept in a little late this morning. As I rounded the corner to the kitchen, hushed voices became apparent. I coughed a little to make myself known.

''Morning Edward, how did you sleep?'' Angie and Sarah stood at the counter with steaming cups of coffee.

''Good thanks. Is there any news on Jacob?''

''All we know so far is that he's been seen in a gas station heading north. The police are following all the leads they can.''

''Good. I hope they put his father away for good.''

''You and me both. We have had some good news.''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah, they're not shutting us down. They believe it would be too unsettling for the children so they're assigning us some security for the next couple of weeks.''

''That is good news. When Jacob comes back, he'll need familiarity. It'll give him some comfort.''

''What that kid really needs is a stable home.''

''Whoa. As much as I feel for the kid, three is quite enough for me.'' Angie started to laugh probably at the expression on my face more than my words.

''I didn't mean you. I think I've given you quite enough to deal with... for now.''

''Hey Mrs. I think you should be having babies next.'' Ha, pay back! She was as white as a ghost.

''Oh no. I already have ten kids here. Once they're all sorted, I might think about it.''

''I'm sure Ben wouldn't mind. He's great with kids.''

''Yeah he is.'' She said it with a sigh and a smile but there's some sadness there. I won't be pushing that subject any more.

''Daddy?'' A very asleep Lizzie walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. ''Can we go home now?'' Picking her up off the floor, she resumed her position from the night before and let out a sigh.

''Are mommy and Faith still asleep?''

''No, mommy and Faith are awake now and in need off coffee.'' Bella stood in the doorway with Faith half asleep on her hip yawning.

''Morning my babies, did you sleep good?'' Walking towards them, I kissed them both.

''Yeah as well as you can when you have three bodies in a single bed.''

''I know. I was coming into snuggle with Little Miss last night but she'd already got in with you guys. I felt left out.''

''Dad-dy Ehward sleep in my bed?'' Daddy Ehward. I like that.

''I did. Me and spot had a good sleep.''

''I needs take spot home.'' She sat up straight in Bella's arms as she spoke with a panicked look on her face.

''We won't forget him Faith... Wait, where's Jasper?'' Bella looked around and shrugged when she came up with nothing.

''Asleep on the sofa with Heidi on his chest. I don't know how it came about but boy, do they look cute.'' Alice might have some competition from a five year old and Sarah. Married man woman, married man.

''Are they still there? I have to get a picture to send to Alice. Faith, will you go with daddy and Lizzie and sit at the table?''

''Okay.'' Once we were all sat, she left the room, cell in hand, to take her photo. When she came back in bouncing, I couldn't hold the eye roll and small laugh that left my lips.

''So cute! Alice is going to have a fit.'' Bouncing so early in the morning is not good. She's giving me a headache. Groaning, I put my head on the table. A small pair of hands in my hair and breath on my face made me laugh a little.

''Daddy was wong.'' Ah little Faith.

''Nothing baby, just too much bouncing happening over there.'' Pointing over to Bella, I heard her huff.

''Edward Anthony Cullen. It's cute, shut up... Eeeee she replied. You don't want to know what she put.''

''Ewe that's my sister.''

''Wait what? Your sister's here? Is Allie here?'' Jasper walked into the room looking like some kind of vampire zombie with a small person holding his leg. Angie soon had her sat at the table too and served up some toast and refreshments, well orange juice and coffee. Coffee is all I need at this time of the morning. Well that and my kids. I should call Alice and check on Seth.

''No, Allie's not here, sorry to disappoint you Jazz. She should be getting Seth ready for school as we speak.''

''When can we go home? I really want to see my room again and I want to meet Sam. Why does he spend so much time with Pappy. Can we take him for a walk?'' Because they're so alike. They both like peace and quiet and fishing. Charlie calls that dog his lucky charm.

''Well you can do all that stuff and Sam spends time with Pappy because he gets lonely.''

''But he has us and Pap and Nana.''

''I know but he's alone at night when he goes home so that's where Sam comes in.''

''Okay mommy so can we go now?''

''Soon. We're just waiting on a phone call, then we can go.'' A loud engine pulling into the drive way made Angela jump from her seat.

''I thought you said Alice was taking Seth to school?''

''She is.'' She wouldn't have kept him out of school, not after upsetting Bella the other day.

''Well, she's just pulled into the drive and she's walking towards the front door.''

''I'm going to kill her!''

''Edward, calm down. I'm sure there's a good explanation.''

''Jazz, Seth can't miss school because Alice gets an idea in her head.'' Heels clicking along the wooden floor just increased my anger by a hundred times.

''Good morning family... Edward? Why are you looking at me like that?''

''Where's Seth?'' The words sound like venom but I couldn't stop the tone of my voice.

''Mom came over last night when she heard and stayed with us. She's taken him to school this morning so I thought I'd come down and help out … and give the girls they're coming home outfits.'' Holding up the bags in her hands, she raises her eyebrows and glares at me. ''You thought I forgot about him, didn't you?''

''No. I just panicked Allie, you can be quite impulsive.''

''Well thanks for having confidence in me brother, I appreciate it.'' How did I end up in trouble? Faith's arms up below me alert me to the fact I've stood up picking her up. Carefully, I balanced her on my hip.

''Dad-dy, say sorry. You was mean.'' Crossing her arms over her chest, she gave me almost an identical look to Alice's. How is that even possible?

''Okay, okay Allie, I'm sorry thank you for being thoughtful enough to come down this morning.''

''Allie bee's nice now. He saids sorry.''

''I forgive you Edward, apology accepted.''

''Was Seth okay last night?'' Alice strutted past me to Bella and sat down.

''Yep he was fine. He helped me with a few things then I put him to bed. He was asleep when everything kicked off.'' Waving her hands around the room to emphasise the cluster fuck that happened here last night. She looked at Jasper who had Heidi on his lap and smiled. ''Good night Jazzy?''

''Sure thing darlin. Got to hang out with miss Heidi here and help fix up her house.'' Heidi didn't say anything. She just smiled shyly and blushed.

''Angie, I'm waiting for word from Mr Jenks then we'll be going if that's okay?'' Taking Bella's hand I kissed it. Today's the big day.

''That's fine. Just let me know when you get word, I have a little present for you guys.''

''Come on then girls, lets go get dressed. I want to see what goodies Aunt Allie's brought you.'' Bella led them from the room with Alice's bags in hand whilst the rest of us sat around discussing Jacob and the police investigation. Jane took Heidi away after a few minutes to get her ready for the day. She said a quiet bye and waved. Cute kid.

''What's her story Angie?'' All these kids might be making my baby sister a little broody.

''Parents deceased in a car accident.'' That sounds all too familiar. I missed my parents everyday. I've had a good life but I'd like to remember more about them. She'll remember less than I can. ''She's extremely shy, doesn't say much. We're working with her. It takes time.''

''Bad dream... She had a bad dream. She told me about it last night.'' Angie looked at Jasper like he'd just told her next weeks lotto numbers. ''She was in the car, wasn't she?''

''Yeah she was. She's not spoken to any of us about it though Mr Jasper, you should feel honoured.''

''She could use a night light too. She's scared of the dark.''

''I can do that. Consider it done, thanks Jasper. You didn't have to do what you did last night.''

''It was my pleasure.''

''Edward? A Mr Jenks is on the phone for you at reception.'' Jane poked her head around the door with three kids following closely behind her. I shot up from my seat and practically ran to grab the phone.

''Mr Jenks? This is Mr Cullen.''

''Good morning Mr Cullen. I figured after last night you'd be at the home and when I called your cell, it went straight to voice mail so I thought I'd try this as a way to contact you.'' Pulling my cell from my pocket, I realised it was dead.

''Sorry. I have a dead battery.''

''No problem.''

''Is everything okay? Are we good to go?''

''Yes, that's why I was calling. The primary papers are done. You can take your girls home when you're ready.''

''Thank you, thank you so much.''

''Just doing my job. I'll be in touch to discuss the last pieces of paperwork we have to go through. Goodbye Mr Cullen.''

''YES!'' Doing a fist pump Emmett would be proud of and grinning like a loon, I placed the phone back on it's base and turned to leave the room. I was met with a smiling Jasper who folded his arms over his chest.

''Good news?''

''Hell yeah, you could say that. We just got the go ahead to take the girls home for good.''

''Congratulations brother.''

''You have no idea how happy I am right now.''

''I can only imagine.''

''I should go tell Bella.''

''Go tell Bella what?'' That woman must be telepathic or just sense when I need her.

''Mr Jenks just called ... '' I didn't even get the rest of my sentence out before she started bouncing and squealing.

''Good news?''

''Good news.'' Throwing herself into my arms, I caught her just before she knocked me on my butt.

''That is the most amazing thing I've ever heard. I'm so happy, thank you.''

''Why are you thanking me? WE did this together.''

''You're just amazing.''

''You're not so bad yourself Mrs Cullen. You're perfect.'' Totally perfect, perfect for me, made for me.

''Dad-dy, mommy, where you?''

''I think they're in here Faith, lets go see.'' Lizzie lead her into the room looking very smart in a new pair of jeans and a pink hoody with her new Converse on. Faith had a denim skirt, white top and her converse. She looked ridiculously cute.

''There you ares.''

''What happened? Why are you guys all looking at us like that?'' Huh? Looking at them like what?

''Well, we were just wondering if you'd like to come home now?'' Ear piercing screams and happy laughter came from both of them and within a few minutes, we were having a family hug. Squeezed so tightly together, I'm not sure how were all still breathing.

''Daddy, I want to go home now.'' Picking up Lizzie in one arm and Faith in another, they both turned to Bella.

''Me tooooo! Don't fget me!''

''As if we'd forget either of you. Now go say goodbye to everyone then daddy and Jasper can take us back to Aunt Allies to get the car and we can go home.''

''Okay.''

''Booster seat! Shit, we came in Jasper's car. Edward, what do we do?''

''Don't worry Bella. I have two in my car that the boys and Claire use.'' Alice put her arm around Bella's waist pulling her close.

''Shit I thought we'd have to make them wait again. I can't do that to them.''

''Well now you don't have to. I'll fit them now.''

''Thank you Allie.''

''No problem. Go hug your husband, I think you both need it.'' When I took her in my arms, she sagged a little and pulled at my shirt.

''You okay baby?''

''I'm just waiting for something to go wrong. I don't feel like we deserve them...they're so amazing.''

''I know, I feel it too. They couldn't be more right for us if you'd have carried them for nine months. This is so right.''

''Mommy, we said byes.'' Faith stood with her hands on her hips impatiently tapping her foot.

''Where's your sister?''

''I'm here mommy.'' Lizzie came in to view, pulling Angie along behind her.

''I can't believe you're actually going home together. I love days like this in my job.'' Pulling the girls close, Angie whispered something in both their ears which they nodded in agreement too.

''Daddy?''

''Yes Lizzie?''

''Can we go do something before we get Seth? I dunno what, just something fun. I don't want to wait for ages and ages for him at home.''

''Yeah, I'm sure we can figure something out.'' Walking towards me, she wrapped her hands around my legs and hugged tight.

''Dad-dy, can we goes?'' With a stomp of her foot, Faith went to Bella who picked her up and smoothed her hair down. ''I want to see my woom gain and my Seth and Pappy and Pap and...''

''That's lots of people baby.'' Bella stopped her mid rant much to her annoyance.

''I knows mommy. That's why I needs to go. I so busy.'' Faith lifted her hands up in exasperation. Bella went red holding in her laughter. Lizzie wasn't so successful though. Tears began streaming down her face as her body shook.

''Whys you laffing at me?'' Crossing her arms over her chest with a huff, Faith looked to me and pouted. ''Daddy we has to go wite nows.''

''Okay, okay, lets go see if Aunt Allie has put the seats in the yellow car.''

''The lello car?'' Faith bounced in Bella's arms, ''Down, down. I want to go see the lello car.''

''We get to go in Aunt Allie's car? Cool.'' Lizzie would think my sisters over the top car was cool, any kid would. It's not really suitable for a family though and not at all safe enough.

''Who's driving with Jasper?'' Bella looked at me and shrugged showing she wasn't bothered either way.

''I will baby. You go with the girls. Allie's car doesn't have much leg room anyway.''

''Heys, I'm the baby.'' Faith walked up to my legs and put her full weight on them lifting her arms up. Once she was on my hip, she pouted at me.

''You're all my babies and my best girls.''

''Okay's, that's okay's.''

''Good. I'm glad you approve.''

''I do's.'' Bella laughed shaking her head and taking Lizzie's hand.

When we reached the car and after we'd said goodbye to everyone for the second time, I helped Lizzie get Faith strapped in. It wasn't until the seat was pushed back that Faith's face fell and tears pooled in her eyes.

''Daddy, where you fit?''

''I have to go with Uncle Jazz. There's no room for me in here, it's too small.''

''Mommy's coming with us Faith.'' Lizzie took her sister's hand and smiled at her. ''We're going home in Daddy's car. We just have to go get it from Jasper and Allies house and we'll be able to see them through the front window cause they'll drive in front.''

With a sigh, Faith nodded, ''Okay's.''

''It won't take long baby girl. I'll see you soon.'' As I jogged towards Jasper's car, I noticed a far away look in his eyes as he looked at the house we'd just exited.

''You okay man? You look a little lost?'' He didn't say anything, just shook his head as I pulled my belt over me. He drove slowly, not saying a word. His eyes seemed far away like he was thinking seriously about something. ''Talk to me man, what happened?''

''No child should have to live in a place like that without a mom or dad. Shit, that little girl ... '' Once the food gates opened, Jasper's rant didn't stop. ''She's scared of the dark and is in a room with another girl older than her that won't let her use a night light. She told me things... things a kid shouldn't even know about.'' Slapping his hand on the steering wheel, he looked like a man possessed. I've never seen him this worked up. ''It makes me fucking mad man. What she saw is just wrong. She watched her parents die.''

''Jazz you need to calm down dude or pull over so I can drive. You're in no fit state.'' Doing as I asked, I noticed Alice and Bella's shocked expressions as we got out of the car to switch seats. Once we were back on our way, Jasper with his head in his hands.

''Sorry man. I just can't even think about what some kids go through. What you went through. It makes me feel so damn lucky and selfish at the same time. Shit. Dude you lived like that but you were saved like you're saving those two girls. You're doing such a great thing.''

''I know it's hard but it's the best they've had in a long time. At least they're safe now. Angie and the girls running that place give them stability they've never had.''

''Doesn't make it right.''

''You're not wrong.''

As we pulled into the drive way, Alice was ushering the girls and Bella inside the front door. The worry on her face as clear as day. I turned the engine off and turned to face Jasper.

''You need to talk to her, she's probably worried. I'm going to go in and make sure my girls are okay. I kind of promised Faith we'd be in front so she could see us all the way.''

''Sorry man.''

''It's cool. Just tell Allie how you feel.'' After he nodded in response to my words, I left him in the car.

''What happened Edward? Why did you stop the car and swap? What's wrong with Jasper?''

''Slow down Allie. Go talk to him, he'll explain better than I can.''

''He never gets wound up... What did you do?'' Damn it little sis, why can't you just take my advice.

''I didn't do anything. Now I'm going to get my girls before I'm accused of something else.'' Once I got into the house, I checked the den for the girls but they weren't there so I made my way through to the kitchen where they were all sat around with a drink.

''Sorry, Uncle Jazz didn't feel good so I had to drive back for him.'' Bella raised an eyebrow at me which I shook my head at. I'll have to fill her in later. She already knew something wasn't quite right and she was bang on but I won't talk about this in front of our children. We said they wouldn't have any worries again and I meant it.

''You goings to fixed him daddy?''

''I think he'll be just fine baby girl.''

''Goods. Can we goes now?'' Impatient little madam. I couldn't help but smile at her though, she's like the sun, so happy and warm.

''Da-ddy.'' Lizzie turned to me with a 'I'm so innocent but I want something' look on her face.

''What Liz-zie?'' I mimicked her pose to try and disguise the fact that when she looks at me like that, I can't so no to her. That could be dangerous when she's older.

''Lets go home.''

''Okay baby, lets do this. Today is the start of the rest of our lives together.''

We walked from the house hand in hand towards our future and nothing had ever felt better.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please review :0)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi All,

Happy Saturday :)

Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed my last chapter your kind words mean everything to me I'm glad you all like Made For Each Other as much as I love writing it. I'm up to chapter 20 now and I'm still going I just hope you all like what I have planned.

As always anyone that reviews will get a teaser for the next chapter which will be posted two weeks today.

All that's left for me to say is enjoy.

Kirsty x

Kirstylou_Rob88

twificgirl(.)blogspot(.)com

* * *

><p><strong>Made for Each Other<strong>

**I don't own Twilight**

**Please note: I don't really know anything about the adoption process and I'm probably way off base with this, but it is fiction and this little plot came into my head. I had to get it down on paper. It's going to be family fluff because sometimes everyone needs some love.**

**Bella's point of view**

Home Sweet Home.

The car journey back to Forks had been a happy one even though I couldn't help but worry about Jasper. I needed to talk to Edward about what had gotten in to him. He scared Alice and the girls when he pulled over out of the blue like he did. Men. He must have his period or something. I swear the men in this family are worse than the women sometimes.

Reaching over the centre console, I took Edwards hand in mine. Giving me a soft smile, he lifted are con joined hands and kissed them. Did I mention that my husband is perfect in every way? No? Well I am now.

Glancing back at my girls, who I might add have been quiet for about the last ten minutes; which is highly unusual, I noticed that they are both happily looking out of the window at the scenery passing us by. Even though they've done this trip before, it's like they're seeing it for the first time again.

"Mummy, I have joose?"

"Not yet baby girl. There's no stops for a little while so if you need a wee, we'll be stuck." A heavy sigh from the little one made Edward laugh a little.

"Okay but sons yeah?"

"Yes, soon."

"Can we's get cake?" My girls definitely had a good appetite.

"I don't see why not."

"From the nicest lady?" Nice lady... Oh Sue at the café.

"What, Sue?"

"Yep her."

"What do you think daddy?"

"I don't see why not. We'll have to take Seth in soon though, he'll feel left out." Edward glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and winked.

"He's in there all the time with Charlie, don't worry baby."

"Does Pappy like Sue Mommy?"

"You'll have to ask him that one Lizzie. I don't know."

"I think he does. He's always in the café." Lizzie smiled a little and started to fiddle with a piece of her hair. "He should ask her on a date."

"And what exactly do you know about dating baby? Because you're not allowed to date until your forty."

"Ew! I don't like boys daddy. I know it's something only grown ups do." Edward let out a sigh of relief and smirked.

"That's right baby, it's just for grown ups."

"Edward, she's ten! Leave her be." He snickered a bit so I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Behave."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Daddy 'haves or Mommy will put you on a time out."

"Okay okay, I'll be good."

"Goods. Are we there's yet?"

"Soon baby girl."

"Hurry, I needs cake and juice."

"I can't go faster because if I do, Pappy will arrest me for being bad."

Yeah that's true. He'd be more likely to arrest him for endangering his favourite girls than speeding though. Charlie loves speed just like any man but he prefers to do it on a track than public roads. It's always safety first with Chief Swan.

"Oh yeah. I'd tell him off if he tried to rest you."

"You'd protect me wouldn't you baby?"

"Of torse daddy." She's too cute for words that one and a complete daddy's girl already. My husband was irresistible though I knew that so I couldn't complain.

"So when can we see Pappy?"

"Soon. No doubt will bump into him at the Café today."

"Awesome." I had a feeling Miss Lizzie will be playing match maker with her Pappy in the near future. I should warn him but I think she might give him the kick in the butt he needs.

"I want chocolate cake today I think."

"Where's brubba Seth?"

"School baby."

"He home soon?"

"Later today bubs."

"Okay mommy. I want him to hurry." Me too baby girl, me too. It's unfair he was missing out.

"Well he has the whole weekend with you then he's back at school until Wednesday and then..."

"Then what Mommy?"

"He has a whole week off." It's over a week but I'll just confuse her.

"Wow cool."

"Claire can still sleep over next week can't she Mommy?"

"Yeah of course. We'll sort out a day with Aunt Rose when we see her next."

"Daddy, do you have to go to work soon? You'll take me to my first day at school won't you?"

"Yep I wouldn't miss it. I will have to work some days but only little shifts. Pap is going to cover for me."

"You're not worried about school are you baby?" Lizzie shook her head and smiled.

"Just want both you and daddy to drop me off and pick me up."

"Well, that we can do."

"Cool."

We spent the rest of the drive in a content silence smiling at each other randomly and laughing it wasn't until we reached the 'Welcome to Forks' sign that the decibel level in the car increased and Faith started to bounce.

"So are we going for some cake now or do my girls want to do something else before?"

I turned to look at both girls who are grinning at each other. I think I knew the answer to this one.

"Cake!" They both shouted together and and started shuffling in the back seat.

"Okay sit still bouncy girls. We're not far away."

They looked like they were going to go through the roof any minute. I didn't think gravity will hold them back.

"I think they're excited baby."

"You think Edward? I think daddy's going to have to find a way to keep them entertained until we can get Seth."

"Me? What about you?"

"You know your plans are always better than mine."

"True."

"Hey! You're not meant to agree dear husband of mine." Edward pulled into the café parking lot laughing and the girls joined in too. Their happiness soon had me laughing along with them. I wished Seth was here. He'd love this. My boy is amazing, just like his sisters and needs to be a part of all this.

"We're here da-ddy da-ddy da-ddy get me, get me ... Get me!" Faith was practically singing at Edward because she wanted him to be the one that gets her out of the car. He hadn't even pulled the handbrake yet.

"Two seconds sweet girl. I need to cut the engine first."

"Hurry, I wants cake."

"You better smile very nicely at Sue then."

"I will." Edward jumped out of the car and went straight round to Faith whilst Lizzie and I unbuckled ourselves.

"Don't forget to let me out mom. The locks don't work." Oh the joys of child locks, kids hate them, parents love them.

"I'm coming Liz. Hang on baby." How am I going to manage three of them at the market and stuff? What am I talking about, I have three great kids. They're all just a little impatient that's all.

As I stepped out of the car onto the side walk and opened Lizzie's door, I noticed my dad walking towards the café. Ooo he's in trouble now.

"Well look who it is Lizzie." I nodded in Charlie's direction and she span around on her heel quickly and skipped off towards him. "Lizzie, do not leave the side walk."

"I won't mom." Edward's head popped up from the car as he lifted Faith out and he turned around automatically to watch Lizzie's journey to Charlie.

"Paaaappppyyy, Lizzie, wait for us!" Faith called out and Charlie's head popped up just as Lizzie bounded towards him and wrapped herself around his legs. "Daddy, I wants to see Pappy, let's go." She frantically started waving from her spot in Edward's arms. Bless her.

Charlie waved back and started walking Lizzie back towards us. With a twitch of his moustache, he started to swing their joined hands which caused Lizzie to laugh and resume her skipping.

"Pappy, you gets the cakes with us?" Faith shifted a little in Edward's grip and pouted.

"I think I will Miss Faith."

"Yay, daddy, can I walks?"

"Okay but you need to hold my hand."

"And mommy's."

"Yep and mommy's." Once we had Faith happily situated between us with one hand in both of ours, we made our way into the café and found a seat.

"Have they found the boy yet Bells?"

"Not yet dad. Its not looking too good at the moment." Poor kid. As happy as I was right now, there was still sadness in my heart that he was in danger.

"What do you want baby? I'll take the girls up to choose their cake."

"Um a muffin and a hot chocolate I think."

"Charlie?... Wait, its Friday that means carrot cake and a black coffee right?" Charlie grunted and nodded in confirmation. "Come on then ladies." Lizzie got up and put her arm around Edward's legs and Faith put her arms out for a carry. No words were needed he just scooped her up and walked them both to the counter.

"I've been in touch with the Seattle PD. They're not too hopeful that they're going to find him. Its such a shame, poor kid."

"I know its selfish but I'm just glad my girls are safe and home."

"That's not selfish Bells, that just makes you a mom." Faith's high pitched squeal from the counter made me spin around in my seat. She was by the cake display alternating between sticking her nose on the glass and clapping as Sue's assistant grabbed her bun.

"Those girls are two of a kind. Kid, are you sure you didn't give birth to them?"

"I wish. I just hope I don't fail them. Its a tough job this parenting lark."

"You won't fail them. You'll learn and you'll grow with them." Even though I didn't think I needed any support, hearing those words seemed to lift a weight off my shoulders that I didn't know was there.

"Thanks daddy." Leaning towards him, I kissed his cheek.

"Mommy, I gots cake and a milkshake." Faith walked from the counter very slowly with her little plate. When she got to the table, she looked at her chair puzzled as to how she was going to get up whilst holding it, "I needs helps please mommy."

"Put your plate on the table then and I'll pop you on your seat."

"Daddy needs to sit next me." Putting her plate down, she pulled the chair next to me back a little. She huffed when she couldn't move it any more and blew her hair out of her face. Adorable.

"Come here, then let me lift you up." As soon as I put her down and pushed her as close to the table as I could, she started to look around for her sister and daddy.

"Thanks you mommy."

"You're welcome angel." Lizzie was next to make her way back with Edward close on her heels.

"Lizzie, sit with mommy. Daddy's gots to sit here." Faith all but demanded and Charlie laughed.

"Seems someone knows exactly what she wants today. A complete daddy's girl already I see."

"And mommy's pappy. I'm mommy's girl too."

"That's right sweetie, you're both my girls."

"And brubba is yours but he's a boy."

"You're so clever sweet girl, that's right too." Faith gave me the sweetest smile before a huge grin spread across her face.

"Daddy sit her nex me." Turning I saw my extremely handsome husband walking towards us with a tray. Looks like Sue was helping him with our hoard of food and drink because she was following him. I can already see a plan formulating in Lizzie's mind. Poor Charlie, he's got no hope of getting out of this.

Edward kissed me quickly on the head as he placed the tray in front of me and winked at Lizzie. "Da-ddy Da-ddy."

"Coming baby, two seconds." He walked around to his designated seat as Sue brought the last of the food. She must have got caught up with a customer on her journey through because she was right behind him a minute ago.

"Hi Bella, Charlie. I see you guys are celebrating."

"Yeah we are. We get to live here now forever which means we can have lots more cake." Sue laughed at Lizzie and put the tray down on the table.

"I guess I best keep stocked up then huh?"

"Yep we need to come with Seth soon."

"You sure do. Can't have the little big brother missing out can we... That reminds me, he left a toy here when he came in with Esme this morning. I'll just go and grab it." She rushed back behind the counter and then out of sight before appearing again a few minutes later. "Here it is, make sure to tell him his little alien thing has been eating all my cake."

"I will, thanks Sue." I took the toy and placed it in my bag. I was surprised Seth hadn't noticed it missing if I was honest and if he had, I bet he's really upset. Hopefully the fact the girls are home will keep his mind off it until he gets out of school.

"No problem. I best get back, can't keep my customers waiting."

"Hey Sue?" Uh oh.

"This cake is real good."

"Well thank you Miss Lizzie. I'm glad you like it. You should get your Pappy to bring you down to the reservation soon so you can play on the beach."

"That'd be so cool. I've never seen the sea before." My poor baby. How many other things has she missed out on.

"Well then you all should come down. We're having a bonfire over the schools vacation. Get mommy and daddy to bring you. I'll even make a special cake, just for you guys."

"Cool, can we mom, please?"

"Ask daddy." Lizzie jumped up from her seat and lighting speed and plonked herself down on Edward's lap. He was loving this so much, I could tell.

"Please, please, please can we go daddy?" He fake thought about it then grinned at Lizzie.

"I think that's a great idea. Our family is long over due a visit too, see Billy and the rest of the tribe."

"Oh yes, you have to bring the whole family! Your dad saved Billy's life, he's royalty down on the res."

"What's a beach daddy?" Edward turned to Faith with a heartbroken expression on his face but soon covered it up with a smile.

"The beach has lots of sand and the sea and we can catch some crabs and get some pretty shells and stones. We can even go see the star fish if the rock pools are easy to get to."

"Wow, I wants to go too!"

"Well then I guess its a date huh? I'll call Esme with all the details early next week. Billy's going to be so happy ... Anyway, I really should get back now and leave you too it. I'll see you all real soon." A chorus of 'Bye Sue' left the table as she trotted off smiling.

"Claire can come can't she daddy?" Lizzie wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and smiled.

"I don't see why not. I'm sure the whole family will go."

"So cool."

"You best go finish that cake before Pappy eats it." Talking of Pappy, he got out of that by the skin of his teeth. He's lucky Sue mentioned the beach. Edward kissed Lizzie's head and she moved back to her seat between myself and her Pappy happily.

"Pappy? Is Sue your girlfriend?" Okay maybe he didn't get away with it. He's gone really red.

"Well...um...you see... Sue is my friend... A good friend." God it's like he's being interrogated.

"Do you like her? You should take her on a date."

"Um..." Looking at me, he started pleading me with his eyes to change the subject.

"I'm sure Pappy will ask Sue on a date soon, won't you daddy."

"I'll see." And I think that's the best we're going to get.

We sat around happily talking for a while until the café door banged open making us all jump. When I saw it was Rose who made the racket, I instantly knew something was up. By the look on her face and the fact there is a teary eyed Tyler behind her, I'm guessing he's the culprit. She walked straight to the queue not even noticing our presence even though she is practically next to us.

"Rose? What's going on?" Edward stood and made his way towards her when she registered who was talking to her she took a deep breath. "Tyler why don't you go sit with Aunt Bella why I talk to your mom."

"No, he's not having no fun. He's grounded for the rest of his life."

"What exactly has he done?" Poor kid looks like he needs a hug. Faith climbing into my lap from her seat alerted me to the fact Rose's mood is upsetting her.

"It's okay baby. Daddy will make Aunt Rose happy again." Nodding and hiding her head in my chest, I snuggled her close. Lizzie looked okay but I took her hand in mine to offer her some comfort.

"He's been suspended from school for fighting and he won't tell me why. He hit the other boy. Emmett's on his way. I'm hoping he can get it out of him." What? Tyler, the kid wouldn't hurt a fly? That's not right surely.

"Go sit by Bella. I'll get you both a drink. You need to calm down, you're scaring Faith and Lizzie." Rose instantly looked heart broken and rushed over to us.

"I'm so sorry girls. Tyler was really bad at school and his teacher told me off and then he got kicked out until after vacation. Boys huh, they're so naughty." Lizzie smiled at her and Faith un-hid herself and gave her a little smile too.

"See? Daddy made her feel better little Faith." Edward walked over with Tyler following him a few seconds later and he sat down at a separate table with him after handing Rose her drink and kissing the girls and myself. An uncomfortable silence followed but Charlie made it lighter by talking to Lizzie and Faith about all the cool stuff coming up.

Emmett came in about five minutes later and after saying his hellos and kissing Rose, he went and sat next to his brother. "What happened Ty? I know you. You don't get in trouble. Something must have happened to make you all angry and shit.''

''Emmett! Watch your language!'' I can't believe him, he swears like a sailor.

''Sorry Bells... Tyler, talk now.''

"I did it because he was being mean to Claire all the time and then at recess, he pushed her and she fell. I got mad and hit him. He deserved it. He shouldn't touch my sister." Emmett's smile right now was blinding. I think we were all really proud of Tyler right now. I don't condone violence but the fact he protected his sister was something to be proud of. I knew my girls will be safe at school with her cousins and brother around.

"I'm proud of you son. I think a trip to Newtons is in order."

"Really? You're not mad?"

"Nope not at all. You kicked ass to protect your sister and you've got yourself some time off school, you're a legend." Rose laughed from her spot beside me and I swear I saw her body relax.

"Ty why didn't you just tell me? I would have brought you here for cake instead of telling you off."

"You were so mad and I didn't want to get in more trouble so I didn't say."

"Was Claire okay Tyler?" Lizzie looks worried for her cousin and best friend, poor baby.

"Yeah she's a tough as mom. She's cool." Rose laughed at his statement and took another sip of her drink. "So dad, when can we go to Newtons?"

"Drink up son and then we'll go." I swear I've never seen a kid drink as fast as he just did and all for a toy. The boy is nuts.

"Da-ddy can we goes too?"

"What do you think Lizzie, you wanna go?" She was answered with an enthusiastic nod. "Well I guess we're going to then. We'll have to get something for Seth too though, you guys can choose. You coming baby?"

"No, you guys go. I'll stay for girl talk with Rose."

"Okay, we won't be long."

"Wait daddy, my cake!" Faith actually looks like she has a life or death decision on her hands right now. She's the only one that hasn't finished I think it was a little big for her.

"Mommy will look after it until we get back."

"Okay."

"I'll get Sue to wrap it up and you can finish it at home, how about that?"

"I can do's that? Cool!" That made everyone laugh even the old guy at the next table.

"Go give mommy a kiss then and we'll go." After a sloppy kiss from both my girls and the husband, they all left together happily chatting away about who knows what.

"I best be off too Bells. Got criminals to catch and all that."

"Okay dad, be careful."

"Always am... Rose, don't give him too much of a hard time okay? He was just sticking up for his sister, he's a good kid."

"I know that... Now anyway."

"Bye ladies."

"Bye dad."

"Bye Charlie." As he left, he gave Sue a smile and us one last wave. He definitely likes Sue a lot.

Rose let out a rather loud sigh from next to me and brought her fist down lightly on the table.

"Sorry we ruined the girls home coming Bella. I'm sure you could have done without all this drama today of all days. I hope it hasn't put Lizzie off school."

"Don't apologise. Lizzie will be fine. They've just seen uncontrolled anger before and they don't know how to handle it. That's why it scared little Faith. Their parents were not good people as you know. I wouldn't even call them human. I don't think we know half of what the girls have seen."

"You're doing such an amazing thing Bella. I know I've said it before but I think you need to hear it again, those girls may have had a rough start but you'll make the rest of their lives amazing."

"I'll try that's for sure. Lizzie is going to need a lot of time and help to get over the things she's seen and I'm ready to help her do it."

"You're already helping her do it... every visit. All that time you spend with her and Faith, you're helping them every time you show them love. They're both going to thrive with you Bells."

"Thank you." God I feel emotional. "I know we have a long road ahead. I'm just ecstatic they're home now. No one is going to take my girls away."

"Don't even worry about them being taken away. You're perfect for them, Angela can see that."

"I know, thanks Rose..."

"What exactly happened last night? Have they found the boy?" Shaking my head I had to let out a sigh.

"All they know is the father broke into the home, scared the kids half to death and took Jacob. Lizzie was so scared she locked herself and Faith in their room. I've never felt so helpless. I nearly fainted when I heard. Luckily Edward was there and Jasper drove. I don't think either of us were in any fit state to do anything but panic... dad's got the feelers out to see if they can track them down. We just have to hope for the best.''

''It was nice of Jasper to take you.''

''He helped a lot actually. He stayed all night and ended up sleeping with a scared little girl on his chest. It's a real shame he freaked out about something on the way home. He scared Ali half to death when he pulled over and let Edward drive so suddenly. We thought he was sick or something. I'm waiting for the girls to be out of ear shot before I ask about it.''

''That's really weird. Jasper's the most laid back guy I know. I've never seen him loose his rag or get upset about anything.''

''That's what gets me. I hope he talks it out with Ali, what ever it is.''

''I'm sure he will, those two are into all that new age hippy couples shit. They can read each other without the other one speaking according to the books they read.''

''Rosalie Cullen, you have such a way with words.''

''What? It's true... now, shall I get us a refill or do you think we should go make sure our husbands aren't buying Newtons out of toys?''

''Knowing our husbands, it's best to go check on them.''

''True dat.'' I can't believe she just said true dat since when is she from the ghetto. She's less ghetto than anyone I know.

''Let me go get this wrapped for the little one and we'll go.'' Sue's assistant was more than helpful and put Faith's cake in a take out container for me. I love this town and I hope the girls love it here just as much as I do. I don't want any of my babies to want for anything as long as their polite and not spoilt brats, they can have the world.

''Pass my coat Rose please. I think it's time we went and rescued Newtons from our brood.''

''It's okay for you. Your husband doesn't cause destruction everywhere he goes. Mine? Well he does.'' We made our way out onto the side walk laughing and began the small journey down the high street to Newtons. The wind was brisk and it was pretty cold for October. It was wet too but it was always wet in Forks so nothing new there.

We heard Emmett before we even got to the entrance of the shop which caused Rose to grimace and pull her scarf up her face.

''Oh no, someone please save me.''

I took her hand and pulled her into the store behind me giggling at her reaction to the volume of Emmett's voice.

We found Emmett and the Tyler first looking at something called a Nerf gun. I left them discussing the pro's and con's of each one and walked towards the pinker part of the store where I'm sure my girls have dragged Edward too.

''You sure you like that Lizzie. I mean, it's a little scary looking?'' I followed my husband's voice and as I rounded the next isle, I found him on his knees in front of a Monster High Display with Lizzie and Faith.

''Yeah I like this. It's kind of how I imagine one of the girls in Mom's book looks.''

''Lets see.''

''Mommy!'' Faith ran over and wrapped her arms around my legs and smiled so big I was worried her face might split.

''Hi mom, look!'' Lizzie rushed over to me with a doll in her hand that looks exactly like one of the Gothic characters in my book.

''Ahh Emma right?''

''Yes! See daddy.''

''Okay if that's what you want baby, you can have it. Lets go see what we can find for the small one then we'll go grab something for Seth.''

Faith walked around for a while and picked out a pram for her dolly at home. Daddy had to carry it though because it was too big for her and she told him so. She also added on that he had to be careful with it. Bless her heart, she has him wrapped around her little finger and he's ecstatic about it. We were just about to go and find the others when she saw an outdoor play house and rushed over to it. She was inside looking around it before we got over to her and poked her head out of the window.

''Wow this is mazing.'' Edward bent down to her level and kissed her nose.

''Well you know in a couple of months Santa comes. Maybe if you're real good, he'll bring you one.'' Faith's face fell into a frown when Edward mentioned Santa and I could see the confusion on his face. ''What's wrong baby?''

''Nasty Mommy said I'm bad, Santa don't like me.'' Edward's face fell and I could see his heart break on the spot.

None of my babies will ever feel like they're unloved or unwanted again. Christmas is a happy time. Kids should enjoy and they've ruined that for a three year old. What a bunch of complete shit heads.

''You know what baby girl? Things are different now. I know Santa and he knows you're a very good girl. He already told me he's making your presents.'' Faith's face lit up and she rushed out of the house into Edward's arms.

''Really?''

''Really. He knows you and Lizzie are my special girls and he knows this is your first proper Christmas ever so he's going to spoil you rotten. That mean woman told him not to come. It wasn't you or Lizzie baby, it was all them.''

''Cool, so I get pwesents this time?''

''Yes.''

''And Lizzie and brubba?''

''Of course.''

''Yay!'' I'm going to break those fuckers out of jail and batter them.

''Why don't you take Lizzie and pick up that bear you like and get her that other dolly to match the one she has.''

''Okay.'' She grabbed Lizzie's hand and disappeared back down one of the isles we just came from.

''Those absolute fuckers! Who does that to a child?'' Edward pulled me close and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

''I don't know baby, I really don't.''

''We have two and a half months to plan the best Christmas Forks has ever seen. You up for a challenge mommy?''

''Hell yes!'' This year will be the best Christmas ever. Hell, they're going to have the best thanksgiving and Halloween too. I won't let those demons bring my girls down any more.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please review :) I'd love to hear what you all think.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Saturday all,

I hope your all ready for another installment of MFEO. Thank you so much for all you lovely reviews you took me past 100 with the last chapter which made me really giddy. :D

As always anyone that reviews this chapter will get an exclusive teaser of the next chapter.

You can check out more about this fic on my blog twificgirl(dot)blogspot(dot)com and follow me on twitter Kirstylou_Rob88

I hope you like it let me know what you think x

* * *

><p><strong>Made for Each Other<strong>

**I don't own Twilight**

**Please note: I don't really know anything about the adoption process and I'm probably way off base with this, but it is fiction and this little plot came into my head. I had to get it down on paper. It's going to be family fluff because sometimes everyone needs some love.**

**Edward's point of view**

**Make You Feel My Love**

They told her Santa thinks she's bad and that he doesn't like her. What kind of human beings are they. I mean come the fuck on. I needed to have a long chat with Lizzie about this too at some point because no doubt they've filled her head with that shit for the last ten years of her young life. If I could get my hands around their necks. I swear to God. I wish I could hit something. Maybe I should hit Emmett's gym at some point this week to let out some aggression. I can't keep it in or I'll explode and I don't want my kids or my wife to see that.

''Da-ddy, I gots him and Lizzie gots her dolly.''

''Good girl. Now we have to go and sort your brother something out. Why don't you go choose something with mommy. See what Uncle Em is getting the twins and maybe get Seth the same.''

''Okay, come on mommy.'' Bella kissed me and gave me a sad smile as she walked away. Turning to Lizzie I knelt down and picked her up which caused her to giggle and throw her doll filled hands around my neck.

''You know what Faith said ... you know it's not true, that Santa thinks you're bad don't you? He knows you're good and he's going to make sure you have the best Christmas ever.''

''I know... They were bad, not me and Faith. Now your my daddy I know I'm good and so does Faith.'' Kissing her cheek, I carried her through the store to where Faith and Emmett are having an in-depth conversation about Seth's gift.

''Now little Faith, I think this is the best gift to get Seth because I'm getting the twins and myself the same thing. We can all play together that way and have tournaments and stuff.''

''Wa about my daddy?''

''I'll get him one too.'' Faith started tapping her chin and looking at the Ben 10 stuff which Emmett quickly stood in front of.

''Mommy what you think?''

''I think if all the boys are getting one of those, we should get Seth one too.''

''Em tum down here.'' Emmett lent down to Faith's level and she tapped his face gently. ''Don't forgets my daddy okay?''

''You've got it short stuff.'' Lizzie started giggling in my arms and Faith looked behind her and smiled.

''What's going on? Has he still not picked yet?'' Rose came round the corner with an armful of pink things and shook her head.

''What did you get Rose? Is that for Claire?''

''Yep I got her some hair bands and a dolly thing that she likes.''

''Which one?'' Rose pulled out a doll from the same range as Lizzie's and she clapped. ''I got those.''

''You know they have a TV show? I'll let you borrow Claire's DVD's if you like?''

''Can I really? That'd be cool. I didn't know they had a show.'' Rose ran her hand down Lizzie's hair and smiled.

''I'll get them to you as soon as I can, okay?''

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome. Now I have to go and sort out your uncle. He's usually barred from toy stores.'' Lizzie giggled as Rose walked away and I gently put her back down onto the floor. She was quickly replaced by her younger counter part who walked towards me struggling with Seth's gift. I quickly took it off her and placed it under my arm with her pushchair and picked her up.

''Daddy, give me kiss.'' After a big sloppy kiss we finally got Emmett to the cash register and paid for everything the kids wanted.

''So we have less than an hour before we have to get the kids from school, what do we do now?'' Rose looked at Bella and then over to Lizzie who both shrugged. Faith just yawned into my shoulder and snuggled close not bothered either way. She hasn't had her nap yet so this might be her dropping off. ''We could go get Lizzie's sports uniform? Tick one thing off the list?''

''That's a good idea actually. You up for that Lizzie?'' Bella looked down at her and she smiled.

''Okay as long as daddy comes too.'' She took my free hand in hers and smiled.

''Where else was I going to go?''

''I dunno. I just want you to stay with us.''

''I'm not going anywhere I promise.'' I think she still thinks we're going to disappear. This probably all seems way too good to her. She's probably waiting for us to become like them and that won't happen. Ever.

''Do you guys all want to come to us for some dinner tomorrow? I'll make a big pot of pasta and get the grandparents round.'' Bella took Lizzie's other hand as she spoke to Rose.

''You sure? We don't want to impose when the girls are only just home?''

''It's fine. It'll be nice to have the family around for a few hours.''

''Okay then that sounds good.''

''Aunt Bella, will you make a cake please?''

''Yes Ty, I will make a couple of cakes. I'm sure your dad will eat one all to himself.''

''You got that right Bells. I made Edward marry you because you can bake.'' Prick, he always says that.

''That's not true is it daddy. He didn't make you marry mommy did he?''

''No Lizzie. I married mommy because I fell in love with her the first time I saw her and I didn't want to let her go ever.'' Emmett's head dropped and he quickly moved out of the way of Rose's hand which was heading towards the back of his head.

''Don't listen to my dad Lizzie. He always jokes about silly stuff. He says he married mom because she tried to run him over when they first met and that's not true.'' Lizzie started to laugh and pulled herself closer to Bella. ''Uncle Edward married Aunt Bella cause they look at each other funny all the time. It's weird. They look all lovey, it's disgusting just like Nana and Pap.'' He shivered and looked back at his cousin with a grin on his face.

''Hey what about us Tyler. Do me and your dad not look at each other like that?'' Rose put her arm around his shoulder and he shook his head.

''No you're different you love each other but in a fun way. Every time you hit dad in his sweet spot you're telling him you love him.'' I love this kid. All of us were laughing so hard even Lizzie who had hidden her face in Bella's coat.

''Shh da-ddy I sleeping.'' Faith looked at me through sleepy eyes then put her head back in the crook of my neck.

''Sorry baby you go back to sleep.''

''You want me to take your bags Eddie. We all know I'm freakishly strong and you're weak. I'm sure Faith's weighing you down more than enough already.'' Rose raised her hand to Emmett and didn't miss this time.

''Ouch Rosie, I was only joking.''

''Edward give him all your bags. He can be pack mule for the rest of today.''

''See Lizzie, that's how they say I love you. Isn't it beautiful.'' Lizzie was laughing so hard at Tyler that she had tears running down her face. He's definitely his fathers son and Lizzie is definitely one of the most beautiful little girls I've ever seen. Her laugh is infectious. Tyler randomly started waltzing down the side walk and Emmett soon joined in.

''Will you two stop now. People are looking at you like you've lost your mind.''

''Chill out Mom you already know we're not normal.''

''Someone help me. I need my girl, at least she's semi normal unlike these fools.'' She might be being mock serious but the smile on Rose's face told a different story. Seconds after her out burst Bella started dancing with Lizzie too both of them happily making fun of themselves.

''Okay son shimmy.'' Emmett shimmied with his arms full of bags and nearly hit someone on the head. Luckily they just huffed and kept on walking.

''Where did your mom and dad find him again?'' Rose linked my arm and looked up at me with a grin on her face.

''I have no idea, the circus maybe?''

''Yep sounds about right. I'm sure he's lived in a zoo before. That shimmy could only have been taught to him by a gorilla.''

''Or a hippo.''

''Oh yes your brother loves him a hippo. There's only one Emmett Cullen that's for sure.''

''Don't you mean two?'' I pointed over to where Emmett is doing the robot with Tyler and she groaned.

''Why the hell are they doing the robot?'' The inner workings of my brothers mind was not something I claimed to understand and I wouldn't be starting now so I just shrugged.

''Oh come on you two. If you can't beat em, join em.'' Bella was twirling Lizzie all around the side walk still laughing at Emmett and Tyler's craziness.

''I have a sleeping baby.'' Bella raised an eyebrow at me and pulled Lizzie close so she could check on Faith.

''Okay I'll let you off this time.'' Kissing Faith she moved away again taking Lizzie into the school supply shop that we'd finally reached. Now Forks isn't big but this shop was off the high street away from everything and it's damn cold if you ask me. I'm glad the girls are bundled up.

The warmth hit me as I entered the store behind Bella so I unzipped my jacket a little.

''Good afternoon Bella, Dr Cullen can I help you with anything?'' Mrs Stanley came out from behind the counter and approached us causing Lizzie to put herself behind Bella a little. Emmett, Rose and Tyler came through the door a second later Rose probably had to drag them both in after telling them to behave they don't like shopping at the best of times.

''We're here to get my daughter Lizzie a gym kit.''

''Hi Lizzie, I'm Mrs Stanley. I'm a friend of your Pappy. I'm sure we have something just right for you.'' Lizzie didn't say anything, she just smiled a little and nodded. ''Are you wanting both outdoor and indoor kit Bella?''

''Yes please.'' Rose took Faith off me and sat in a chair in the corner of the store with Emmett and Tyler so I could stay close to Lizzie for moral support. She doesn't look comfortable at all at the moment and that's the last thing I want.

''Daddy?''

''What's wrong little lady?''

''Do I have to change my clothes here?''

''Not if you don't want to. We can take them home and try them on if you don't feel comfortable. Would you rather do that?''

''Yes please.'' I pulled her to me and gave her a cuddle which she melted into.

Mrs Stanley gave me a sad smile from behind Lizzie and then turned back to the rail of clothes in front of her. I know Lizzie has a scar across her stomach from being pushed down the stairs by her mother in a drug filled rage. She saved her baby sister from a lot from the minute she was born. I wish we could have helped her sooner. I thank God that the girls were never sexually abused but the mental and physical scares that have been left behind are still raw. I'm determined to get rid of my girls demons. I know we have a long road ahead of us but I hope the healing can begin now for both of them.

''Now I think these will all fit. If they don't just pop them back and I'll swap the sizes over maybe mommy could hold them up to you to see if we're close?''

''You okay with that sweetie or do you just want to wait until were home?'' Bella bent down to Lizzie and put her hand up to cup her face.

''No that's okay as long as you do it.'' Roughly measuring everything up Bella choose some kit and we rang it up.

''There we go all sorted as I said Bella if you need to return anything just come back and see me.''

''Thank you Mrs Stanley.''

''Tell Seth I said hi okay?''

''We will.'' I walked back over and retrieved my very sleepy baby from Rose who looked reluctant to give her up.

''She's so cute, can I keep her please?''

''Sorry Rose these two are all mine. I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind another.''

''Hell yeah I'd love it. We could get started when the kids all go to Bella's next week.'' He always takes it one step to far that was too much information. Kissing Faith I do up her jacket that Rose must have loosened and put her back into the crook of my neck.

''Oh before you go Lizzie, you should take one of these.'' Mrs Stanley came out from behind the cash register and made her way towards us. She knelt down to Lizzie's level leaving enough space between them that she didn't make her uncomfortable. ''Now this is a school planner. You'll need it to pop all of your reading lists and homework in when you start classes.'' Lizzie took a tentative step towards her and held out her hand to take it.

''Thank you Mrs Stanley.'' I can tell in her tone that she's nervous but I'm proud of her for talking to her she could have backed off or panicked but she didn't.

''Your welcome sweetie. You come see me again soon.''

''Okay.'' With a small smile she walked over to me and took my hand.

''Take care. I'll probably see you all at the next school play. Rose, the boys trainers will be in next week.''

''Okay, bye Mrs Stanley, thank you.''

''Right I guess we should go get Seth, Mikey and Claire now. They'll get mad if we're late especially now Tyler as well as the girls don't have school until after Vacation.''

''Don't Rose, I'm dreading getting my son out of bed next week. I can already tell he's going to have a major tantrum at least once.'' Yep Bella has a point. It's inevitable Seth will not want to leave his sister's at home. Hell I don't want to leave them either.

''If I throw a tantrum too can I stay home. I don't want to go back to work.'' I pouted down at Lizzie who shook her head at me.

''Daddy you can't do that. You have to make people better and Seth, he'll be okay he wants stars for the chart. He's saving for a toy or something and I'll tell him he has to go so he will he listens to me.'' Emmett's booming laugh made Lizzie jump and grab hold of my leg.

''She's got all the men in this family figured out already.''

''Emmett you great oath, you scared her. That sweet spot is looking so tempting right now.''

''No Rosie please don't. I'll be good I swear. Lizzie protect me.'' Bella pulled Lizzie between us gently and ran her hand through her hair.

''You okay sweetie? Don't worry about Emmett you'll get used to him.''

''I'm okay mommy. He just made me jump that's all. You should have an indoor voice Em.''

''She really has got the men in this family figured out.'' Rose started to laugh and held her hand out for Lizzie who tentatively took it. ''Come on Bella lets go get our rabble.''

''Women.'' Bella took Lizzie's free hand and the girls left the store in front of us.

''I heard that Emmett.'' The door shut in Emmett's face and he huffed pulling it open with more force than necessary.

''Uncle Edward, will Lizzie get used to us soon so she isn't so scared of us? I mean she seems okay sometimes like at the zoo and then other times it's like she's scared again.'' Okay so Tyler is more preceptive and smarter than Emmett.

''She'll be okay Ty and she's not scared of you, she thinks you guys are great. It'll just take time she's more comfortable when she's close to me and Bella because she knows we'll look after her. Some times things remind her of when she was back with her bad mom and dad and she gets flash backs that's why some things make her scared and others don't. She's seeing a special doctor to help her with that.''

''Huh... okay well I'll look after her at school so she won't have to worry about being there.''

''You're a good cousin and brother Tyler.''

''I know.''

''And not at all modest.''

''Just like me.'' Emmett smiled and lifted Tyler off the floor by his legs.

''Dad put me down! MOM, MOM! TELL HIM!''

''Emmett you better not break anything especially not my son.'' How Faith has slept through all the noise over the last half hour or so I'll never know. I'm sure a tornado could have run through town and she wouldn't have woken up.

When we reached the car and got the girls strapped in, we agreed to follow Emmett down to the school. Rose is taking Tyler home because he's not allowed on school property during his suspension. He said a sweet goodbye to Lizzie and kissed Faith's cheek gently before jumping in the back seat of Rose's BMW and ordering her to put the radio on.

''I would say race ya brother but I know you're too much of a pussy for that and that girly Volvo would never beat my man machine.'' He tapped the side of his Jeep like you'd pet a dog a jumped in.

''I swear my brother needs help.'' I got into the Volvo with my girls and watched Emmett pull out out of the lot like a bat out of hell before I followed.

''Pappy will tell him off if he's sees him driving like that.'' Bella got an evil little grin on her face and pulled out her phone.

''Hi daddy... Uh huh we're fine... I think you should keep an eye out for a big speeding Jeep on it's way to the school... Okay... Bye daddy.''

''Mommy have you told on Em?''

''Yep Pappy will only be silly with him but it'll be funny believe me. He'll make Emmett pout and agree to do something silly. He always does when he's in trouble and pappy's out in the cruiser now so I'm sure they'll pass each other soon. Last time Em was bad had to wear a dress and clean the cruiser me and pappy couldn't stop laughing.''

''He had to wear a dress mommy, that's so silly.''

''I have some pictures at home Lizzie. I'll show you once we get Seth.'' Oh yes I have them just in case he does something really stupid and I want to make him blush.

''Daddy he didn't make you where a dress did he?'' Bella turned to Lizzie and giggled along with her.

''Nope, I'm a good boy.'' A soft cry from directly behind me alerted me to the fact that Faith is waking up.

''Hey baby we're going to get Seth. Did you have a nice sleep?''

''Mommy?''

''Yeah baby?'' Bella got a mumble in response and I saw Faith snuggle her head into her bear when I checked my rear view mirror. ''My sleepy girl are you coming out to get Seth or do you want to stay in the car with daddy?'' She didn't get an answer so I'm guessing she's not ready to wake up yet.

''Can I come mommy?''

''Of course Seth will be so happy to see you.'' I pulled into the lot next to Charlie's cruiser and Emmett's Jeep. Oooo he's in so much trouble.

''Uh oh Em's in trouble... Come on baby girl lets go get our missing piece.'' Bella got out and let Lizzie free from the back seat taking her hand. She walked past Emmett with a massive grin on her face. I don't have to leave the car to get the jist of what Charlie is saying to Emmett the way his head is hung and the pinkness of his cheeks tells me enough he'll be begging for forgiveness soon.

Emmett and Charlie have a great relationship, he's like a second dad to both of us now and Emmett's always called Bella his little sister. That's why they love getting the other one in trouble with Chief Charlie so much. Bella's an only child so she missed out on having a brother to mess about with. Now she has more than enough fun with Emmett especially when he's messing about which is always really.

''Da-ddy I have drink?'' Sounds like my baby is really awake this time.

''Are you awake now my baby, did you have a good sleep?''

''Um was nice.'' Going through Bella's bag I found a juice bottle. See mommy is always prepared, daddy not so much. I tend to wing it which isn't always a wise thing to do especially when you have young children.

''Here you go baby girl.''

''Fank you.'' She took the juice off me and gulped some down before smiling sweetly and handing it back. ''Where Lizzie and Mommy?''

''They've gone to get Seth.''

''Brubba?''

''Yep.''

''I wants them to hurry.'' Rubbing her eyes she leaned as far forward as she could to look out of the window facing the school.

''They'll be here soon Seth should be out by now.'' If he hasn't forgot his gym kit or his coat or his hat. Yeah he'll be in even more of a rush to get out today he's going to forget something he's just like his dad he's cute like him too. Yeah I know big head.

''Was pappy doing?''

''Emmett was bad in his car so he's getting a telling off.''

''Silly Em.'' Shaking her head she sat back again and huffed. ''He nawty.''

''He'll be good no, pappy will make sure of that.''

''Good I like it when he funny not bads.'' Leaning through he gap in between the seats I stretched out my arm and cupped her face in my hand she leaned into it and smiled sweetly. ''Love you daddy.''

''Love you too baby girl.''

''SETH MIKEY STOP RUNNING.'' Bella's voiced boomed from the other side of the car park and I spun around to locate them all. Seth and Mikey are well out in front barely on the side walk and Bella has Claire and Lizzie on either side of her holding their hands.

''Brubba, mommy, Lizzie.'' Faith started singing their names in the back seat smiling away to herself without a care in the world.

Once Bella dropped off Claire and Mikey to Emmett and said her goodbyes she brought my two eldest back to the car. As soon as Seth opened the door Faith started to sequel and threw her hands out towards him.

''Hi little Faith.''

''Brubba Seth.'' Seth nuzzled his face into Faith's and gave her a hug.

''Hi dad ... Hi mate, did you have a good day at school? ... You did, that's great.'' Bella got into the car and shook her head and smiled at the scene in the back seat.

''Hi dad, sorry.'' He leant forward and gave me a hug and a kiss which I love because I know soon he'll stop because it's weird and I'm his uncool dad.

''Did you have fun at school today?''

''Yeah it was okay... Claire's teacher Mrs Banner invited Lizzie in for movie day next week she said mom could go too if she wants.''

''What do you think of that Lizzie?''

''Um... I'm not sure. If mommy can go I think I'd like to but I'm not sure.'' She ringed her hands together and looked down to the floor.

''Well that's okay. It's not until Wednesday anyway so you can think about it.'' Maybe I can persuade her to go in for the afternoon with Bella, it'd be good for her.

''There's no pressure sweetie it's just an idea if you'd like to go you can... Now buckle up so we can go home.'' Two belt clicks and and a small sequel later and we pulled out of the lot towards home.

The drive past quickly full of chatter and laughs and when we pulled up to the house the girls excitement intensified.

''You guys ready to go in?''

''YES!''

''Okay lets go.'' I couldn't keep the laugh out of my voice at their enthusiasm as I unlocked the door when I pulled it open my jaw hit the floor.

''What has Alice done...''

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please review :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all,

I have an early update for you this week as I'm away this weekend and then off to Cannes next week for the Cosmopolis world premiere. (I'm a little excited about this as you can imagine.) All of my pictures will be uploaded onto www(.)robertpattinsonuk(.)com so check the site out next weekend to see them.

I have donated a Made For Each Other outtake to Fandoms 4 Autism which I can post at the end of next month and I wondered if you'd like me to upload it separately or within the story itself. Let me know when you review and I'll go with the majority. It's Lizzie's point of view so it does jump back in time a little bit but I think it gives a good insight to the girls background. You can still donate to this wonderful cause by going to this address http:/www(.)fandoms4autism(.)blogspot(.)co(.)uk(/)p(/)how-to-donate(.)html . The compilation is looking awesome some amazing people have signed up :)

As always anyone that reviews will get a teaser of the next chapter. I love hearing your thoughts on what's going on it's lovely to know this story has so much love. :D

Twitter: Kirstylou_Rob88

Blog: twificgirl(.)blogspot(.)com

* * *

><p><strong>Made for Each Other<strong>

**I don't own Twilight**

**Please note: I don't really know anything about the adoption process and I'm probably way off base with this, but it is fiction and this little plot came into my head. I had to get it down on paper. It's going to be family fluff because sometimes everyone needs some love.**

**Bella's Point Of View **

**New Beginning's **

I stood in shock looking in through the door of our house. It had been turned into a massive tent, sheets are hanging from every possible surface leading into the den. There were lanterns dotted around ready to be turned on when it got dark and there were glow in the dark stars on the walls. No surface has been left untouched. Everything had a touch of magic added to it, a touch of Alice. It was like something out of a fairytale; it's perfect. A perfect welcome home for my girls. I couldn't have done any better myself Alice has gone above and beyond for us.

''Wow mommy, it's like a big tent.'' Faith was looking around in awe from her perch on Edward's hip and Lizzie's jaw was on the floor.

''Do you like it? Me and Aunt Alice did it last night for you all. It was fun, it took ages though.'' Seth looked up at me with a bashful smile on his face and turned to Lizzie.

''Wow you did this for us? This is so cool. I love it.'' She walked into the room a little more and ran her hand along the sheets and over the top of the lanterns smiling to herself. She moved around taking each new thing in.

''You should see the den. It looks so cool. I can't wait to have our camp out in there tonight.''

''Well lets take our coats and shoes off and we'll go and check it out together. Seth, give me your school bag bud.'' Edward put Faith down gently on her feet and she started to take her coat off whilst Edward put Seth's stuff away in the closet.

''Mommy takes these off peas.'' As I bent down to help Faith with her shoes, Lizzie sat on the floor and started to pull hers off.

''Mommy where are our toys? We didn't give Seth his gift yet.''

''Another gift?''

''Yeah bud but this will be the last thing until you all earn your next treat on the star chart. We need to start that properly again now the girls are here.'' Grabbing Seth around the waist he lifted him above his head and started to spin him around. Seth's laugh boomed around the entrance hall just like every other time his daddy did that to him.

''Dad... Dad stop please. I'm dizzy.'' Edward put Seth gently on the floor and they both staggered around for a couple of minutes before sitting down next to Lizzie. I finished helping Faith and took Lizzie's coat and jacket off the floor next to her and hung them up in the closet with Seth's.

''Daddy, do my stars from the weekend still count?''

''Of course Lizzie. You helped Seth make all the beds as well as your own so when you have enough stars you can trade them in for a book or a toy.''

''Oh okay cool. I want to read these books so I'll save up for them.''

''Which book baby? I'm might already have them.'' I do have a lot of children's books. I've read to Seth since he was a week old. It's something I love and I can't wait to share more of it with my kids.

''Harry Potter.''

''I have those. You can have them in your room if you want?''

''Okay but I want to read your other book first and I want to have to get some more stars too. I want to earn stuff.''

''Okay sweetness whatever you want. Reading is very good so you can have as many of my books to read as you like. My office is full of them. Do you a deal ... any books we have you don't have to earn stars for. Any we don't, you can get them with your stars, that okay?''

''Yeah okay.'' She seems happy with that outcome. I hope she is anyway.

''Mommy you read me too?''

''Yep. I have a very special book to read to you Faith baby.''

''Really?'' Her excited squeak made me giggle.

''Really... now lets go check out the den. I bet it's awesome.'' Edward jumped up and picked up Faith and Seth one under each arm and followed myself and Lizzie to the den door. A note addressed to the Cullen Family was stuck on it when we go there so I pulled it off and took a breath before reading it allowed.

_Edward, Bella, Lizzie, Seth & Faith, Welcome Home! I hope you're liking your little surprise so far. I can't wait to see what you think of it when I see you next. _

_Before you enter the den Bella, I want you to know that I will be over tomorrow to help you clean up. I know I've made a lot of changes and you'll probably be panicking about what to do with all of it when you open the door but don't! That's an order by the way. Enjoy your first real night with your girls!_

She knows me too well.

_Edward, I've ordered you all sorts of food. Don't let Bella cook. There's also another note just for you in the kitchen on the fridge. Go... Now! _

Edward walked to the kitchen quickly and I waited for him to return before I carried on.

''Okay is that all she said?''

''Nope there's more. You ready?''

''Yep, tell us, tell us!'' Seth started bouncing obviously not aware of the note leaving last night.

_Thank you brother. I hope you can follow those instructions without making a mess. Have a great night. I love all of you. Alice x_

Faith blew a kiss back as if Alice was in the house with us and looked up at me.

''We go in there now?''

''Yes lets go.''

I pulled open the door and gasped in shock. The whole room has been transformed much like the hall. The same sheets are hanging from the ceiling but this time their draped making a real tent in the middle of the room covering three children's blow up sleeping beds and a double blow up bed dressed for myself and Edward. Outside of the tent there's four bean bags and a wooden table. All of the other furniture has been pushed back against the wall out of the way and the flat screen has been covered by the tent set up. There's glow in the dark stars all over the ceiling and a large lantern next to a large pile of board games and books.

''Mommy, is that for me?'' Faith ran over to the tent and climbed straight onto the Disney princess bed. ''That's for brubba Seth and that's Lizzie and that's the mommy and daddy bed... and there's a TV.''

''This is so awesome mommy.'' Lizzie cuddled round my legs and walked over to Faith in the tent. She crawled through the door and smiled. ''Seth come on.'' Seth ran over and soon they were all laughing and rolling around on the beds. A strong pair of arms engulfed my waist and a soft kiss was pressed into my neck.

''You happy?''

''Ecstatic. They're home, really staying with us. We never have to take them back there. You have no idea how happy that makes me.''

''You and me both baby. I think I'm in shock right now at everything. It's like it's a really good dream and I'm worried I'm going to wake up.'' I pinched him and he yelped rubbing the spot.

''See you're awake. This is one dream you won't be waking up from. This is real babe, it's really real.'' I got giddy at the end of the conversation and started to bounce.

''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' We were mid kiss when a small giggle made us both turn our heads.

''Da-ddy where my toy?'' Faith had her head poked out of the door that they must have closed when we were talking and pouted at Edward who smiled and nodded at her.

''Two seconds baby okay?''

''Okay hurry.'' She disappeared again and Lizzie appeared out of the same gap in the door.

''Mommy can we have a drink please?''

''Of course. You guys play, we'll be back in a minute.''

''Hurry, hurry mommy.''

''I'm hurrying baby, I'm hurrying'' I laughed as I left the den and made my way into the kitchen. This is perfect, so perfect.

Grabbing three bottles of juice and some soda for myself and Edward I walked back into the den with a smile so wide my cheeks stared to hurt. ''Girls, bud I have your juice.'' Three giggling heads poked out of the bottom of the tent door as Edward came back into the room with his arms full of bags.

''Right ladies all your stuffs in. Bud, will you help me take the girls stuff to their rooms?''

''Sure dad.'' He climbed out of the tent slowly followed by little Faith and Lizzie.

''Mommy can I go up to my room real quick?'' Lizzie looked over at me whilst bouncing on the balls on her feet.

''Sure sweet girl, you don't have to ask.''

''Awesome. I just want to see it again and put my bag away.''

''Mommy I stay wis you and play okay?'' Faith cuddled my legs so I picked her up off the floor and snuggled her close relishing in the babyness she still carries. I wish all my babies were like this stil.l I would have loved to have seen Lizzie when she was tiny. Neither of my girls have baby albums. That breaks my heart in two. I'll just have to rectify it now and make sure I take as many photo's as possible so they have lots of albums to look through when they get older.

''Okay baby, me and you will have some juice yeah?''

''Yes pwease.'' Edward took my two eldest upstairs so I made myself comfortable on the floor pulling Faith into my lap.

''Mommy I like dis stuffs it's very pitty.''

''I know. We'll have to make Aunty Ali a nice thank you card won't we?''

''Yes... I can colour. I likes to colour stuff. I want to makes her a picture.''

''That's a lovely idea, she'll really like that.''

''Mommy dem bad one gone now ant they?'' Bad ones?

''What bad ones baby?''

''Da bad ones that hurted Lizzie, the bads mommy and daddy.'' She whispered the last part of her sentence and snuggled herself close to me fisting her hands into my jumper. Why did my babies have to see that shit? They did nothing wrong... They're just kids.

''Yes they're gone, they'll never hurt you or Lizzie again. They're bad people and they're in a bad place where they're not allowed out ever. Me and daddy will make sure of that.''

''Goods. I don't want to seem them ever gain. I wants to marry daddy like you.'' I couldn't help the tear that escaped as I listened to my baby talk about her past. How does a three year old process the evilness that she's seen? Does she think that's how normal people behave? No, no she can't. She knows we're better than that. She knows good and she knows bad.

''You want to marry daddy?''

''Yep forevers and ever like a pwincess.''

''What about me?'' I start tickling her and she starts to laugh loudly from her place in my lap.

''You can marry him too, both of us.'' Looks like the littlest one is as in love with Edward as I am and she likes to be tickled too.

''Mommy stop it, tickles.''

''But it's so much fun and I love tickling you.'' Jumping up from my lap she starts to tickle me back which is quite comical in itself because she's all over the place laughing. I think I need to stop before one of us has an accident. ''Okay, okay baby, you win you win.''

''Yay.'' Clapping she jumped back into my lap and grabbed her juice. ''That was fun.''

''Well we can all have lots of fun now your home. We can bake stuff, go to the park, play dollies, anything.''

''Yay, I wants to do all of dats.''

''You do? Well we have all the time in the world now so we can do it all.''

''Now?'' She turned to me with wide eyes and a big smile which I couldn't not return.

''We're going to have fun with our tent now. We'll do some more fun stuff tomorrow okay?''

''Okay... Where's daddy?''

''He's upstairs with Seth and Lizzie. Shall we go find them?''

''Yes I wants to find em so we can play.'' We both stood and Faith took my hand as she led me through the house and up the stairs where she stopped and looked around. ''Where are they?'' Two loud laughs from Seth's room had her pulling me along again faster than before until we came to a stop at Seth's open bedroom door.

''Thank goodness Bella. Help me! The tickle bears have got me.''

''He started it mommy.''

''Seth you lie.''

''No he doesn't. Mommy, daddy's lying. He started it, we're just winning.'' Edward definitely looks like he's loosing. Both Seth and Lizzie are laid on top of him tickling his sides with cheeky grins plastered on their faces.

''I dunno. Faith baby what do you think?'' She tapped her chin and then looked up at me.

''I wanna tickle too.'' I picked her up and quickly ran over to Seth's bed laying her on top of her siblings so she could join in. Edward's face was soon bright red as each child poked a different part of his body trying to get him to laugh.

''No fair. They're ganging up on me. Bella help... help!''

''You're on your own daddy...''

''No fair, that's mean.'' I'm going to pay for that next time the kids gang up on me but this is too funny to help him. Grabbing out my phone I click the camera on and snap some pictures of the giggle pile.

''Okay okay, I give in. You guys win, you win.''

A chorus of a whoops filled the room but none of the kids made a move to get off of Edward's chest. They just laid there smiling at each other.

''Okay you guys grab some PJs and we'll start our camp out.'' I took Faith off of Seth and Lizzie so they could get up and give Edward a breather. He looks like he needs it... Old man.

''I know what you're thinking Bella and I'm not old. It was three against one.''

''I didn't say a word baby. I have no idea what you're talking about.''

''Don't play innocent. I can tell by the look on your face.'' Jumping up he grabbed me around the waist and started to tickle me relentlessly.

''NO! Edward stop... Stop it!'' I can't talk for laughing but he needs to stop before I pass out because of lack of oxygen.

''Who's the daddy?'' Oh no not this game again. ''Say it Bella. Say it and I'll stop.'' This is so unfair he knows exactly where my most ticklish spot is.

''You're the daddy, you're the daddy. I give up.'' All the kids are rolling around the floor laughing their heads off. Seth is pointing at us and he's so red I'm kind of worried he might pass out.

''Mom... You looked... Silly... Your face... All... Red.''

''It's daddy's fault and none of you protected me.'' I pouted at them all causing them to laugh more. Nice to know my kids are on my side, meanies.

''Mommy that was so funny.'' Looking down at my eldest daughter who is laying flat on her back after that epic giggling fit I can't help but turn my pout into a smile. ''Next time we'll help you get him back we know where his tickle spot is.''

''Lizzie, you wouldn't.''

''Yes I would.'' Jumping up she quickly ran at Edward at wrapped her arms around his legs. ''You're the best tickler so it's only fair we help mommy.''

''Well when you put it like that... I am the best.''

''Edward you have such a big ego.''

''Yeah but you love it. That's why you married me.'' The only response I gave him was my bitch brow, not that he cared. He just sent his own version back and pouted his lips over dramatically so he looks like he has a trout pout.

''Oh hunny. With that pout, how could I not love you.'' Grabbing his cheeks I kiss his pout.

''Eww kissing that's disgusting.'' Seth made a gagging noise from behind me which earnt him his own version of the bitch brow from Lizzie.

''It's not disgusting when you're in love.''

''And you're older, much older than you all are now. Unless you're kissing your daddy then it's okay. I like getting a love especially from my kiddies.''

''Daddy I tolds mommy ready I'm marry you same as her.'' Okay this is funny he looks as proud as punch.

''Faith you can't m...''

''Yes she can, can't you baby.''

''Yep so I can be with you forevers and ever.''

''You with us forever and ever anyway but you can still marry me too.''

''And mommy. I marry mommy too.''

''Of course.'' With a happy smile Faith squeezed herself in between myself, Edward and Lizzie with her arms up. Yeah daddy's going to be a sucker for the carry. He can't say no, he just picks her up without question.

''Right, I think it's time for us to get in our jammies don't you?''

''I'll go get mine.'' Lizzie bounced out of the room and Faith looked at her pack mule and kissed him square on the lips.

''Jammies daddy les go.'' Pointing across the room to her room she tapped him on the cheek.

''Okay okay.''

''Mommy will you help me where are my power rangers ones.'' Pulling out the contents of his draw on to the floor Seth huffed. That's not a small amount of clothes either. Alice is this boy's Aunt. He has more clothes than toys. ''Where are they I saw them before?''

''Okay bud calm down. I'll find them.'' It took five minutes to work through the pile of PJs on the floor to find the damn power rangers ones and put the rest back. ''Okay now go change and put those clothes in the laundry.''

''Okay... Thanks for my sisters mommy. I'm glad we get to keep them all the time now. I don't like that place.''

''Me neither bud and you don't have to thank me. I think we should all thank Angie next time we see her.''

''Yeah maybe I should give her one of my Ben 10's to keep. She likes them.''

''I think she'd be quite happy with a card or a picture.''

''I can do that.''

''Good. Now change. I'm going to check on your sister.''

''Okay mom.'' As I walked down the hall I could hear Edward and Faith having a very serious discussion about what jammies to wear. Faith is adamant she wants yellow but I don't think she has any it's probably the only colour she doesn't have. Allie did go a bit mad but I don't remember any yellow. When I got to Lizzie's door at the end of the hall I knocked lightly and walked in.

''Hey baby girl do you need some help?'' She's standing in front of her mirror with a very serious expression on her little face like she's deep in thought about something.

''I think I'm okay. I found my PJs.''

''Well done baby girl they look really pretty. I'll grab you a jumper to it might get a little chilly before the heat comes on.'' As I was pulling a hoodie of the hanger for her, I heard her shift and then plonk onto the end of her bed.

''Hey mom you know this.'' She lifted her top and revealed her scar. ''Will it go soon. I don't like it.''

''It'll fade in time but stuff like that doesn't completely go though unfortunately.''

''But I hate it. It's ugly and bad. I want it to go. I don't like looking at it.'' Sitting at the edge of the bed next to her, I take her hand and pull her to me.

''No part of you is ugly or bad and no matter how many times I have to remind you you're good I'll do it. That scar is just a part of you. Look at this.'' Pulling up my trouser leg I show her my scar from when I feel off my bike in high school. '' And this.'' Lifting my shirt I show her the scar from my c section with Seth. ''This is a very special scar. This I got when I had Seth. No scar makes you ugly baby it just make you, you. Your scar says my name is Lizzie and I'm strong and I'm good. I protected my sister from bad people even when I was scared. That's what you should think when you see this.'' Tapping her chest I smile.''I have so many scars from when I was young... This one here.'' Showing her my elbow I tap it and she smiles. ''I got this when daddy let me ride on his motor cycle alone. Pappy was so mad at me but I thought it was the coolest thing ever. Daddy nearly had a heart attack when I bloke my elbow.''

''Mommy you're clumsy.''

''And you're brave...mine says 'Hi I'm mommy and I'm a little clumsy'. Yours is proof of how brave you are and I think it makes you even more beautiful. Every part of you is gorgeous. Don't ever think any different.''

''What if I have to where a kini when I learn to swim?''

''I'm sure...''

're''You're not wearing a bikini until your married.'' Edward and Faith pocked their heads around the corner and smiled.

''Ignore daddy. I'm sure Aunt Allie can find you a one piece or a nice bikini with a long t-shirt. And husband you should knock first. We were having a girls talk.''

''Sorry we just missed you both, didn't we titch.''

''Yep look at my jammies.'' Faith bounced out from behind the with a pretty pair of pink PJs on and grinned at me. ''Mommy I need lello ones soons okay.''

''Maybe you should tell Aunt Allie Faith, she gets the clothes. Remember what she said.''

''Oh yeah... Kay I will.''

''Wait what did Alice say exactly?'' Both girls looked away and then at Lizzie's ceiling. ''Spill it, I wanna know now.''

''She said she deals with the clothes... That's it.''

''Uh huh.''

''Okay she said you two can't fashion shop because you suck so she does the clothes.'' Holding her hands up she began to laugh.

''Yeah she's right. I hate shopping unless it's for my kids. Now lets go have some fun before bed time.''

Once Edward rounded Seth up we all walked back down to our bedroom for the night. I hate air beds but I can't wait to sleep in that tent. It does look awesome even at my age and as a mum of three, there's something about a home made fort that makes me feel like I'm a kid all over again. There's always a bit of magic that surrounds things like that in my opinion.

Dinner was delivered bang on six pm and led into the rest of the night easily. Alice planned a fondue for dessert which explained Edward's private note as I wasn't allowed to cook anything even if it only was melting chocolate on the stove. And that's hardly cooking I mean... Pfft Alice really wanted me to have the night off. Faith really enjoyed dessert and wore more of it than she ate but it was so worth the change of clothes to see her little face covered in chocolate. We had the best night playing games and watching movies. Finding Nemo was a big hit even Seth thought it was hysterical and he's not really a big movie fan. All in all I'd say the evening was a major success, thanks to the pixie.

One by one, the children fell asleep in their make shift beds and when Edward pulled me close, I was ready to sleep so I could wake up and start a new a chapter of my life. And sleeping in my husband's arms with my children surrounding me couldn't be a better start to it.

A piercing scream woke me with a start from my slumber and Edward flew out of bed.

''NO, NO, NO! DON'T HURT MY MOMMY!''

* * *

><p>*Runs and hides* I know I'm evil to leave it on a cliffy like that keep faith in me and remember the girls have issues to work through.<p>

Please let me know what you think I love reading your thoughts :)

Thanks for reading x


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all,

I'm so sorry this is late life has been hectic since I got back from Cannes and I haven't had a chance to get this out to you or do review replies. I promise normal service will resume now and anyone that reviews this chapter will defiantly get a review reply and a sneak peak at the next chapter.

I can't thank you enough for sticking with me I'm sorry the schedule got a little mixed up everything will go back to normal now. I have moved over to A03 to same pen name as here and i will be updating on both sites. :)

I hope you like it let me know what you think Kirsty x

* * *

><p><strong>Made For Each Other<strong>

**Edward's Point Of View**

**Patience**

A scream shocked me out of my dreamless sleep and I automatically jumped from my bed on the floor poised and ready to attack whoever was causing one of my girls distress.

''NO! NO! NO! DON'T HURT MY MOMMY.''

''Lizzie.'' I kept my voice low and tried to move around to her in the dark. I can hear Bella moving around probably trying to switch on that damn lantern that's next to her. It seemed to take her ages to find the button but when she did, the sight of my baby girl shocked the shit out of me. She was soaked through with sweat and she was thrashing around fighting whoever is trying to cause her pain. Her little face was... Fuck.

''NO! NO! GET OFF. SHE'S GOOD. SHE'S GOOD.''

''Daddy what's wrong?''

''It's okay bud. Lizzie's having a bad dream. Stay in bed for me okay?'' I rushed over to Lizzie and shot Bella a pained look. Are you meant to wake someone from a night terror? Is it a terror or a nightmare? What do I do? ''Bella I don't know what to do. Do I wake her?''

''I... I...I don't know.'' I have to wake her up. I can't leave her like that I refuse to watch her suffer.

''Lizzie baby, it's daddy.'' Stroking her hair from her face with shaky hands I prayed to God I wasn't doing this wrong. ''Lizzie you're having a bad dream. I need you to wake up for me. You're safe in the tent. Seth and Faith are here and mommy too.'' Time past slowly she eventually stopped thrashing as much. ''You can wake up from your dream. It's not real baby, it's not real.'' Her eyes fluttered open and she burst into tears. Her little body still shaking from the force of her dream. ''It's okay, it's finished.'' Puling her into my arms I turned and sat on her bed facing Bella who currently had our two youngest in her lap. I didn't even know Faith woken up.

''You...Didn't...Let...Him...Get...Me...'' Talking through sobs she pressed her face into my chest and took a few deep breaths.

''I'm not going to let anyone get you ever. You can trust me. I'll keep you safe, I promise.''

''That's what he always said... You're never going to have a better life, trust me. You're going to turn out just like your crack head mother, trust me. I'm going to make you pay you little...trust me.'' Fucking shit head. Pulling her closer I kissed her head gently and started to rock her. That complete and utter shit. I'm going to find him and kill him slowly or I'll get Emmett to go in his cell and annoy the living fuck out of him until he begs for death... what it could happen!

''He was a bad man that said bad things. I like to think I'm a good man that does good things.''

''You're... Not...Like... Him.''

''Nope nothing like him and I love you more than the whole wide world and back again and that's a long way. I'd never be mean to you, not like that.'' Looking over to my wife she gives me a watery smile and looked down at a sleeping Faith who's nestled herself in between her and Seth.

''I was back there, in my dream.''

"You were? Do you want to tell me what happened?'' She nodded in agreement and started to play with my wedding ring.

''I was back in the house with them in my bed on the floor... But this time mommy was with us. She was protecting us from him. He started being mean to her and said he'd hurt her if she didn't move but she wouldn't so he pulled her hair and kicked her. It was like what he did to that weird woman that came around a lot. I don't know why he did it but... He was really mad that night and the bad woman Victoria never protected us. She just let him be meaner and meaner...''

Trying not to tense when you're hearing something like this is really fucking hard. I want to smash something but that would make me know better than him in her eyes. I would die if she ever saw me like that. ''That woman was really hurt too and when I tried to help her he pulled me by the hair to my bed and hit me. She was bleeding from her head, it was horrible.''

Bella stifling a muffled cry drew both of our attention to her but she hid her face in Faith's hair so Lizzie didn't see how much hearing this was upsetting her. We heard some of what happened but hearing it from Lizzie was something else. It was so wrong she had to deal with this.

''You know he's in prison now. He's locked up and so is Victoria, they can't get out. They're stuck there for a very long time.''

''I'm glad, I know he can't get me but sometimes my dreams make me remember things and it's so real.''

''The difference in your dreams though is that me and mommy will always protect you in them just like in real life. He didn't hurt you in your dream tonight because mommy wouldn't let him and I won't either.''

''Or me dad. I protect my sisters too.'' A very sleepy Seth smiled over at us before putting his head back in Bella's lap and sighing. ''I love my sisters.''

''You can protect me in my dreams too?''

''Of course. We'll always be there if you need us. You just have to believe in us like we believe in you and everything will be okay.

''You saved us... In my dream. You saved us, you came and he stopped hurting mommy and I woke up.''

''See it's already happening. You're Elizabeth Cullen now which means all the Cullen's can protect you in your dreams. Watch out for Uncle Emmett though, he likes to go on adventures and there's never enough sleep time to finish them... I always wake up wondering is we got back to the boat or if Emmett would have a wand next time.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. One time we were pirates and Emmett had to walk the plank because he was mean to captain Charlie. Seth was a monkey and Pappy had a parrot that sounded like pap.''

''That's so silly.'' A small smile played on my girl's lips and she shook her head. ''I bet dreams with Emmett are fun. I bet all Ali does is shop.''

''Oh yeah Ali does like to dream about the mall and ice cream.''

''What does mommy dream about, where does she go?'' Taking a deep breath I stand and move us both back on to the double air bed with Bella. Leaning up against the back wall mimicking her position I keep Lizzie close and kiss her head gently.

''Well mommy likes to go to into books. She picks her bestest most favourite story and she jumps into it so she can see what it'd be like for real.''

''Really?''

''Yep we've been into her books and we've been to see Winnie The Pooh and Mickey Mouse. She also likes going to the castle in Harry Potter. It's really is cool. Don't let Mommy near a wand though okay she's too clumsy without one.''

''Hey my dreams are the best! I always end up falling in Emmett's and we always go on police chases in my dads.''

''Where would your dream place be Lizzie?''

''Um...''

''Any place in the whole world that would make you really happy and the great thing is it can change. You could go on safari one night and into space the next.'' Bella started to play with a strand of her hair as she thought it over.

''I think I'd like my dream place to be... In the clouds but they're bouncy and all the family has there own and we can.'' She stopped to yawn and rubbed her eyes. ''Jump really high past the stars... Mommy's cloud will be extra big though so she doesn't fall off.''

''I'm not that bad.''

''Mommy you have scares that means we should be careful.'' I'm trying not to laugh. I really am but it's too hard. She's too funny and Bella's pout makes it even funnier.

''Well you best make sure my cloud is extra bouncy and soft like cotton wool.'' Lizzie nodded in agreement before continuing.

''One cloud has a pool with a slide to and I can swim as quick as Nemo.'' I need to get down the pool with this one if she wants to swim I'll teach her. ''And Dory. I like Dory.''

''Yeah, what else?''

''My cloud would be pink with purple stripes.''

''Well how about we go to your dream place tonight?'' Nearly asleep, she sighed.

''Okay.''

''Well meet you there. Make sure you save us a space by the pool.'' We didn't get a response just shallow breaths as she feel back to sleep.

''Edward I love you. Thank you for loving us so much. I don't know if I would have handled that if you weren't here.''

''I love you too baby girl and we'll both learn. We just need to make sure they know there loved unconditionally.''

xxxxxMFEOxxxxx

I don't remember falling asleep but the next time I opened my eyes, the room was light and birds were chirping outside the window. Looking around all my babies are still asleep. Lizzie looking a lot more peaceful than she did when she woke last thank God. Seth and Faith were still wrapped around Bella, she couldn't be comfortable. I might just offer to give her a massage later. The only thing making this scene less than perfect was the fact the bed had deflated under us and we're all laying on the floor. My old man back needed a good mattress. Bella might have to return the favour with the massage. I don't think I could move even if I wanted too.

''Daddy, are you awake?''

''I am little man.'' Seth's sleepy eyes met mine before he looked down at his sister with a frown.

''Is Lizzie okay now? I don't like it when she's scared.'' Looking down at my sleeping angel it was hard to believe something so bad gripped her in her sleep just a few hours ago.

''She'll be just fine bud, she just needs us to love her lots.''

''I can do that and look after her in her dreams too.''

''You're a good boy... The best little boy ever.'' Stretching out he smiled and rubbed his belly.

''What's for breakfast? This best boy is hungry.''

''You really want me too cook best boy cause I'll do it if you really want me too?''

"Yeah maybe we should wait for mum. You'll burn it and I want pancakes.''

''How rude. I'm hurt, my cooking is not that bad.'' It really isn't that bad. I can cook beans on toast, soup, steak and I can make pasta that's enough isn't it? I could live off that.

''Dad you burn everything. Last time mommy went away for the night you burnt the dinner and Nana came and cooked for us.''

''How do you remember that you were two years old?''

''Nana told me about it.''

''Huh typical.'' My family love to grass me up especially to Seth. ''That was the first time mommy left you for longer than a night after you were born. She had a big book signing in New York and was a way for three whole days. We had so much fun and lots of boy time. Nana cooked for us after the first night catastrophe though, she didn't want me to make you sick or feed you take out too much.''

''But I like take out.''

''I know bud, me too. Nana spoiled our fun on that one.''

''Man that sucks... I'm glad mommy doesn't go away hardly ever though I'd miss her a lot.''

''You did miss her bud, even then. You slept in with me because you were sad. Don't tell mommy though she'll tell me off.''

''I won't and she wouldn't tell you off anyway because she loves you... And me and Lizzie and Little Faith.''

''Yeah mommy has a lot of love to go around.''

''Mommy's a very special lady.''

''She is... That's why we all love her so much.'' And I do love her with every inch of my being. Nothing will ever change that she had me from the first day I met her and in Emmett's words I've been pussy whipped ever since. I wouldn't change a thing about my time with her. I like being pussy whipped and I'm pretty sure he does too. He just won't admit it.

''Mmm... daddy.'' Rubbing her face over Bella's pyjama covered stomach Faith started to stir.

''Little Faith.'' Putting his face close to hers Seth brought his hand to her cheek. ''Are you awake now?''

''No no not wake.'' Taking a bit of her hair he rubbed it along her nose.

''Are you sure?'' Swatting it away with her hand she opened one eye and looked at Seth.

''I sleeping.'' She shut her eye again and Seth huffed. A small smile pulled at the edge of her lips but Seth didn't notice he just huffed again louder than before.

''Let her wake up a bit bud then she might want to play with you.''

''Okay... We should let Lizzie sleep a little longer too. She's probably tired from her nightmare.'' Sitting up he looked around and sighed before getting to his feet and leaving the tent only to return a few minutes later with his DS. ''Wana play daddy?''

''What you playing?'' Faith sat up and Seth grinned at her. He went to answer her but she cut him off quickly. ''Wait I need to go potty for you tells me.''

''Do you want me to take you titch?'' With Lizzie on my chest I have no idea how I'll do it but I'll manage.

''Um I kay daddy. I only need a number one.'' Information over share oh to be three years old again nothing is to gross to share.

''Okay don't forget to wash your hands.'' As she walked out of the tent Bella moaned and cringed rubbing her neck. ''Morning baby.''

''Um what ever I feel like I've slept on concrete... I should go check on Faith, she might need me.'' She got up wincing in pain every time she moved; guess she'll want that massage later. Score for Dr Cullen.

''Just one more sleepy head to go now.'' Seth didn't look up from his DS as he spoke but I can tell he's really excited to get the day going especially since everyone will be round here later.

''I think we should get out of this tent. I'll lay Lizzie on the sofa and we can watch something on the flat screen, what do you think?''

''That'd be cool.'' Slowly lifting Lizzie as I stood I left our home for the night. I'm so thankful I'll be back in a proper bed tonight. There's only so much floor one person can take. Next time I'm insisting on carpet in here so it's a little softer at least. Laying Lizzie down carefully I covered her with a throw and moved to uncover the flat screen. What I didn't count on was the fact the tent was being held by it and as soon as I untied it, it fell to the floor with a loud whoosh.

''MY HOUSE. DADDY YOU BROKED IT.'' Oops... Faith stood with her hands on her hips glaring at me. I'm in trouble... Big trouble.

''I didn't mean to. I was just trying to put some cartoons on for you and Seth and kaboom, it fell down.'' Bella looked down at Faith before mouthing 'you're in trouble' at me. I didn't mean it maybe I could try pouting or crying. Decisions, decisions.

''I only went potty and you broked it daddy, dats naughty.''

''Baby, it was an accident. Are you mad at me?'' Hanging my head in shame I stare at the floor trying not to laugh she's even cuter than she's mad.

''Mommy are you mads?'' She turned to Bella who smirked at me.

''Well daddy did break it.'' What? She was hanging me out to dry. This was pay back for the tickle thing last night I knew it. ''Maybe we should leave him to clean whilst we make pancakes?''

''Yes pancakes I told dad I wanted pancakes.'' Seth jumped up and took Bella's free hand. Traitor! He's supposed to be a daddy's boy. ''You should clean that up before Aunt Allie gets here.'' He pointed down to the pile of sheets and nodded towards them.

''All on my own?''

''Da-ddy you brokes it you gotsta fix it.'' She stomped her foot before stalking out of the room.

''Come on Seth lets go teach titch how to make pancakes.''

''What about Lizzie?''

''We should let her sleep a little longer. Nightmares wear you out.'' Looking over at the girl in question I could tell she was forcing her eyes shut. And the fact she had got a small smile on her face to alerted me to the fact she was awake and listening in to what was going on around her.

''Okay we'll make her pancakes extra special.''

''I'm sure she'll love them bud.''

''Mommy tum on I need you.'' Faith's voice travelled loud and clear from the kitchen and Seth smiled up at Bella.

''Coming baby. I'm just telling daddy how to clean up.''

''Kay hurry.''

''Clean this up husband... Now.'' With a wink she walked out of the room swaying her hips seductively. That woman will be the death of me, I swear those hips have super powers.

''Now my pretend sleepy girl, are you mad at me too?''

''Who me? I'm asleep daddy. I'm a sleep talker.'' Sitting down by her feet I pulled them on to my lap.

''Sure you are, did you have a good time in your dream when you went back to sleep?'' Her eyes popped open and she gave me the biggest smile whist nodding her head.

''It was so cool. I can't believe Emmett ate his cloud because he thought it was candy. He ended up having to share with Rose.'' I need to answer this carefully I don't want to get any information wrong.

''I know he's silly even in dreams.'' That's neutral enough I hope.

''I like sharing my dreams with everybody. It makes them funner.'' Sitting up she crawled into my lap and laid her head against my heart. ''Thank you for making my dreams good again. I can't wait to have more now I actually want to go to sleep at night time.''

''That makes me really happy baby girl. Really, really happy... Unlike the thought of folding all them sheets that makes me sad.''

''Daddy your face. When it fell down was so funny... That is a lot of mess though, it's going to take you a long time to clean it all up.''

''Yeah.'' Mumbling I got up and started to untangling the sheets from each other.

''You don't fold them like that daddy...You need some help?''

''Yeah I think I do baby girl.'' She got up and started giving orders apparently the way I fold sheets is wrong and I have to do it the way Angela taught her. I have to admit her way is a lot better than mine and a lot quicker. Bella won't even have to redo it later it's that good. She'll be really pleased. Maybe I'll get a star on the chart the naughty chart. Mind meet gutter.

''Daddy you need to take it wakey wakey.''

''Huh oh yeah sorry baby.'' We were just finishing the last sheet when I heard a cough from behind us.

''Getting out child to do the work Cullen. Smooth.''

''I wanted to help mommy, it's nice to help.'' Lizzie wrapped her hands around my waist as Bella approached us. After a minute and wrapped her arms around us too creating a cocoon effect around her.

''How are you feeling today baby girl?''

''Good I had the best dream when I fell back to sleep... Well you know because you where there.''

''I sure was baby. I liked your dream place, it was very very happy.''

''Me too but it's your turn tonight okay?''

''Okay there's pancakes in the kitchen if you're hungry.''

''Are you coming daddy?''

''Of course mommy's pancakes are the best.'' Taking my hand in hers, she led me into the kitchen where my two youngest were sat at the breakfast counter eating happily. The baby of the family seemed to like chocolate syrup because it was all over her face and hands and in her hair. That'll be fun to get out in the tub.

''Seth I told you to watch her she was clean when I left.'' Seth looked up with his own chocolate moustache and Bella groaned. ''Bath time once you've both finished I think.''

''Da-ddy tum here.'' Faith held her hands above her and tilted her head back as Lizzie took the seat next to her. Walking over to her I leant down and put my face close to hers I was met with two chocolaty hands and a pout.''I give you daddy okay I loves you.'' Each word was said with a tap to my face., Lovely now I need to shower too and what is she giving me? I turned to Bella and she must have noticed my puzzled expression because as she walked over to give Lizzie her pancakes she giggled at little.

''I forgive you too Edward.'' Oh she forgives me for breaking the tent, that makes sense. ''And I think Lizzie should get a star on the chart for helping you clean up.''

''I agree, she's a very good helper.''

''We helped you cook mommy.'' Seth looked over at the chart on the wall eagerly.

''You did. I'll put a star on for all of you.''

''Okay cool.'' Lizzie and Bella were the only ones that got through breakfast clean. Myself, Seth and Faith managed to get covered in chocolate syrup. I should not have let Faith sit on my lap whilst I was still eating because she's a monster with the syrup bottle.

''I think the messy ones should have a bath first what do you think Lizzie?''

''Yeah I think so. I can pick out my clothes first then.'' Her eyes glazed over as she thought about the possibilities. I have two mini Alice's I can tell already they both love clothes way too much.

''Dad can I have a shower in your room?'' He flooded the floor the first time he showered and soaked me. He really likes it now though and it's funny when he sings to himself especially when he starts dancing like Michael Jackson. I taught that kid everything he knows. I swear he's got the moves.

''Yeah sure bud I'll get in when you're done.''

''I wants bubbles mommy.'' As everyone discussed their bathroom preferences the phone started to ring. No one moved to get it so with a huff I moved to grab the receiver.

''Dr Cullen speaking.''

''Don't be so pretentious brother. You're at home now remember.''

''Hi to you too Emmett, what's up?'' Polite as always. Not.

''What time are we allowed over? Rosie's pissed at me because I woke her up early. I just wanted to play Nerf with the boys and she said 7am is too early. I was like that's not true...'' I pulled the receiver away from my ear until he stopped to take a breath. ''So basically I need to get us all out of the house before she divorces me.''

''Let me ask Bella...''

''What? Why are you asking Bella?'' Two arms slipped around me and Bella's strawberry body butter attacked my senses.

''Em wants to know what time he can come over to play.''

''Tell him I have three children and a husband to bathe so I'll need about an hour and a half.''

''Okay.''

''Did you hear that?''

''Loud and clear bro, loud and clear. I'll see you soon. Let the games begin.'' The line went dead and I stood staring at the phone for a few minutes before hanging up.

What the hell have we let ourselves in for?


	10. Fandoms 4 Autism Lizzie Outtake

**Hi All, **

**Just a quick note to let you know I'll be posting twice this weekend. This first chapter is the outtake I wrote for fandoms for autism and is solely from Lizzie's point of view and the next chapter which I'll post later today or tomorrow will be the next chapter in the main story. I hope this isn't too confusing :) and I hope you like it this should give you a little more of an in site as to what the girls went through before Edward and Bella came into their lives.  
><strong>

**Kirsty x **

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Made For Each Other

**Penname**: Twificgirl **  
><strong>**Rating**: M **  
><strong>**Fandom**: Twilight **  
><strong>**Pairing**: Edward & Bella **  
><strong>**Warnings/Disclaimer**: This outtake contains child abuse that may upset some readers.**  
><strong>**Banner link**: albums/x447/Kirstylou_ **  
>Summary<strong>: Extending a family via adoption is never easy as Bella and Edward know but they are about to meet the little girl that has been deemed perfect for them. Little did they know there'd be more love to go around than they originally thought.

**AN**: This is Lizzie's point of view from my current story Made For Each Other. Any readers who read the story will know that Lizzie and her sister Faith didn't have the best start to life and this outtake will look into that in more detail.

**Made For Each Other Outtake **

**Lizzie's Point Of View **

My name is Lizzie. I'm eight years old and I am bad. Really, really bad.

That's what they say everyday. You're bad Lizzie you little shit. You'll end up just like us. I wish I'd never bothered giving birth to you and your sister. You're too much fucking hassle. I get angry when they're mean to my sister. She hasn't done anything wrong, she's just a little baby and they let her cry all the time. They won't let me help her either. They hit me when I try to.

I want to leave here so bad and take her with me so we can be better and have a real parents like my friends at school. They don't let me go to school that often but when I do, I like it a lot. I love reading and I try to do it at home when I can sneak a book in my bag. Mommy threw my last book away because I liked it too much. She said I should spend more time doing my chores than living in a dream world. I try not to dream. I'm not good enough to have them. I get left locked in my room most of the time and when I don't have a book, I look out the window and pretend I'm free like my friends.

I've seen them... my friends at school. They get hugs and kisses from their mommy and daddy and they do fun things like go to the zoo and ice skating at the weekends. I'm not good enough to do that and when my friend invited me to her party, mommy wouldn't let me go. She said I'm not allowed friends and that I better keep my mouth shut because if I didn't, she wouldn't give me any dinner for a week. I'm always hungry.

We got taken away once when Faith was just home from hospital. We went to stay with a family in a nice house. It was great. I really liked it there but mommy and daddy found us too quick and brought us home. There's been lots of times like that. I've stayed in lots of homes but no matter how good I try to be, they always find me and bring me back here to lock me in my room. I'll never be free.

''LIZZIE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!'' I can hear her footsteps coming towards my room. She sounds angry again. I can't remember a time when she wasn't angry or upset. She's always been this way. Why won't someone help me or just take Faith so she's safe? I don't care about me but babies need love, my teacher told me so. She said they need lots of love attention and toys to play with... we have none of that stuff here.

''Don't just sit there. Get off your fat ass and come with me.'' She calls me names a lot. I try not to listen. I know I'm not fat. You have to have food to get like that.

Doing as she said, I followed her from my room into the kitchen. I don't like this, I can feel something bad is going to happen. Faith's started screaming too, that's never good. When she screams I get punished. Better me than her though. She's too little and she might end up really hurt and in the hospital.

They took me away last time I went there but it didn't last long it never does. They always find me.

''JAMES, SHUT THAT STUPID BABY UP WILL YOU!''

''WHY DON'T YOU TRY VIKKI? IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE.''

''WELL, I DIDN'T HEAR YOU COMPLAINING AT THE TIME!'' They fight a lot especially when they run out of that white powdery stuff. When that happens, things get really bad. I spend a lot of time in my room then unless they want to hit me for something.

I stayed standing by the door whilst they stared at each other. My daddy's eyes are really red and his hair looks horrible. I hate them both. I wish they'd leave me and Faith alone. We could try to be good but they'll never let us.

''What did you bring her out here for?'' He looked at me and I felt like I wanted to run back to my room and lock myself in. He hits the hardest and he never gives up, not even if I bleed.

''She might make Demitri go a little easier on us when he comes for his money. You know he wont hurt us in front of her.'' He smiled then and looked me up and down.

''Good thinking Vicki. I knew I kept you around here for a reason.'' They kissed a little then still ignoring Faith's cries. I have to help her. I walked over to her slowly and wiped the tears from her cheeks. I think she likes me because she always smiles when I come close. She makes me smile too. Her little cheeks always get big when she smiles and she laughs when I make faces at her.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING?''

''OWW!'' She's pulling me back by my hair. She doesn't like it when I do things without her permission. ''LET GO PLEASE.''

''What have I told you about getting to close to the baby? You know you're too naughty to go near her. You'll end up hurting her.'' I think I like it better when her voice is loud. When she talks to me like this, I know she's really going to hurt me.

A loud bang from the back door made me jump and mommy pulled my hair even more. I don't want to cry she likes it when I cry. She always smiles and tells me I'll never learn.

''Victoria! James! Open this door!'' That's the big man. He comes around a lot when he needs money. He always brings me candy and tells me to go to my room. I hope he lets me take Faith again this time. I need to wash her hair in the sink in our room again. They don't do that. ''I mean it. Don't make me break it down.''

Daddy moved towards the back door and opened it a little. ''Demitri, nice to see you again big man.''

''Don't bullshit me. I want my money.''

''And you'll get it as soon as my money comes through. I'm waiting for Irina to pay up for her last batch.''

''That's not going to fly this time. You have until tomorrow. I will be back.''

''Okay boss.'' Daddy shuts the door and turned towards mommy. ''Take her and that.'' He pointed over to Faith, ''to their room and lock them in. I don't want to see them for the rest of the night. We have some planning to do and money to chase up... He might just kill me this time.''

''Jamie, he'd never do that. We just need to keep the girls close.''

''That won't work this time Vicki. Now get rid of them. I'm sick of looking at them both.''

''I told you we should have left them in care. I hate looking after them. It's all because the allowance your mom left to them in her will isn't it?''

''We need that money and we can't get it unless they're here with us, you know that.''

''Okay, okay. I just wish we didn't have to look after the little shits.''

''You and me both.''

xxxxxxxxxxMFEOxxxxxxxxxx

We got taken away again... by the police this tim.e Daddy got taken away too. I don't know why but he must have been really bad because he's never been gone this long before. Usually it's just a day or two. He missed my birthday and Faith's. I'm nine now and Faith is two. She's so big and she talks now. She knows my name, Mommy's and Irina's ... I don't know what happened to her though. She seems to have left too. She only usually comes for her powder but sometimes mommy leaves her to look after us. She's not as mean as my parents but she's not too nice either. It depends what mood she's in. If she's happy, she's nice but if she looks tired and dirty, she's mean.

We're with Mrs Pope now. She's mommy's Aunty I think. The home lady didn't tell me much before she left us. She was nice though. Mrs Pope forgets were here and she doesn't feed us much. She has lots of books though. I'm much better at reading and I read stories to Faith at bedtime. Mrs Pope teaches me math some days. I think I'm supposed to go to school but she doesn't send me and I don't know where it is. I wish I could go to school but at least we're not getting hurt here.

''Lizzie, Lizzie.''

''Faith, Faith.''

''Play me, play me.'' We don't have many toys but Faith does have a dolly that she loves. The home lady gave it to her when she got us from our old house.

''Remember always say please little lady. Mrs Pope might tell us off if we don't use our manners.''

''Peas.''

''Good girl.'' We played for a while and then Mrs Pope came to turn out the light for bed. She doesn't speak very much. I don't think she likes having us but she did it because she had to I think. They're giving her money or something. I overheard her talking on the phone when we first got here and she kept saying it's all about the money, just the money, I don't want to raise any children, I'm too old.

I just hope Mommy and Daddy never find us. I'd live anywhere if it kept me away from them.

xxxxxxxxxxMFEOxxxxxxxxxx

It's gotten bad here now too. We never get fed any more and Mrs Cope never lets us out of our room. Faith is so skinny I can see her bones. I want to help her but I don't know how. She sleeps a lot more now than she ever did and she never wants to play because she has no energy. I need to help her. I'm so bad I don't know how too. They made me like this. I hate them, I hate them so much. I hope I never see them again.

''Mrs Pope, I just need to check on the girls. We did discuss this when they we're left in your care. You were informed that we'd be making surprise visits to check on them and that's what I'm here to do. You've had them seven months now. I need to make sure they're okay and happy and then I'll leave.'' Someone else is here? The home lady?

''Please please, help us, please!'' I need someone to help my siste.r I don't want her to have to see me cry any more.

''What's that?''

''Nothing they're playing.'' No, no, don't believe her.

''HELP US! PLEASE!'' I started to bang on the door so hard that my hands started to hurt. ''Please let us out. Please! Faith's sick. I need help.''

''Mrs Pope I suggest you let me into see the girls now or I'll have to call the police to have them removed.''

''You will do no such thing. They are my nieces, you have no right.''

''Oh I assure you I do. Now open that door.'' I waited and waited for the door to open. I never stopped banging I could hear them rowing but the lady couldn't get Mrs Pope to open the door. This is bad, really bad. I don't like it here any more. It was okay at first but now it's horrible. Suddenly it went quiet. Please don't leave us here lady.

''PEASE DON'T LEAVE US HERE LADY! PLEASE TAKE US WITH YOU!''

''SHUT UP CHILD!''

''The police are on their way Mrs Pope and I can assure you that the girls will not be staying here any more. I've spoken to my supervisor and she's getting a court order as we speak.''

''You can't take them. I wont allow it.''

''You really have no choice.'' Then I heard them... police cars. Our whole room suddenly turned blue causing Faith to cry. I went to her quickly and pulled her in for a cuddle.

''It's going to be okay Faith. I promise you're going to be okay. We'll never go back to mommy and daddy. We'll run away if we have to. I'll look after you. No one will hurt my baby sister ever again.''

xxxxxxxxxxMFEOxxxxxxxxxx

We're in the car now. It took the police ages to get Mrs Pope to let us out. When she did, I didn't want to let Faith go but the home worker made me. She told me she was going to help and I believed her. Each place keeps getting better. Maybe next time, we'll get a real mommy and daddy. Nice people then we can learn to be good. No, that'll never happen to us. We won't get out happily ever after like in the books.

I can't stop crying and I don't know why. This car is taking us to hospital... that's what the lady... Marie said anyway. It seems like we've been driving for ages. I just want them to make Faith better. Why can't they hurry up and do it already?

''Lizzie, we're nearly there now okay? It won't be much longer. We need to get you checked out and then we'll get you some food and a drink.''

''No not me, I'm fine. Faith needs help, not me. Please help her.'' Faith is sleeping again now the lady has a special seat in her car for her. She looks so tiny it scares me.

''We'll help both of you, you're both safe now. We won't let that happen again. I promise you that.''

''I just want Faith to be happy. I want her to have a real mommy and daddy and birthday parties and friends and cuddles. I'll do anything as long as she's okay.''

xxxxxxxxxxMFEOxxxxxxxxxx

We're going to a new state Marie told me. We lived in a house here for a little while but now we have to move because they want us far away from mommy and daddy. I'm not supposed to know that but I heard them talking when I came down because of a nightmare. They say they'll never hurt us again but they want us far away just in case.

She's driving us to a children's home in somewhere called Seattle. I've never been there before but she's promised me that we'll be safe there. No more mommy and daddy and we'll never have to go back to Mrs Pope. They're going to try and find us a new home with a real mommy and daddy.

I told them I don't care if I ever get a real mommy and daddy as long as Faith does. She's only little and I'm sure she's good. She's not like me or them. She's so little and so happy now she's eating more. She has goodness all around her, it's like I can see it. I know someone will want her.

''Lizzie, hold hands.'' See she's trying to look after me and she's smaller than I am. I love her so much. I'll miss her when her real mommy and daddy come.

''I love you Faith.''

''Loves you Lizzie.''

xxxxxxxxxxMFEOxxxxxxxxxx

We've been here almost a week now and it's really different. We have our own room and they don't lock the door. They even feed us three times a day. Faith is getting so much better. Her bones don't stick out so much any more and she gets to have a bath every night before bed. I do too. I've never been so clean. My hair looks pretty sometimes now. I really like it when Angie brushes it for me.

Angie's nice. She showed us around and gave us some new clothes. There's no one really mean here apart from this little boy called Jacob. He told me that no one will ever want me because my mommy and daddy were so bad. He doesn't even know them and he's never had to meet them. He's really lucky. He thinks his daddy is going to come get him soon. I hope he does. I want him to go so he doesn't get to be mean any more.

''Hey Lizzie, are you ready to come down and meet your teacher?'' That's Sarah, she's nice to me too. She told me all about the classes they have here. I'll be able to go to real school if I get a proper mommy and daddy but right now, I have to learn with the other children here. I like school so I can't wait to get started. I want to be a really good reader so I can read grown up books.

''Yeah I'm ready.'' She didn't touch me cause she knows I don't like it but she stayed close as we walked down the stairs to the school room. My lesson was fun and Sarah and Angie stayed with m.e I don't know who's bad and who's good any more and I find all these new people kind of scary but I'm going to do it until Faith gets a mommy and daddy.

xxxxxxxxxxMFEOxxxxxxxxxx

''Hey Lizzie, will you come chat with me for a little while?'' Angie is at my door and she's smiling at me. That means good news right? We've been here ages and she hasn't found Faith a family yet but she promised that she will.

''Okay.''

''Don't worry. I just want to talk to you, nothing bad I promise.'' It's like she can read my mind, maybe she can. In my book, the teacher can read minds, you never know... When we got to the play room we sat down on some bean bags and started to do a puzzle.

''So how are you feeling? You've been here a little while now. Is there anything your worried about or you'd like to change?'' I shook my head and carried on with the puzzle Angie laid out. ''That's good. I'm glad you like it here and you're okay with seeing the therapist?''

Oh, yeah, him. I don't like seeing him by myself. He always tries to make me talk about things I don't like thinking about because I get nightmares and I always wake up thinking I'm back at the bad house. I hate that.

''He's okay. I don't like talking about stuff though. It always gives me bad dreams.''

''I know sweetie but we have to talk about things because otherwise we bottle them up until we explode.'' She made a swooshing sound and a funny face that made me smile.

''But the nightmares are so bad and it's so real.''

''I know but the more you talk about it, the more they'll go away... will you try for me?'' She's pouting at me now that always makes me laugh.

''Okay, okay I'll try.''

''Thank you sweetie.''

xxxxxxxxxxMFEOxxxxxxxxxx

We met some people today and they want us... they actually want us! I'm still not convinced that they won't change their minds but they seem really, really nice and they have a little boy called Seth and a big family and they don't live in the city. I'm thinking really fast... I'm a little excited. I'm trying not to be but I can't help it. Bella said they want both of us as long as we like them. Angie promised me that they're good people and they played with us all day before they had to go home so I think she's right but anyone can turn out to be bad. Mrs Pope seemed okay at first and look how that turned out.

''Hey, I hear you've had an exciting day.'' Sarah came into our bedroom and sat down on the edge of my bed.

''Yeah we did.''

''So do you want to tell me about it?'' Shouldn't she know this stuff?

''Um I guess... well we met Bella and Edward and they played with us until dinner time.''

''That's good, what else?'' Wow she's being nosey today.

''They want me and Faith to live with them.'' Sarah is smiling really big, it's kind of freaking me out a little bit.

''That's great news. how do you feel about that?'' So many questions. I bet she knew about Bella and Edward before we met them.

''I guess it's cool. As long as they take Faith, everything will be okay.'' She's not smiling any more.

''They want you too though.''

''Yeah I guess but when they see how bad I am, they might change their mind.''

''Lizzie, you are not bad. You're good and Edward and Bella will be lucky to have you.''

''You think so?''

''I know so.''

''I'm not so sure. They always told me I'd end up like them.''

''They're gone now sweetie and you're nothing like them... say it … I am not bad.''

''I am not bad.''

xxxxxxxxxxMFEOxxxxxxxxxx

''Oh look who it is, smelly Lizzie.'' Uh Jacob.

''Shut up Jacob.'' He's such a bully.

''So are you ready for those people to change their minds? They're not going to want you. You're stupid and a girl.'' Doesn't matter as long as they want Faith. I won't cry, I'll be okay here.

''You're just like your mom and dad. You'll end up back with them.''

''NO I WON'T!''

''Don't get upset Lizzie. Those people are just too good for you.'' He's right isn't he? I turned and ran away from him and went straight to my room. I don't like to cry when he's mean to me but I can't help it.

''Lizzie? Was wrong?''

''I'm okay Faith, just go play okay?'' After kissing my cheeks, she left the room. Angie came in a little while later but I didn't want to talk to her. I don't want her to tell me everything's going to be okay when it won't be. Someone shouting made me get up from my bed. When I peeked out of the door, I saw a little boy really telling Jacob off. Turns out it was my new brother Seth. He made him say sorry to me and he did. He's never done that before.

''I can't wait for you to come live with us Lizzie. Mommy and daddy are so cool and they always let us do cool stuff.''

''Like what?''

''You'll see.'' He smiled so big at me. I couldn't not believe him, maybe everything will be okay.

xxxxxxxxxxMFEOxxxxxxxxxx

We went to the zoo today! I had so much fun and so did Faith. We saw monkeys and lions and tigers. And we met all the family too. Claire's my new best friend. We're going to go to school together. Her dad Emmett made me laugh so hard when he was with the hippo. I've never seen something so funny.

Bella and Edward have been to see us loads lately and they still want us. I'm so happy they want me too. I can't wait to have my own room and have someone proper to look after Faith. They're a real mommy and daddy and they're good.

''Hey Lizzie, did you have fun today?''

''Angie! We went to the zoo and met all the family we saw loads of animals I have a new best friend and I'm going to a daddy dance with her and Edward.''

''Woo slow down. I want to hear all about it but to do that, I need to be able to understand what you're saying... take a breath and start from the beginning.''

''Well...''

xxxxxxxxxxMFEOxxxxxxxxxx

We spent this whole weekend with Edward, Bella and Seth. My new room is so cool and it's big. I have my own TV and everything! But the best part about the whole thing is we get to live with them for good. I get to have a real mommy and daddy just like I wanted.

I never though this would happen for me but I'm so happy.

xxxxxxxxxxMFEOxxxxxxxxxx

I am Lizzie Cullen and I'm ten years old and I'm good, just like my family.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? let me know what you think. :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Hi all :)

I know twice in two days I'm spoiling y'all ;) I'm going to keep this A/N brief so you can catch up with the family and Emmett lol. As always anyone who reviews will get a tease of the next chapter. (which will be posted two weeks today)

Thanks to Janine for being my beta for this chapter as Lucy was on holiday and Minnie for pre reading.

Enjoy Kirsty x

* * *

><p><strong>Made For Each Other<strong>

**Bella's Point Of View**

**Mad House**

Today is going to be madness I can feel it already but I can't wait. It'll be good to have a family day it'll take Lizzie's mind off that nightmare a little longer too, hopefully. God that scared the shit out of me. I'll never forget the look on my poor baby's face for as long as I live. The way her body thrashed around and the way she clung to Edward for dear life after just cemented how awful the whole situation actually was. I've never seen a night terror in action before and I sincerely hope I never have to see one again. Hopefully now we've planted the seed about meeting her in her dreams it'll help. She seems to love the idea and she woke up happy this morning. Maybe I should clue Rose in on this in case she mentions it to Claire or the boys. Yes I definitely need to do that after I get my chocolate monster little miss clean. I forgot how much mess a small person could get into. Her hair's going to be a pain in the ass to wash.

"You know we told Emmett an hour and a half?" I looked up from my place in Edward's arms and sighed. "You know that really means he was leaving straight away, right?"

"Yeah I know we should get operation clean up started ASAP... You take bud; I'll sort out the chocolate monster."

"Yes Mam."

"You need to carry her up the stairs though. This mommy is chocolate free and I plan on it staying that way." Edward made the biggest mistake ever when he pulled Faith into his lap, the only time he's allowed to be covered in chocolate is when I can lick it off and he knows it. Silly boy rookie mistake.

"That's a shame."

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, Cullen."

"But the gutters so much fun."

"Edward behave. Go get Faith so I can bath her I'll meet you upstairs in five." I rushed up the stairs into the family bathroom and started to fill the tub with bubbles as instructed. At least Faith still likes to be clean, at three Seth hated the bath he wanted to be dirty and muddy all of the damn time. It took a lot of effort to get that boy clean I'm glad he takes after his daddy now though. He sings in the shower and it's super cute.

"Daddy, you're all dirty."

"I know a little chocolate monster came and dirtied me up." I heard a small gasp and smiled at the conversation coming from down the hall.

"I not a monster."

"You are when it comes to chocolate syrup." So cute, I want to snuggle them both up so bad. "You have it everywhere like me see."

"But I's the baby your grownd up, Daddy." Girl has a point.

"Yes, you are but daddies are allowed to get dirty too." I'm so glad Faith doesn't understand the double meaning to those words. Mommy certainly does though. Has it really only been two days since we were last intimate?

"No's you're not you gotsta be a good boy." Edward's laugh got louder as he got closer to the doorway, sounds like they're more interested in playing than bathing.

"You two better hurry! The bubbles are waiting."

"BUBBLES!" Faith's excited chocolate covered face appeared in the door way in seconds and she started to pull her jammies off.

"I'll go sort out Seth. Have fun chocolate monster."

"I wills! I want ta get in there and play."

"Come here then." I lifted her into the bubbles and she played happily whilst I rid her of the chocolate. Washing her hair was fun, especially when she hummed as I massaged her scalp. If I didn't know for sure that she wasn't I'd swear she was Edward's. She has some of his mannerisms already anyone outside the family would just assume she was his. I kind of like that idea though because she is ours now for ever and always.

Lizzie was happy to shower as I dried Faith off it's hard to know how much to do for her I've never had a ten year old before... I swear I just keep asking her question after question so I know what she's comfortable with. I guess we'll learn from each other in that respect as long as she knows she's loved that's all that matters.

"So little miss clean what do you want to wear today?" Faith tapped her chin from her place in my arms and looked into her closet.

"I don't know you'd toose it."

"Okay," I pulled out some jeans and a shirt and matched a little cardigan to it. Perfect. I laid it out on the bed and looked down to see Faith appraising it. "Well, what do you think?"

"I likes it."

"Good, let's get you ready then shall we?"

"Yes." After dressing her she skipped off to find Seth. Grabbing all the wet towels I walked toward Seth's room where they are now playing and did the same. One thing my boy does not do is fold his towels.

"Mommy, I need your help washing my hair."

"Coming Lizzie." Dumping the wet towels in the laundry I walked over to the bathroom. She was happy enough as I washed her hair she even chatted away about the outfit she'd chosen. "There we go sweet girl, all clean."

"Thanks Mommy." She hugged me tightly once I'd wrapped her up tightly in a bath towel and led me over to her room. "Can you dry my hair?" Going to her closet she pulled out a pink dryer and smiled.

"Yeah of course I'm guessing Aunt Allie brought this when I wasn't looking? This one is cooler than mine. Get dressed I'll be back in just a second, okay?"

"Okay."

I left the room to wipe down the bathroom and when I went back Lizzie was dressed and waiting with the dryer in her hands.

"That is one cool dryer." Holding my hand out for it she smiled.

"You can borrow it if you want." So thoughtful and kind. Why has she of all the people in the world had to live through what she has? It's so unfair.

"I might just take you up on that." I kissed her head before instructing her to sit on her desk chair in front of the bed. I brushed the tangles out of her hair and noticed her smile in the mirror.

"What's that big smile for beautiful?"

"I've never had my hair brushed like this before. I like it."

"Well now you're here we can do it any time you like."

"Thanks Mommy." She turned slightly and placed a gentle kiss to my cheek which shocked me a little at first, but as soon as it sunk in my grin matched hers.

"Now let's get your hair dry before Uncle Em gets here and invades our house."

"Claire's still coming isn't she?"

"Of course she's really excited I think Rose will bring those DVDs for you today too."

"Awesome. I never did unpack my dolls yesterday."

"Well you can do that today with Claire." Kissing her head once more I reached over to plug in the dryer and turned it on. Her smile never wavered as I ran my fingers through her hair. It looks like someone enjoys being pampered as much as I do. Maybe a mommy daughter day at the spa is in order sometime soon.

"Knock knock can I come in?"

"Yeah I'm almost done." When I finished and switched off the dryer I gave Lizzie's hair one last brush before walking over to my husband with a big grin on my face. His wet hair makes him look even sexier than usual. I love it when he's freshly showered, he smells so good.

"Wow Lizzie you look beautiful your hair looks all... Fluffy and pretty." Fluffy and pretty smooth, Edward, smooth. I shot him a disproving look. "What? What did I say?"

"Fluffy, Edward is that the best you could come up with? I thought you were smoother than that."

"Hey I'm smooth I'm just not too good with girl stuff." He pulled Lizzie to him and poked his tongue out at me.

"It's okay, Daddy. You'll get better."

"I love that outfit, it's cute." She moved backwards and gave him a twirl.

"See Mommy he's getting better already." He's such a suck up he knows exactly what he's doing. Sneaky naughty sexy husband.

"DA-DDY" "DA-DDY."

"DADDY." Seth and Faith's shouts had Edward out in the hall in a split second. He's such a worrier I mean they were happy where are you shouts not someone's hurt shouts.

"Right, baby girl lets go see what's up with the little ones then I need to run and grab a shower." It turns out Seth and Faith wanted Edward to play with them Lizzie joined in quickly so I left them to it and walked into our bedroom. Once I sorted myself a towel I started the shower and jumped in. It didn't take me long to wash. I'm overly eager to get back to my family. I don't think it's truly sunk in that my girls are home for good. It feels amazing knowing we don't have to take them back on Sunday afternoon. I keep expecting someone to wake me up and tell me it's all been a dream.

"Baby." Edward came through the door as I pulled a shirt over my head. "Wow... you know I think I like you better with no shirt."

"Of course you do, babe, you'd keep me naked all the time if you could."

"That is very true." Capturing me in his arms he pulled me close and kissed me with so much passion my knees went weak. "Now that's how I should have said good morning."

"Mmm hmm."

"I'm glad I still have this effect on you, Mrs Cullen." Opening my eyes slowly I took in his crooked grin... My grin and couldn't hold myself back from kissing him again. After a few minutes Edward pulled back and gave me three pecks to the lips signalling the ending to the heavy petting session. "As much as I'd like to do this all day I did come up for a reason."

"So you didn't come in just to kiss me? I'm hurt, Mr Cullen, really hurt." I mock pouted and he let out a sigh.

"Now you know I love kissing you and will be kissing you at every opportunity but my buffoon brother is nearly here. Rose just text me to warn me and we have three little people down in the den who want their mommy to cook a cake with them." His ring finger traced the outline of my face and I let out a contented sigh. It took a few seconds for my brain to kick into gear but when it did I panicked.

"Crap I was meant to text Rose about the dream thing so she could talk to Claire and the twins about it. What if Lizzie's brings it up and they don't know what she's talking about? What if they laugh at her or something?"

"Calm down, baby girl. I already text her I had some time when Seth was in the shower so I sent out a text to everyone to let them know."

'Thank God! what would I do without you? I feel like I failed her already." That's exactly what I did isn't it? I failed her. Shit, I need to pull my finger out.

"Now you listen to me. You. Have. Not. Failed. You were looking after both the girls and showing them love. So you forgot to send a text that's why we're a partnership. What one forgets the other one will sort out and visa versa. You did not fail, you never fail, you're an amazing mother! You saw Lizzie's face right after you did her hair she was glowing."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, just don't think that anymore, baby. You couldn't fail them even if you tried. We're bringing them back to life." He's right I need to quit with the over sensitive crap.

"I just... I want everything to be perfect."

"Baby, you're already perfect, just like our kids. Stop trying so hard they love you Keep that in mind, that's perfect enough."

"You're right."

"I'm always right." I lightly punched him in the gut and he snorted. "You know it's true baby don't fight it."

"You're lucky I love you, ya big goof."

"I am indeed. Now let's get back to our children before we lose them to our family for the rest of the day." We walked down the stairs towards the den happily chatting about nothing in particular. When we got there I was surprised to find it empty.

"I thought you said the kids were in here?" Quiet giggles came from behind the couch and I heard Seth's quiet whisper.

"Shh they'll find us." So we're playing hide and seek? Cool, I'm the best at this game. It pays to be short! Edward always gets found first because he's so lanky.

"Edward, did you lose my kids?"

"Who me? No, I left them right here, I swear." He grinned as he played along lifting up on his tip toes to see if he could see them.

"Well, where are they then?"

"They must have gone back upstairs. Let's go check." We walked on the spot for a couple of seconds and waited. Putting my finger on my lips I moved forward quietly followed by Edward. When we got to the front of the sofa we both knelt on it and tipped our heads over the top.

"Found you, found you."

"Ah man you always find us, Mommy. You could have let us win this one." Seth jumped up and pushed my cheeks together causing me to pout and placed a sloppy kiss on my lips. "Can we make a cake now?"

"How about we wait for the twins to get here? You might want to play instead of bake."

"No, I want to do something with you, Mommy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

"Come on then everyone to the kitchen." We didn't get out of the room before the door knocker sounded. Claire must have beat the boys out of the car because they usually just bang the door down just like Emmett does. When we reached the hall the letter box opened and small fingers appeared.

"Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward open the door! It's Claire! Daddy's waiting with Uncle Edward's toy... he's going to shoot him."

"Claire, you're not supposed to tell them! You've ruined the element of surprise. Now I need a new plan."

"Emmett, I have a baby in my arms! Do not aim that toy at her or I'll tell the chief and you'll be in even more trouble." Edward leant down and picked Faith up before he walked to the door. Using a three year old so you don't go one down to your brother in a toy war is evil genius. "Mind your fingers, babe." Claire's fingers disappeared and Edward pulled the door open.

"Hi Uncle Edward! Hi Faith."

"Hi Care." After leaning up to kiss Faith's cheek Claire ran full speed at Lizzie and threw her arms around her neck.

"I'm so glad you're home! Mommy brought you some of my DVD's to watch and I brought my doll like yours. Aunt Bella, can we go play?" Finally I didn't think she was going to take a breath.

"Yes, you can go play. Lizzie your dolls are still in the bag in the den."

"Okay." They skipped off happily holding hands as Rose came up to the door holding each of her sons by the ear.

"You two better behave now and play nice with Seth or I'll call Grandma Roysten and tell her you're coming to stay."

"No! Not Grandma she's scary."

"Exactly! So do as Mommy says and ignore everything Daddy had you planning at 6am otherwise Grandma will be getting a phone call."

"We promise we'll play nice." It still freaks me out when they do that twin thing! They answer questions at the exact same time without even thinking about it.

"Good, I'm glad we have that sorted. Now go say hello to Aunt Bella and Uncle Eddie then you can go play." Edward scowled at the nickname as Rose came in and began to make a fuss of Faith.

"Hi Aunt Bella, Hi Seth... Wanna play we brought our guns like yours?" Seth looked up at me clearly struggling with the decision. I can tell he wants to go play but he won't want to upset me, he's so caring.

"You should go play. Mikey and Tyler have come over just to see you." His answering smile was crocked just like his daddy's. He hugged me tightly before running off to get the Nerf toy thingy from the den.

"Wha about me?" Faith's eye's filled with tears in Edwards arms and my heart broke for her, she needs a play mate. Not from me though, not yet. Maybe not ever, it all depends on what the future holds. I'd love another baby someday but the children I have right now are my top priority.

"I thought we were baking a cake whilst the boys go play in the garden?" Her eyes lit up at the mention of cake and she reached out for me.

"Daddy, go plays I need to makes my cake wis Mommy."

"Can I get a kiss first?" She turned gave him a peck and resumed reaching out for me.

"I get it cake is more important than Daddy. I'm upset now." He mocked cried into her shoulder and she turned around and threw her arms around his neck.

"No I just wants to make you a cake." Rose started to laugh behind me and I couldn't help but join in. Too cute! I'm thinking that a lot lately but it's hard not to when you're witnessing a three year old wrap daddy even further round her little finger.

"A special cake just for me?" He looked up at her through his lashes and pouted adorably.

"Just for you,Daddy. Mommy will helps me."

"Okay, you can go bake with Mommy." He placed her down on the floor and she ran over to me.

"Mommy, I needs to make a special cake for Daddy." She whisper shouted and held her arms out to me, so I picked her up and gave her a kiss. Emmett coughed loudly and started creeping his way up to Faith with a grin on his face.

"Faith what about Uncle Em?" Faith sighed loudly and turned her head towards him.

"You gotsta be good and I makes you one okay." She leant forward and tapped his face a couple of times to emphasise her point. "Be nice my daddy or you gets a time out."

"I'm hurt I'm always nice to your daddy! He's my brother, I have to be nice." He's such a liar, he's always playing pranks and messing with Edward .

"Wells, I can tell Pappy if you bads! So be good."

"Pulling out the Pappy card that's harsh..." Faith crossed her arms over her chest and gave him her version of a mean glare. "Okay, okay. I'll be good scouts honour."

"Mommy can you open this please?" Seth came down the hall slowly trying to pull his Nerf out of the box but not having much luck.

"Take it to the kitchen, bud. Daddy will open both yours and his together."

"Okay, come on, Dad." Edward followed Seth giving both myself and Faith one last kiss on his way through. Emmett followed slowly looking around like he's trying to figure something out.

"HEY! Why does It look like Morocco threw up in here?" Oh yeah right the sheets are still hanging above our heads. Took him long enough to notice though.

"Emmett, I told you Alice did this...I even showed you a picture! If you listened once in a while you might know these things beforehand. The kids knew that's why they didn't even bat an eyelid! It does look pretty though."

"Meh pretty shmitty! Let's go have some boy time; I want to play in the mud." Emmett started pushing the boys towards the kitchen whilst Faith scowled at him from her place in my arms.

"What's that look for baby?"

"Brubba Seth is gonsta get all dirty gain." Oh my little bubba, she's like a little mommy.

"It's okay, Faith. If they get all dirty we'll hose them down." Faiths eyes lit up at Rose's words. "You can do Uncle Em. He'll be the dirtiest, he'll be rolling around in the mud."

"Yeah! I wants to do it!" Rose rubbed her hands together and held her arms out to Faith who thought about the offer for a second before looking up at me. I gave her an encouraging nod and she went gladly moved into the blonde bombshells arms.

"EM GOES GET DIRTIER" A booming laughing came from the kitchen and Faith grinned. "I wants to use the hose."

"Okay, baby girl. Let's go make sure Seth puts on his coat then we'll bake a cake." We walked down to the kitchen and joined the boys who are talking animatedly about tactics and the best hiding places in the woods behind the house. This is probably going to end in tears. They get way too competitive.

"Okay, bud. Let's go get our coats and shoes then we can kick some butt."

"YES!" Edward must have let Alice in because when he came back she followed behind him slowly. She looks like she's had no sleep and been punched in the gut. I shared a concerned look with Rose who raised an eyebrow. Something's definitely wrong here, Ali is always happy and bubbly it takes a lot to bring her down.

"Hey Ali."

"Hey Aunt Ali" a chorus of hello's went around the room before we shooed the boys out of the back door into the garden.

"Faith, baby girl. Could you please go wash your hands and ask Lizzie and Claire if they want to help us cook?"

"Okay Mommy." Rose placed her on the floor and she skipped out of the room. "LIZZIE CARE WHERE YOU?" One of the girls must have answered her because she went quiet pretty quickly after she called out.

Now we get down to business. I turned to face Ali and Rose followed suit. She started to cry instantly and we both rushed forward and engulfed her in our arms.

"What's going on Ali talk to us?" We pulled her forward and sat her down at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee. For the first time in her life she looks like she needs it.

"We had a fight."

"You and Jasper?" She only nodded in response to my question. "He was really off after you left and when we spoke about it I said something he didn't like and he got really angry and walked out."

"What did you say that made him angry?" She let out a loud sob and wiped her nose on her jumper. This caused Rose to raise an eyebrow at me. She just did something disgusting to her clothes. This is really, really serious.

"He was talking about the little girl at the home the girls came from. I said he couldn't do much more than he already has to help her. He just flipped out and left... he didn't come home last night Bella what am I going to do?"

"What is his problem? Why is he doing this? I get he's upset for the kid but to take it out on you isn't right! I'm going to find him and kick his ass." Rose got up and started to pace around the kitchen like a caged animal.

"Mommy, my hands clean now." Faith walked in followed by Claire and Lizzie. "Can we cooks?"

"Of course baby why don't you and Lizzie show Aunt Rose and Claire where we keep the ingredients."

"Okay! Come on, Lizzie. Let's show 'em." As the girls showed Rose and Claire where everything was I took hold of Alice's hand and vowed to get everything back to normal again. I don't want my girls to see anyone unhappy. They've seen enough of that already and I love Alice so much. I think Jasper just needs a little wakeup call. Myself and Rose will be just the women to give it to him.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Hi all,

Happy Sunday! :D Sorry I've been a total fail with review replies it's taken me a while to get back into the swing of the righting thing again. I promise this time I will do them and you'll defiantly get your preview of the next chapter as a thank you for reviewing.

Enjoy and make sure to let me know what you think :)

* * *

><p>Made For Each Other<p>

Bella's Point Of View

Mad House Part 2

The girls pulled out everything in the baking cupboard and explained to Rose what they all were. She listened intently or she made out that she was listening whilst I stood with Alice's hand in mine. Seeing Alice so down made me want to beat Jasper over the head with a newspaper... Maybe I should tell my dad? He could have a man to man talk with him or Edward. He can usually get through to him when no one else can.

''Well that's a turn up for the books.'' Rose seemed to be very interested in what's going on in the back yard. I wonder what's happening out there. ''Alice you should come and have a look at this.'' We both got up and made our way to the window. Jasper. Now he decides to show up. Ass.

''He's here. He's been out all night and he turns up here.'' Her voice rose higher towards the end of the sentence and I noticed Lizzie and Faith flinch away from her.

''Ali.'' I pointed at the girls so she didn't go off on one any more than she already had. I knew she was hurting but I won't have my kids upset, not in my house and not today.

''Sorry. I'm just going to freshen up and then we'll bake.'' She walked from the room like a stink bomb had gone off and I heard the bathroom door close.

''Mommy, is Alice okay?'' Lizzie stood with a worried expression on her face holding some sprinkles.

''Yeah she's fine. She's just very tired today that's all. She couldn't sleep last night, bad headache.''

''Yeah, she wasn't in my dream very much either. We should make her a special cake too.''

''That's a really good idea. We should get going shouldn't we.'' All the girls agreed and I started setting up the counter top. We had just started to measure out the ingredients when Carlisle and Esme came into the garden. Carlisle went straight to Jasper and Esme waved before coming into the house.

''Good morning family, how is everyone?''

''Hi Nana. Aunt Bella is helping us make cakes.'' Esme stole a quick glance at Rose whilst Claire spoke noticed her giving Jasper evils and turned her attention quickly away again. Momma will be saving questions about that for later, I can tell.

''Cakes? Can I help?'' Taking off her jacket she hung it on the chair. I hope I looked as good as she does when I get to her age and have grandchildren. She was stunning.

''Yeah the more the merrier. You can help the bigger girls whilst I help the little big girl. I'm thinking cupcakes and maybe a cheese cake.''

''How about we do one each then all of my beautiful granddaughters can decorate the cupcakes.''

''I want lello cakes an pinks.'' Kissing Faiths head I lifted her and sat her on the counter giving her my best mom look. I held her still and lowered myself so we are eye to eye.

''Little Faith I need you up here so you can help but you have to sit still okay? I don't want you to fall off.''

''Kay. I stay still.''

''Good girl.'' We all worked well together and the girls enjoyed measuring out and mixing ingredients together. Lizzie really shone and had her tongue poked out in concentration a lot of the time. Faith got messy again but I really didn't expect anything less. She looked so cute with flour on the tip of her nose. Alice never did come back into the kitchen. Rose went to find her and hadn't come back so I guess they're having a chat in the den or something. I think Ali needs an ear and Rose will give her the whole truth which I think she needs to hear.

A loud bark from the garden had Claire jumping down and clapping.

''Sam's here. Sam's here.''

''Our doggy Mommy?'' A smile lit my face as I nodded. I love that pooch so much. I miss him when he goes to dads during the week. Faith's face fell a little so I stroked her cheek.

''What's wrong baby?''

''We had a bads doggy. He was means.'' Is there anything those fuckers haven't ruined for my girls?

''Sam isn't mean baby. He's a good doggy. You want to come and say hi with me?'' I couldn't help but frown when she started playing with her fingers in her lap and wouldn't look at me.

''You wonts let him be mean?''

''Never. He's going to love you just like he loves Seth.''

''Okay's.'' Pulling her into my arms I kissed her head gently and looked down to Lizzie.

''You're not worried about meeting Mr Sam are you baby girl?'' She shook her head and gave me a small smile.

''No. I'll be okay once I've met him once or twice. I just want to go with you the first time.''

''Esme can you watch the cakes?''

''Of course Bells. You take the girls out. I'll make some hot chocolate for when you come back in.''

''Okay thank you. Lets go get our coats girls.'' I took Lizzie by the hand and she motioned for Claire to take her other one which she did happily. We walked into the entrance hall and grabbed our coats and shoes from the closet. Faith never ventured too far from me and made sure I picked her back up when I stood. I wonder what happened to her to cause a reaction like this. After making sure all the girls were wrapped up warm, we made our way to the back door. Lizzie didn't hesitate to follow me out but Faith's grip on me tightened as the cold air hit my face.

''SAMMY. COME ON PUPPY.'' Sam was over the other side of the garden with the grandfathers but as soon as he heard my voice, his ears pricked up and he started to gallop over to us.

''Mommy no! He get me.'' I felt Lizzie move behind me and latch on to my legs as Sam climbed the stairs of the decking with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

''Hey boy, can you sit... Sit for mommy.'' He did as he was told his tail wagging against the fence causing a drum beat. I slowly bent down moving Faith around on to my knees and pulled Lizzie to my side. Sam's tail wagging increased when Claire moved forward and made a fuss of him.

''Hello Sammy. I missed you.'' After a few minutes she moved back and held her hand out for Lizzie who walked forward tentatively and held her hand out for him to sniff. When he stood and sniffed her face she started to giggle which soon turned into fully belly laughs when he licked her. She patted him on the head and kissed his mussel gently.

''It's okay Faithy, he's nice. You want to say hello?''

''Kay.'' Lizzie stepped aside and Sam moved forward and started sniffing my face. Faith tried to move back into me a little more and caught his attention so he started sniffing her slowly from her hair down to her face. When he licked her, she stiffened for a second before patting his head.

''See baby, he's a lovely doggy.'' She nodded as she played with his ears and ran a finger over the top of his head.

''Nice doggy.'' He licked her once more before sitting down and tilting his head at me.

''What's up boy. You want to go play?'' He whined and tilted his head the other way causing Lizzie to giggle again. It's honestly one of the best sounds my ears have ever heard. ''Go get your ball Sammy, go!'' He launched himself off of the top step of the decking and ran underneath to retrieve his ball.

''He flyed mommy, you see that?'' Faith was still staring after Sammy with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. ''Wow, you see?''

''I saw. We have a very special doggy... And I think he wants to play.''

''Wis what?''

''You'll see.'' Just as the last syllable left my lips Sam ran out from under the decking with his football shaking his head back and forth like he was possessed.

''Whoa!''

''Come on, lets go play.'' Lifting her on to my hip I jogged down the stairs and followed Sammy into the middle of the backyard. Lizzie and Claire followed behind us giggling whispering about how silly Sam looked with his ball.

''Come on Sam.'' He ran up to me and dropped his ball at my feet so I lent down holding Faith tightly and picked it up.

'''Go mommy throw it.'' Faith bounced happily on my hip as I threw the ball as far as I could. Sam didn't disappoint and galloped straight after it skidding to a stop a few metres past where it landed. My dog has no brakes and that's why the small one is in my arms.

''Cum on Sam, comes back.'' The next time I threw the ball Faith, Lizzie and Claire chased after Sammy and the started throwing the ball for him between themselves. Leaving them to it, I walked over to the Paps who have been refereeing the boys since they got here.

''Hey daddy, hey Carlisle.''

''Hey Bells.'' I gave both men a quick kiss on the cheek and moved to stand beside them so I could keep an eye on the girls.

''Where's Jasper? He was here wasn't he?''

''Yeah he's in there helping the boys kick their dads' butts.'' Carlisle motioned his head towards the trees beside us and smiled.

''No tears or injuries yet then?''

''Nope but the day is still young. Just be glad you have two doctors in the family.''

''I'm always glad for that. I'm sure I would have spent a lot longer in hospital if I didn't have you and Edward to sort my injuries out.''

''That's very true Bella. You could hurt yourself in a room lined with cotton wool.''

''Hey I'm not that bad.''

''Yeah you are Bells, don't deny it. I spent more time in the hospital with you as a kid than I did fishing.''

''Now that really is a lie dad and you know it.'' I poked his chest accusingly and his moustache twitched as his smile grew.

''You were young kid you wouldn't remember.''

''Sure you keep telling yourself I don't... I remember a lot more than you think Pappy.''

''The girls certainly look happy Bells.'' Nice subject change daddy. He knows talking about the children will get him out of anything.

''Yeah they look it at least.''

''How's Lizzie been since her night terror Bella? That must have been scary for all of you.'' Carlisle can go from Pap to doctor in seconds but right now he was a very concerned Pap. I could tell his doctor head was firmly switched off.

''It was one of the scariest things I've ever seen. She was really fighting in her sleep and screamed out more than once before Edward woke her. I was so scared for her. I wanted to jump into her dream and stop whoever was hurting her. I felt so helpless.''

''Don't ever feel like that Bella. The main thing is you were there after and you helped her out of it. She slept too and slept well which is amazing. I don't have much experience with them but the fact she managed to sleep at all after what she faced means you did a bloody good job settling her down.''

''That was all Edward, he was amazing with her. He calmed her down and let her sleep on his chest for the rest of the night. I don't know what I'd have done without him.''

''Lizzie reminds me of Edward in a lot of ways. Although he doesn't remember much of it now, he had a really really rough time when he came to us. Esme slept in his room for the first week because he was too scared to sleep alone. She'll get there though just like he did, it just takes time.''

''Well I've got endless time for all my babies seeing her as happy as she is now is... Well I have no words for how good it feels. I mean look at her and Faith. They're so carefree and happy and they've never had that before.'' Putting his arm around my shoulders Carlisle pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

''I can't say it's going to be easy sweetheart but I know you and Edward can deal with anything. Both you and my son were born to be parents. We've all known it since the day you brought Seth home.''

There's so much love emitted from each member of the Cullen's. It was overwhelming at first having come from a one parent family. Charlie's always been amazing but not overly affectionate so going into a house where they hug you without even knowing you was a shock.

''Thanks Pap, that means a lot.'' Charlie cleared his throat uncomfortably behind us and Carlisle loosened his hold on me. Yeah my dad's not good with watching displays of affection either. Silly man. He gets all fidgety and blushes a lot when people hug in front of him.

Tyler, Mikey and Seth came out from the gap in the trees beside us wearing large pouts and gloomy faces. Tyler is toy-less. I hope he hasn't broken his gun because that'll piss Rose right off.

''What's wrong boys?''

''Aunt Bella, Jasper took my Nerf and then daddy and Edward started playing with him and left us out.'' Tyler sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. ''It's so unfair. They were meant to be playing with us.''

''I'm sorry boy. I'll be sure to tell them off when they come out.'' I can't go in there. There's a massive chance I'll break something if I do and I have the girls to watch.

''Children, what you need to understand about Edward, Jasper and Emmett is they never grew up. They're still mentally the same age as you guys. How would you feel about me and Pappy teaching them a lesson?'' All three of the boys faces lit up and they nodded in sync. ''You up for a little fun Charlie?''

''Oh yes. Boys follow us.''

''Awesome.'' After a high five and a secret Pappy handshake, they all walked back towards the trail.

"Be careful all of you.''

''Yes Mommy.''

''Yes Aunt Bella.'' Yeah famous last words. Turning back to the girls I smile when I see that they're all puffed out and making a fuss of an equally puffed out Sam. It's amazing. Faith has gotten over her fear so quickly. Kids have amazing minds. They all smile when they see me moving back towards them but they don't stop what there doing much to Sam's satisfaction.

''Well girls who fancies hot chocolate?''

''ME!'' They all started dancing around again causing Sammy to get a second wind and start running around us in circles.

''Okay lets go in. I think Nana has some on the stove.''

''Mommy carry up.'' Faith's breathing is heavy from all the running and her cheeks are pink. She's cuter than ever though. Tucking her head into the crook of my neck she let out a sigh. ''I like Sammy.''

''I told you he was a nice doggy didn't I?''

Esme didn't disappoint. Once we had taken our shoes and jackets off she had the hot chocolate made with cream, marshmallows and sprinkles. And it is totally divine. All the girls happily tucked in and made appreciative noises with each sip.

''This is so nice. I've never had it like this before.'' Esme walked behind Lizzie and put her arms around her.

''That's Nana's special recipe and it's just for my grandbabies.'' Kissing her head she moved to take the chair next to her at the table. Looking over to Faith I noticed she was still breathing heavily between each sip of her drink. All that running must have worn her out. I don't remember it taking Seth this long to recover. I might get Carlisle to have a look at her if this carries on. She might have a cold coming. Poor baby.

''Mommy I gets down go potty okay?''

''Okay do you need some help?''

''No. I kay.'' Maybe I should just go check on her. I mean she might need me and I might not hear her call out if she does.

''She can do it on her own Bella. If she needs you she'll shout.'' How did she know what I was thinking? Am I that easy to read?

''How did you?... I mean how did you know?''

''It's written all over your face that and I'd have done the same when my eldest was her age. Let her be a big girl mommy she can manage the potty on her own.''

''I know I guess I just need to remind myself what having a three year old is like I want to wrap them all in cotton wool.''

''That'd be cool we could walk into stuff at not get hurt.'' Lizzie smiled at me over her hot chocolate cup before taking another tentative sip.

''Exactly maybe I should do it too then we'll all be able to walk into stuff without getting bruises.'' That really would be a good idea for me Edward has suggested it a few times already. A comfortable silence took over as we all finished our drinks but my mind was never far from where my baby has got too. Esme's right she can cope on her own I need to relax.

''Do you have any plans for vacation other than the bonfire?''

''No I think we're just going to see how it plans out. I know I moaned about this vacation being put in and the kids going back from summer break early but it worked out really well. I'm thankful for building work right now.''

''See I told you at the time everything happens for a reason. When you got that letter sent home I was sure it was a sign of something good happening.'' The school gave us a lot of notice on it but when they sent out the letter about the planned building work I did groan a lot. It's not that I don't love having Seth home it's just they lost time out of their summer when the kids down at the res got an extra week. Seth loves hanging out down there and I felt for him when I realised he was going to miss out. Now though I can see it was meant to be.

''You're right it couldn't have been more perfect timing.'' After a few minutes I started to get a little fidgety. Faith hasn't come back from the potty yet and I'm a little worried. Esme shook her head at me again and smiled in reassurance.

''Maybe I should go check on her.''

''Give her a couple of minutes she''ll be fine.'' After she finished speaking the back door opened and the boys walked through with massive grins on their faces. Charlie and Carlisle came in a little while later followed by a glum looking Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Emmett didn't even come into the dining room, he just stomped straight through the kitchen and opened the fridge.

''Oh my God that was so funny mom. You would have laughed so hard.'' After I pulled him into my lap Seth retold the story of what happened from when they went back into the woods to when they came in through the back door. It sounds like the Pappies really did show the boys how its done and Emmett wasn't at all happy with it. ''Uncle Emmett is so angry Pap beat him. He actually stomped his foot and everything.''

''Hahaha Seth. Y,kA eah it was really funny... Almost as funny as the fact your three year old sister is asleep on the dogs bed with the dog. The little shi... git actually growled at me when I went to lift her up... I guess that's more cute than funny right?''

Edward was out of the room before I could even process what Emmett said. She's asleep on the dogs bed? Lifting Seth I carried him out into the kitchen to see what he was talking about.

''Aww mommy she looks so cute. I think she likes Sam.'' She does look ridiculously cute. Seth was right. Edward and Esme were both snapping pictures of them. This was one of those stories that would be told at her 21st birthday. She has her first proper good memory with us now and it feels fucking amazing.

''She does look cute and I think Sam's comfortable too.'' The dog was actually snoring even though the whole family had filtered in to the room to see what's going on. He had not battered an eye lid.

''Watch this.'' As Emmett moved to pick Faith up Sam's eyes shot open and he growled at him until he moved away. ''See! What's that about?'' Sam's never growled at anyone before. I don't think I've heard him mumble once since we've had him.

''I've never heard him make that sound before mommy.''

''Same here bud. I can't believe he's got it in him.''

''He's protecting her Bells, I taught him well. See all of that time at the station with me has paid off.'' My dad looked as pleased as punch right now. He's probably thinking about signing Sammy up for police dog training or something equally as silly.

''Seth, Lizzie go get in the picture one each side of the dogs basket.'' I put Seth on his feet and he took Lizzie's hand both of them positioned themselves as instructed by Esme.

Lizzie automatically started scratching Sam's ears and Seth stroked his back. Talk about getting some love, Sam won't want to leave with Charlie later. ''Smile... Perfect, one more.'' One more turned into five more. Esme was a perfectionist when she had a camera in her hands. ''Okay, okay I'm done.'' Lizzie placed a gentle kiss on Sam's mussel and got up taking Seth's hand as she did.

''I should move her. I wonder if he'll growl at me too?'' Edward kissed me before he moved forward slowly and made a fuss of Sam who wagged his tail happily. He always loves attention from his daddy. When he moved to pick Faith up Sam whined a little. ''It's okay Sammy come. We'll go put her in the den.'' The dog actually followed Edward when he went to lay Faith down. I swear my mouth is hanging open in shock. Looking over to Seth I realise he's wearing the exact same expression on his face.

''We made a memory mommy.''

''We sure did Lizzie and we have plenty of time to make some more.'' Seth pulled Lizzie towards me and I hugged them both. ''I love you guys.''

''Love you too mommy.''

''Love you mommy.''

''Okay so who wants to get their butt kicked on the Wii? I need to win at something today.'' Emmett lifted Tyler and Mikey over his shoulders and started to spin them around.

''I'll play me and Lizzie might even let you win this time, what do you say Lizzie. You think you can beat Emmett again?'' Carlisle winked at Lizzie and she nodded in agreement.

''I'm wounded dad. I am the bowling king and you know it and I won't be beaten by a girl again. I let her win last time.''

''Emmett McCarthy Cullen you lie. Lizzie beat you fair and square and remember what mommy told you. You shouldn't under est ... under esta ... Pap what's that word?''

''Under estimate is the word you're looking for Claire.''

''Yeah that you shouldn't do that too girls. You wait till I tell mommy, she's gonna be so mad.'' Emmett paled a little and bent down to Claire's level with the boys still hanging over him.

''There's no need for that Claire bear. We don't have to tell mommy. What can I do to make it up to you?'' This is going to cost him I can tell.

''I think of something good and let you know.'' With that she turned on her heal and left the room with a stomp of her foot.

''Well son you just got played by a ten year old again, well done.'' Carlisle patted Emmett on the shoulder and followed Claire out of the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

''Well I'm still going to beat y'all at the Wii, come on boys.'' Emmett passed Edward on his way out of the door and used Tyler to budge him out of the way.

''Go on then you guys go play. Esme you're referee, Lizzie baby make sure you kick uncle Em's butt. Me and daddy are going to clean up then we'll be in to watch.''

''Okay, come on Seth.'' After everyone filtered out of the room I turned to Edward.

''We need to talk babe.''

''Okay. What about? What's up?''

''Jasper's what's up and you need to snap him out of it.''

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please review :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Happy Sunday all,

Thank you for all your lovely reviews of the last chapter I'm glad you enjoyed it. As always anyone that reviews this chapter will get a preview of the next one in there review reply.

I have quite a bit of this story written now and I can't wait to share it with you.

Thank you to Minnie, Lucy and Jelly Bean for beta and pre-reading

I hope you enjoy this one :D Let me know what you think

Kirsty x

* * *

><p><strong>Made For Each Other<strong>

**Edward's Point Of View**

**Brotherly Love**

When your wife tells you to sort something out, you do it. Whether it's taking out the garbage or talking to your overly sensitive brother-in-law about being a shit to your baby sister. Now usually I wouldn't mind meeting him at the ass crack of dawn on a Sunday but I just had to leave my wife and my kids in my bed on the second full day of having my daughters at home to come and sort his dumb ass out... So yeah, I'm not fucking happy right now which is why I made Emmett do exactly the same thing. We're having a boys breakfast and we may or may not kick Jasper's ass if he doesn't go away in a better mood. Because our wives have promised that there will be no sex on the agenda until Alice is back to her bubbly self. Yeah I know, it fucking sucks and Emmett and Jasper aren't here yet which means I'm sat outside the dinner in my car like a loner that's been stood up.

I really need to stop moaning.

''Finally.'' Emmett's Jeep pulled in to the parking lot in all it's obnoxious glory. I heard his music loud and clear from where I was. Yes my brother is an idiot but I love him all the same. I don't think I would have come out of my shell as much without his help. He has been a big part of my life since my parents adopted me and I wouldn't change him even if he acts the same age as the twins half the time. When his car pulls in next to mine after a lap of the lot I wait for him to jump out before moving, it's safer that way. He might have a Nerf gun hidden in there or something and after that ass whopping yesterday, I'm sure he's looking for revenge.

''It's okay Edward. I'm unarmed. You can get out of the car stop being a pussy.'' He sounded too serious to be lying so I followed his order and got out of my Volvo. ''Good morning brother how are you on this fine day.'' Is he making fun of me?

''What ... Why so cheerful? I just had to leave my wife and kids in my bed watching TV to come sort Jasper out because he got his period or something and upset Alice. I swear I'm going to kick his ass if he doesn't leave in a better mood today.''

''Whoa, whoa there little bro. I understand your pain.''

''Sorry I didn't sleep well last night. I kept getting up to check on Lizzie. I didn't want to miss it if she had a night terror... After that first one I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I wasn't there to wake her up.'' Emmett nodded his head in understanding and motioned his head towards the diner.

''How about we go get a coffee or something whilst were waiting for Mr grumpy pants to get here?''

''Sounds good.'' We walked in silence until we got to our usual booth and sat down. Emmett looked like he was thinking something over. His forehead was a little distorted and he was staring at his hands like they'd give him next week's football scores if he glared at them hard enough. ''What's up Em? Spit it out, I can tell there's something.''

''Did she have another bad dream Lizzie ... I mean did she get scared again last night?''

''No she didn't. Every time I went to check on her she was sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. It was just so hard seeing her so scared you know. I never want her to have to go through that again so I'll do what ever I can to stop them upsetting her. Even if that means getting up at all hours of the night to check she's okay.''

''You know you can't stay up every night right? I mean you're a doctor. You need sleep before you go into the surgery. I get it. I really do but some things you have to let her beat on her own. She's a strong kid Edward. Probably the strongest little girl I've ever met. She can beat this demon just like she's beating and beaten all the rest. You help her without even knowing it.''

''I know and you're right about the sleep thing... I just can't stand the thought of them hurting her any more than they already have, even if it's just in a dream.''

''If she has one I'm sure you'll hear. You're only down the hall Edward. You can get to her quickly if you need to. You can't neglect your own health. You need to stay strong for all the kids and your wife and being a werewolf that roams the halls at night won't help with that.'' A waitress approached the table and smiled. She's not our usual server that Emmett likes to grill. I can see the disappointment written all over his face that she's not here.

''Hi I'm Tiffany. I'll be your server this morning. Can I get you anything to drink?''

''Can we get two coffee's and four menus please? We're just waiting for a couple more to join us.'' A couple? I thought we we're only meeting Jasper today.

''Okay no problem. I'll be back in just a sec with your drinks.''

''Thank you.'' Emmett waited for her to walk away before turning to face me again.

''Oh I forgot to tell you, I invited Charlie. I thought it'd be strength in numbers and he's older and wiser so I guess Jasper might listen to him more.'' Huh Emmett really is smart sometimes.

''Okay... And thanks for listening. I promise not to turn into a werewolf. I'll just leave Lizzie's door open so I'll hear her if she needs me.''

''Cool and if you're going to turn into something turn into a vampire, they're so much cooler. Werewolves just moult and shit.'' Like he's ever met a werewolf to know that. I think a change of subject is in order.

''You think Jasper will turn up?''

''Well he's late now but I hope he does because daddy needs some good loving off of Rose tonight. I need to baby her up quickly before she changes her mind.'' So Faith really has made Rose broody I guess they'll be another new Cullen soon then.

''You're going for number four then?''

''Yep then I have to have ... '' He stopped to cover his dick with his hands, ''the snip. Rosie said that's the deal so I'm going to be a man about it and do it for the good of the human race.'' What the fuck is he on about? ''The world needs one more mini Emmett and who am I to say no.''

''Emmett I don't think there will ever be a mini you, you're one of a kind.''

''I know, I'm just brilliant.'' And so big headed. ''So what are your plans for after we kick Jasper's ass?''

''I'm going back to join in the PJ/Movie day with my wife and kids. They're all shattered after yesterday. Faith got into bed with us this morning at half six and slept until Seth came in at half nine.''

''See that's something I don't miss about the kids being young. I like to sleep naked and with a three year old, you just can't do that.''

''Yeah but you get little people cuddles. Putting on a pair of sleep pants is worth it for that.'' Faith is good at morning cuddles and she smells so good. That bath stuff we use reminds me of when Seth was small I. Am. Such. A. Girl. I'm glad I didn't say that out loud.

''Here's your coffee.''

''Why thank you miss Tiffany.'' Emmett grinned at her and she blushed. He does this every time we go out without the girls. He says he likes to give other women a confidence boost. I think he just likes to flirt a lot. ''You're doing a mighty fine job today.''

''Emmett leave the poor girl alone. She has a job to do and a dad that owns a gun and you have a wife, remember her?'' Charlie popped Emmett upside the head and sat down next to him. ''Hi Tiffany. I'll have a coffee please. Your dad said he'll be over to pick you up after his shift.'' Ooh Emmett's in so much trouble if Charlie knows her dad. It probably means he works at the station. Tiffany scurried off with her head down and Charlie turned to me nodded. ''Good morning Edward, how are my grandchildren this morning?''

''They're good. They were all in bed with Bella watching cartoons when I left this morning. I'm hoping Jasper is going to get his ass here soon so I can get back to them.''

''Any night terrors? Did Lizzie sleep okay?''

''Yeah she did because Edward was up all night checking on her. I told him she's a strong girl she doesn't need him exhausting himself. If she needs him he'll know it's a dad thing isn't it?'' Charlie didn't say anything but the side of his moustache twitched a little.

''You did a good thing son but this goof ball is right. If she needs you you'll know something will trigger in you. It still happens to me now something inside me switches and I know Bella needs me.''

''Thanks Charlie. I will sleep tonight I just needed to protect my girl and after Friday night... I just couldn't let her go through that again.'' Charlie nodded and nothing else was said on the subject. Tiffany brought back Charlie's coffee and we waited...and waited. After an hour and a tone of coffee Emmett huffed and grabbed the menu in front of him.

''Someone call him. I have to get back to work but I want to kick his ass for making us wait around so long.'' And now he's pissed Charlie off he's going to have a lot of making up to do.

''I should be at home why is he doing this? I get he was upset when he heard that little girls story when he helped at the children's home but why take it out on Alice and all of us?'' I guess that was a rhetorical question because neither of them answered me. Emmett was busy on his cell and Charlie was staring daggers at the diner door.

''You know I thought Jasper was better than this but he's just managed to get on my nerves. He's lucky it's me and not your dad here because he'd be really in for it then.''

''That's the next step Charlie believe me. I'm not doing this again.'' Fucking Jasper.

''He's not answering his cell. What do we do?'' Emmett slammed his cell down on the table and sighed whilst looking over the menu again.

''We're going to have breakfast and then we're going to go back to our day's. Enough is enough. We tried I think we should let Rose and Bella deal with him. He won't mess with them...Maybe Esme would be a better idea.'' That'd really be feeding him to the sharks but hey right now he deserves it.

''Right so we can eat? I'm starving I didn't eat a thing this morning in preparation for this.'' What Emmett really means is he only had one bowl of cereal and three pieces of toast that's not eating to him. Charlie managed to get Tiffany's attention and she walked over carrying a steaming jug of coffee.

''Another refill Chief Swan?'' She actually sounds intimidated poor kid.

''Please and we'd like to order some food too.'' I'm sure she just said finally under her under her breath. Charlie couldn't have caught it though because he didn't even acknowledge it.''

''What can I get y'all?'' Tapping her pen on her pad she smiled over at Emmett who shot a grin in her direction.

''I'll have two stacks of banana pancakes and some crispy bacon with a hash brown.'' You think he's hungry he's acting like a man that's been starved for months.

''Chief Swan?''

''I'll have a stack of strawberry pancakes.'' With a nod she wrote down the order before turning to me.

''I'll have the same with a couple of rashers of bacon please.''

''Okay I got it won't be long.'' As she walked away I shook my head I'm not even hungry I just want to get home.

And I'm whining like a girl again.

''Relax son you'll be home soon enough enjoy the peace whilst you can. Your place is going to be a mad house from now on.'' Slouching back in my chair I can't help but smile I love the fact my house is going to be madness from now on.

''Wow that's the first real smile I've seen all morning it looks good on you brother.''

''It feels good too, hopefully in a few months time we'll have another reason to celebrate another baby Cullen.'' Charlie chocked on his coffee and looked at me with wide eyes.

''No no not us Charlie. Emmett and Rose are going to try for baby number four.'' He let out a sigh of relief and went back to his drink.

''You just better hope you don't have another set of twins. I don't think the world could handle two more mini Emmett's.''

''Hey there'd be nothing wrong with that my boys are awesome and so am I.''

''And not at all modest... I have to say two more mini Claire's wouldn't be so bad but two more of you wow.'' Charlie's playing with Emmett not that he can tell Charlie's sense of humour is very dry but the slight twitch of his moustache tells me he's joking. ''What about if you have triplets?'' I can't hold back the laugh that escapes when Emmett's face pales.

''Laugh it up Eddie boy you're so funny ha ha ha.''

''Just so you know it's hardly unlikely having two sets of twins is very rare so you can relax.''

''You sure? I have super sperm you know that's what got us twins in the first place.'' Super sperm? where does he get this stuff?

''I'm sure your safe from your super sperm this time.'' I think Rose would love to have twins again. She thrived during both of her pregnancy's and loved the fact she could eat what she liked and not worry about it.

A loud beep had me searching my coat pocket for my cell. I can never find the damn thing when I need it. When I finally found it and pulled it out, I opened a text from Bella and an instant smile spread across my face.

The caption at the top read;

_Three little monsters took over my bed and kicked me out to make breakfast. We love you daddy x _

And underneath was a picture of all my children spread out in my bed with cheesy grins on their faces.

''I take it that's Bella cause you never get a goofy grin on your face when anyone else texts you.'' Emmett threw a napkin at me across the table at me hitting me square in the forehead.

''It better be Bella or I'll be getting my gun out.''

''Of course it's Bella. She sent me a picture of the kids ... look.'' I handed the cell over to Charlie and he smiled. He actually showed teeth. That's huge as he hardly ever smiled.

''Well that's a nice sight. They all look very comfortable and happy...Good, very good.'' He turned the screen to Emmett and then handed it back to me.

''I'm so hungry. Where is Tiffany with my pancakes?'' Emmett started searching around the diner for her until he located her by the entrance to the kitchen. ''Hopefully that's a good sign. I need food.'' He wagged his pointer finger at her back and let out another loud sigh. ''I'm so frigging hungry.''

''Emmett enough. She'll bring the food when it's cooked.'' He took Charlie's words seriously and shut up turning back to his cell to keep him distracted.

''I don't fucking believe this.'' What the hell? Is he loosing at angry birds or something?

''Watch your mouth Em, there's kids in here.'' He glared over at me making me flinch back in my chair a little. Emmett hardly ever gets mad.

''Jasper left Ali. She just got back home because she stayed at the cottage last night and most of his stuff is gone. He left her. This is more than just that night at the home. There's something else going on, I know it. Rose is on her way here with the kids so she can drive over and bring her back here. She's a state.'' What the actual fuck?

''Right it's time to bring out the big boys. I'm calling your parents.'' Charlie got up and walked out into the parking lot bashing at the screen of his cell on the way.

''I don't understand what the hell is going on. Why is Jasper reacting like this... I mean him and Ali have always been really strong, like solid since the day they met.'' Rubbing my hands over my face to try and make sense of the cluster fuck that was happening in my sister's life. ''What do we do?''

''We do the only thing we can do. We support Alice and find Jasper and kick his ass.'' Tiffany brought the food over and left quickly sensing the tension at the table. I should call Bella... No scrap that, I'm going to eat this then I'm going home to my family. I'll wait and talk to her face to face. She's going to be really upset as she loves Ali and Jasper.

When Charlie came back, we all ate it silence for a while. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that we all took notice of anything but our own inner ramblings.

''Here's how today is going to go. Edward you're going back to my daughter and your kids and you'll have your day as you planned. Emmett you're going to take your kids out for a while maybe to your gym so they can swim or something. Wear them out so they don't think anything is wrong.'' He waited for us both to nod before he continued. ''Carlisle and myself are going to look for Jasper and Esme is going with Rose to bring Alice back home. She has a friend that can run the store for a while so everything with that will be good.''

''What about the station Charlie?''

''Ah they can cope without me for the rest of the day. It's not like we have a high crime rate is it?.. And I'm owed some down days so it's all good. You'll have to collect Sam and take him back with you though. Otherwise the boys will over feed him and I'll come home to dog puke all over the station floor.'' Lovely. I'm glad I finished my food before he brought that up.

''I can do that.''

''Me too. My kids like going to the gym so who am I to argue?'' Emmett gave Charlie a small smile before digging back into his second set of pancakes. Pig.

''I'm going to teach the girls to swim so I'll be bringing them down soon.'' Yeah I know it's a large change of subject. I shouldn't be thinking about this whilst my sister's out there hurting the way she is.

''Cool you should enrol them in swimming club. There's a beginners class for Lizzie's age group and a floaties class for Faith's." I nodded and that was the end of that conversation.

We sat waiting for the rest of the family to arrive in an uncomfortable silence, not making eye contact. I can't even imagine what Alice was going through right now. If Bella ever walked out on me it would kill me. Rubbing my eyes I let out a sigh. This was way too fucked up. I'm just glad there are no children involved.

''Rose is nearly here. I'll go pay and meet you all outside.'' I've never seen my brother so down in the mouth. It's like someone's taken away his signed football jerseys and washed them. Nothing usually brings him down. He always has something to be cheerful about. No matter what the situation.

''Come on son, they'll be here in a minute. Lets go out. Your mom might need some reassurance that everything's going to be okay.''

''Is it though Charlie? Is everything going to be okay because right now everything seems to be going wrong for Alice.'' After letting out a huff I pushed open the diner door and walked out into the crisp October air.

''I don't know Edward. All I know is between us, we can make this better.'' I can't help but believe him. When ever Charlie sets his mind to something it happens no matter what the situation is. He'll make Jasper see sense if it kills him. That's why I try to be a good son-in-law. There's no way I want to upset him; he's kinda scary.

Rose pulled in a few minutes later followed by my parents. As soon as the cars stopped my mom was out and rushing over into my arms. She quietly sobbed into my chest slowly breaking my heart into little pieces. I can't stand it when the women in my life cry. It makes me feel helpless.

''It's going to be okay mom. We're going to fix everything. Charlie and dad will make Jasper see sense.''

''It's just so unfair Edward. You shouldn't have to deal with this now. You have two beautiful little girls and my Bud at home and they need you. And Alice my poor baby girl. She's in bit's I've never seen her so down. Never in all my life have I heard her sob the way she has done this morning.''

''Esme I promise you we're going to find that boy and sort his head out so he's ready to face Alice and beg for forgiveness. We'll take the cruiser so we can get into the city quicker. Is there anywhere we should check first?''

''You might want to check his old apartment as he still has it and it's empty at the moment because the last tenant moved out a couple of weeks back. Carlisle knows where it is.''

''Okay Edward any bars you can think of?'' God Seattle was full of places to hide. Think Edward ... where does Jasper like to hang out?

''Check the college. He might have gone to his classroom. I don't know. He doesn't really drink so bars are out.''

''Okay that's something to go on.'' Looking over the other side of the lot I can see Rose talking animatedly in to her cell whilst pacing the length of her car. Oh shit that can only mean one thing she's plotting with Bella. Fuck. I hope she wasn't mad at me for not calling her. I don't want to have to deal with the silent treatment today. ''Oh no I think the girls are plotting.'' See! Charlie knows what they're like too. I'm not imagining it which sucks. I was kind of hoping Rose was a mirage.

''I wonder how long they've been talking.''

''I'm guessing since Rose found out. You know what those two are like. They like to talk.''

''Charlie's right. Rose had both myself and Bella on a conference call to tell us when she found out from Alice.'' Charlie shot me a sympathetic look before walking towards my dad who's on his cell inside his Mercedes.

''Okay I'm here, are we all sorted?'' Emmett waved over at Rose before turning to me.''Go home Edward. I'll be at the gym if you need to get hold of me. Mom come get in the car with Rose. I'll grab the kids and we'll get operation Ali and Jasper started.''

We all walked over to where our cars were parked chatting away about nothing of importance. Claire was the first out of Rose's car. She threw herself into Emmett's arms and giggled when he spun her around.

''What are we doing today?'' The boys joined us on the side walk as mom and Rose started talking about strategy.

''We're going swimming at the gym.''

''Cool. Can Faith, Lizzie and Seth come?'' Oh no, she's going to beg I can tell. I hate that I can never say no to her. She's too cute.

''Not today babe sorry. Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella have plans and they don't know how to swim yet so they need to take lessons.''

''Oh okay next time then yeah?... Uncle Edward would that be okay?''

''Yeah I don't see why not.'' It'll be good for the kids to have some fun out of the house and the pool at the gym has toys and all that jazz.

''Awesome. Lets go daddy.'' Emmett piled the kids into his Jeep and then slapped me firmly on the back. ''Good luck calming Bella down.''

''Yeah thanks. I think I'm going to need it.'' Time to face the music...


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry sorry sorry I know this is late my lovely beta is having a baby and she's been really ill lately so this had to wait. Her little jelly bean will be the newest member of the Robert Pattinson UK family and we can't wait for his or her arrival. :D

I'm also sorry for the lack of review replies I promise if you review this chapter I'll make sure you get a tease of the next one :D Hopefully we'll get our routine back on track now so you won't have to wait longer than two weeks for the next update. :D

I'm going to let you read now I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Made For Each Other<strong>

**Bella's Point Of View **

**Devotion **

When Edward left this morning for breakfast with the boys I didn't expect any this to happen. I have no idea what was going through Jasper's head right now but I'd like to find him and pull it out of his ass. I can't even imagine what Alice was going through. When Rose called me it was hard to keep my own emotions in check, my heart broke for Alice. The only thing that kept me from breaking down was the fact I had all my children in bed with me and I didn't want to scare them. I never want them to see me upset. My girls have seen enough pain already in their short lives and Seth gets distraught when I cry. He's a mommas boy through and through and when I get upset so does he. Bless him. Edwards the same too. They're both very in touch with their emotions and I love that about them. Seth will make a good husband one day when he's older... Much older. Yeah I'm going to be one of those mothers; no one will be good enough for my son. Edward will be problem enough for the girls so I'll keep watch and let him do the intimidating.

''Mommy are you okay? You have a sad face?'' Seth took my hand in his and snuggled up close to me on the sofa being careful not to jig Faith who has her legs thrown over his lap. Yep my girls made herself quite comfortable. She's got her head on Lizzie's legs too and is watching the flat screen intently.

''I'm okay bud Just got adult stuff on my mind that's all. Nothing for you to worry about. Daddy's going to fix everything real good.''

''Okay. Is he going to be home soon? He's been gone ages and I need his help with my homework.'' See daddy fixes everything and Seth fully believes nothing bad can happen if daddy's going to fix it. I believe it too if I'm honest. My husband is the most loyal, loving man I've ever met and would give you his last dime if you needed it. I fully believe as a family we can help Alice and Jasper overcome there problems We just need to know what the hell is wrong.

''Yes he's going to be back soon. I'm sure their man time will be over once Emmett's eaten the diner of of pancakes and bacon.'' Seth smiled up at me and leaned in to kiss my cheek. Such a little gentleman... I might need to invest in that stick soon so I can start beating the women away.

''What homework do you have Seth?... I could help. That way when daddy gets back, we can play.'' Seth's face lit up and he turned to face Lizzie with a grin.

''I have math. I have to answer ten questions. Mr Banner didn't give us that much cause we're on vacation next week.'' Lizzie looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

''I can help with that if you want? I'm okay at math. We can work it out together.''

''Cool... Little Faith, move you feet please?'' Faith didn't budge. She was too engrossed in the movie right now to pay attention to her big brother. ''Faith I need to get up please little sister.''

''In minute. I comfy.'' She's going to rule the roost, I can feel it. I will not laugh. I will not laugh.

''Please I need to do my homework before daddy gets home so we can play.'' Faith didn't move so Seth turned to me with a look of defeat on his face. ''Mom please tell her to move she can lay back down when I come back.'' Faith smiled at me and put her finger on her lips to make me shh.

''Why don't you try asking her once more. I think she might move then.'' With a huff he turned back around and pouted. I had to cover my hand with my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Too cute.

''Little Faith please will you move so I can do my homework then you can lay back down I promise.''

''Give me kiss fist and I moves.'' Faith pouted her lips at him and he leant forward and gave her a sweet peck on the lips. ''Okay now I moves.'' She lifted her legs for just long enough for Seth to get up then she flopped them back down onto the sofa.

''I'll be back in a minute Lizzie.'' Seth almost tripped as he ran out of the room but caught himself. He's too much like me sometimes.

''Okay.'' Lizzie stroked her fingers through Faith's hair and smiled down at her. ''That was cheeky. You're a little monkey isn't she mommy?''

''She's a very cheeky little monkey. I think we need to give her a tickle.''

''No. No tickle.'' Faith lifted her knees up to her chest and rolled her body towards the back of the sofa.

''Oh look Lizzie. I think she's hiding from us.'' I moved forward and started to tickle her with Lizzie soon joining in. Faith started to laugh uncontrollably and started to kick her legs out I caught them and held them still and lifted her top a little so I could blow a fart on her chest. That caused even more giggles from both the girls.

''Stop. Stop Mommy.'' I stopped at looked up at my very smiley little monkey.

''Are you happy my cheeky monkey?''

''Yep very happy's mommy.'' My own smile got bigger as I looked between both my girls grinning faces. When Seth appeared in the door way I looked between all three of my children at thanked God for giving me an amazing family.

''Oh man did I miss tickle time?''

''Don't worry bud, there will be plenty more tickle time when daddy gets home.'' I hope he gets home soon. I miss him and it's only been a few hours.

''Cool I have my book Lizzie.'' Seth held up his book and shook it around causing a loose piece of work paper to fall out. ''Oops.'' Picking it up he waited patiently for Lizzie to move Faith off of her lap.

''Why don't you go sit at the dining room table. I'll be in soon to help with milk and cookies.''

''Awesome. Come on Seth. Lets go get this done. Hopefully daddy will be back by the time we're through.'' They left together talking animatedly about what they want to do when Edward gets home. It looks like daddy's going to be busy this afternoon.

''Mommy why they go is not finished?'' Faith pointed to the movie playing and stretched out so her feet are touching my leg.

''They've gone to do some school stuff baby. They'll be back soon. We can carry on watching.''

''Can I have cookie too?''

''Of course. Come give me a cuddle first though.'' She crawled up the sofa and into my lap resting her head against my boobs like they were her own special cushion. ''I like snuggles with my baby girl.''

''I like mommy snuggles.'' I moved gently around so I could lean my back up against the arm of the sofa. Faith snuggled in deeper and once she was comfortable she was soon engrossed in her movie again. As the last ten minutes played out I sat running my fingers through her hair. I find the motion oddly relaxing and her little hum tells me she feels the same way. All that changed though when a car pulled up the drive and the engine switched off. Faith sat up straight away and started to bounce on my lap.

''DADDY DADDY DADDY!''

''Baby he can't hear you. He's not close enough. Why don't you go to the window and see if you can see him?'' She nodded as she jumped off my lap and ran out of the room. I looked from the window to the door and back again. I guess she's gone straight for the front door. Baby wants her daddy... Right now. I got up and followed her path and found her bouncing excitedly by the window next to the door.

''DADDY HURRY'' She's waving and slapping her fist against the glass.

''Calm down baby girl, he'll be in soon.''

''DADDY DADDY.'' The door lock clicked and opened slightly and Sammy barrelled through wagging his tail. Faith jumped back a little but the shock wore off quickly when she got scooped up in Edwards arms. He smothered her in kisses as she giggled. ''You're back. I miss you.''

''I missed you too baby girl.'' Edward shot me a weary smile and walked towards me. I bet he thinks I'm mad at him because he couldn't sort the Jasper situation out. Silly silly man. I marched right over to him pulled him down to me by the shirt and kissed him. He smiled into it and only pulled away when a small giggle came from the little lady in his arms. ''Now if I knew I was coming home to that, I would have skipped breakfast.''

''I think Emmett would have had something to say about that.''

''You're right I think he ate them out of food this morning.'' I know that isn't an exaggeration because I've fed Emmett and on many occasions and he's gone back for thirds and sometimes fourths. He's a pig but he's so cheeky he gets away with it. Those dimples are lethal.

''That really doesn't surprise me... Why do we have Sam? Not that I'm complaining, I just though he was at the station with dad?'' Edward shifted uncomfortably and looked down at Faith.

''He had to help my dad find something.'' Oh... That's weird... Oh... Oh he's gone to help Carlisle look for Jasper. That make sense he loves Alice and will be really pissed that she's hurting as much as she is.

''Okay.'' I gave him a little nod to let him know I understood and he smiled in response. ''Right I think we should go check on the homeworkers and get them their milk and cookie... Why don't you go ask them what cookie they want baby girl.''

''Okay.'' Edward put her down on the floor after another kiss and she skipped off towards the kitchen. ''Do you know anything new?'' Edward pulled me to him and kissed my head.

''No nothing. I do however know that I waited at the damn diner for ages for Jasper when I could have been here with all off you and I'm pretty pissed off about it. I can't believe he stood us up. Something serious is going on in that guys head and it's pissing me off that he won't talk to us about it.'' My husband hardly ever gets angry but right now I can feel it rolling off of him.

''He will when he's ready baby, I know it. Right now we need to concentrate on Alice. She needs us so much right now.'' I can see the pain etched all over his face as he processes my words. His little sister is one of his best friends and he hates to see her hurting even if it's only over a pair of shoes that the dog chewed.

''It's killing me to know she's in so much pain and I don't know how to fix it. This won't be a quick fix thing. Until Jasper talks, we have no way of knowing where to start on helping them.'' Lifting my arms I put them around his neck and stared into his piercing green eyes he has no idea how beautiful he is.

''But we will help them we're already helping them. Alice is coming home to stay with your mom and dad and she'll have Rose with her soon.''

''MOMMY.'' I turned in Edward's arms to face my little lady. ''They want marty ones.''

''Well we best go get them then.'' Faith led the way to the kitchen and I followed with Edward's hand firmly in mine. He worries too much. I know everything is going to work out okay. I'll beat Jasper if I have too. I know my dad will hunt him down and kick his ass but I know how to talk to Jasper. I think I intimidate him a little so he listens to me.

''Daddy you're home.'' Seth rushed out from the dining room and hugged Edward's legs. ''Lizzie's helping me with my math but we're stuck on one. Will you help us?''

''Of course bud, lead the way.'' Seth pulled him to the dining room whilst I rushed around getting the kids cookies and milk ready. Faith played little helper and very carefully carried Seth's milk to him before coming back to get her own cookie.

''Now baby girl what cookie would you like?'' She looked into the jar and tapped her chin before picking out the same cookie as her siblings.

''Fank you mommy.''

''You're welcome baby. Now go sit with daddy. I'll be in in a minute.'' Leaning up against the counter I took out my phone to text Rose. They should be half way there by now.

_**Hey Rose, Edward just got home. Keep me posted tell Ali we all love her x **_

Maybe I should send a message to Charlie too.

_**Hey Dad, keep me posted on what's going on. I hope you find him.. Love you Bells x**_

Short and simple. Hopefully he'll reply. I have tried to teach him to text. He seems to be getting the hang of it but he's still Charlie who hates technology or repels it as he likes to say. Seth knows more about his cell than he does. It's cute when he tries to teach his pappy how to play games and music. Charlie really doesn't get it and just nods along but Seth likes to try, bless him. Maybe if Seth and Lizzie double team him it'll sink in... I might try that.

''Mommy Mommy.'' Faith stormed out of the dining room with her hands on her hips and pouted at me. ''Lizzie and brubba sit on daddy's lap. I not fits.''

''Well how about you sit on my lap?'' With a sigh she dropped her hands from her waist and nodded.

''Kay, I sits on your lap.'' There's nothing like being second best. Laughing to myself, I took Faith's hand and lead her back into the dining room where the rest of my little family are gathered. Edward looked up at me and shot me his most dazzling smile as I sat down and pulled Faith into my lap.

''What do you think then bud? If Uncle Emmett has to put $17.50 into the cuss jar and he gives you $20.00 how much change do you have to give him?'' Seth looked up at Edward and shrugged. He hates math with a passion. ''Try and work it out. Come on, I know you can do it.''

''I think I know Seth. How much would you add to $17.50 to get $18.00 dollars?'' Seth looked at Lizzie and used his fingers to add up.

''50 cents.'' Lizzie looked up to Edward for confirmation and he nodded and put his thumb up behind Seth's back.

''And how much do you add to 18 dollars to get 20?'' Seth only thought for a minute before answering and jotting it down. They carried on talking out the problems between themselves until the whole page was complete. I can safely say I've never seen Seth do math so willingly Edward is sat stunned behind them with his mouth hanging open so I guess he's thinking the same thing. The worlds gone mad, my son actually finished his math homework without a tantrum.

''Okay my homework is done. What are we doing now?'' Seth took his worksheet back from Edward and jumped down from his lap to put it in his book bag. ''Can we do something outside. We have Sam we should play out... LETS GO TO THE PARK!'' Okay, I think someone officially has a bee in his bonnet judging by his bounce. I don't think we're going to talk him out of going into town to the park.

''I goes to the park?'' Faith looked between myself and Edward a couple of times with a smile playing on her lips. Yep, there's no way out of this now the cute small one is on board.

''I don't know baby. You'll have to ask daddy real nicely.''

''Daddy can we goes?'' Like he's going to say no to that face. I mean the puppy dog eyes are a killer especially when there unleashed on daddy like they are being right now.

''Yeah I guess so. We'll have to take two cars though. You happy to do that mommy?'' Yeah we could really use a bigger car now. I'll have to look into that soon taking two cars everywhere will be a pain in the ass.

''Yeah sure. I'll take my car. You take the kids. I'll take the pup.'' After military operation cleaning up and getting coats and shoes on we all gathered by the door waiting for Edward to lock up the rest of the house.

''Was that?'' Faith patted my bag and looked up at me expectantly.

''What's what little lady?''

''The noise... In there.'' Pointing at my bag again she sighed. ''You hear?''

''Mommy it's your phone.'' Seth shook his head at me. I never hear my phone when its in my mom bag. I rely on him to hear it when I don't.

''Oh.'' Snapping my bag open, I started to dig through it. Why is it always at the bottom? I swear to God this bag has a phone eating monster hidden in it. Well it could be true if you believe in that sort of thing. ''Ah ... Ha! Got it.'' It's my dad, maybe he has some news.

**''Hello''**

**''Hi Bells it's dad.'' **Yeah, he still doesn't get caller ID.

**''Hi Daddy what's up?'' **Edward appeared from behind me and started ushering the children out of the door.

**''Well I have some news.'' **From the tone of his voice I guess it isn't good news. Edward turned to me and raised his finger indicating he wants a minute before he goes.

**''One second dad. Edward's just leaving to take the kids to the park.'' **

**''Okay Bells.''**

''I'll meet you there baby okay?'' He leant down to kiss my forehead lingering a little longer than usual.

''Okay I'll be there as soon as I can... Love you.''

''Love you too.'' He waved before shutting the door behind him leaving me to my conversation.

**''Sorry about that Daddy, go on.'' **He let out a sigh and coughed awkwardly. **''It's not good news Bells, not good news at all.'' **

**''What's happened?'' **Another heavy sigh came across the line I heard a door slam and muffled words exchanged. Charlie must have moved his hand off of the receiver because I can here there conversation better now.

**''I can't believe that shit Charlie. How could he do this to my daughter?'' **

**''Calm down Carlisle. We will sort this out. Let me talk to Bells okay... Bells you there? Sorry about that.'' **

**''Yeah daddy I'm still here. You want to tell me what's going on?'' **

**''Well I called in a favour from a buddy at Seattle PD and it turns out that Jasper boarded a plane to Texas late last night.'' **

Texas?! Why the hell is he going to Texas? I don't think he has any family left there now. They all followed him here. The only person I can think of is... no, he wouldn't have gone back to see her. He wouldn't. She broke his heart and he hates her for it.

**''I know what your thinking and we don't understand his motive either but that's not the most shocking part.'' **

**''What's more shocking than him leaving the love of his life on a whim?! What the hell has he done?'' **Edward, Carlisle and Emmett are going to kick his ass when he comes back. I hope he's ready to be beaten down because it's going to happen even if I have to do it myself.

**''He's cleared his bank account too Bells I don't think he wants to be traced where ever he's going. He certainly doesn't want Alice following so he's not going to want to leave a paper trail. Alice would only have to look at his online account to see where his card was last used but he's taken that option away from her.'' **

**''What are we going to do?'' **

**''I don't think there's anything we can do now.'' **We can't just give up. There has to be some explanation for this. This isn't like Jasper at all.

**''We can't give up. Alice is in pain.'' **

**''I think we have to wait for him to make the first move. This isn't like Jasper at all. Something must have happened to set him off. Maybe he needs sometime to sort his head out and then he'll come home.'' **

**''And until then?'' **

**''Until then you spend time with your kids and support Alice as best you can. I know you love her Bella but you can't fix this right now.'' **

**''I really want to make everything better... That Jacob's dad is to blame for all of this you realise that right? If he'd have never broken in the girls would never have been scared and we wouldn't have taken Jasper to them that night.'' **

What was he thinking? He's not only scared my kids. Fucker. But sent my brother in law off on a premature mid life crisis.

**''This could have all been avoided.'' **

**''No Bells something would have set him off. This isn't anyone's fault even if that Jacob's dad did wrong, he didn't cause Jaspers freak out.'' **I can see my dad making commas with his fingers as he said freak out even if I can't see him.

**''I guess you're right...where are you guys?'' **They can't be in the city already. It isn't physically possible.

**''We stopped at a truck stop when I got the call. We're going to head home. We're just over half way cause we drove a little faster than we should have... But I'm the chief, who's going to give me a ticket?'' **Such a boy even though he's a pappy.

**''Dad be careful okay. I'm going to the park with Edward and the kids. I'll have my phone on me if you need me.'' **

**''Okay don't worry okay. Alice has us she'll be fine. Have fun with your kids, leave the worrying to the pappy's.'' **

**''I'll try not to worry.'' **Yeah that's easier said than done but my kids have to come first they can't know anything is wrong they've seen enough hurt in there lives already.

**''Goodbye Bells.'' **

**''Bye dad.'' **

After ushering Sam out of the front door and into my car, I started the journey to the park where Edward has taken my babies. All through the drive my mind wondered to Alice and how she must be feeling. I would die if for any reason I was parted from Edward for too long. He's my heart.. When we're parted I feel it even if its for the briefest of time. How is she going to deal with that? I know how much she loves Jasper and I know it's mutual, you can tell by the way he looks at her. What ever caused this has nothing to do with their love I can tell that much.

As I pulled into the parking lot at the park my worries quickly melted away as I took in the scene in front of me. Edward is swinging Faith around in his arms on his journey to take her back to the slide and Lizzie and Seth are climbing all over the jungle gym with massive grins on their little faces. This is all that matters right now. This is where my head needs to be but as soon as my eldest is tucked up in bed tonight I will share my worries with my husband in the hope that he can ease them like he usually does.

Life will always try us but we can beat it all together as a family.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi All,

I'm sorry I've been a total fail on review replies I promise to do better this time real life has been kicking my butt and i haven't had time to think.

I have lots written and its all with my lovely beta so hopefully I'll be able to get on track again now I'll be updating on the 26th of September next I won't let y'all down this time I promise.

I hope you enjoy this chapter :D Let me know what you think.

Kirsty

* * *

><p><strong>Made For Each Other<strong>

**Edward's Point Of View **

As I left Bella to take her call, I had to switch my mind off from Alice's problems and concentrate on showing my kids a good time. As much as I want to help sort all of this out they come first and I've spent enough time away from them today. My babies need some daddy time before I go back to work tomorrow. Back to normality. I couldn't help but sigh I really didn't want to go back but Seth has to go to school so I have to set a good example. Yeah being a grown up sucks. I can't even suggest pulling a sick day because Bella will have my ass... And not in a good way.

''Daddy come on! Open the door.'' Seth was stood with Lizzie and Faith by my car bouncing up and down on his heels. I swear my son has endless energy when it comes to playing outside. He loves to get into mischief.

''Okay, okay.'' I clicked the door lock open and it took him mere seconds to pull the door open.

''Come on Faithy climb in.'' Seth helped Faith into the car by pushing her up by her butt and then he followed quickly behind her. ''Get in your seat then daddy will strap you in in a minute.'' Lizzie giggled as she got in the back seat.

''You better do as he says daddy. He means business.'' She pulled the door shut behind her so I walked straight around to Faith and pulled her door open.

''Are you ready for the park little lady?''

''Yep hurry my straps.'' Pulling the straps at her side she helped me get them fastened around her and pouted her lips at me for a kiss which I happily gave her. After nuzzling her nose a couple of times I turned my head towards Lizzie and Seth and put on my best dad face.

''Put on your seatbelts.''

''Okay dad.'' After hearing two clicks I gave Faith one last kiss and shut her door.

I gave the house one last glance before getting into my own seat and buckling up. ''Right ladies and bud, lets go.'' As soon as I switched the ignition on a cheer erupted from the back seat bringing a smile to my face.

''Daddy daddy.''

''Faithy Faithy.''

"Music.'' If I didn't know any better I'd swear Bella had given birth to Faith. They're so alike but and how that's possible I'm not quite sure. My wife much like my daughter can't do car journeys without something playing over the speakers. As soon as the nursery rhyme disk started Seth let out a loud groan.

''No not this dad.'' Now I know this isn't the greatest thing and it's as annoying as hell but Faith likes it and I'll make sure we listen to something less annoying on the way home.

''Yes this, THIS.'' Faith started singing along and clapping her hands oblivious to her big brothers impending tantrum.

''But it's so annoying.'' I heard a foot thump against the back seat followed by another huff.

''Enough bud you can choose on the way home okay?'' Please don't throw a full on tantrum. I can't exactly calm him down whilst I'm driving. He did it once and frightened the life out of me. I had to pull over and calm him down I though he was going to undo his belt and that could have caused all sorts of out comes. Just thinking that sends a shiver down my spine.

''Okay.'' Thank God for that panic over. ''This still sucks though.''

''Watch your back chat little man we can go home if you prefer.'' Yeah I'm too soft to actually take him home but he knows to play nice when I take this tone.

''Brubba stop bees bad. I wana play.''

''Me too Seth this music isn't so bad and we'll be there soon.'' He's getting ganged up on now he's in big trouble. ''Don't look at me like that. I'm your big sister.''

''NO Lizzie don't tickle me... I'll be happy and good...Promise'' I really need to keep Lizzie on my side. She can be my wingman... Wing woman even.

''Good... Daddy are we there yet?'' Oh God not 'are we there yet'. Not on a ten minute journey.

''We there yet?'' She's started something now.

''ARE WE THERE YET.'' He always has to take it one octave higher than the rest maybe I should limit his time with Emmett and the twins I'm sure it's their influence.

''YES one more minute there's Pappy's house see.'' I pointed out Charlie's house through the front wind shield as we past it.

''The white one?''

'That's right clever girl.''

''And gween'' Faith's learning so much now. She's soaking up everything she can from us, Lizzie and Seth.

''Pappy has a nice house is that where mommy lived before you got married?'' Lizzie asked.

''Yep that's where mommy lived when she was little like all of you and where I picked her up for our first ever date. I proposed on that front porch in the exact place we had are first kiss.''

''Ew kissing dad I hope you asked Pappy's mission.'' I hope Seth has that view on kissing for a long time I hope he finds his Bella like I did and doesn't get broken hearted to much.

''Daddy what's posed?'' Faith asked her question just as I pulled into the parking lot at the park so I waited until I was parked up to answer so I could turn to face her when I did.

''Proposed means I asked mommy to marry me. To be my wife because I love her lots and lots.'' Yeah I'm a sap, sue me.

''So you gotsta pose me to I wana get marry with you.'' My sweet sweet baby girl. ''And mommy.''

''Of course.'' She doesn't have to know it's illegal until she's forty odd that way she'll never date. That'd be perfect and she looks really happy about it too. ''Now the rules for going to the jungle gym are we walk over together. No one runs off okay.''

''Okay.'' Famous last words. After getting Faith out of her seat and balancing her on my hip I let the two mischievous ones out of the back seat. Seth took Lizzie's hand after she took mine and we walked across the field to the empty jungle gym. That makes a nice change this place is usually packed. I guess the weather is keeping people away.

''Wow look daddy.'' Faith tapped my shoulder not taken her eyes off all the slides and swings. I wish I could see all of this through her eyes even Lizzie looks a little awed. Surely they've been to a park before? Granted this is a brand new thing that the community fun raised for but...They must have been to a park before, they can't not have, they're kids.. Thinking about it though I really wouldn't put anything past there birth parents. Maybe they have never had the opportunity to play and do things kids should do.

''Are you ready dad?'' Oh right the count down.

''I'm ready. Are you ready?''

''Yep''

''Okay One... Two...Three... RUN'' Seth must have filled Lizzie in because they both ran off ahead whilst I jogged along with Faith in my arms. She started hysterically giggling as she bounced around on my hip.

''Fast.. Daddy...Fast'' I picked up my pace a little to keep the giggles flowing and Faith didn't disappoint.

''WE WIN.'' Lizzie and Seth hit the gate to the park at the same time and turned to me with wide grins on their faces.

''Yeah yeah. I'm old. I can't run as fun as you guys can.''

''Daddy you isn't old, you're a daddy.'' Huh well that's a lot better than old I'll take it. ''Get down?'' After placing Faith on her feet I watched as she followed behind her brother and sister. When they started to climb something she looked at it and then back to me and back to it again before putting her hands on her hip. ''I needs help''

''Your wish is my command.'' I scooped her up and helped her ''climb'' each step of the jungle gym. When she got to the top she headed straight for the slide so I followed her around and waited for her to come down.

''Come on then baby girl. Sit down and slide.''

''I don't knows how.'' Well that answers the has she ever been to the park question.

''Sit down on your bum right here.'' I patted the top of the small slide and she sat down on it. ''Now hold my hand... Ready?''

''Yes.'' I positioned myself with one hand on her stomach and one behind her back and slowly helped her slide.

''Weeee'' She held on to my hand for dear life until she got to the bottom then she looked up at me with a cheeky little grin. ''AGAIN AGAIN.'' Demanding little madam but how can I say no.

''Lets go then.'' She stood and started to run back towards the steps on her baby legs.

''Hurries daddy hurries.'' Increasing my pace I scooped her up again and placed her at the top of the steps. ''Helps me gain.''

''Okay go sit at the slide and wait for me.''

''Kay.'' On our ninth go down the the slide Faith seemed to be getting a little out of breath so I was just about to suggest having a break when the most amazing voice came from behind me.

''Well daddy it looks like you're having lots of fun.''

''Mommy! Looks me look.'' Faith grabbed my hand and led me around to the steps again and happily went down the slide again to show Bella who beamed at her the whole way down.

''Wow baby that's so good well done.'' Clapping she rushed towards Faith and picked her up covering her face in kisses. ''You're such a clever girl.''

''Mommy.''

''Mommy.'' Bella's head snapped up as she looked around for Seth and Lizzie when she located the she smiled and waved. ''Come watch us mommy.''

''Come on daddy lets go see what else we can play with.'' Faith reached her arms out for me and seemed content enough to watch from my hip for a while.

''So hows your dad?''

''He's good. On his way home as we speak so when the kids need to recharge we can go over to his for a while. I have my key.'' He's coming home? Is that good or bad?

''Any news?''

''Um yeah. I'll fill you in later okay, once the kids are in bed.''

''Okay.'' I know my wife well enough to know when to shut up and wait. I'm pretty sure what she has to tell me will anger me so it's best it's not done in front of the kids. I really need to go and visit Emmett at the gym a couple of rounds sparring with him should chill me out a little bit.

''Daddy, can you help me?'' Lizzie diverted my attention away from the conversation with a smile and a wave as she sat on the ledge to the fireman's pole.

''Yeah stay there, I'm coming.'' I handed Faith back to Bella who started to walk slowly towards the swing set and went to help my fire woman in the making. ''You know what you're doing or do you need Seth to show you?''

''I know. I just don't want to fall.''

''I won't let you fall. I promise.'' Lizzie tilted her head and smiled slightly. I'd love to know what's she's thinking right now.

''I know that's why I asked for your help you won't let me hurt.'' I hope she really believes that.

''Never. I'll never let any one or anything hurt you.'' She didn't say anything else she just shuffled further forward on her bum and took hold of the pole.

''Ready daddy?''

''Yep.'' I had to hold myself back from stretching my arms out and edging her down. She isn't a baby I need to remember that. I did stay as close as possible until her feet touched the floor without any mishaps though. I'm an over protective daddy there's no denying that.

''That was fun thanks daddy.'' After hugging my legs she was off again trying to catch up with Seth.

''DADDY LOOK.'' Now where is my son? I scanned around looking for him but came up short. ''LOOK HIGHER DADDY.'' Two small hands are waving from the highest point on the jungle gym. I can't see his body but I can sense that he's excited and probably bouncing.

''Wow bud how did you get up there?''

''I CLIMBED.''

''I'm here too Daddy.'' Another set of hands waved out at me and I can just make out the top of Lizzie's head.

''LIZZIE'S HERE NOW.'' I think Seth thinks he's a the top of Mount Everest he's certainly shouting like he is.

''You two be careful okay.''

''OKAY.'' I turned towards Bella and Faith chuckling to myself. This was definitely a good idea. I just hope the rain holds off, a dry day in Forks is almost unheard of.

''EEE high mommy high high.''

''Hold on tight then.'' Bella is beautiful.. Even more so when she's interacting with our kids, the kids she raises amazingly and loves unconditionally. Her hair was blowing in the wind and her cheeks were tinged with a hint of red from the cold but it's her smile that melts my heart. That smile could single handedly bring me to my knees. She has no idea how much she owns me mind body and soul she always has. ''Oh look I think daddy's coming to get you.''

''Daddy looks me.''

''Wow baby girl you're really high up. Make sure you hold on okay? I don't want you to fly away.''

'' I wills... I flies... Weee.'' I watched in awe as all my kids played around happily together it wasn't until some more children came into the park with their parents that I noticed a change in Lizzie's behaviour. She stopped playing almost instantly and seeked us out hooking herself around my leg for comfort... I think that's what it is anyway.

''You okay baby girl? Why did you stop playing with Seth?'' She didn't answer for a minute just looked up at me with a haunted look in her eyes. ''Shall me and you go it down for a minute?''

''Okay.'' I left Bella and Faith swinging together and quickly located Seth playing with Eric and Jack from his class. They're good kids. I can't see who's with them but I know most of the adults in Forks from the surgery. This is a small town and most of the residence come through our doors.

Taking Lizzie's hand I led her to the bench and pulled her into my lap. ''Talk to me baby girl. Do you want to play?''

''I do. I just don't know their mommy. I don't like when strange people come to close... They might be bad and that scares me.'' Tightening my arms around her I kissed her head.

''It's okay to be a little nervous but not all people are bad. You liked Angie, Sarah and Mrs C right and Uncle Em, Ali, Rose and Jasper and you didn't know them before.'' Playing with the button to my coat she took a deep breath and looked up to me.

''But Angie, Mrs C and Sarah helped us and so did you and all our family are good cause there related to you and mommy. No one bad could be your friend or family.'' So that explains why she's nervous around anyone outside of the family. I can help her with this I will help her with this. I'm so glad she's made that connection between us and the family at least she knows she has protection.

''I'm glad you know our family is good baby girl and I'll help you learn who you can trust and who you can't and all the family will keep you safe. No one bad will hurt you again.''

''I know I just like being close to you when there's strangers.''

''Well that's very sensible but it doesn't mean you can't have fun especially when me and mommy are around to look out for you. Whilst we're here to watch you no one will hurt you I promise.''

''I love you daddy.''

''I love you too Lizzie... Now how about me and you go and see what Seth's doing? We can say hello and if you want to play you can I'll stay with you.''

''You won't leave me?''

''No. I'll stay where you can see me, always.''

''Okay daddy lets go. You have to hold my hand though.'' I'd hold her hand to the end of the earth and back hopefully she'll realise that soon.

''I will hold your hand for as long as you like.'' After placing a kiss on my cheek she scooted herself off my lap and held out her hand to me. I took it and pulled her close as we walked to the other side of the playground. I could sense Bella's worried eyes on me so I turned my head and gave her a reassuring smile. ''I wonder where your brothers hiding now there's too many small places in this park for him to hide.''

''He likes being at the top it's his bestest place.''

''DADDY.'' talk of the little devil. ''LIZZIE.''

''I think he's at the top again can you see him?'' Lizzie looked up and pointed to a clear screen panel at the top of the jungle gym which my son is waving through. We both waved back and carried on walking. When Eric's mom came into view Lizzie got a little bit closer to me and her grip on my hand increased.

''Hey Dr Cullen.''

''Hey Claire it's good to see you. Hows the little one doing.'' I motioned my head towards her baby carriage and smiled as she rolled her eyes.

''I swear I haven't had any sleep for around three days. Your dad said she's just being fussy the only place she's happy is right there, snuggled in her chair.''

''I'm sure she'll grow out of it just in time for you to have the next one.''

''I don't think the husband is up for even thinking about any more yet. Anyway enough about me, who's this lovely little lady?''

''This is my daughter Lizzie, Bella has my youngest Faith around by the swings.''

''DADDY WATCH ME.'' Seth called from the top of the ''big kid slide'' and Claire laughed as I turned my head towards him.

''And you know Seth. I don't think he needs any more of an introduction than that... Be careful Seth.''

''I WILL'' Famous last words he's as uncoordinated as his mother.

''So Lizzie, how are you liking Forks?'' Lizzie looked up at me so I nodded in encouragement.

''I like it a lot thank you.'' Claire didn't make any move to get up or closer. She just let her answer in her own time and didn't press for anything more than she gave.

''They're settling in well it's a big adjustment for them.'' Claire smiled kindly at Lizzie before turning to check on her own little pink bundle.

''Are you going to be going to be going to school with Seth?''

''Yeah I'm in fifth grade though and I'll be with Claire.'' Lizzie sounds proud when she talks about school. I like that maybe she'll follow in my footsteps and become a doctor or she might follow in Bella's, she seems to like reading.

''Oh that's good I'm sure you'll make lots of friends the school is really nice you'll love it.'' Lizzie smiled a little and then hid her head in the side of my coat.

''DAD-DY... DAD-DY.''

''That sounds like my other little lady.'' Moving over slightly I turned just as Faith bounded into my legs.

''Dad-dy brubba Seth up highs.'' Bella followed close behind her and shared a brief hug with Claire before going straight to her baby carriage and fussing over the little one.

''I know baby girl he's like spider man isn't he... are you going to say hi to our friend Claire?'' Faith turned and gave Claire her best cute face.

''Hi.''

''Aww aren't you a cute little thing and pretty just like your big sister.'' I think she means gorgeous or beautiful. Pretty isn't a good enough word to describe any of my girls in my opinion.

''Aww someone else is a cutie and getting so big. Last time I saw her at school she was new born.'' Bella plus babies equals broody. Don't get me wrong I'd love another one but not right now. I want to get the girls settled and happy before we even think about adding to our family. I'm sure Bella feels the same but that doesn't stop her looking she loves little ones.

''Cans I see mommy?'' Faith took a tentative step forward as Bella nodded. She picked her up and balanced her on her hip so she could see and Faith put her hands on her cheeks and awed.

''So little's.''

''Isn't she? She looks warm though doesn't she.'' Faith nodded and moved forward slightly to get a better look.

''Was I little's like that?''

''Yeah you were the prettiest goodest baby I ever saw.'' Bella's face showed her shock and heart break at Lizzie's words but she covered it up quickly. Knowing she's been Faith's main caretaker since she was born is hard. I can't imagine Claire having that responsibility but Lizzie's been there and done it at ten.. Ten years old. She needs her childhood back. I will give her that. I will not stop until she's got it back.

''Prettys likes my mommy and my daddy.'' Faith kissed Bella's cheek before blowing me a kiss.

''And your beautiful big sister.'' Lizzie blushed but smiled not noticing Bella's expression beforehand. She really did cover it up quickly I think I only noticed because I can't help but look at her as often as possible.

We carried on talking to Claire until the heavens opened and we all went running for our cars. Bella sent me to go grab Sam out of the dog park whilst she put the kids in the car so I was soaked through by the time I reached the parking lot. Damn dog loves the rain it was a pain in the ass getting him into the back of Bella's car.

''We should go to dads and get dried off. I'll raid his cupboards and try and dig us out some food too.''

''Okay baby drive save okay?''

''Okay look after my babies.''

''Always.''

''Love you.''

''Love you too.''

It was literally minutes until we were pulling in behind Bella in Charlie's drive way. This house is still Bella's home she's as comfortable here as she is at our house as are Seth and Sam come to think of it. The dog loves spending time with Charlie he gets spoilt rotten.

''Right this is how its going to go. I'm going to open your guys door and you're going straight to the porch okay?'' Seth and Lizzie nodded and then I turned to Faith. ''Little lady I'm going to come get you second then me and you are going to run to the door okay.''

''Kay carry.''

''Okay...ready?'' After a chorus of yes I jumped out of the car and went to open the door for Lizzie and Seth they both did as they were told and were at the porch before I got Faith out of her seat.

''Ready baby?''

''Yes.'' The giggles came again as I jogged her to the porch steps and I swear I'd run her everywhere if I got that reaction each time. I bounced up each step making the giggles louder until Bella came out with her mom brow raised.

''You two in now. I don't want you getting sick.''

''Aww Mommy.'' Faith pouted but her expression soon changed when I bounced up the last step. Bella didn't move from the door she just crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

''Come on lets go in before Mommy tells me off.''

''No no tell you off we playing mommy.'' Faith tightened her grip around my neck a jolted her bottom lip out at Bella again.

''I know baby but I don't want you to get sick.''

''I not gets sick Mommy.''

''Well I'm not willing to take that chance. Now come in and I'll get you something dry to put on and I'll cook a pizza.''

''Mm Pizza'' I think mommy is forgiven now. Shooting Bella my sexy smirk, well what she calls sexy anyway, I kissed her cheek and then her lips. She pushed me away laughing and pointed towards the den.

''Go now.''

''Okay.''

I walked Faith into the den and sat her down with her siblings and after getting them all into clean clothes we sat watching cartoons on the flat screen for a while. Charlie came home just as the pizza finished cooking and we spent an hour or so with the kids before he asked me to ''help him'' with something outside I guess he's going to fill me in on what he found out now.

''So I guess your ready to know what's going on huh?''

''Yeah you could say that.'' Stupid question not that I'd say that out loud Charlie would kill me.

''Well we found out Jasper has gone home to Texas. Do you have any idea why?'' Charlie raised his brow at me knowingly and then it hit me.

''Maria.'' Just her name makes my blood boil. Why would he go back to that bitch?

She almost ruined him once. I refuse to believe he went back for her he wouldn't would he?


	16. Chapter 16

Hello Hello,

As promised it's here and on time! :D the next chapter is already being beta'd and I'll post in two weeks time. Thank you for all your lovely reviews I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Anyone that reviews this chapter will get a teaser of the next one :)

Enjoy Kirsty xx

* * *

><p><strong>Made For Each Other<strong>

**Bella's Point Of View **

Sat with Lizzie between us, myself and Edward snuggled her close enjoying the quality time with her after the day of fun at the park with her two younger siblings. After bathing and putting them both to bed we agreed to let Lizzie pick a movie but she decided on reading with us both instead. Her love for books almost rivals mine and I love that she gets some freedom out of them. When she reads their like her escape from real life it's like none of the bad stuff or people exist any more and she's free.

As I listen to her read, my mind drifts back to earlier in the day. Edward's chat with Charlie seemed to go well. He didn't seem to agitated or upset when he came back in to join us. The rest of the afternoon past smoothly with game playing and cartoon watching. We spent a few hours with Charlie but left before tea time so we could get the kids home and settled. Faith had her usual afternoon nap on Charlie's lounge chair and was full of beans again when we told her it was time to go home. She was excited to get back to spot and her toys and she informed Charlie that she'd be bringing them next time which pleased him greatly. The fact she wanted to go back was a big deal to him.

Running my fingers through Lizzie's hair I watched as Edward helped her sound out a word she couldn't quite read. She doesn't stop trying until she gets it right and when she does, she carries on happily until her eyes start to droop about forty minutes later. Edward took the book off her and continued until she couldn't fight the tiredness any more and laid her head against my chest.

''I'm going to take this one up to bed mommy.''

''Okay. I think I'm going to take a shower.'' Leaning over he kissed my lips gently before picking Lizzie up and carrying her up the stairs. I followed behind slowly picking up stray toys on the way. I have no idea how my kids made so much mess when they got home but they had a lot of fun. I guess that's the main thing.

''Daddy.'' Lizzie lifted her head of Edward's shoulder for a second and he kissed her head.

''Shh baby. It's okay, it's bed time now.''

''Okay.'' Laying her head back down her eyes closed again and she gave into the dreams that are waiting for her.

After giving Lizzie's sleeping form a kiss goodnight at her bedroom door I left Edward to put her down and went to check on Faith and Seth. As I went from room to room I realised how lucky I am. Edward would never do to me what Jasper has done to Alice and I have three amazing kids to love. Jasper has left Alice with nothing. He's just ran away without giving her a second thought.

Shaking those thoughts out of my head I walked into the master bedroom and headed straight for the en-suite. Why am I not surprised that the shower is already running? My husband always seems to know when I need him and right now I want nothing more than to be loved and protected by him.

Stripping off my clothes I leave them in a pile on the floor with his and pull the shower door open. Walking up behind him I wrap my arms around him and press myself against his naked back letting the warm water rain down on both of us.

''Bella.'' Turning towards me but never breaking contact Edward tilts my chin up with the fingers that can bring me so much pleasure and kisses me. His tongue softly asks for entrance, as if I could turn it down. And when I open to let it in a game of dominance starts with neither of us willing to back down. It's not until we both need to breathe that Edward trials wet opened mouth kisses down from my ear to the base of my neck. ''I.'' Kiss. ''Love.'' Kiss. ''You.'' Kiss. ''So fucking.'' Kiss. ''Much Mrs Cullen.'' Just his words make me moan embarrassingly loudly and his answering grin and the fact his dick is hardening against me assure my that I have exactly the same effect on him.

''That feels so good.'' Running my hands down his toned torso I tweak his nipples causing him to groan and then continue downwards moving my hands around to his back so I can grab his ass cheeks and pull him closer to me. ''I love you too Mr Cullen.'' His hands start their own exploration and one moves from my hip up to my very hard nipples whilst the other one moves downwards towards the place I want them most. Using his mouth and hand to tease my hard nubs he starts to tease my folds with his free hand making my push down in to it for friction.

''Patients baby. Good things come to those who wait.'' Moving my hands back up to his hair I pull on it as he bites down on my nipple.

''Fuck Edward.''

''You like that huh baby. I bet you'll like this more though.'' Plunging two fingers into me he almost causes me to loose my balance. Luckily my husband reads me so well he knows and his other arm wraps around me quickly to keep me up right. My moans get louder and louder as he works me to my release which crashes over me quickly when he hits that spot and pinches my nub. Hard.

My whole body turns to jelly and before I know what's happening, my back is against the tiled wall and my legs are around his waist with his cock at my entrance. ''I missed you so much Bella.'' He kisses me hard me as he pushes into me and I moan into his mouth and tighten my grip on his hair. As he starts thrusting in and out of me slowly my whole body sets on fire. Fuck I missed him too, it's only been days but I need this I need him.

''Harder Masen please.'' His eyes snap open and they're dark with desire. I know exactly what that name does to him. No one but me has ever called him it and it always brings out his dominating side.

''I'd do anything for you. You know that baby. All you have to do is ask.'' With that he lifts me against the wall almost leaving me fully and pounds back into me.

''YES!'' His pace never wavers until were both at the edge of climax.

''Bella I need you to come for me, come on my cock baby.'' Pinching down hard on my nub again he pushes me over the edge. I feel him everywhere as he releases into me and I happily milk him for all he's got until we're both spent.

''Bella you're cold, sorry baby lets get you under the spray.'' He pulled out of me slowly and I groaned at the loss. ''Come on.'' Putting me down on my feet he pulled me under the spray and started washing me. ''You are one beautiful women Isabella Marie Cullen.''

''You are one beautiful man Edward Masen Cullen.'' After he was finished washing me I returned the favour being extra through in my favourite places. His whole body is amazing I have no idea what I did to get so lucky.

''You ready to get out?'' Rubbing his nose along mine he smiled and kissed my lips gently.

''Um, I guess so.'' He started laughing and led me out of the shower stall and wrapped me in a towel. Once we both dried off we walked into the bedroom where he disappeared inside the walk in closet.

''Now as much as I want to keep you naked there's a good chance one of our small people will come into us early tomorrow morning and we don't want to be caught out.'' He handed me his favourite shirt and some sleep shorts and disappeared again. He came back wearing a pair of sleep pants and I couldn't help but pout at him. He covered his toochy, I love his toochy. I like to bite it when he least expects it. ''Don't pout at me.'' Lifting me bridal style he walked over to the bed and dropped me onto the mattress. ''That pout will get you into trouble wife.''

''That was the plan.'' Slipping my towel off he gave a pout of his own when I dressed in the clothes he gave me. ''It works both ways Cullen you cover up and so do I.''

''You're a tease.'' Pulling back the covers we climbed into bed together and snuggled close. We laid for ages just looking into each others eyes no words needed to be said. We both know how we feel about each other and don't need constant reassurance we can communicate silently just as well as we can verbally and there's nothing better than drowning in the depths of my husbands eyes. I could do this for the rest of my life.

xxxxx Made For Each Other xxxxx

I don't remember falling asleep but I'm pissed that I've woken up at 6am. I have three small people that could act as an alarm clock and I wake up naturally at this time. Not happy. Rolling over to snuggle back up with my man I'm shocked to find his side of the bed empty. Where the hell is he? He never gets up before his alarm I usually have to kick him out of bed to get him up.

''Lizzie shit.'' The only reason he'd be out of bed at this time is if one of the kids needed him that's the only explanation. Jumping out of bed I rushed through the hall to Lizzie's room and pushed the slightly ajar door open as quietly as I could.

When I got into the room and saw Edward and Lizzie snuggled up in her bed together I couldn't help but swoon. They look so cute. I just hope her dream wasn't that bad this time the last one... God there are no words for how I felt when I saw how scared she was I don't want her to go through that ever again. Stepping over to the bed I got in beside Edward and snuggled into his side careful not to jolt Lizzie who has her head on his chest. She looks so peaceful and safe. Can't say I blame her ,I always feel safe is his arms too, I'm just glad she realises not all people are bad. We are good.

''Good morning baby.'' Edward put his arm around me as he spoke he still sounds half asleep bless him.

''Good morning... Did she have another bad dream?'' Edward sighed and tightened his grip on me.

''Yeah but she woke up before it got bad she was just a little scared to go back to sleep so she came and got me.''

''You make her feel safe daddy'' That makes me so proud and I bet it does him too.

''She feels safe with both of us baby. I just think that she doesn't want you to get hurt and after that first dream I think she wants to keep you safe. She knows I can protect both of you so she came got me.'' My baby girl she shouldn't want to protect me I can look after myself it's her that needs to be protected.

''She's a very smart girl to have figured it out already. Your arms are the safest place in the world to me too. Did she say what happened?''

''She said she was in our dream place and they kept trying to get in and it woke her up because she was scared.'' Running my hands through her hair its hard to believe she's doing as well as she is with all this hanging over her. I'm so proud of this little girl, so so proud.

''My poor baby girl. She's so brave. I can't even imagine what she's seen.'' Leaning up I place a peck on his lips. ''Thank you for looking after all us us like you do.''

''You don't have to thank me. I love you all... And to be honest her mattress is more comfortable than ours. How did that happen?'' I can't help but giggle into his chest. Thinking about it he has a point this is one of the comfiest beds I've ever been on.

''You've got that right this is the nicest bed ever.''

''Mmm daddy.'' Lizzie rubbed her nose on Edward's chest trying to bury her face in it.

''Shh shh shh it's okay baby girl me and mommy are here.''

''M'kay.'' With that she sighed and let sleep take her again. Those dreams really take it out of her.

''What time is it? I need to get up and get Seth ready for school.''

''It's probably about twenty past six.'' Edward groaned loudly but didn't disturb Lizzie. ''Do I have to go to work today?''

''Yeah you do sorry baby.'' Rubbing his chest in comfort he groaned again. ''You should have chosen to write books like me then you wouldn't have to leave.''

''Don't rub it in...''

''You know you love helping people so stop complaining.'' He really does love his job and he's brilliant at it just like his dad. When he joined in the practise the whole town was ecstatic. He could have chosen to go to the city hospital and have a tonne more money but it's not about that to him. He's always said he's a dad first and working at the surgery means he's home by six most nights and still gets to do what he loves. He gets the best of both worlds so it was a no brainier for him to go into business with his dad.

''Yeah you're right. I'm just not ready to leave my kids yet. They've only been home a couple of days.'' Looking up at him I can see the reluctance in his eyes I know he doesn't want to go but we have to give the girls a routine the sooner there comfortable the better.

''How about I bring the girls down to town and we go for lunch today?''

''Yeah?'' He sounds a little excited right now it's cute.

''Yeah just let me know what time your taking your lunch and we'll be there it'll be nice to show the girls where daddy works.'' And mommy will get to see daddy in his scrubs and that makes her very happy. Yeah I'm a perv.

''Stop thinking about my scrubs missus.'' How does he do that?

''I wasn't.''

''Don't lie Bella. I know you too well. I bet your blushing right now too.'' Looking up at him I gave him the stink eye which made him laugh.

''You're going to wake Lizzie if you don't stop.'' Poking in his side just made his laughter worse and as much as he tried to hold it in he couldn't. ''Edward seriously stop, you're going to wake her.''

''Daddy stop it, it's too early for laughing.'' Opening her eyes for just long enough to give him her own version of the stink eye she rolled off him and turned over pulling the cover over her head.

''Sorry. Sorry I'll stop I promise.'' Lizzie grunted from under her covers and Edward pulled her close. ''Sorry baby girl me and mommy will leave you to your sleep.'' Kissing her covered head he sat up taking me with him. ''I best start getting ready anyway I have a feeling Seth is going to be a pain in the butt this morning.'' Standing he lead me from the room keeping me as close as he could.

''You really think Seth's going to play up?''

''Yeah but I'll worry about that after I've had a proper good morning kiss from my wife.'' Stopping in the middle of the hall he brought his lips to mine and kissed me softly just like he has every morning since the day we first moved in together.

''Now that was a great good morning.'' Rubbing his nose along mine he pecked my lips one more time. ''You think we'll be able to lay down until seven or do you think the smallest one will be up soon?''

''Let's take a chance I want to cuddle with you for a bit.'' Just as we turned to go into our room a little voice called from behind us.

''MOM-MY DAD-DY'' That's that plan out of the window then. Turning towards my half asleep baby I can't regret loosing out on cuddles with my husband because cuddles with my baby girl when she's just woken up are so good. Crouching down I opened my arms so she could snuggle into them and lifted her off the floor.

''You think we can add one more small person into that cuddle?'' Edward nodded with a smile playing on his lips and we all went into the bedroom. After laying Faith down on the bed I got in next to her and watched as she crawled forward to pull the comforter up over both of us. Once she got comfortable she let out a big yawn gave me a smile and shut her eyes. I guess both my girls aren't ready to get up yet.

''What am I not invited?'' Faith opened one eye and patted the bed beside her.

''Gets in daddy.''

''Yes mam.'' It seamed like we'd only being laying down a couple of minutes when the alarm went off. I hate the sound of that thing especially when it means my husband has to leave me for the day.

''Daddy where you goes?''

''I need to get ready for work.''

''No stay me in here.'' Faith's voice turned whiny towards the end of her sleepy statement and she let out a small cry.

''I can't baby. I have to go make sick people better. You get to play with mommy today and you're coming to see me at work at lunch time.'' Kissing her head he moved a strand of hair out of her face. '' Don't cry. We can go see Sue and have some lunch if you're a good girl.'' Faith let out a sigh.

''Okay I bee's good.'' Edward wiped the stay tears from her face and smiled down at her.

''Good girl now give me a kiss cause I need to get dressed and then go wake up your brother.'' Faith happily kissed her daddy and then rolled over into me for a proper snuggle.

''I not want daddy go.''

''I know baby. I don't either but he has to go to work or he won't be able to make the sick people better.'' Playing with a strand of my hair she put it up to her face and scrunched her nose up when it tickled.

''But he my daddy.''

''And nothing will ever ever change that baby girl he just has to go to work so he can make people better and buy us nice stuff.'' This is going to be hard for her she hasn't been away from Edward for more than a few hours since she's been home. She's going to miss her daddy.

''We go see him later?''

''Yes we'll go meet him for some lunch with Lizzie whilst Seth as at school.'' School.. Pre-K how is she going to cope with that being away from both of us it might be a little too much. I'm hoping Lizzie likes it so Faith can see it's a safe place maybe we should only put her in half days at first. I could stay with her the first time... Yeah I like that idea.

''Okay den mommy we play dolls yeah?'' Dolls I can play dolls no problem.

''Yes beautiful we can do that we can do what ever you like today.'' I might regret saying that when she has me watching Nemo for the millionth time but I can sit through it again if it makes her happy.

''Cans I have cake?'' Faith's excited voice made me jump I wasn't expecting it because she's been so quiet this morning. After recovering from the shock I laughed a little. Sweet tooth much little lady... Just like your Pappy and your brother.

''If your'e a very good girl and eat all your lunch I'm sure daddy will get you a cake.'' Like he'd so no to one of his kids... This is Edward we're talking about luckily the littlest one hasn't cottoned on to this fact yet. Her big brother however is a different story he knows daddy is the soft touch. I'm the bad cop to his good cop I guess.

''Okay I'm ready now I've got to go roll Seth out of bed.'' Edward came into the room in his usual jean and shirt combo and I have to say he looks as yummy as ever. He never wears a suit because he always puts scrubs over the top of what he has on anyway. He's had one to many people throw up on him over the years so a suit and tie became a no no.

After giving me and Faith another peck he begrudgingly walked out of the room to go wake up our six year old who hates mornings as much as most thirteen year olds. God help us when he actually hits his teenage years.

''Mommy we watch tartoons?'' Tartoons so adorable.

''Yeah scoot over to daddy's table and grab the flicker.'' We sat together for a while watching Nick Toons. Faith happily played and sang along with all the songs and games whilst I kept a close ear out for Seth being a handful. There hasn't been any screaming or crying from down the hall so I'm guessing that he got up without a fight. Maybe he's behaving because Lizzie told him he had to go to school the power of a big sister I swear she's an angel sent to us to keep us all in line.

''Come on bud lets go say morning to Mommy and Faith.''

''What about Lizzie?''

''She's still asleep.'' Edward and Seth's voices got louder as they approached the door and they captured Faiths attention because she was bouncing as Seth came into the room with his hair all over the place and a smile on his face.

''Morning Mommy morning Little Faith.''

''Morning bud.'' Seriously he takes after his daddy in the hair department I want to flatten it out but I know he wont let me.

''Hi brubba...was your hairs like that?'' Faith crawled out of the covers and moved until she was kneeling on the end of the bed. She pulled he hands through Seth's hair and pulled a face. ''Eww yucky was dat?'' Rubbing her hand on her PJ bottoms her face showed her disgust at the sticky product.

''It's wax daddy wears it too we match.'' He only wears a teeny amount Edward just uses the left over stuff from his hair on Seth's. It's quite cute they do there hair together every morning before work and school. It's there boy time and Seth loves it. ''See.'' Seth pointed up to Edwards messy mop but Faith still doesn't look impressed.

''Skusting.''

''Yeah but we look so cool.'' Both of my boys started posing at the bottom of the bed causing Faith to roll her eyes and crawl back up to me.

''You're not impressing anyone boys... And shouldn't you be having breakfast right about now?'' Edward looked at the clock grabbed Seth and threw him over his shoulder causing him to have a giggle fit.

''Ladies we love you but we have to go now.'' After blowing us both a kiss they left the room smiling happily.

Faith blew out a breath and looked up at me shaking her head ''Boys.'' So precious I want to squeeze her.

''I know but we love them lots and lots and lots anyway.''

''Yes.'' Lizzie joined us a little while later and we sat around happily talking and watching the flat screen. I can't help but feel incredibly lucky I have amazing family I don't know what I did to deserve them but I'd do it a thousand times over to have the life that I do.

Everyday just keeps getting better.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay I'm an epic fail I'm so sorry real life has been totally mental lately & BD promo has started on RPUK so I have't had time to think. **

**The next update may be a little late to due to promo but you can blame Rob for that not me lol. )**

**Thank you so much for your continued support I love you all lots!**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Made For Each Other<strong>

**Edward's Point Of View**

Getting Seth out of bed this morning was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I was fully expecting a struggle and a tantrum but he got up when I asked him and dressed himself without a fight. Lizzie must have said something to him about behaving himself because any other morning he would have pulled his covers back over his head and asked for five more minutes.

Thinking about Lizzie my mind wonders back to last night. She was so brave and not half as scared as she was the first time she had a bad dream. She just wanted a cuddle and some comfort and I was more than happy to give it to her. Making sure my children feel safe was always my number one priority and if that meant getting up at all hours of the night I'd do it. If it meant walking the halls I'd do it and if I have to get up and check under the bed for monsters, I'd do that too a million times over. I'll be here when ever they need me and I'm glad Lizzie was starting to realise that.

I know its going to take time ... I do. I just... I want her to be happy and comfortable and a kid. She's seen so much more than we know, so much more than she's spoken about. I can see the pain and reluctance in her eyes. No one but me and Bella can get too close without them flashing in panic, even the family. There's always that split second of doubt before she relaxes and realises she's safe and that kills me.

There's something else there along with the darkness now though. I've noticed a small light in her eyes over the last couple of weeks. It's not much but it's something. I know it's going to have a hard time getting past the darkness but it's working hard, I can feel it. When I look at her I wonder if I looked the same after I lost my parents. I should talk to my mom. I know our situations are different but dealing with things is hard no matter what the cause.

''Dr Cullen? You're nine thirty is here.''

''Thanks Leah, send her through for me please.'' Leah has been here for years and is practically part of the furniture now. She loves working with us. It gives her a break from her boys, all five of them. To say she has her hands full is an understatement. She's always got a story to tell and gets a phone call at least once a day from one of them who's got into a scrap.

A light knock on my door started my day. Each patient has their own unique opinion on their problem. I swear google makes everyone a hypochondriac. They're either sure they have a terminal illness or convinced their leg is going to fall off because of a bruise. I spend more time trying to convince people of my diagnosis than anything else. I get a handful of, ''I'm sure you're right Dr Cullen but google said... Maybe you should take a look'' before they believe what I'm saying. Bunch of pain in the ass googlers.

Each time a new patient came in I saw it as a step closer to lunch time. I really do love my job but days like today, I just want to get out and be with my family. It did help when one of my favourite patients came in. Miss Elsie always brightens up my day and time with her always speeds by. I've been her doctor since she was born. She has severe hearing problems but that doesn't stop her being the life and soul of the party. She's little darling and a joy to be around.

When she went away to play with the bricks in the corner of the room, I took the chance to talk to her mom. ''So how are you holding up you ready for next week?'' Elise is due to go to New York next week for some surgery that could change her life for the better. Her mother was a little sceptical about it but her father was all for it. He just wants his baby girl to be healthy where as her mom is worried, more about what could go wrong. She's looking at all the negatives rather than the positives.

''I'm nervous. I can't help but worry about what could go wrong. Riley doesn't seem to be worried at all. He's sure this is going to work but what if it doesn't?'' Looking over to her daughter she smiled slightly before turning back to me. ''I can live with this but I can't live without her, it'd kill me.''

''Bree, I can't promise you a positive outcome but I can promise you that the doctor working on this case is the best. He was the best in medical school and he still is now. Just don't tell him I said that he'll get an even bigger head.'' Marcus was a good friend to me and Bella, he just choose to leave Seattle and seek bigger things.

''Your secrets safe with me doc.''

''You won't loose her, she's a fighter.. She's here now three years later when the doctors said it wouldn't happen. She's a little rebel. She'll do anything to prove a guy in a white coat wrong.''

That earnt me a real smile from Bree. The stress really seems to be taking its toll on her and the fact she's pregnant as well as not getting enough rest is worrying me. ''How are you feeling? Everything okay with the baby?''

''Yeah we're fine. Your dads looking after us. I'm actually seeing him next week for a check up. The midwife's happy with my progress to so I can't complain.'' Riley is a good man. I suspect he'll be forcing her to rest soon enough. He knows his wife well as they got together around the same time myself and Bella did and I have full faith that she'll have her feet up tonight if he sees how tired she looks.

''That's great.''

''How are your girls settling in?'' Just the thought of my kids brings a smile to my face... Is it lunch time yet?

''They're settling in great. All my girls are meeting me for lunch so you'll probably get to meet them today.'' Elise climbed back on to Bree's lap and gave me a big smile before handing me a pile of bricks.

''That's great it'll be nice to say hi. I haven't seen Bella in a while. I bet she loves having a house full of kids.''

''She does. I don't think she'll be happy until every room is full.'' Bree raised an eyebrow at me and then looked down to her bump. Oh she thinks... Nooo we don't need that gossip around town. She'd only have to tell her mother and the whole town will know.

''Oh nooo we're not thinking about any more just yet. We have two girls who have been through so much... They need our undivided attention right now. Maybe in a few years.''

''I was just messing with you dad, don't worry.'' I can see why she thought it but we're not ready for any more just yet. ''Two girls though doc? You'll need to be on your toes when they get older.''

''You're telling me! I'm already in talks with the father in law and my brother we might just put all the girls in a tower in the woods so no boys can get anywhere near them.'' That's actually a really good idea... No no Bella might kill me if I suggest it. Scrap that, she will kill me if I suggest it.

''Riley might be interested in that you should get him involved too. He's sure Elsie will be battering boys away with a stick.'' Bree's eyes turned sad and she looked down to the floor.

''Hey don't look like that. She will get there. She'll be talking and bossing you about within a few months of having this surgery.''

''I know. Well I hope so.''

"Be positive, it makes all the difference.'' It will be a hard road but with speech therapy and this new hearing aid Elsie should be able to do everything Faith can. Right now she just needs as much positivity as possible and whether her mom believes it or not. They're doing the best thing for her by taking her to New York.

''I'll try.''

''And you know where I am. If you need me just call and book an appointment if you need some reassurance before you go.''

''Thank you.'' Standing up she offered me her hand to shake which I took gladly giving her the most reassuring smile I could. Once she managed to get Elsie away from the bricks they left the room after giving me a wave.

As soon as the door shut behind them I slumped back into my seat. Poor little lady ... she'll be fine though. I have full confidence in Marcus if something was wrong with one of my children he'd be the first person I'd call that's how good he is.

''Dr Cullen? There's two very pretty little girls here to see you.'' I was out of my seat before she finished speaking. I've been waiting all damn morning for this and I'll be damned if I'm going to waste time listening to Leah rambling on when my girls are outside waiting for me.

I could hear Faith's giggle before I got to the end of the corridor. My little lady brings an instant smile to my face just like her brother and sister. As soon as I came into view both the girls ran towards me and slammed into my legs.

''Hi babies.''

''Dad-dy we comes get you ready.''

''You did, is it lunch time already?'' Leaning down I gave both my girls a peck before moving over to my wife and giving her a proper hello.

''Well hello there Mrs Cullen.'' Bella gave me the sexiest grin I've ever seen and leaned forward on her tiptoes to kiss me.

''Dr Cullen.'' Gagging sounds from behind me had us both turning to Leah. She grinned at us both wickedly. She's such a joker. No wonder she has trouble with her boys, she's just as bad.

''And she wonders why her kids are jokers and always getting into trouble.''

''I'm not in trouble.'' This time it was my turn to grin back at her. ''Oh no do not look at me like that.. That look usually means I have to deal poop or pee.''

''Eww!'' Both girls spoke at the same time and then turned to each other and started laughing.

''See even the girls think its ewwey.'' Ewwey what kind of word it that I don't think it even existed until just now.

''That's not even a real word.'' Leah looked at me feigning shock and then looked at the girls.

'''It is too a real word. I'm telling you, you'll find it in the dictionary.'' Both of my girls looked up at me and I shook my head.

''She's so wrong, it's not in the dictionary.''

''The boys told me they drew it in in pen so it is in there I can prove it.'' She has an answer for everything.

''Now Leah don't be trying to teach my granddaughters your new language. They're far too innocent for that.'' As dad spoke the front door opened and his next patient came in she's new in town and I don't know her that well but I felt Faith instantly stiffen and pull herself close to my leg. Her whole body started to shake and when I looked down I noticed her eyes had glazed over. Shit, shit, shit, I think she's having a flash back.

''Faith baby it's okay, it's not real.'' Getting on my knees so I was at her level I kept talking to her but nothing seemed to snap her out of it.

''Edward I think she's having some kind of flash back.'' I felt dad move closer to us as the panic started to rise in my chest.

''Faith it's not real I promise. I need you to come back to me now.'' Putting my hand to her face seemed like a good idea but when she let out a piercing scream causing Lizzie to jump back into dad. I instantly regretted it. ''Faith it's daddy. I need you to come back from the bad place, it's not real.'' Before I knew what was happening Bella had moved closer to us and pulled Faith's shaking body into her arms she started running her fingers through her hair and was whispering something I couldn't quite make out into her ear.

Faith's body slowly started to relax and a small smile broke across Bella's lips when she looked up into her eyes. Faith let out a piercing sob and she buried her head into Bella's chest.

''Bad lady, bad lady, bad lady, bad lady.'' Faith started to chant and Bella finally looked up at me with worry etched across her features.

''No one can hurt you now baby. Mommy and daddy won't let them never ever.''

''Dad-dy!''

''Daddy's here baby, just like mommy and Lizzie.'' I couldn't help her. I made it worse. Shit I didn't even know she'd ever had a flashback before. I'm a fucking doctor. I should have been able to help her. What the hell is wrong with me?

''Nothings wrong with you son.'' I said that all out loud? Fuck. ''No one could have foreseen this happening. Lizzie just told me this has never happened before. Something must have set her off. Once she's calmed down we'll find out what... Even though I'm pretty sure it has something to do with my next patient. This is why there are rules in place about treating family. All sense goes out of the window because worry about them takes over''

Lizzie came from behind me and moved round so she could sit in my lap. She pulled both of my arms around her and snuggled into my chest.

''Daddy, Pap's right. You did good, she just needed mommy this time.'' My daughter is comforting me now?! What the hell? I need to pull myself together. ''Like I needed you to stop my bad dream, Faith needed mommy now.''

''I know baby. Do you know why the lady upset Faith? Does she remind you of someone?''

''I don't know, I can't think... is she going to be okay?'' Lizzie looked over to her sister who's still in the protective cocoon of her mother's arms and then looked back up to me.

''She'll be fine. Sometimes when you're little, you block things because they're bad and then they come back when something reminds you of them. It just scared Faithy a little that's all.'' Lizzie nodded and leant her head back into my chest.

''How about we go into my office and I'll call the dinner to have them deliver us some food.'' Dad tapped my shoulder and I nodded. As I stood I kept Lizzie in my arms and waited for Bella to join me.

''I don't know what she'd member that I don't daddy.'' Playing with the hair on the back of my neck Lizzie laid her head down on my shoulder.

''It's okay I'm sure she'll tell us when she feels better. She's probably going to need a nap now.'' Bella got up off the floor with our spider monkey baby girl hanging on to her for dear life.

''Come through all of you. Leah please rearrange Tanya's appointment for a later date and apologise. I have a family matter to attend to now.''

''Okay boss.'' Lizzie sat up straighter at the mention of the woman and turned to face her. It took a couple of minutes of really looking at her before Lizzie let out a small gasp.

''I know you.'' Lizzie pointed in the woman's face and Bella let out a shocked gasp of her own.

''I'm sorry?... I can't say I've seen you before.'' Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest and raised her perfect red eye brow at the her.

''You look really like her... Irina that girl that came to our old house a lot.'' Bella moved in front of Lizzie to block her from Tanya. How the hell can this be possible? No one around here should know anything about the girls pasts. They got pulled out of their old state completely when they got taken into care full time.

''BAD BAD BAD!'' Tanya's face pailed and she held onto the door frame for support as Faith continued to shout bad over and over again.

''It's okay Faith, mommy's here, mommy's here.''

''Bella take the girls into my office... Leah go with her.'' Dad turned to Tanya and brushed his hand down her arm. ''I think we should talk.'' Leah took a tentative step towards Lizzie and held out her arms.

''I have candy that turn your tongue blue just through that door. You want to come with me and try some?'' Lizzie looked at me like she was waiting for something...

''She's not bad baby girl, she's good I promise.''

''Okay.'' Instead of going into Leah's arms I put her down on the floor where I knew she'd be more comfortable and she took her hand giving her free one straight to her mommy.

''Lets take a seat Tanya. You look like you've seen a ghost. Do you want me to call your husband?''

''No no I'm okay. I should just sit down.'' Dad lead us both to the chairs and went to get Tanya a bottle of water from the lunch room.

''Here you should drink this, it'll make you feel a little better.''

After taking a sip of her water she took a couple of deep breaths. I'm loosing my patients now. If she doesn't talk soon, I might scream at her until she does. ''Irina was my sister... She died from a drugs overdose. She was very close to the couple who sold her the drugs. They were the ones that found her and took her to hospital... But it was too late, she was dead before the fucked up shits could get her there.''

''Have you ever seen my daughters before Tanya?'' She shook her head and gave me the most genuine look I have ever seen so I couldn't help but believe her.

''I hadn't seen Irina since high school. We didn't really see eye to eye. There was no love lost between us. We shared a father but no more than that.''

''I'm guessing those girls knew her when she was alive?''

''It looks like Faith saw her a bit more than Lizzie. I don't understand how she instantly saw the similarities between you when Lizzie didn't especially with how young she is.'' I know Lizzie spent a lot of time locked in her room but surely they wouldn't have had a two year old around drugs?

''How old is she?''

''They're three and ten. They were taken into care when Faith was two, that's why I don't understand how she remembers.'' This is so wrong, how can my baby be so scared of this woman? How can she remember something like this.

''It's possible that Faith has repressed one really bad memory that involves Irina Edward and seeing Tanya would have set that flash back off. They may have similar hair or something. Tanya's hair colour is quite distinctive.'' When it comes to my kids the doctor in me totally switches off. I need to clam down. I've never had this problem with Seth though. I don't understand why I can't think rationally when it comes to the girls.

''We do have the same hair colour, always did. That's one of the things I always hated growing up.'' After a few minutes of awkward silence Tanya got up. ''I should go. I'm really sorry I upset those little girls. From what I knew of Irina's life... Well I'm really glad you saved them. I'll try and keep out of their way as much as possible so they don't have to go through that again.''

''Thanks Tanya. I'll get Leah to call you to rebook your appointment for a later time.'' I sat in a trance as they spoke not really taking in what was being said.

''Edward... Edward son, you can't blame yourself for this and you can't think badly because you didn't make it better this time. Anyone of us could have tried to help Faith and she would have had the same reaction. When flashbacks hit, you know full well that the person has no control of their reactions.''

''Why can't I seam to engage all my training when one of my girls gets like that?''

''Because first and foremost you are a father. That comes before anything else and when you see one of your kids upset or hurting being their father is top priority.'' Putting his hand on my shoulder he took a deep breath before continuing.

''When you first came to us, you hardly slept and you wouldn't come near me. The only person you'd go near was Esme. She used to hold you for hours and hours trying to make you feel safe. She wiped your tears until they ran dry but sometimes even she couldn't comfort you. It takes time Edward but it'll be so worth when they get there. I couldn't be prouder of you how you've turned out and what you've achieved. You're my son and I wouldn't change anything we've been through.''

A comfortable silence took over. I don't think I'm quite ready to speak yet. I need to process everything. Hearing my dad say he's proud of me and that he's proud of how far we've come is... Well it makes me feel... I can't put it into words.

''You are an amazing father Edward... Lets face it you learnt from the best.'' I can't help but laugh at him. He does have a big head sometimes. It is true though I wouldn't be the man I am today without him. ''In all seriousness though you are perfect for these girls and they love you. Things will be hard but that'll make the good times so much better.''

''I just feel like such a failure. I want to take all this bad stuff off them and deal with it myself so they can live again.''

''They are living son. Everyday I see a change in them, they're a tiny bit more confident or they smile more and you do that. You and your brilliant wife.''

''It's just so hard dad. I love them both so much.''

''And that's all they need.. That's all anyone needs to be honest. Just that fact will have those girls reaching new highs before you know it.'' When did my dad get so wise?

''I know you're right, it just seems like we keep taking a step forward to go back two. We have such good days and we beat something like Lizzie did with her dream last night and then something like that happens.'' Rubbing my face with my hands I try and scrub the negative thoughts from my brain. No matter how many hurdles we face, I will be there for my family. I won't give up until these days are a thing of the past.

''Don't forget that you need to talk too. This stuff is hard and as much as you want to hold everyone together you need to express your feelings too. I can understand if your angry I would want to hunt down there... Well I wouldn't even call them parents if I'm honest but I'd want to hunt them down and give them a piece of their own medicine so I imagine you feel that too.''

''You have no idea. They're my children now dad. I love every bone of both of them as much as I love Seth. What they've been through kills me I'd love to get some quality time with the assholes that treated them so badly.'' Clenching my fists is the only way I can stop myself smashing a hole in the wall.

''And that's why when you feel like you need to talk, you need to come to me or your mother and tell us how your feeling. Hell you could even talk to Bella but I know you don't like burdening her when she's feeling the same things you'd rather help her than sort your own worries out.''

''How do you know all this?''

''I know all this because I know you. You're a good man Edward Cullen and you're selfless.''

''Thanks dad... For everything.''

''You don't have to thank me son, just talk to me.'' I will do that from now on. I won't bottle things up.

''I will... Maybe we should start our gym nights with Emmett after bed time. I could do with working out some of my anger.''

''Now that sounds like a good idea although you'll have to make sure your brother goes easy on me I'm getting old. I have six grandchildren now, I need to slow it down a little.''

''Okay old man I'll protect you.'' Clipping me round the ear he laughs and pulls me from my chair.

''Now go get your girls Edward, they need you.'' Truer words have never been spoken.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi All,

The madness that was Breaking Dawn Promotional tour is over :) We've been busy over at .com so this story has taken a back seat for a while. But I'm back now and I'm ready to write and post on a regular basis again. :D I've missed these guys so I can't wait to get back into it.

Your support has been amazing and I can't wait to see what you think of whats coming up.

I will be doing review replies and teasers now so let me know what you think and I'll give you a preview of the next chapter. *Pinky promise*

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Made For Each Other<strong>

**Bella's Point Of View **

I hate to see my husband punishing himself. He loathes the fact he can't make everything for the girls better. He wants to be their hero more than anything in the world. I just wish he could see that he all ready is. We both know this is going to take time but it's killing him that he can't blow the problem and make it better.

He loves us all so much. Seeing his girls in pain is killing him and he's so busy protecting all of us that he isn't dealing with it himself. I hope Carlisle can get through to him and make him talk. I think he's fooling himself into thinking he's fine with everything when he knows deep down, he needs to talk to someone about that pain the girls have been through.

Seeing Lizzie comforting her daddy when he couldn't help Faith was something else. She really took control and I know her words would have made him feel better. I just went into mommy mode and pulled Faith to me without thinking it through. Luckily it worked and she took it better than she did when Edward tried or we would have both been in the same position. Edward didn't do anything wrong. I think he just saw it as some sort of rejection when it wasn't anything of the sort. Faith wasn't in control. She couldn't help the reaction she had and deep down he knows that. I know he does. I hope he does.

''There's some cool stuff in here mommy. Look what Leah showed me.'' Lizzie walked towards me in Carlisle's lab coat with his stethoscope around her neck. ''I think I want to be a doctor when I grow big... But for little kids not grown ups.''

''That's great baby. That'll make daddy and Pap really proud... Maybe you could work here with them when you get all your certificates.'' Edward will be ecstatic if Lizzie follows in his footsteps and he'd love it even more if she went into the family business... He'll be over the moon when I tell him of her newest plan.

''Yeah they'd have to get me my own office though with a puter and stuff. Then I could be really good.'' I can practically hear the wheels turning in her head it's like she's furnituring her office as we speak. ''And I want a pink chair, not black. I don't like black, it's sad.''

''You're going to have to work really hard at school but I know you can do it. You will have your pink chair baby girl I promise.'' Lizzie's answering smile was beautiful. She's so carefree when she's excited about something. I want to bottle that feeling for her so she can keep it when she starts to feel sad again.

''You think I can have a pink coat instead of a white one?''

''Yeah baby. I'm sure Pap will sort that out for you.''

''Cool, what other stuff does he have in here?'' Turning back to Leah who had sat in the chair behind Carlisle's desk she skipped back towards her and waited for her to bring out the next thing she could look at. Leah definitely has a way with kids. I'm sure she'd still be trying to get her girl if she didn't get so ill whilst she carried her last son.

Looking down at my sleepy baby, I pull her closer and kiss her head. ''All this will go away baby girl. I promise mommy and daddy are going to look after you. I promise nothing bad will happen ever again.''

''Mommy look at this.'' Turning back to Lizzie I see she's playing with Carlisle's table top human body model. ''You can pull all the bits out and put them back.'' As she spoke she pulled out the large intestine causing some more other random parts to follow. ''Uh oh … am I going to get in trouble?'' She stepped back from the desk slightly a little panicked but as soon as Leah saw she put her hand around her and gently pulled her back towards it.

''Nah not at all short stuff. We'll just tell your Pap it was me. You play, he won't mind at all.'' Lizzie looked over at me for confirmation.

''It's fine baby. You play, Pap won't mind.'' It's weird how she's so together right now. I thought this would have effected her more. Maybe she's just pushed the fear away because she knows myself and Edward are here to look after her and Faith.

Or this could be her way of looking after Faith again by showing her everything is okay. That's more likely I she'll do anything to protect her little sister even pushing her own fear away.

A timid knock at the office door pulled me from my thoughts and I felt instantly more relaxed when Edward poked his head into the room.

''Daddy.'' Lizzie ran over to him as he pulled the door all the way open and wrapped her arms around his legs. ''Come see what Leah showed me.'' Edward lent down and kissed her head before turning to me again.

''Is she okay?'' Motioning his head towards Faith. His face showed his heartbreak again before he could stop it.

''She's fine, just sleepy.'' Leaning down he leant over and gently kissed her head.

''She'll be fine daddy. You'll fix her like you fixed my bad dreams. She knows you won't let anyone bad hurt her.'' The way my husband smiled down at Lizzie was something else. He leant down and picked her up and then started kissing her all over her face causing her to giggle.

''Have you been playing dress up with Pap's stuff?'' He pulled at Lizzie's rolled up sleeves as she nodded.

''Yeah and I've been playing with that.'' Lizzie pointed to the human body and smiled. ''Leah showed me how it comes apart.'' Leah waved a body part at Edward with a grin on her face. ''And his scuffascope Mommy and Leah said it was okay so...''

''Of course it's okay. Pap won't mind at all. He loves you like me and mommy do.'' That he does Carlisle is the sweetest man I think I've ever met.

''Good. Come play with me now. I need your help. I dunno where the bits go.''

''Your wish is my command baby girl, lead the way.'' Once Lizzie was safely back on two feet, she skipped back over to Leah whilst dragging her daddy along behind her. My littlest one hasn't stirred in a while hopefully she's dreaming that flashback away. I'm sure she's in her happy place right now especially if that little smile on her face is anything to go by.

''Okay little doc and daddy doc. I'm going to leave you to it. A girls got to eat and I have to check on the boys. They've started going home for lunch now.'' Leah stopped to shake her head. ''And that means something is going to kick off because I'm not there to referee. You're so lucky you have well behaved children. I have no idea what went wrong with mine.''

''Boys will be boys Leah. Just ask my dad, he brought up Emmett.'' Edward who has now sat down in Leah's place with Lizzie in his lap winked at her causing her to huff.

''Yeah I guess you're right. I kind of have it easy when you think about it like that. I bet Emmett was a handful.''

''Oh yeah I was the polite good one whilst he raised hell.'' Polite good one my ass. He was a naughty boy at times just like his brother. I remember him talking me into things I never would have done without his encouragement. I was the good polite one. Charlie raised a shy girl with a stubborn streak but all that changed when I met the Cullen's. Well the shy bit did I'm still as stubborn as a mule. ''I was a momma's boy, never did no wrong.''

''Don't believe a word he says Leah. I've heard stories about him and his brother that would make you think you have a house full of angles.'' Edward shot me a mock shocked face and then poked out his tongue at me.

''Daddy you shouldn't poke out your tongue. It's rude. Isn't it mommy?''

''Yes it is very rude baby. Don't copy daddy okay?'' Lizzie looked up at Edward and shook her head.

''Okay, daddy you should say sorry to mommy.'' Edward pouted down at her before turning to me and unleashing his perfect smile.

''Sorry baby I won't do it again. Am I forgiven?'' Like I could say no to that face.

''Yes you're forgiven, just don't do it again.'' Okay so that wasn't as stern as I wanted it to be but how can I be stern when he's looking at me like that? He still dazzles me even after all these years.

''Right I really need to go check on my boys. I'll catch you all in a bit.'' Leah left the room swiftly and Carlisle joined us a few minutes later with his arms full of food. People in this town really do love him. He's definitely a valued member of the community he just has to smile at most at the women and they fall at his feet. Hence the food from the diner that doesn't deliver being brought over with no questions asked.

''Oh something smells good.'' Faith stirred a little in my arms and rubbed her face into my cleavage.

''Dad-dy.'' Her small voice instantly had Edward's attention and he gently sat Lizzie down in the desk chair before walking over to us. ''Dad-dy.''

''Hey baby girl, are you okay?'' Leaning down he kissed her cheek. ''Did you have a nice little sleep?'' She turned slightly and pouted her lips for a proper kiss which Edward happily gave her.

''Daddy gets mean lady go?'' Edward looked up at me with that pained look in his eyes again and sighed.

''Yeah daddy and Pap got her to go no one can hurt you now baby.''

''Daddy tected me's.'' Faith smiled up at both of us.

''Always baby, always.'' Sitting up Faith held her arms out for her daddy and he happily picked her up off my lap. ''What Lizzie got?''

''She has a sub baby, you hungry?'' Faith who had laid her head down on Edward's shoulder nodded and then let out a big yawn.

''Juice?''

''I got some juice boxes in here somewhere.'' Carlisle started digging around in one one of the bags and smiled like he'd found treasure when he pulled out two juice boxes. ''Aha here we go.'' After handing both the girls their drinks he sat down next to Lizzie and smiled at her. ''So what are we playing?''

'Leah showed me this.'' Lizzie started explaining the toy to Carlisle as myself and Edward sat down on the opposite side of the desk to them.

''Here you go little lady.'' Edward unwrapped his and Faith's sandwiches and was just about to tuck in when she stopped him.

''Dad-dy I haves that one.'' There was no question in her statement she wanted Edward's lunch.

''Baby this is steak. I don't think you'll like it.'' Ha! He can't say no. He's going to give up his favourite lunch because he can't say no to his baby. ''Pap, got you a special lunch? Do you not want that? It's the same as Lizzie's.''

''I wills likes it. I wants that.'' Faith gave him her best smile from her place is his lap. ''Peas daddy.'' Oh she's cueing at him, game over, the baby wins. Carlisle snickered from the other side of the desk and Edward shot him an evil look.

''You want to try some first?'' Faith nodded and Edward broke an edge off of his lunch for her.

''You're way too soft daddy. She's got you wrapped around her little finger.'' Leaning over I pushed a stray strand of hair out of Faith's face. ''You're one spoilt little miss. That's daddy's favourite.''

''I share mommy.''

''Good girl.'' Taking the bread from her mouth she offered Edward some. He made all the right noises and then sneaked an un-soggy piece for himself from the wrapper on the table. ''Do you like it?''

''Mmm nice.''

''I can't believe you're eating daddy's lunch.''

''Yours not uppose to speaks with your mouths full.'' Faith has a point but it's kind of invalid because she just told her that with her own mouth full.

''You did it just then.'' Lizzie pointed at Faith who scowled back at her.

''Hey you don't pull a face at your sister, be nice. You both need to remember not to speak with food in your mouths okay?'' Daddy has spoken. Both girls nodded and went back to eating quietly. God help us when they're teenagers. I doubt very much that'll be enough to stop them rowing.

''Daddy do you have to stay at work? Can't you come home?'' He has to stay at work. As much as I agree with Lizzie and want him to come home, we need to get this routine going or we'll be stuck in limbo.

''Not till later baby. I have more patients to see this afternoon. I'll be home just after Seth finishes school.'' Lizzie pouted a little but nodded in acceptance anyway.

''Hey don't pout. We're going to have some girl time before we go get Seth. Daddy will be home before you know it.'' Yeah I don't think girl time is any match for daddy time, the look on Lizzie's face tells me that much.

''You know I think Nana and Aunt Allie are making cookies today. Why don't you go up and see them I'm sure they'd like some girl time too.'' I should really go see Allie and make sure she's okay. I've kind of blocked her problems out for a while to concentrate on the girls.

''COOKIES!'' Faith slammed her juice box down on the desk causing some to spill out. ''I sorry, I sorry, I not means to.'' Covering her face with her hands she started to cry. Edward pulled her closer and kissed her head a couple of times and she calmed a little but still didn't move her hands from her face.

''It's okay baby. It was an accident. Everyone has them sometimes. We can clean that right up.'' I moved forward in my seat as I spoke running a gentle hand down her leg. She opened her fingers a little and peeked through at me.

''Nots mad mommy?''

''No baby we're not mad, not mad at all.'' Have I mentioned lately that I hate the fuckers that looked after our girls before they came to us? She spilt a drink. She's three, she's allowed to have accidents. Any child is allowed to come to think of it it's all part of growing up.

''Mommy and daddy aren't like them Faith. It's okay. You don't have to hide, they won't spank us.'' SPANK?! SPANK?! She got spanked for having an accident? FUCKERS!

''I knows. I just a scareded s'times.'' I guess that flash back brought back more than just the memories of the woman. It's brought back old fears too.

''We don't have to be scared no more.'' Carlisle ruffled Lizzie's hair and smiled at her.

''You're right you know. You have a great mommy and daddy now.'' Lizzie smiled up at him. ''And your daddy learnt from the best... Me.''

''And Pappy he learnt daddy to.'' Faith moved her hands from her face and sat up a little in Edward's arms so she could see her sister better.

''He sure did.'' Carlisle winked at Edward because he knows full well my dad scared the living daylights out of him the fist few times they met. I'm sure Edward will be using the same tactics when the girls bring boys home for the first time. Carlisle was much more relaxed with Alice and boys so Edward learnt all he knows from my dad.

''Oh yeah your Pappy taught me so much. I just never knew it at the time.'' I couldn't help but snort back a laugh Edward actually looks proud right now. I'm going to end up kicking some daddy and Pappy butt, I can feel it.

''Dad-dy we goes gets cookies now?''

"Mommy's taking you for cookies when I go back to work.'' Edward nuzzled Faith so I turned back to Lizzie just as she got up from her chair to walk over to me. Shuffling through the last few steps she hesitated slightly before sitting down on my lap.

''Can we go see Pappy before we go see Nana? I want to know if he asked Sue on a date yet.'' Carlisle nearly chocked on his drink and then looked at Lizzie with wide eyes.

''What's this about Charlie and Sue?'' Lizzie sat forward on my lap as if she was about to tell Carlisle a big secret.

''Pappy needs to ask her out on a date and I told him he should but I don't think he has yet.'' Shaking her head she sat back again. ''Why won't he when he likes her?'' I don't know who she's asking but she's waiting for an answer.

''Well Pappy is a bit shy baby. He's not very good with girls.''

''But he's old. Didn't he have a girlfriend yet?'' This could open up a new set of questions the girls have never asked about my mom. I guess they just think I have a dad and that's normal.

''He did once but not for a long time.'' Lizzie thought for a minute before nodding.

''Mommy, do you have a mom?'' Edward shot me a sad smile and took my hand. I can talk about this now it as hard once but not so much any more.

''I do but we're not friends. She has her own new family so we don't talk that much. I came to live with Pappy when I was little and I haven't really seen her since.'' Lizzie contemplated for a minute and then took my hand.

''Is she bad?''

''No she's not bad. She just wasn't ready to be a mommy when she had me.'' Edward gave my hand a squeeze and then pulled it up to his lips so he could kiss it.

''But Pappy was ready and he looked after you.'' It wasn't a question it was more of a statement so I nodded my head in agreement. ''Pappy's really good isn't he?''

''Yeah Pappy's really good baby. He's a very good man.'' Giving me a smile she looked deep in thought for a moment before the smile turned wicked.

''I have an idea.''

''Uh oh. Suddenly I'm very glad I'm not on the other end of this idea.'' Lizzie looked at Carlisle and clapped her hands.

''I need to get Nana to help... Cause she's like Sue isn't she. She's a Mommy and a Nana too''

''She sure is. What's the plan Batman?'' Edward actually looks like he's enjoying this.

''Well we need to get them a dinner for just them without telling them.''

''So a surprise date?'' Lizzie gave me a 'well duh' face.

''Yes that way Pappy doesn't have to not be shy.''

''And how are you going to do all this?''

''I don't know that's why I need Nana's help she'll know about this stuff won't she?''

''She sure will. I think you should definitely talk to her about this over cookies.'' Carlisle winked at me knowing this would keep Lizzie occupied whilst I talked to Alice for a while. It'll please Esme too. She'll have a little more one on one time to bond with Lizzie. ''Edward can pick up Seth and we'll all meet at home for a strategy meeting.''

''What's a ratergy meeting?''

''Well miss Lizzie, a strategy meeting is like a planning meeting... So we can all help you with your plan.''

''Cool...''

After a few more minutes planning I got the girls ready to leave. Faith was reluctant to let go of her daddy but the promise of cookies got her out of the surgery without a tantrum. Thank God. As soon as I got both the girls buckled up we set off to put Lizzie's plan into motion.

''You ready ladies?''

''Yeah goes, goes! Cookies..''

''Yeah we have a date to plan'' Lizzie rubbed her hands together and I suddenly felt very sorry for Charlie. He's never going to win against all of us. Looks like he will be having a date soon whether he likes it or not. It's about bloody time too.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Let me know!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so sorry I think I say this every chapter *Face Palm* Life has got so hectic in the lead up to Xmas that I totally forgot to update. **

**I'd like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and an even better New Year. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter I will get better with review replies I promise I just need a good kick up the ass lol. I'm really eager to write an Xmas chapter for this story over the holiday It just might not be published until later in the new year. I think It's important the girls get a good Xmas and hope you don't mind waiting a little for the festive chapter. **

**Enjoy :) see y'all in two weeks! **

* * *

><p><strong>Made For Each Other<strong>

**Bella's Point Of View**

As soon as we pulled into the drive at Esme and Carlisle's, Lizzie started to bounce in her seat. I think she might be a little excited about this planning session. She has big ideas for Charlie. He's not going to know what's hit him. I almost feel sorry for him... Almost. I think he needs this. When my mom left, it kind of put him off women for a while. I remember him going on a few dates whilst I was growing up but nothing ever got serious. I don't think I ever met one of his girlfriends. He never brought anyone home to meet me that I can remember. He always said no one was special enough.

''Right little ladies, are you ready to go in?'' Coming to a stop in front of the house, I pulled on the handbrake and turned to my girls in the back seat.

''When daddy comes?'' Faith pouted a little in her seat and turned to look out of the window.

''Real soon I promise. Shall we go get cookies?'' Faith let out a deep sigh and rubbed her eyes.

''Kay.'' After exciting the car, I let Lizzie out before walking round to get a very tired Faith. I can't let her go to sleep now, she'll never sleep tonight if I do. ''Carry Mommy.''

''Okay little miss lets get in there.'' Lizzie took my hand as we walked up the stairs towards the front door. After we all got into the warm entrance way I started taking the girls coats off and then removed my own. ''Right lets go find Nana''

''Cool come on Faith.'' Lizzie took Faith's hand and led the way up the stairs to the first floor.

''ESME.''

''NANA.''

''NA NA.''

''Is that my girls I hear?'' Esme came out from the kitchen wearing her baking apron and her work glasses.

''Hey you don't mind some company do you? Carlisle said we should pop round because you were baking goodies.''

''Of course I don't mind. Is everyone okay?'' She looked down to Faith and then back to me with a sad smile on her face. Carlisle must have phoned after we left to let Esme know we were going to visit.

''Yeah we're all fine. Lizzie actually has something she needs your help with.'' Esme's smile lit up and she looked down to Lizzie and winked.

''And what might that be granddaughter?'' Lizzie walked forward tentatively and took Esme's hand.

''I need you to help me get Pappy and Sue a rise date cause Pappy is shy and won't do it himself.'' Esme nodded and led us into the kitchen she sat both girls down at the breakfast bar.

''I'm liking this idea. It'll take some planning though, your Pappy isn't an easy man to fool. His policeman instincts are always looking out for things that don't seem quite right.'' She tapped her chin and then grinned. ''We can do this no problem. How about we have some cookies and milk whilst we make a plan?''

''Did someone say cookies?'' Tyler poked his head in the door and strutted in when he saw the girls sat up a the breakfast bar. ''Hello ladies.'' I swear that boy needs time away from Emmett both myself and Esme had to hide our sniggers behind our hands.

''Eh what about your aunt? Don't I get a hello?'' Grabbing his shirt I pulled him back to me and smothered his face in kisses. The girls giggling made it hard for me not to laugh myself. It's infectious when they both giggle like that.

''Ew Aunt Bella get off.'' He tried his best to get away from me but I didn't let up. ''Okay, okay, hello.''

''Well now that's better.'' After a tap on the butt I let him take his place next to Lizzie.

''Hi Lizzie, hi Faith.''

''Hi.'' Both girls spoke in unison and give him their best smiles.

''So someone said cookies?...'' Tapping his belly he gave Esme his best pout. ''I'm starving.''

''You just ate and you finished off Alice's so don't give me that young man.'' Esme turned her back to us and Tyler started to pull faces behind her back. ''Stop pulling faces Tyler or I'll cut you off.''

''How did you...?''

''Nana's have eyes in the back of their heads. Your dad should have taught you that.'' Faith's eyes widened and then she looked at the back of Esme's head intently for a few minutes before turning to me with a confused expression on her face. Walking over to her I whispered in her ear that it was just a game and that Nana was just being funny. She nodded in response and turned back to Tyler who slammed his hands down on the table.

''He didn't and he does it all the time and gets away with it. You never see when he does it. EVER.'' Esme turned back to us and put a tray of cookies in the middle of the breakfast bar.

''Well I'll be sure to keep a closer eye on him from now on. I will not have that boy sassing me behind my back.''

''I just got dad into trouble didn't I?'' Tyler looked up at me and then started to laugh hysterically. ''That's... Awesome...'' After regaining his composure he fist pumped and started doing a happy dance in his seat. Faith and Lizzie sat looking at him like he'd lost the plot.

''Tya you needs be good boy or no cookies.'' Faith pointed at the full plate at goodies and then crossed her arms over her chest and did her best to raise her eyebrow. She didn't pull it off but she looks so damn cute she gets away with it.

''No cookies? No cookies, how could you do that to me Faith. How, how?'' He's so melodramatic but my baby isn't wavering. She's staying strong.

''She's right little man. Are you going to behave?'' Esme pored out some milk whilst she waited for Tyler to come up with an answer.

''Well I'm hurt everyone knows I'm the good twin. Come on admit it you know it's true.'' Tyler looked to each of us and shrugged when he didn't get a response. ''Ah well I know it's true that's all that matters.'' I would ask where that boy got his confidence but he's Emmett's that's all the explanation that's needed.

''You're so much like your father it's scary.''

''You say that like it's a bad thing aunt Bella.'' Running my hands through his hair I tipped his head back gently.

''You're such a cheeky chappy. The girls are going to love you.'' Grabbing a cookie for myself I hopped up onto the side opposite the kids. ''Lizzie baby girl why don't you tell Nana about what you want to do.''

Lizzie and Esme put there heads together and chatted quietly whilst Tyler kept myself and Faith giggling. Lizzie kept checking I was around but it got less and less frequent as the afternoon progressed and she became more comfortable. I have no idea what those two are up to but by the sound of the bits I've heard it's going to be one hell of a date.

''Hey.'' Alice's pyjama clad form appeared at the kitchen doorway. She gave me a sad smile and walked a little closer. I wrapped my arm around her waist and squeezed her tight and got a sad smile in return. ''Do you have a minute Bella? I could use a chat if that's okay?''

''Girls will you be okay if mommy goes to the den with Aunt Alice for a little bit?'' Faith nodded from her space beside Tyler and carried on colouring her picture. Lizzie didn't answer for a minute she just bit her lip and looked deep in thought.

''Where's the den Mommy?''

''It's just next door baby girl. You want me to show you?''

''No it's okay, I just wanted to know so I could find you.''

''I'll show you where mommy is if you need her, she won't go far.'' Esme ran her hand through Lizzie's red locks and smiled down at her.

''Okay don't go without us though okay?''

''That won't happen. I won't go anywhere without my girls, not now, not ever.''

''Okay I'll be okay''

''Just get Nana to bring you to me if you want me okay?''

''Okay.'' I followed Alice out of the kitchen with one last glance back at Lizzie and Faith. They'll be fine. They'll be fine. I'm only in the next room if something goes wrong. Nothing is going to go wrong. Enough of the inner monologue.

''They'll be fine Bells. Relax you're just next door if they need you.''

''Sorry Alice I'm all yours lets sit.'' Once we sat down in Esme's love seat Alice pulled her knees up to her chest and turned he body towards me.

''Jasper called. I didn't tell anyone else in case dad wanted to fly out to Texas and hunt him down. I know he acts all calm but you didn't hear him when he got back here after the girls came to get me he was so angry with Jazz but he shouldn't be.''

''Why not Alice. He left you with no explanation? You should be mad. I'd be spitting bullets if Edward ever did that to me.'' That's the difference between Edward and Jasper though, Edward would never just up and leave. He loves his family too much to even think about it.

''Yeah but I always expected this. They're things you don't know Bella. Jasper has more of a past than you think.'' What the hell is she talking about. Jasper was always very honest about his past. We all know that his ex girlfriend Maria was a piece of work and treated him like shit.

''Alice you're going to have to fill me in because I have no idea where you're going with this.''

''Jasper had a child.'' What...

''Eh? What ... when ... who with?'' I don't understand any of this. ''And what do you mean had?''

''Maria got pregnant when she was very young. She gave birth to a little boy. Her parents and Jasper's forced them to have the baby put into the care system. They were too young and not married so ... Well it was frowned upon in their social circle.'' Fuck me. I had no idea that Jasper had a son. I wonder where he is now and how he's getting on I wonder how old he'd be now.

''And Jasper's been keeping all of that to himself?''

''Well know I've known since practically the start of our relationship. It was never his dirty little secret.'' Her tone was like venom and cut straight through me. I've never heard her talk like that before.

''I didn't mean it like that. I promise you I didn't.'' I never meant it like that at all how could she even think that? I love Jasper. We could have helped him through his pain.

''I know... Look I'm sorry Bella. This is really hard for me to talk about.'' Taking her hand I gave it a squeeze and nodded for her to continue.

''Anyway Jasper and his family were led to believe that the baby went straight off for adoption after Maria gave birth. He didn't even get to see his son there was no chance to say goodbye.'' The heart break in Alice's voice is evident as is her love for her husband.

''That's heartbreaking. What has this got to do with now though?'' I must be being thick because I'm having trouble connecting the dots.

''Well a few weeks ago Jasper got a phone call at work from an elderly relative of Maria's in Texas. Turns out the baby was never adopted. He was sent to a distant family member in a different state. His,'' She stopped to make quotation marks with her fingers, ''Parents died in a freak accident and he's now living with his grandmother.'' That's a lot of information to take in. Poor Jasper he must have been all over the place when he got that call. ''And ...'' Jesus there's more? ''She can't cope with a pre-teen and she never agreed with how Jasper got cut out so she called him.''

''Wow what's he going to do? Is that why he left so suddenly?''

''Well what happened at the children's home really made it all hit home for him and the fact that he bonded with Heidi so easily made him spring into action. He wants to help his son and then by the sounds of it he's coming back to help Heidi.''

That's so much information to process. I have no idea what to say. I can't make this better for Alice no matter what I do. She's playing the waiting game. ''What if Jasper's son wants to come back... What if he doesn't?''

''We don't know yet but I think Jasper's on a mission to make everything okay. For everybody.''

''Why did it take him so long to get in contact?'' Yeah that's still bugging me a little.

''Being at the home really got to him. He had visions of his son being in that position like little Heidi and it broke him. He needed time to get his head together.''

''We're his family Ali. We could have helped if he'd spoken to us. I'm sure your mom and dad could help with... Um what's Jasper's sons name?''

''Peter.''

''We could have helped with Peter.'' We have the girls I know but we could have supported him some way I know we could have.

''You have your own family to settle Bella. Jasper didn't want to worry you. You have two beautiful girls to make whole again.''

''But ...''

''No, no butts. Mrs Cullen you just did a great thing with those girls and they're more important than any of us.'' We could have done something even if it was something small.

''I know what you're thinking and there's nothing you could have done.''

''Are you going to tell your brothers? I can't keep this from Edward, it's too huge.''

''I was hoping you'd tell Edward. I think telling mom and dad is going to be stressful enough for one day. I'll talk to Rose when she picks up Tyler and she can tell Emmett.'' The boys are very protective of their little sister. They'll be a little pissed they haven't been kept in the loop.

''I can tell Edward. Just be prepared for a barrage of questions next time you see him. I'll do anything I can no matter how small.''

''Thanks Bella.''

''How do you feel Alice. This is a lot for someone who's not ready to be a parent. You've said it yourself enough times you want to live a little first.'' This will turn their world upside down a child is a lot of responsibility.

''I don't have a choice Bells. The man I love has some baggage so now it's my baggage too.'' Taking her hand I gave it a squeeze and then leant into give her a hug.

''You can get through anything Ali, I know it.''

''Of course I can my ninja powers are strong. How I'm going to cope with a twelve year old? I have no idea. That's if he wants to leave Texas. He only just found out that Jasper exists.''

''Everything will work out for the best.''

''I hope so.''

''Just let Peter have a say if it means Jasper staying in Texas for a while to get to know him better so be it. Just be prepared for anything know one knows how that little boy feels he's going to need time.''

''I know.'' Rubbing her hands over her face she sighed. ''This isn't going to be pretty is it.''

''No babes. I don't think it is but the important thing is that you're going to try.'' This is so much to take in. I never expected anything like this to be said when I walked in here today. Wow.

''Okay take my mind off of it, how are the girls settling in?'' I spent the next twenty minutes filling Alice in on everything with the girls. She seemed thankful to have something to take her mind off everything and constantly gave me reassurance that we were doing okay. I have no idea how she's so calm. I'm kind of expecting her to blow out at some point. She shouldn't be reassuring me, she should be letting me reassure her.

''DAD-DY DAD-DY!'' Jesus is it that time already? Today has flow by with everything that's happened. I'm not surprised. A happy squeal from the hall put a smile on both mine and Alice's faces.

''She is such a cutie. Shall we go see what everyone is up too?''

''Yeah lets. You're sure you're okay though?''

''Yeah I'll be fine Bella.'' I hope she's not just saying that. ''And before you think it I'm not just saying that.'' I think Faith's right, the pixie woman is magic.

As soon as we opened the door to the kitchen the noise level raised the quiet solitude of the den disappeared in an instant.

'Mommy!'' My baby boy ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my legs.

''Hey Bud, did you have a good day at school?'' Tilting his head up he gave me his daddy's crooked smile.

''Yeah it was good. We did painting and drawing and reading.''

''That sounds like fun. No math today?'' He thought for a minute before nodding.

''Oh yeah we did some math too.''

''Did you show mommy what you got from your teacher today Bud?'' Edward came over with the girls and Tyler hanging off of him and gave me a quick kiss.

''Oh yeah where is it daddy?''

''I put it back in your book bag.'' Seth rushed off giving Edward the opportunity to pull me closer. ''Everything been okay since lunch?''

''Yeah fine. The girls spent sometime with your mom whilst myself and Alice had a little chat.''

''I coloured with Faith cause I'm the good twin.'' Tyler took a step back and pointed to himself which made Edward laugh out loud.

''Who told you that mate? I'm sure Mikey could give you a run for your money on that one.''

''Isn't it obvious? I'm brilliant.''

''Yeah you are totally brilliant... Just not at the Wii because Lizzie kicked your butt on that twice.'' Tyler faked being hurt by grabbing hold of his heart and pretending to cry.

''Oh uncle Eddie you wound me.''

''Daddy use made him sads.'' Tyler rushed forward and whispered in Faith's ear. She nodded seriously and turned to face her daddy. ''You has to say sorry.''

''Sorry Tyler.'' It's lucky my baby doesn't understand sarcasm or her daddy would be in trouble right about now.

''Mommy I found it.'' Seth ran back in and handed me a certificate. ''I got it for my reading.''

''That's amazing Bud well done. I'm going to have to put this in my office.''

''Lets see.'' Lizzie leant up on her tip toes and gave Seth a quick hug when she saw the award.

''That's so cool Seth.''

''I bet you get some when you come to school then you can put yours with mine.'' They started chatting between themselves but were interrupted when Tyler suggested going to play.

''You coming small one?'' Tyler asked Faith and she agreed without hesitation taking his hand as soon as Edward placed her on the floor.

''Can I come too? I want to play?''

''Yeah Aunt Allie I want to play boxing with you again.'' Tyler practically dragged them all out of the room leaving me with Esme and Edward.

''So is she okay?'' Edward pulled me close and I laid my head against his chest.

''Yeah she's okay. She asked me to fill you in on what's happening but we'll talk once we put the kids down tonight okay?'' He's not happy about waiting I can tell by the crease on his forehead.

''I'm not going to like it am I?''

''Trust me please baby.''

''I trust you with my life you know that.''

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''


	20. Chapter 20

Happy New Year All,

Thank you all for your reviews I sent out review replies to everyone. I'm getting back into the swing of this I promise. Normal service will resume now so if you review this chapter I will give you a sneaky peek at the next one. I think I'll start doing picture prompts too i think so look out for those. :)

Are you all ready to see how Edward took the news?

I hope you enjoy it :D let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Made For Each Other<strong>

**Edward's Point Of View**

After listening to Alice and Jasper's story through Bella, I felt a little pissed and even more shocked. Bella kept her word and didn't say anything until we put the kids to bed but when she did... I can't even put into words how I felt when I found out my little sister has been dealing with this all on her own for the last who knows how long. Jasper should have allowed her to tell her family so we could have supported her like she's been supporting him all this fucking time.

The man has a secret son? How do you keep something like that to yourself? I have three kids and I can't imagine keeping any of them a secret. I wouldn't want too. I would have fought for them. I would have hunted Maria's family to the ends of the earth to find my son, no matter how young I was. For the first time since I've known him, I was disappointed in Jasper.

''Edward stop thinking about it. I can feel how tense you are and I don't like it.'' Bella snuggled further into my side and pulled my arm around her.

''Sorry baby it's just a lot to process. I don't know how you listened and stayed calm.''

''And that's exactly why Alice told me. She knew you'd go into over protective big brother mode.'' Well that's exactly what's needed right now. She needs support and protection. I don't want to see her hurt. ''I can see your mind working. All she needs right now is your support, no big brother protection plan. She seems to know what she's doing.''

''Does she though? This could get really messy Bella. How do we know this child won't be the devil or something?'' Yeah she just rolled her eyes at me. She thinks I'm being an ass. She's probably right.

''Edward, he's the innocent party in all of this. He's lost the people. He thought of as parents and now his grandmother doesn't want him. How do you think he feels? This isn't much different to what some of the children at the home have been through.'' Why is she always right?

''I know I know. I'm sorry. I'm just mad that I can't do anything.''

''You don't need to do anything. You just need to help her if she asks you too.'' The phone started to ring next to me. I already know who that's going to be. It's going to be the other big brother wanting to kick some ass. Bella answered but kept the receiver as far away from here ear as possible.

''Hello.''

''DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS SHIT?''

''Well hello to you too Emmett.'' Bella was talking to him like she talked to Seth. He's acting like a child so I don't really blame her.

''NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR PLEASANTRY'S BELLA.'' He's pissing me off now.

''Emmett, stop shouting at my wife.''

''Oh good you're there. What are we going to do about this?'' He's like a bull in a china shop.

''We are going to do exactly what Alice wants us to do.''

''WHAT?!'' Yeah I knew that wouldn't go down well. ''Come on bro we need to do something. Jasper lied and kept things from everyone. He made Alice keep secrets from her family when we could have helped her.''

''I'm not saying what he did isn't wrong. I'm just saying Alice needs us to be calm. He's done wrong but we can't change that now.'' As much as I agree with him, I can't tell him that because he'll start planning some big Jasper take down.

''Hmph!'' Here comes the tantrum. ''Are you sure? Is Bella listening? Do you want me to call back?''

''Emmett McCarthy Cullen! I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that.''

''I knew it!'' He's going to be getting a slap in his sweet spot next time Bella sees him. ''I'm going to work out care to join me Eddie boy? I need to kick some ass. Come spar with me.'' I actually like the sound of that. Turning to Bella I gave her the best pout I could and she nodded.

''Yeah that sounds good to me. Meet you in the gym in thirty minutes?''

''AWESOME!'' He hung up without so much as a goodbye leaving us listening to the dialling tone.

''Are you sure you're okay with me going out for a couple of hours?'' Bella moved herself so she was straddling my lap and gave me the hottest kiss imaginable.

''It's fine. I'll get some work done whilst you're gone and then we can snuggle in bed and watch a movie.''

''I'll be home by eleven I promise. If Lizzie has a nightmare or you need me for anything call me?''

''Of course now go, you need this as much as Emmett does.'' She gave me one last kiss before moving off my lap. ''Now go get ready. I want you back here before I fall asleep so we can have some adult time.''

''Now that I like the sound of.'' Jumping up I practically ran from the room and up the stairs to grab my gym bag. Just need to check on the kids then I'm out of here. As I went from room to room, I gave each of my babies a kiss and tucked them in again. After checking all the night lights were switched on for the second time I made me way back towards the stairs.

Bella's office light being on had me stopping in one more room to say goodbye before I left. If she has her glasses on I might just put off the gym and take her to bed.

''Okay I'm off.'' Damn it she has got her librarian glasses on. I swear they should be illegal especially when she can't help me with the situation in my trousers. Suddenly I'm really glad I'm wearing sweats.

''Okay are the kids all okay? I saw you prowling the halls.'' Damn it she just had to go and giggle. She knows exactly what she's doing to me the little minx.

''Yeah they're all fine. Sleeping soundly.'' I wonder if Emmett would mind me bailing out I'll make it up to him. Somehow. I just want to take my wife to bed.

''Good I'll leave the door open just in case. Now kiss me before you go.'' Emmett might have let me get away with it but Bella won't obviously. She's in work mode now. Nothing's going to stop her getting in the zone.

''I won't be long.''

''Kiss me.'' Stretching out her arms Faith style she bit her lip and waited for me to make my move. As soon as I got close enough she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me towards her. ''I love you.'' I did even get the time to respond her lips were on mine in a second. The kiss was soft and sweet and all Bella but it ended to soon for my liking. ''Go have boy time with your brother. I'll be waiting for you when you get back.''

''Do I have to?'' I don't want to go any more. It seemed like a good idea at the time but now. Yeah. Not so much.

''Yes you do, you need this as much as he does.'' No nonsense Bella in the house, she's even giving me the eyebrow for effect.

''Okay okay I'm going. See you in a couple of hours.'' I didn't even reach the door before I heard her fingers hitting the keyboard. If the gym's my therapy then writing is definitely hers. She completely looses herself when she works on her books. You can sit and have a full conversation with her whilst she does it but she won't remember what was said later on. Sometimes that works in my favour and Seth has a habit of asking for things whilst she's absorbed in a plot bunny. The great thing is she can't deny she said yes to something because she doesn't recall the situation. It's a complete win.

The drive to the gym was mostly clear at this time of night. The only problem I have is a couple of stop lights that are against me. I swear this happens every time I drive through town. It's like Charlie's sat in the police station controlling the lights so I can't speed. Yes I know it's not possible but if it was he'd do it I know he would he likes playing silly games especially if he gets to wind one of us up. By us I mean myself and Emmett. He's like a second dad to us now and he likes to make sure we know our places which Bella and Rose find hilarious.

An engine reeving behind me alerted me to the fact some jackass is practically up my ass. Taking a closer look I realise that jackass is my brother. Fucking Emmett. If he thinks I'm racing him on the chief's patch he has another thing coming. I value my balls even if he doesn't. Idiot.

As soon as the lights turned green Emmett over took me blaring on his horn as he went. I'm going to kick his ass in the gym just to piss him off. Yes we revert back to our teenage competitive years quite a bit we can't help it.

The gym isn't far out of town and it's an amazing facility for such a small town. Emmett's really done well for himself. He has everything you can think of in that place. Squash and basketball courts a good size, swimming pool, climbing walls and the work out room. I swear it's any child's heaven and any adults haven. I'm pretty sure Emmett has plans to expand but he's keeping everything hush hush at the moment.

Shame I can't say the same for his mouth right now. My music is the only thing from keeping me hearing his boasting about beating me here. I can however see his happy dance. I think we should rename him Peter Pan because he's never going to grow up.

''Hello there looooser did you enjoy eating my dust?'' He's actually doing the robot right now. Is it really that much of a big deal?

''Oh yeah I really loved it coming second to you is my favourite thing.'' He really doesn't get sarcasm, he's dancing even more now.

''I knew it. I am superior to you and you love it.'' Why am I not at home in bed with my wife?

''Are we going to work out or not because I can go back to Bella if you'd prefer?''

''No no, don't get your panties in a twist, lets work out. Are we boxing, swimming, climbing doing weights or running?'' This is turning into a reading of his brochure.

''How about boxing then swimming?''

''Sounds good. We can tape a picture of Jasper to the punch bag.'' He stormed forward without another word and pulled the door to the gym open. I guess were going to get down to business pretty quickly then someone has a lot of aggression to work out.

We changed in silence. The only noise echoing through the locker room was Emmett slamming his things down. I think he may have actually cracked his cell with the amount of force he used putting it away.

''Why didn't he tell us Edward? I mean we could have helped him. We're dads, we know stuff. We both have boys. We could give him some tips on how to be a cool dad so the kid likes him.''

''Peter. His name is Peter.''

''Peter Whitlock has a certain ring to it. I bet he's cool I was cool at twelve.'' I wish I could get inside my brothers head. I bet it'd be an interesting trip. I think he's reminiscing right now, his eyes have glazed over and he's smiling.

''I don't know why he didn't tell us but we can't hold it against him. He's our brother has been since the day we met him. That's not to say I'm not as mad as hell though my baby sister shouldn't have had to deal with this on her own.''

''Damn right she shouldn't have. Come on lets go pound the shit out of the punch bag.'' Emmett led the way through to the boxing suite and started to strap on his gloves. ''You know you look like you have the world on your shoulders. You want to talk about it?'' I need to talk about it. I don't really want to. My girls pasts are exactly that, the past. I just can't get over the anger I feel towards their ''parents''.

''It's just...'' How do I word this without sounding like I'm going to hunt them down and kill them. Actually that isn't a half bad idea.

''It's just?''

''I feel anger like I've never felt before.'' Emmett motioned for me to put my gloves on and steadied the bag in preparation for my fists to hit it. ''I feel like even though I didn't know the girls back then that, I could have done more to protect them. You haven't seen Lizzie when she wakes up from a nightmare or watched Faith's eyes glaze over when she has a flash back. My kids suffered because of two people that treated them like possessions.'' I didn't realise my fists had started hitting the bag until I felt the bag shift slightly and heard Emmett let out a quiet omph.

''But they're safe now that's what matters. Faith won't even remember that shit when she's older. Thank fuck. Lizzie will but she's also going to know what real parents act like now.''

''But this will always be a part of their pasts and I can't change it. That kills me.''

''Well unless you've turned into or know Dr Who, there isn't much you can do. You need to leave the past where it belongs and concentrate on the future and more importantly the here and now.''

''It's just so hard. If they ever try and come near my kids again, I won't be held responsible for my actions.''

''Just let Charlie fuck them up. He's allowed to. He won't go to jail and he'll enjoy it. There's nothing you can do to change what those girls have been through but you can make the rest of their lives fucking amazing.''

''I plan on making everyday of the rest of their lives as good as it can be. I don't know how I'm going to manage it but I will.''

''I know you will. When you set your mind to something you always achieve it. You always did even when you were seven and sat at a piano trying to learn a new music piece.''

''I can do it. Nah scrap that, I will. There's no other option.'' Emmett nodded with his signature grin on his face. Then he let the bag go just after I landed a punch which made it swing back and hit me in the gut. ''OMPH.'' Crouching over I tried to get my breath back. I'm getting too old for this shit.

''HAHA you should see your face. You're all winded.''

''I hope you don't treat paying customers like this.''

''No just old men with no stamina.'' I have fucking stamina Bella doesn't have any complaints and I'm not fucking old either. I'm thirty, that's not old at all. Wait a minute he's older than me.

''You're older than me prick, don't forget that.''

''Yeah but I'm still cool.'' I'm cool... I think. ''I have it brother you don't.''

''I've got it old man don't kid yourself into thinking your cooler than me.''

''Pfftt what ever. Now hold the bag so I can pound you.'' I did as I was told and readied myself Emmett doesn't hit the bag lightly and has managed to knock me on my ass a couple of times. ''I'll try not to knock you on your ass this time.''

''Thanks.''

''You're very welcome. Now shut up so I can punch you.'' And punch he did for a solid ten minutes.

''Fucking hell Emmett got some pent up aggression in there mate.''

''The bag was Jasper but I'm okay now. I can forgive him.'' Suddenly I'm really glad Jasper's in Texas and nowhere near Emmett. I don't think Alice would like her husband being beaten to a pulp. And she'd beat him for acting like Jasper had done something that warranted him forgiving him.

''Well that's good to hear. Shall we swim?''

''Yeah I need to cool off after that.'' We spent the rest of our time together in a comfortable silence. It wasn't until we were getting ready to leave that a flyer caught my eye. Now my baby might want to do this;

_Floaties Swimming Club for under fives, Wednesday 12.30pm. Teach your children to swim in a happy safe environment._

''I thought you'd have gone by now brother. Won't Bella be waiting up for you?'' His tone is teasing but light he's a lot more relaxed now he's burnt off some energy.

''I was just looking at this. I might see if dad can cover for an hour or two on Wednesday so I can bring Faith. Lizzie's at school with Bella so it seems like a good time to have some daddy baby time.''

''That club is really good. The teacher is awesome and seeing all the little ones splash around is kind of cute.'' Broody much big brother I wonder if they're trying yet. Faith definitely made Rose broody. ''There's a class for beginners around Lizzie's age too but you can bring her after hours if you like just the first couple of times get her comfortable in the water first. It's harder for older kids to adjust than smaller ones especially when they've not done it before.''

''You really are a good man E. I think I'll take you up on that.''

''I do try. The little lady will definitely like Floaties trust me.''

''Famous last words.''


	21. Chapter 21

Hi All,

I hope your all having a fantastic weekend and its not too cold for you all.

I've changed beta for a while because my lovely friend Lucy is due to have her baby any day now. So a big thank you to Janine for taking over the reins and looking after this for me.

As always any people that review will get a sneaky peak at the next chapter. I might even start doing picture teases again as I have lots of pictures saved for the upcoming chapters.

I won't keep you any longer I know I'm a little boring lol ;) I hope you enjoy it let me know what you think.

Kirsty.

* * *

><p>Made For Each Other<p>

Edward's Point Of View

The weather turned bad just before we left the gym for the night. The sky started to rumble loudly and the rain, which was just a drizzle when we went in, had intensified making the parking lot look like a riverbed.

''I'll see you for Floaties Wednesday if I don't see you at mom's before. Give me a text when you get home; I don't like the look of this weather.'' Emmett can be sensible and this is one of those times when he worries.

He turned his car over a couple of years back with Claire in the back seat in weather just like this and it really shook him up. They both escaped unharmed but it took along time for him to forgive himself and even longer for him to trust himself to have the kids in the car again.

''Will do. Be safe, okay?''

''Don't worry about me, little brother. Just get yourself back to your wife and kids before this really kicks in.'' We both jogged out to our cars and I could hear Emmett mumbling about "the fucking weather" and "fucking Forks" as I shut my car door. He really hates the rain but he loves this town too much to leave. He's a lot like Bella in that way.

Following Emmett's instructions I drove home more carefully than usual. I have to admit it did get a bit hard to see at points. I'm just glad it was close to home otherwise it could have been dangerous. As soon as I was safely parked in the garage I sent out a quick text to Emmett to let him know I'd made it home without any problems. He'll only be sat at home biting his fingernails if I keep him waiting too long.

''Right now I can go into my wife.'' After making sure everything was locked up behind me I walked through the dark house and up the stairs toward my Bella. When my foot hit the top step I heard a soft cry coming from the direction of Lizzie's room. Instinct took over and I dropped my bag on the floor as I rushed towards her room.

''Lizzie, baby, are you okay?'' The night light I checked before I left provided a soft glow so I could make my way into the room without worrying about turning on the light.

''Daddy?'' Oh no my baby looks scared stiff.

''Yeah, baby, it's Daddy. Did you have another bad dream?'' Walking over to her I sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her into my lap.

''No, I don't like the thunder but I didn't want to be a baby and go get Mommy. I got told off before when I got scared.''

''You can come get me or Mommy whenever you get scared, baby. Never stay on your own. We're always here to look after you and we'll never tell you off for being scared.'' Standing with her in my arms I gave her a soft smile and then kissed her temple. ''Now lets go get in bed with Mommy until this storm passes, she doesn't like them either.''

''M'kay.'' Putting her head into the crook of my neck she let out a sigh and snuggled close.

''I love you, baby girl.''

''Love you too, Daddy.'' Lizzie didn't say anything else as I walked out of her room to ours. She seemed content enough being in my arms so no more reassurance was needed to make her feel better.

When I pushed the door open to our room my heart was warmed by the scene in front of me. The storm must have woken both Faith and Seth because they were cuddled together in bed with Bella. Faith under the comforter and Seth under his Ben 10 blanket.

''Hey, baby. You got room in there for two more?'' Bella looked up from her book and smiled the most breathtaking smile I've ever seen in my life.

''Of course I have room. How long has she been awake? Seth got scared and heard Faith crying so he went and rescued her and brought her into me.''

''Even though I was a scared Mommy.'' Looks like Faith has her own knight in shining armour.

''I know, baby. Shh okay? It's sleep time.''

''kay.'' Seth closed his sleepy eyes again and didn't even stir when I laid Lizzie down next to him. Once she was adequately tucked in I walked around to Bella's side of the bed and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

''So how long had she been awake? Did she have a bad dream or was it the storm that woke her?''

''It was the storm. She didn't want to get told off for leaving her room past bed time.''

''Did you tell her she can come in any time she gets scared?'' Bella turned to look at Lizzie with a heartbroken expression on her face.

''Of course I did, baby. She knows she can come get us any time she needs us.''

''Have I told you lately that I love you?'' Yes but you can say it again and again and again. I'll never get sick of hearing those words from her mouth.

''Yes but I love hearing it so you can say it again.'' Taking my hand she placed a kiss on it and then leant forward slightly so we are just inches apart.

''I love you, Edward Cullen.''

''I love you too... Now I need to go change then I'm going to try and find some space in there with you guys.'' We really need a bigger bed none of us are going to have any space to move tonight.

''Good luck with that, Daddy. I think it's going to be a bit of a squeeze.'' I changed as quietly as I could and then made my way back into the bedroom. Bella still has her nose in her book and my children are all snuggled up close. I might just get in with them now I just hope no one kicks in their sleep.

Once I got in next to Lizzie she turned and snuggled into my chest. Letting out a sigh she said something unintelligible in her sleep before going quiet again. ''Night, night beautiful girl. Dream good dreams.''

xxxxxxxxxxMFEOxxxxxxxxxx

When I mentioned Floaties to Bella on the morning after our storm camp out she was all for it. She was slightly gutted that she'd miss one of Faith's firsts but I assured her that I'd invite mom or Rose so they could take pictures to document it for her to see once he got back from school with Lizzie.

Lizzie and school is an entirely different worry. She was really quiet yesterday evening before bed. It took both myself and Bella a full half hour of coaxing before she'd talk to us. Turns out she's more than a little nervous about being in school without one of us with her, and it's not the kids she's worried about it's the adults. I should have been expecting it and I may have called Mr Black this morning to go over Lizzie's background and worries again just to give myself and her some piece of mind.

I wish I could be there with her and Bella did give her the option of me going with her instead but she was adamant she wanted her Mommy to go with her this time. She was kind of cute when she insisted that she didn't want her plans to change at the last minute. Mr Black assured me that he'd do what ever he could to make Lizzie's transition into mainstream schooling as easy as possible. I just hope it's enough.

''That's it, Dr Cullen. You're done for the day.'' Leah put her head through the crack in the door with her famous mischievous smile on her face. ''You know at this rate you may as well go part time we've hardly seen you lately.''

Way to make a guy feel guilty. I had a good reason my girls needed me. ''Oh you look like someone just ran over your dog I'm only joking.''

''Thank heavens for that, what's up?''

''Well one of my boys has a school thing coming up on your early finish Friday and I was wondering if you'd mind covering for me?''

''Yeah, my telephone manner is amazing. I think I can help you out.''

''Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're a life saver. Quil would have thrown a right tantrum if I'd missed his play.'' Like I'd say no, she should know me better than that. ''Okay we'll I'll leave you so you can get going have fun at swimming club.''

''I will, I just hope Faith does.''

''She will.'' If she freaks out about water I'm fucked the whole afternoon will go up in smoke.

''Fingers crossed huh. Right, I better get going I don't want to be late in case I have to deal with a mini freak out at the pool edge.'' Leah gave me an I've been there look that didn't make me feel any better. I'm actually nervous about this how stupid is that.

''Have fun.'' As I drove home a million different strategies passed through my head. I'm positive if I get her in the water she'll love it. It's just getting her past that first fear barrier. I really want her to have some carefree fun.

''Bella, Lizzie, Faith where are you?'' I know this house is big but there's only so many places they can be.

''Dad-dy, Dad-dy.'' Faith descended the stairs with a big smile on her face when she got to the bottom she reached her arms up to me. I gave her pouted lips a kiss as I lifted her. ''Look, my hairs.''

'Wow that's so pretty baby.'' She's blushing she's so adorable.

''Mommy did for me's.''

''And where is Mommy?' Faith pointed up the stairs so I made my way up towards Lizzie's room.

''You nervous, baby girl?'' I know it's rude to listen in but I don't think now is the right time to interrupt.

''A little bit. I just want everything to be okay, just one time.''

''It will be and I'll be there with you today so you don't have to worry about a thing.''

Momma bear will protect her cubs no matter what she's born to be a protector and a mother.

''I know Mommy, just don't leave me okay?''

''Okay, I won't go anywhere you can't see me.'' Knocking gently on the door I entered the room to say my hello's and goodbye's.

''Hey, you all ready to go?'' Lizzie nodded with a small smile on her face and stayed close to Bella. ''You're going to be great. Me and Faith want to hear all about it when we get back from Uncle Em's gym.''

''Okay, I'll remember everything so I can tell you.''

''Cool and look after Mommy, okay? She always gets into mischief at school.'' Lizzie giggled and looked up to Bella.

''Did you Mommy?''

Between her an Emmett I was constantly in detention they got me into so much trouble.

''No, that's not true. I didn't get into trouble at all.'' Bella pulled a funny face at me making both girls giggle some more.

''That's funny. I remember you getting into lots of trouble in high school.'' Especially when she got together with her friends they were a force of nature.

''Shut up and kiss me, husband before I tell the girls some of your and Emmett's high school stories.'' Now she never has to ask me twice to do that and those stories might give the girls some ideas that I don't want them having. ''Now shouldn't you guys be on your way to Floaties?''

''YES'' Faith clapped in my arms and then Bella took her from me to give her a hug and a kiss goodbye. I leant down to Lizzie and took her hands in mine.

''You're going to be fine. All the other children are going to love you and you're going to make lots of friends.''

''Okay.'' She doesn't sound convinced, believe in yourself baby girl.

''You will, I promise. You're too beautiful and lovely not to.''

''Okay Daddy.''

''Now give me a hug and a kiss cos me and your sister have to get going.'' She held onto me tightly until I peeled her fingers from around my neck. ''You've got this baby girl. Me and Mommy believe in you. And we love you, Faith and Seth more than anything in the whole world.''

''I love you, Daddy.'' I get the best feeling ever when she says that.

''Have fun, okay?'' That sounded way to much like a question.

''Okay.'' Standing I held my arms out to Faith she happily came to me and started bouncing in my arms.

''Come on then little one. Lets go to Floaties.''

''YAY.''

''Your gym bags are on the floor by the front door. I packed Faiths tracksuit so she can come back in it.''

''Thanks, baby. I'll see you both in a couple of hours, okay?'' I gave Bella and Lizzie one last kiss and left them to their afternoon together. As much as I want to stay and go to school with them I know Bella has this. They'll be fine without me, as much as that pains me I want to protect them always.

''Dad-dy, I gots Nemo in my bag.''

''You have?'' My baby is so cute I love how excited she is right now.

''Yeah, Mommy gots me fours my daddy date.''

Daddy date I like that... And it's the only kind of date she'll be going on until she's 45. Yes I uped it. She's too special and mine no one's hurting her again. Especially not a boy.

''She did?'' When did Bella get the chance to shop? I swear she's like super mom or something.

''Yeps.''

''Well' we better get going on our date, hadn't we?''

Faith nodded with a shit load of enthusiasm I actually thought her head my fall off at one point. ''Let's go swimming.''

''Yay.''

After loading Faith into her car seat and checking her seatbelt twice I pulled the car out of the drive.

''Are you excited, baby?''

''Yea, Mommy saids it's likes a big tub.'' Nicely done Bella I would never have thought of using that as a comparison.

''That's right, it's just like a tub but lots more fun, and you get to wear a pretty bathing suit.''

Lizzie's getting an all in one whether she likes it or not.

''Pitty like mommy.'' Pretty, gorgeous and beautiful, like Mommy.

''And Lizzie.'' Can't leave out the big sister.

''And you.''

''Daddies and boys aren't pretty. They're handsome. That's boy pretty.'' Boy pretty, really Edward, is that the best you could do?

''Uh okay your rerry huh-some.''

''That's a very nice thing to say. Thank you, baby.''

Faith chatted all the way to the gym. I can't actually figure out when she actually had time to take a breath. She pointed out Seth's school, Sue's café and Pappy's work and waved at each of them. I think she may have got some wave backs from some of the people walking down the street by the way she giggled beautifully from her place behind me.

''We there yets?''

''We are now, baby. You see that big white building? That's Uncle Em's place.''

''YAY. Gets me, gets me. Let me outs.'' I love her enthusiasm.

''Two minutes, baby.'' Driving straight into my spot at the front of the building I turned the ignition off and turned to face my small one. ''Right, little miss, you have to hold Daddy's hand, okay? No wondering off.''

''Okay, I haves carries anyways.''  
>She shrugged like I hadn't given any rules at all and smiled at me like I was favourite person in the world.<p>

''I better get you out then, hadn't I?'' There's the well duh look again.

She quietened down as we walked towards the entrance to the gym looking around taking everything in. I wish I could get inside head and know what goes on in her three year old brain when new stuff like this happens. It must be odd for her to go from having assholes as parents to having so much love surrounding her. She's adapting so well though she takes everything in her stride like she knows she's meant to loved.

''Well, well, well if it isn't hotty Mc daddy.'' Oh no Julian. ''Eddie boy, it's been too long.''

''My daddy Eh-wood no Edd-die.'' That's my girl she gets it. I hate being called Eddie.

''Oh aren't you just precious.'' Faith looked at Julian like he'd grown another head and put one of her hands on her hip. ''Did she just give me the Bella Boop brow? How is that even possible?'' And now she's giving me that exact same look or is that a save me Daddy look?

''Julian, stop annoying my niece.''

Thank god for Alice. Wait Alice. What's she doing here? I thought mom was coming?

''Hey big little brother, hey Faith.'' Faith totally ignored Alice not breaking her evil eye of Julian. ''It's okay, Faith. Julian is a little strange.'' I poked Faith and she turned towards Alice as she made a silly face which made her laugh in my arms.

''Yeah he weirds.'' Don't laugh. Don't laugh. Must teach Faith to be nice to everyone even someone that pinches my ass at every chance he gets.

''Faith, that's not very nice. Julian is just different. Some people are different.'' Great explanation Dad! I need to expand my vocabulary.

''What Daddy boo means is I'm totally awesome and I know it.'' I need to get my child away from him before she starts asking questions I don't need to be explaining Julian's sexual preference to my three year old.

''Okay, it's time for us to go change. Alice, we'll meet you by the pool, okay?''

''Okay.''

A lot of dad's come to Emmett's because of his family changing rooms. The bigger gyms in town just have large cubicles as Emmett found out when he was away with Rose in the city and wanted to take Claire swimming. He had a total panic attack when he realised Claire at 19 months would either see his ass or his dick. He ended up going home without actually changing at all. So when he opened this place he made sure all his family cubicles were lockable and had a small separate section for the mommy's and daddy's to change in without having to worry about leaving the children alone outside... Or in Emmett's case flashing them.

After Faith was happily in her costume she looked at herself proudly in the mirror whilst I got changed. She seems happy enough at the moment, I just hope it lasts.

''You ready, baby girl?''

''Yeps. Carry 'gain?''

When we'd showered and sorted out Faith's floaties life jacket I carried her out to the pool. Alice sat waiting on a lounger chair with a book so I handed her our towels and Faith's juice.

''What do you think, baby?''

''Is pitty daddy. Big.''

''Just like a big tub, remember?''

A lady with blonde hair started to approach us and smiled warmly. ''Hi, you must be Edward and Faith?''

''We are.'' I shifted Faith up a little on my hip and kissed her head.

''That's great. A little birdy told me this is the little ones first time in a pool. Is that right?''

Emmett must have filled her in. ''Yeah, that's right we're here to learn to swim like Nemo.''

''And Dory.''

God bless Walt Disney! Faith's little face lights up when she talks about that fish.

''Awesome, well whenever you're ready if you'd like to join the other people in the pool we spend the first ten minutes just getting used to the water and go from there. Just give me a shout if you need any support.'' It's now or never.

''Go have fun you guys. I can't wait to see you swim.'' Alice squealed and clapped before giving me a gentle push.

''Okay, don't forget Bella's pictures.'' She waved her camera at me as I walked away and winked at me.

''So you want daddy to carry you in or do you want to walk down the steps?''

''Um walk then carry.'' No idea what she means but I'll go with it.

Once I put her down on the edge by the entrance to the pool I took her hand and moved onto the top step. She looked a little apprehensive at first but followed me in anyway a little smile tugging at her lips when she got her feet wet and made a little splash.

''You're doing great, baby girl. Look at you in the big tub.'' She came with me step for step until the water was up to her belly then she stopped and put her hands on the water.

''Carry now.'' Pulling her into my arms I carried on until I was standing on pool floor. ''Big, big tub.'' She climbed up my body a little distancing herself from the water slightly.

''Yeah and remember your special jacket will keep you up. You won't go under, you'll float and Daddy will keep you safe too. Always.'' She looked around at the other children already playing and smiled shyly when another little girl around her age waved at her. ''See that little girl is floating.''

''Okay, I floats too.'' As soon as she was in the water and I let go of her I knew I had a water baby on my hands. She giggled like I've never seen before and splashed me when she hit her hands down on the surface of the water which she found even more hilarious. I hope Alice is getting all of this on film, Bella will love it.

The swim teacher called us in a few minutes later ''to get the party started''. Faith took part in everything during the lesson and even made friends with the little girl who waved at her. They were paddling around together after five minutes leaving myself and Peyton's dad, Lucas following them around like the over protective dad's we are.

''Okay, everyone thank you all for coming that's our lesson over for today. I hope to see you all again next week for some more fun.'' Faith groaned along with Peyton when the swim teacher who had introduced herself as Jessica ended the lesson.

''Come on P. we have to get home before Mommy so we can set up her surprise. It was really great meeting you guys. I guess we'll see you next week?''

''It was good meeting you too, man. See you next week.'' Lucas held out his hand for me to shake and then winked at Faith.

''Say bye to Faith and her daddy P.''

''Bye, bye.''

That's one cute kid. Not as cute as my girls though, obviously.

''Bye Peyon, bye Luke.''

Faith waved as they left the pool and then paddled towards me. ''Daddy, we done now?''

Who taught her the pout? I'm going to kill Claire and Alice.

''Yep but we'll be back next week, okay?''

''Okay, I has some joose now?''

Well that's one way to get her out of the pool. ''Yeah, lets go see Aunt Alice, she has the juice Mommy packed.'' After I wrapped her in her towel she snuggled into the crook of my neck and drunk down her juice like it was the last coke in the desert.

''Did you get some good pictures Ali?''

''Yep and I uploaded them all to Facebook so Bella can see them as soon as she's out of school. I tagged her.'' She looks as pleased as punch right now it's nice to see her happy again.

''Once I'm changed do you want to grab a coffee in Em's office?''

''Yeah that sounds good I'll meet you up there beware of Julian. He's still looking to pinch your butt.''

Oh great. ''Come on, baby. Lets go get you dry.''

''Okay.''

''I'll see you guys in a minute.''

''Yeah we have a lot to talk about. We won't be long.''

She looks a little apprehensive about talking to me when she really shouldn't. If she's faced Emmett and come out happy I'll be a push over. She knows my family is the most important thing in my life I'll look after her no matter what she does good or bad. Nothing will change that ever.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi all,

Sorry for the late update and lack of review replies wouldn't let me do anything over the last few days. It's been playing up constantly so I can't apologise enough for this being update being late.

We join Lizzie on her first day at school I hope you enjoy this little journey she's about to take. :)

Kirsty x

* * *

><p>Made For Each Other<p>

Bella's Point Of View

Lizzie's been really quiet since we left home and she's hardly said two words to me on the drive over to the school. I'm getting worried now I know she's extremely nervous and I have no idea what to say to her to make it better. I wish I could make her feel better. Every time I catch her reflection in my rear view mirror she's looking at the floor. My poor baby, maybe I should cancel today, she's obviously not ready yet. If we push her too soon it might backfire on us. She might have a mini breakdown or something and that wouldn't be good. I can't let that happen. Maybe I should have asked Edward to come too, he seems to handle this stuff better than me. I need him to support me whilst I support her. I'm such a baby. Man up, Bella.

''You okay, baby girl?''

Well it's a start, now all I need is a reply. Okay no reply just a sniffle. Wait a sniffle?

''Lizzie talk to me.'' I need to pull over luckily we're at the school now and I can park up or I'd have to pull and illegal turn on Charlie's patch. ''Give me one second, baby. I just need to pull in then we can have a talk.''

Parking the car as quickly and as safely as I could I jumped out and opened Lizzie's door. She practically jumped straight into my arms and sobbed into my neck. ''Hey, hey it's okay. I've got you. You're safe there's no need to be upset I won't make you go in if you don't want to.'' Her sobs continued as I held her tight and tried to whisper comforting words in her ear. ''Do you want me to call Daddy?''

''No... I'll...Be... Okay.'' Slowly she began to calm down. My beautiful girl. I hate seeing her like this.

''What's upsetting you, baby? I can help you fix it.'' I could home school for a while it can't be that hard.

''I...Want...I want them to like me. I don't want them to be mean to me.''

''Oh, baby. They won't be mean to you, I won't let them and you'll have Claire and the teachers. If anyone says anything all you have to do is tell someone and they'll fix it.''

I'll do more than fix it if anyone upsets either of my girls I swear to god. They've been through enough already, a school yard bully won't be making my girls sad after all they've been through. ''Everyone's going to love you just like I do. I know it.''

''How?'' Her little face. My heart breaks for her.

''How what, baby?'' Rubbing her nose with mine I gave her my most reassuring smile.

''How do you know they'll like me?''

''Because you're my beautiful girl and you have a beautiful heart and that'll show through to everyone. That and the fact you're a Cullen; everyone loves the Cullen's.''

Yay that got me a smile.

''I love you, Mommy.''

''I love you, too. My sweet child.'' More than you'll ever know. I couldn't love my children more than I do they're all my babies and they always will be no matter how old they get. ''Now should we go home or do you want to give school a go? I won't leave you, I promise you'll be able to see me all the time.''

''I'll go in. I want to. It's scary though.''

''I know, but after the first time it won't be so scary anymore.'' At least I hope so not getting into this much of a state isn't good for her.

''Were you scared on your first day of school?''

''Yeah, I was but it didn't last long because I met Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose and then Daddy and Emmett.''

''So I'll make friends like them?''

''Yeah you will.'' Just no boys or your daddy will freak the fuck out and neither of us are ready to deal with him doing that just yet.

''Okay.''

''Okay? Shall we go in then?'' She gave me a small nod and backed out of my arms.

I helped her put her coat on and used one of Faith's wipes to freshen up her tear stained face. ''There we go you, look perfect now. Let's get in there and out of the cold. I'm sure Claire is bouncing in her seat because she's excited to see you.''

Lizzie stayed silent as we walked towards the main office and her grip on my hand got tighter the closer we got. I know she can do this, she could have got in the car and gone home but she was strong enough to face her fear. My baby girl has got this I know it.

''Mommy, why are we going this way? Isn't Claire that way? That's where we pick her up.'' Lizzie pointed over to the walkthrough to Claire and Seth's classrooms with a puzzled look on her face.

''We have to sign in at the front desk, baby then someone will take us down to Mrs Banner's classroom.'' I can't stand Lauren who works the front desk. She went to school with us and caused nothing but trouble. She tried to steal Edward more than once and took a beating for it. Yeah she hates me too. Luckily she's not near the kids that often so she's never had to deal with my wrath because she upset one of them. She wouldn't like that believe me.

''It's just in here, baby.'' I held the front door open and led Lizzie into the school, she stayed close and hid herself behind me when Lauren the skank came into view.

''Well, well, well, Bella Swan.'' God even her nasally voice pisses me off.

''It's Mrs Cullen to you. I have been happily married for a long time, as you well know.''

I'm pretty sure she just said unfortunately under her breath. Bitch.

''Bella.''

Now the owner of that voice I like. ''Hey, Mr Black it's good to see you again.'' He held out his hand for me to shake and then crouched down to Lizzie's level.

''And who's this little lady?''

Lizzie peeked out from behind my legs and gave him a weak smile. ''This is my eldest Lizzie. Lizzie this is your principal Mr Black he's good friends with Daddy and Pap.''

''Hi.''

''Hello. I hear your going into sit with Claire in Mrs Banner's class today. Are you excited?'' Lizzie didn't answer so I crouched down too and pulled her close.

''She's a little nervous I think it's been a long time since she's been in this environment.'' Pushing her hair from her face I gave her nose a little peck.

''Well, I can assure you there's nothing to be scared of here. We're all here to look after you. It's a nice place I promise. You know your Pappy and your mommy went to school here.''

Lizzie looked to me as if to ask if it was true. ''That's right, it was a long time ago but he did and so did I. He used to drop me off and know the teachers better than I did.''

Which was embarrassing as hell but I won't tell her that part.

''Everyone should be settled back in class now after lunch. Do you want to walk down with me? We can show you around a little on the way. I'm sure you'll like the library, your daddy told me you like to read.''

''Okay, as long as Mommy comes with us.''

''Well, we can't leave her behind can we? She might cause trouble.''

I'm going to kill my dad and Edward for telling him stories about me. I really wasn't that bad. Well maybe I was a little bit of a rebel but that only started when Alice and Edward started school here in my last year. They're bad influences.

''Mommy, everyone says that. What did you do?'' If I tell her she's likely to give Edward grey hairs. No doubt I'll put ideas in her head.

''Nothing, baby girl. They're all being silly, I was a good girl.''

Mr Black gave me a sure you are look and then turned back into business mode as he stood up and walked away to talk to talk to Lauren. ''He's nice, right?''

''Yeah I guess and if you and Daddy like him then so do I.''

That's my girl.

''Right, are you ready to go?''

''Yeah, I want to see the new library.''

Lizzie smiled at me as I stood. ''Me too, Mommy.''

''Well lets get going then.''

Mr Black led us through the corridors pointing out Seth's classroom and the gym. When he came to a stop in front of the new library he opened the door and let Lizzie walk in first.

''Wow. Mommy look at all these books.'' Her little face is a picture right now I wish I had a camera.

''You can go have a closer look if you like? Mommy will wait right here for you.''

With a little encouragement from me Lizzie took Mr Black up on his offer. ''You've definitely got a bookworm on your hands haven't you?''

''Yeah' she loves them. Myself and Edward like to have some quality time with her once the smaller ones are in bed and she almost always chooses to read.''

''Mommy look.'' Lizzie held up a copy of my first book with a grin on her face.

''Well, I like this library even more now.''

Lizzie giggled and carried on running her fingers along the spines of the books in front of her.

''You're doing a great thing, you know? I can assure you that we'll do whatever we can to make Lizzie feel safe and happy. I think I'll make this room her safe place as she feels so comfortable in here.''

''I think she'd like that and thank you for taking time out to do this for her. I know you have a busy schedule.''

''It's no problem at all. Lizzie is a special case, not many children have been through what she has. She needs to learn to trust adults again and we're here to help her do that.''

Everyone's being so kind it really warms my heart that people want to help my girls. ''Lizzie, are you ready to go see your classroom?''

''Um, okay.''

Walking back over to us slowly Lizzie took her place by my side. Her whole demeanour has changed again now she knows she's leaving this room.

''You get to see Claire now, baby girl. It'll be fun, I promise.''

Please let her like it. If she likes it her first day won't worry her as much as coming here today. I don't want to see her that upset again school should be fun for her not the cause of panic and anxiety.

''Don't leave me, Mommy.'' She spoke in barely a whisper but I heard her loud and clear.

''I won't, baby. I'll stay where you can see me like I promised.'' I have never broken a promise and I don't plan on starting any time soon even if the teacher doesn't like it.

''I'm pretty sure Mrs Banner has a chair set up for Mommy right next to you.''

Lizzie relaxed a little at Mr Blacks words but didn't stray to far from me. ''Here we are just give me a second to let Mrs Banner know you're here.''

We stood in the door way whilst Mr Black spoke to Mrs Banner. Claire noticed us and started bouncing in her seat whilst waving at Lizzie frantically. ''I think your cousin is a little excited that your here.''

''Will we sit with Claire?''

''Well I'm guessing the two empty seats at her table are for us. Can you see them?'' Lizzie looked around Claire's bouncing form and nodded.

''Yeah, I see them.''

''Bella, Lizzie I'm so glad you could make it. Why don't you come sit down at Claire's table and we'll get started.''

I led Lizzie into the room and helped her take off her coat. Claire took her hand as soon as she sat down next to her and gave her the cheekiest grin I've seen on anyone but Emmett.

''Class, I'd like to introduce you all to Lizzie and her mom, Bella. Lizzie will be joining us after vacation so I'd like you all to make her feel welcome and make sure she's okay.''

All of the class waved and smiled in our direction and Lizzie gave a tentative smile and waved back. ''Okay, so what do you all want to do end of class? A quiz or a video.''

Lots of the children including Claire shouted out their preference. ''Okay, okay settle down. We'll put it too a vote.''

After getting the children to raise their hands it was decided that a quiz would take place. At least Lizzie will get to interact this way if she just watched a film I don't think it'd have the same effect.

''Okay, so we're going to work on our tables. Your table is your team I'm going to give out some paper and then we'll get started.''

Claire introduced all of the people on her table to Lizzie who has started to relax a little thankfully. They started making conversation with her and she answered all their questions as confidently as she could muster whilst turning to check that I hadn't gone anywhere every few minutes.

Claire seemed to be making sure that Lizzie never went shy. Every time she got a little quiet she pulled her back into the conversation. She definitely has a way with people that all the other children on her table seem to bounce off her energy and confidence.

''Okay, have we all got out paper and pens ready?''

All the children answered yes and Mrs Banner went to right something on the white board. ''Okay, so choose a team captain to take down all the answers and we'll get going.''

''Mrs Banner, is Mrs Cullen on their team cause she's really smart. I think it gives that table a unfair advantage.''

A cheeky little boy from the table next to ours laughed as he asked and then gave the teacher a cheeky grin. ''Nathan, Mrs Cullen is a referee just like me. She'll be looking out for any cheaters and can help you all if you ask nicely.''

I nodded and smiled over to Nathan who turned his grin on 's cute, Edward won't like him one little bit. HA HA.

''Cool.''

''Okay, now we've got that out of the way we'll get started. Question 1...'' The whole class went quiet and all the tables huddled in close to keep there answers a secret. Lizzie looks like she's relaxed a lot more now and is partaking in everything with a smile on her face.

''Okay, bonus question whoever puts their hand up first gets to answer. ''What is 100 mulitiplied by 10.'' Loads of hands shot up around me and Mrs Banner gave me an oh crap I completely missed that look.

''I think the far table had their hands up first.'' I motioned towards a little girl with glasses on who's hand was the first I saw shoot up.

''Aunt Bella.'' Claire gave me the look of death and pouted.

''Sorry, Claire. She got her hand up first, you have to play fair.''

''But Emma is like a maths genius.'' I could see Emma's blush from where I sat she got so red. ''Seriously, she's amazing at math.''

''Emma the answer please.''

''1000, Mrs Banner.''

''Very good. That's an extra point for table one.''

All of the other tables groaned but Mrs Banner gave the the stink eye and they soon stopped. The questions flowed for another few minutes the class falling practically silent again until the next bonus came up.

''Okay, who can spell appointment?''

No one put their hand up at first. Lizzie was whispering the answer in Claire's ear but didn't raise her hand.

''Mrs Banner, Lizzie knows.'' Uh oh.

''Lizzie, do you want to have a go?''

Go on baby I know you can spell this. She looked up at me so I smiled and nodded at her.

''You can do it give it a go. No one will be upset if you're wrong.'' I leaned in to whisper in her ear and she nodded.

''Um, okay. A..P...P...O...I...N...T..M...E...N...T.''

I knew it! All of the children looked to Mrs Banner and waited for her to confirm that she was right or wrong.

''That's correct. Well done, Lizzie.''

Claire threw her arms around Lizzie and squealed louder than I've ever heard. I actually think my eardrum just burst, it was that high pitched.

''Okay, heads down people lets do the next few questions.''

As the afternoon wore on the quiz finished and the children started making predictions for the next semester. Mrs Banner promised to announce the quiz winners just before the end of the day so that kept the children excited and the decibel level high.

''Bella, could I have a word?''

As long as it doesn't involve me leaving Lizzie's sight, she can have as many words as she likes. I wonder what she wants to talk about, Lizzie's been doing okay as far as I can tell.

''Lizzie, I'm just going to go talk to your teacher. I'll be just over there.''

''Okay.'' Lizzie looked to where I was pointing and then went straight back to her picture. I guess she's not worried about me being a little further away now, which is good.

As I approached the teachers desk I suddenly felt like I was back at school and about to get punished. ''Is everything okay?''

''Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to test how Lizzie would react when you moved a little further away. I think she'll be fine starting after vacation. It might be worth you spending the first hour in the library on her first day just to put both of your minds at rest.''

''Yeah, I think I'm going to have a harder job leaving her than she's going to have staying here for the day on her own. I'm still not ready to let my littlest go yet I think I'll give her another week or two before I bring her in for Pre-K.''

''I can see why after everything. Don't forget we're here to help you, and Edward too.''

I don't remember my teachers ever being this nice. Mine was an old hag.

''Thanks that means a lot. Edward's going to come with me to drop her off so I think he'll want to hang around too. Daddy's a little more protective than me, he'd happily keep both the girls in a tower and use Seth as a guard.''

''I think most dads feel that way I'm sure Edward and Emmett will be a force when the girl's hit 13.''

''13?! They've already started, I think my dads been giving them lessons.''

''Oh the next few years will be fun for you then.''

A knock at the door had both of us turning around trying to hide our laughter. ''Mrs Banner, I'm here to take the second half of the class to get their books for half term.''

I completely forgot that Sue's daughter, Emily was the librarian here now.I haven't seen her in ages, I need to arrange a catch up with her soon. We shared a discreet wave as Mrs Banner looked around her desk for something.

''Okay, Emily just give me two minutes. Okay, class listen up. Who doesn't have a book for their reading homework over half term?'' About ten students including Claire raised there hands and began to get out of their seats. ''Claire, you should take Lizzie with you to get a book too.''

''Okay.''

''Get one out of the same section as yours for now and make sure you explain how to borrow a book.''

Okay so teach has gone into sergeant major mode all of a sudden.

''I will.'' Claire answered and then started talking to Lizzie about something. I caught reading buddy and once a week and that was about it.

''Emily, could you sort Lizzie out a temporary book pass, please?''

''Oh there's no need. Mr Black came in with Lizzie's student number and asked me to do it earlier so it's already done.''

That man has thought of everything. ''Great. Okay everyone line up and Emily will take you down to the library.''

Lizzie followed Claire to the front of the line and looked around to make sure I was following.

''Bella, why don't you take the back of the queue for me? That way we won't get any stragglers.''

I nodded in Emily's direction and then turned to join the children. Looks like I get Nathan's company on the walk down to the library as he's the last in the queue. ''Hi, Mrs Cullen.''

''Hi Nathan.''

He chatted my ear off all the way to the entrance of the library he asked a million questions about my next book because his sister likes them. I think she may like the main character, he's a bit of a hit with the ladies. I never wrote him that way he just came into his own and ended up like that. I think he may be more like my husband than I realise.

I kept my distance in the library and let Emily do her thing. I stayed in Lizzie's line of sight like I promised but I backed off enough so she could talk to people on her own. She picked out her book pretty quickly and helped Claire choose hers. I think they may have chosen a book in the same range but I can't be sure. Nathan seemed to be having trouble he wanted a book about basketball or something but couldn't work out where they'd be so the girls helped him until he found something he wanted.

''She's something else, Bella. I think I might have an assistant in the making.''

Emily made me jump when she came behind me. I was so lost in watching Lizzie I didn't notice her approach. ''Sorry, sweet. I thought you'd hear me coming.''

''No worries. I'm just keeping an eye on Lizzie and I kind of zoned out.''

''So how's she found her first afternoon?''

''She's been okay as far as I can tell. I won't know for sure until I talk to her later. She's talking to the other children and she's had a conversation with Mr Black. That's a big deal for her on it's own. She's weary around adults.''

''I would be too if I'd had her start in life. Mom told me a little that Charlie told her. I hope you don't mind.''

''No not at all, as long as people like Lauren don't dig for information, I'm good. You I trust her not so much.''

I made a face which made Emily snort a laugh. The girl has always had the most awesome laugh. I remember hearing it for the first time and totally loosing my shit. I laughed so hard I cried. Charlie wanted to take me to the emergency room because I was finding it hard to breathe. Over protective man.

''Oh you know how I feel about her. She won't be getting anything out of me anytime soon.''

After muttering bitch under her breath Emily scowled. ''Mommy.''

''Hey, baby. Did you find something?'' Well she doesn't know I've been watching her like a hawk.

''Yeah, Claire said I need a card to scan at that machine thingy ma bob.''

''Oh yeah, that's where I come in. Let me get your card.''

''Wait, Emily. Let me introduce you before you rush off. Lizzie, this is Emily. She's Sue's daughter.''

''Hi.''

''Hi sweetie. It's nice to finally meet you. My mom's told me a lot about you.''

''I like Sue she makes nice cake.''

Emily snorted again but pulled herself together quickly. ''Yeah, she does. I think that's why your Pappy goes to the café so much.''

Lizzie shook her head and moved a little closer to my side. ''No. That's because he likes her isn't it, Mommy?''

Emily's eye's widened and then she grinned. ''Yeah, we've thought that for a long time, baby. Your pappy is just shy.''

''Well, me and Nana have a plan so it'll be okay. Soon they'll have a date.''

''Okay, why don't we get this card and log your book out. You can tell me all about this plan, I want to help.''

Okay I think Emily officially just made a friend. ''Okay, Mommy don't go, okay?''

''Okay, I'll wait right here.''

Claire came over to me whilst Lizzie was sorting out her card and she pulled out the chair beside me and showed me her book. ''You know Lizzie will be okay, right? All the class like her already and me and Nathan will make sure no one is mean to her. And Seth and my doofus brothers will look out for her too.''

If I squeeze the life out of her right now and kiss her all over her face will it embarrass her? Fuck it I'm going to do it anyway. ''Aww, aunt Bella! Yuck.''

No she may be saying yuck but she's smiling and laughing. ''Thank you, Claire Bear, that makes me feel a lot better.''

''You can't call me that here! They'll never stop calling me it.''

''Sorry, I won't do it again, I promise.''

''Good.''

We waited for all the children to finish taking out their books and then we made our way back to class for the winners announcement. Lizzie and Emily seemed to form a friendship in the few minutes they were discussing her plan and she agreed to meet us for cake one day over vacation to discuss it in more detail. Sue and my dad won't know what's hit them. I thought Esme and Lizzie was bad but now Emily is involved they have no hope of getting out of it.

''Welcome back, bookworms. If you all take your seats, I'll let you know the winners of the quiz.''

Instead of taking my seat next to Lizzie I stood out of the way at the back of the classroom. She hasn't checked for me since we left the library. She's going to be okay and I think she's beginning to realise it too.

''Okay the winner is... It's a tie between table one and table four.''

Nathan's groan was louder than Claire and Emma's tables cheers put together. ''And your treat is..''

Mrs Banner pulled out some candy and shared it out between the winning tables. Then she gave smaller treat size bags to the runner up tables. That was good of her, I don't remember doing anything this fun when I came here.

''Okay, I know the bells just about to ring to end class but I want you all to remember to do your reading over the holidays. I haven't set you much so I expect it done for the first day of the new semester.''

All the kids groaned at once but nodded in agreement at their homework assignment. ''Okay, everyone go get your coats on and come back in. Do not leave this building, you have not been dismissed.''

No nonsense teach. She's kind of scary when she talks like that but she hasn't phased Lizzie. Thank god.

When the class emptied completely her whole demeanour changed and she came over to where I was helping Lizzie with her coat. ''So did you have fun today, Lizzie?''

''Yeah, it was good.''

''How do you feel about starting full time?'

''Um, okay. I'll miss Mommy though.''

''Well, we'll make sure you settle in. How about Mommy stays in the library for a little while on your first day just so you know where she is? That way you can see everything's okay and she'll still be close if you need her.''

''Only for a little while?''

I wish I could stay with her all the time but I can't this is something she has to do on her own. She needs to be a kid again and this will give her that. I knelt down and looked her in the eye so she could see how sincere I was. ''Baby, I'll stay with Emily for the first hour so you can see what it's like without me here, then I'll take Faith to see Pappy at the station so I'm close if you need me.''

''Okay, I like it so I'm sure I'll be okay. It's still a little scary that's all. I don't want you to leave and not come back if I get scared.''

''You won't get scared, baby. You have Claire but if you do, me and Daddy are always only a phone call away.''

''Okay.''

''Well, we look forward to you joining us. I think you'll make lots of friends and learn lots.''

Claire bundled back into the classroom followed by all the other children. They all took their places stood behind their chairs and waited patiently for the final bell to ring.

''Okay, class have a great holiday! I look forward to seeing you all after vacation.''

She must be telepathic or something because the bell rang just after she finished talking. I have to say I've never seen a class empty so quickly it was just myself, Lizzie and Claire left with Mrs Banner in seconds.

''Well that's that day done. I look forward to seeing both of you back in the new term. Bella, if you need anything at all front desk can always contact me.''

''Thank you. I'll get these two out of your hair. Enjoy your week off.''

''I plan to. I hope you girls have lots of fun too.''

We all said our goodbye's and went to meet the rest of the family in the playground. I couldn't be more proud of my daughter right now. She could have gone home but she didn't she faced her fear and she had fun. This is step one in getting Lizzie in school. It is such a big deal and we're going to get there. Today is proof of that.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi All,

Hope you've all had a fantastic weekend and are ready for your next update. I've been a busy girl this weekend getting chapter 24 finished so I'm two ahead and hoping it stays that way so I can update on time from now on. :)

Anyone that reviews will get either a pic tease or a general chapter tease in their next review replies. I'm so excited about where I want this story to go I just hope I can do it justice.

I want to say a special thank you to sweetlovincullen for taking over the beat role for me her stories are awesome so check them out.

I hope you enjoy it let me know what you think.

Twificgirl x

* * *

><p>Made For Each Other<p>

Bella's Point Of View

The school playground is heaving with people today, and most of them don't know the word excuse me. Claire just got nudged out of the way by some woman who wanted to get her daughters attention. If Rose had been here she would have got a tongue lashing, she's lucky I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of one of those. I haven't seen Seth or Mikey come out yet but they are furthest away from the exit. Our boys tend to take double the time girls do; they usually have to go back to class a couple of times because they've forgotten something, and then they go back again to double check just in case. That's definitely a Cullen trait because even Carlisle's had to go back to work a few times because he left something there.

''MOMMY!'' Now that sounds like my baby boy. Now where the hell is he? Every time I stand in this rat race I remember why I prefer waiting over by the trees in the corner. I can't stand being pushed about by people that are in too much of a rush. They forget their manners. I'm glad Lizzie's in front of me because I'd flip if someone barged into her. I won't be bringing Faith in this far. That's for sure. Bloody animals. ''Lizzie! Mommy!'' Seth came through a small break in the crowd and threw his arms around us.

''Hey bud, did you have a good day?''

''Yeah, it was okay. Guess what? Basketball club starts up after vacation! Can I go? Can I? Please, Mommy! I'm big enough this year.'' He's been on about this club for about 6 months, he wanted to go last year but he wasn't eligible. He was too small and the school don't run a pee wee club.

''I don't see why not. We'll talk to daddy when we get home.'' That earnt both me and Lizzie a second hug before he jumped back and fist pumped.

''YES!''

Lizzie and Claire giggled at Seth's enthusiasm and listened intently as he started telling them all about the team and the club that happens after school. ''You could come with me, Lizzie. It's for girls too.''

''I've never played before, though.''

''So? Daddy will teach you. He taught me.''

''Let Lizzie get used to school first, hey bud? Then she can come watch your club with Daddy and see if she likes it.''

''You'll come watch? Awesome! That's even better. You think Daddy will help the coach like Uncle Em did last time?''

''Maybe, you'll have to ask him.''

He won't say no, it's the coach I feel sorry for. If Emmett and Edward both volunteer he won't get a word in edge ways.

''Okay. So did you like school, bigger sister?''

''Yeah, I like the library and my class is nice. I have a book to read. Mommy has it.''

''Cool, we can do our reading together. I'm getting better! I just went up a colour.''

''Well done, bud. Why didn't you tell me?''

He's improved so much with his reading over the past year he likes doing it a lot more now. ''It only happened today, Mommy and I just did tell you. I just wanted to ask about basketball club first.''

Well I guess we know what he's more excited about. God, he's adorable. ''What colour are you now?''

''Yellow. Emily said I'd move on to blue soon if I keep doing good.''

Ah blue the boy colour. He's wanted to reach that milestone for a while, when he got to pink he wasn't impressed.

''I'm so proud of you, bud. You and your sister have both done really well today. I think that deserves a treat of some sort over vacation. I'll talk to Daddy and see what we can come up with.''

''Cool, we should take Lizzie and Faith somewhere fun like the museum. Oh yeah, please can we go back there? It was so fun. Lizzie, you'll love it there's loads of stuff to do and see and play with.''

''We'll ask Daddy. He might suggest something else you might like.''

''Okay.''

Lizzie and Seth started having a very serious conversation about the museums we'd been to whilst I looked around for Mikey.

''Okay, where's your cousin? It doesn't usually take him this long to get out.''

''Yes it does, Aunt Bella. He's always last, we should just go find Mommy.''

I think she may have a point. ''Okay, lets do this, Aunt Rose should be in our usual spot.'' We found Rose easily and left just as she was going into the school to find Mikey.

As I drove home Seth convinced Lizzie to read to him tonight before he goes to sleep. Apparently it's the big sisters job because she's the eldest. She agreed happily and told him that she would but he had to choose the book. Seth's been so good there has been no jealousy or tantrums from him. He's taken to the girls like they've always been with us. I do think some one on one time with me or his daddy over the next week will be a good idea, though. Just to check he's handling everything okay. The girls have been home a little while now so hopefully everything will start settling down soon. I can't wait for normal. Normal will be amazing.

''Home sweet home. You ready to see Daddy and Faith?''

I pushed the button on my keys to open the garage door as both the children exclaimed their excitement at being reunited with their baby sister.

XxxxxMadeForEachOtherxxxxx

Edwards Point Of View

Once Faith was dried off and dressed, I got myself sorted and carried her over to the blow dryers. I need to make sure her hair is dry because I don't want her getting a cold. Bella would kick my ass for one and it would suck for her to have to deal with a cold so soon after coming home.

''Daddy, wa about yours hairs?'' After passing her the dryer I leaned my head down to her level.

''You going to help me?''

''YES.'' gently running her hands through my hair she pressed the button and giggled at the noise. I'm going to look like a yeti when she's done but if it keeps her happy and giggling like that I'll take it. ''Is all wet, Daddy.''

''I know.'' Shaking my head a little I heard a small gasp.

''Dad-dy, you splash me. You nawty.'' Uh-oh I'm in trouble now. ''You not does that gain, k?''

''Okay.''

It took what seemed like hours for her to be happy with the job she'd done. It had to be all dry and pretty. I'm going to have a stiff neck now but it was worth it. ''Lets go find Alice. She might have some more juice for us.''

''K, carry me's.''

I don't need asking twice to do that she'll be too big to cuddle like this soon. Seth was just as cute at her age. I miss him falling asleep on my shoulder whilst we walked Sammy in the woods. Now he wears me out playing wars and building dens, not that I'd miss out on doing that for the world, I just miss him being little. I'm such a chick. My kids are growing up too fast though.

''Knock, knock.''

I peeked my head into Emmett's office and found Alice reading at his desk. ''Hey, little big brother. Hi Faith.'' Faith gave a little wave and let out a big yawn.

''Baby, don't forget to cover you mouth when you yawn.''

''Sowwy, Daddy.'' So beautiful even mid yawn. I don't think she'll be awake much longer.

''S'okay, baby girl.''

''Good, you're here. I need Faith's opinion on my new business venture.''

Emmett came into the room and slapped me on the back pushing me forward a couple of steps. ''Hi Ally.''

He gave Alice his signature "I'm up to something look" and pulled her chair back.

''Emmett, what the hell?'' Alice screeched as she rolled across the room and hit the wall.

''What she said. And what do you mean you need Faith's help?''

''Come around here and I'll show you.''

I am not moving, nope there's so booby trap on that computer, I know it.

''Edward, please.''

He's just said please, something definitely isn't right.

''Miss Faith, would you come tell Uncle Em what you think of something?''

Faith rubbed her tired eyes and nodded so I put her down on the floor and watched ready to pounce on Emmett if anything jumped out at her. ''Alice, I'm going to need that chair.''

I gave Alice the best stink eye I could so she didn't roll the chair back at him and hurt Faith in the process.

''Emmett, where are you going with this?''

''Come here and I'll show you.''

He lifted Faith onto the chair, Alice vacated it and clicked a few buttons on his computer screen.

''WOW was that?''

Faith leaned forward and put her hands on the desk in front of her. Okay so now I'm intrigued. ''I wants goes here and plays, kay?''

''Come on, you both know you want to see what Faith's watching.''

Emmett bounced on the spot and looked from me to Alice and back again. Yeah I'm going to look, I can't not know now. ''Dad-dy come sees.''

Alice nodded at me and we both moved to stand behind Faith. Okay, I have no idea what I'm looking at. It looks like one of the soft play areas but why Emmett would be excited about this I don't know.

''NEMO.'' Faith's little hands slapped down on the desk and she bounced excitedly. Okay looks like we're going to have to find this place now he's got her all excited about it. I can't not take her now.

''So, what do you think?''

''Of what, Emmett? Where is this place? I think someone might want to go now.''

I looked down at Faith and then back at him with my eyebrow raised. ''Well, she can go as much as she likes when it's up and running.''

''Again, what are you talking about?''

I'm going to kick his ass if he doesn't tell me what's going on. ''My new business venture' Em's Tumble Tots. The guy that owns the building next door is selling up so I made him an offer and he said yes.''

''You're going to open a children's play area?''

Alice looks really impressed, she's got a soft smile on her face and I can practically hear the wheels turning in her head.

''Yeah, think about it. People can leave their children in a safe environment whilst they come to workout and we can hold birthday parties and all that in there. There's nowhere for small kids in this town so there's a huge gap in the market. And I can give Lizzie and Claire summer jobs when they're older so they won't have to go to Port Angeles, where we can't keep boys away from them."

''I'm sold. Say no more.''

Sounds damn perfect to me and all the kids in the family will get loads of use out of it, especially the littlest one. ''You both realise that your girls will meet boys and will go on dates, right? You can't keep them hidden for the rest of their lives.''

Yes we can. ''Oh, Alice, Alice, Alice, of course we can. Both myself and Eddie know what boys are like and there's no way any of them are going near our girls until they're 45.''

Alice rolled her eyes, grabbed her book and went to sit down across the room from us. ''So when can you get started on it? Have you told Rose this time?''

From the look on his face I'd say he forgot to run this idea past his wife. Last time he did something like this, she didn't speak to him for a week and made him sleep on the sofa.

''Yeah, of course I did. She's fine with it.''

''Really, Emmett?''

Yeah, Alice doesn't believe him either. ''Well, she knows I've bought the building but she doesn't know what for yet. I'm showing her tonight. I wanted to run the idea past the smallest member of the family first.''

''Before you asked your wife?''

I could actually see when it registered with him that he was in trouble. ''Yeah... I think I made a mistake.''

No shit.

''Daddy, I need carries gain.''

My little bubba is tired, I doubt she's got this much exercise before. ''Shall we go see Mommy, Faith and Seth? They should be home from school soon.''

''Yeah, needs goes that place soons.''

''Yeah, as soon as Auntie Rosie says Uncle Em's allowed to do it.'' Emmett huffed from behind me as I lifted Faith into my arms.

''I ask, Rose. She say yes me.''

After another yawn Faith laid her head on my shoulder. ''Okay, I'm going to get this one home so we can have a nap before the bigger ones come home. Alice, call me later, we do need to talk.''

''Will do, big brother.''

She just rolled her eyes at me. I'm allowed to be worried about her. She's still my little sister, no matter how big she gets. As I walked down the hall away from them I'm sure I heard Emmett shout out that he wanted a bowling alley as well. My brother is a child at heart.

XxxxxMadeForEachOtherxxxxx

The loud excited voices of my two eldest children roused me from my granddad nap. Faith fell asleep on the car journey home so I thought I'd join her for a little afternoon snooze on the sofa before Bella, Lizzie and Seth came home from school.

''Where are they, Mommy?''

''I don't know, bud. Why don't you try the den?''

''Okay.''

Seth put his head through the door and grinned when he saw me. ''Dad, guess what?!''

He rushed over to me and gave Faith's sleeping form a quick kiss before sitting down next to me. ''What, Bud?''

He looks really excited right now. I love it when he gets like this. ''I get to go to basketball club after vacation. Will you coach with Em? Will you come?''

AWESOME.

''Eh, hell yes. I'll be there the night before. I'll camp out.'' We've been waiting for this for ages. Seth loves sports, he's just never been old enough to play with the bigger boys at school.

''YES.''

''This is awesome. I can't wait to shoot some hoops with you.''

Shifting Faith gently off my chest I laid her down next to me and pulled Seth into my arms. ''I'm proud that you want to do sport, Bud. You'll be great at it.''

''Can we go to Em's soon to practise?''

''We can indeed.''

He threw his arms arm my neck and gave me a tight hug. ''Can't breathe, bud.''

''Oops, sorry.''

Kissing the side of his face I kept him in my lap as he told me all about the club. I wonder where my wife and eldest are? I wonder how Lizzie got on today?

''Brubba.'' Faith opened one eye and then hid her face in my t-shirt.

''Little Faith.'' As Seth climbed over me so he could hug Faith, Bella and Lizzie came into the room talking happily.

''There are my girls. Where have you two been? I want to hear all about school. Seth told me his exciting news, now I want to know how your day went.''

''Mommy, you see me on your phones?''

Faith sat up, her eyes still heavy with sleep, and looked at Bella who gave me a what does she mean look whilst pulling her bag onto her lap.

''Auntie Alice tagged you in the swimming photo's. Why don't you go and tell mommy how brave you were?''

''Brubba come too.'' Faith lifted her hands above her head for a carry as Seth shuffled himself to the end of the sofa.

''I want to see Faith's pictures.'' Lizzie gave Bella the puppy dog eyes which earnt her a tickle and a sloppy kiss.

''Okay, let me go get my laptop and we'll have a look. You should tell Daddy about your day, I'm sure he's itching to know all about it.''

She's got that right I need to know that she got on okay. ''Yeah, I want to hear all about how my best big girl got on.''

''I the best little girl.'' Faith spoke from her perch on Bella's hip and blew me a kiss as they left the room to search out her laptop. Pulling Lizzie into my arms I kissed her nose as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

''So...? Daddy wants details.''

''It was good, I got a little bit scared when we got there but mummy made me feel better. And I met Emily, Sue's daughter, she was nice to me.''

Emily is a good nice person she's a lot like her mother in that way. ''My team won the quiz too.''

''Really? What quiz?'' Once I got her talking she didn't stop for a breath for a solid five minutes. It's amazing to see her so excited and animated about school. It sounds as if she had a little wobble before she got in there but once she got into the classroom environment she thrived.

''That all sounds amazing, baby. I'm so proud of you for going in there when I know it was probably really scary for you.''

Lizzie nodded in agreement and snuggled her head into the crook of my neck. ''It was at first but once I got in there I was okay. Mommy stayed with me too so I knew I'd be kept safe.''

''You'll always be safe with us.''

''I know.''

Letting out a small yawn she covered her mouth quickly and smiled up at me. I'm sure she thinks I sound like a broken record but I'll tell her she's safe until she believes it. Seth bounded into the room a few seconds later with a wide grin on his face. ''Daddy, Mommy found her laptop! She's coming back now.''

Bella came behind him and let Faith down over him. ''See, she's here.''

Grinning he rushed forward and threw himself down on the couch next to me. ''When can we go to the gym? Mommy said soon... But I really, really want to go.''

''We'll call Uncle Em and set up a time to meet the twins, okay? Maybe Mommy and the girls could go to see Aunt Rose whilst we're there and we could pick them up after.''

Bella nodded in agreement as she put Faith down on the couch. ''Today?''

I don't want to let him down but I don't think today can be done. It's too short notice to sort out the court to ourselves. ''Not today, bud but one day next week, I promise.''

''Okay, that'd be cool. Maybe Jazz could come too.''

Bella took Seth's face in her hands and kissed his nose. ''That's a lovely thought, Bud but Jazz has had to go away on business for a little while. Maybe next time?''

Seth nodded and Bella made herself comfortable on the floor between my legs so everyone could see the computer screen behind her.

''Okay, Mommy next time for sure we'll ask him.''

My boy is the kindest gentlest little man leaving anyone out is against everything he stands for even at 6 years old. As we sat flicking through pictures Faith talked animatedly about each one and explained what she was doing. When she told Bella she jumped in the pool all by her own I swear momma bear was going to slap me silly until I explained I had my arms around her waist at all times. If looks could kill I'd have died at that one I can tell you.

The door bell ringing brought us all back into the present and I shared a who are we expecting look with Bella, who had just about forgiven me for the pool jumping incident. She shook her head and raised an eyebrow at me so I got up and rushed through the hall to the door not expecting to find Mrs Cope, and an official looking man dressed in a suit, waiting for me.

What the fuck?


	24. Chapter 24

Evening All,

Are you ready for another instalment from MFEO? I'm really really excited about what I have down for the next few chapters. I hope you continue to enjoy it as much I love putting my thoughts down to share with you.

As always anyone that reviews will get a preview of the next chapter in my next set of review replies.

I hope you like it enjoy!

Twificgirl x

* * *

><p>Made For Each Other<p>

Edwards Point Of View

''Mr Cullen, sorry to turn up unannounced. Is there any chance myself and Detective Jones could come in?''

Yeah, I'm staring at them both gaping like a fish. I need to say something. Wait, did she just say detective? What the hell is going on? Well, invite them in stupid! Then you might find out.

''Yeah, of course. How rude of me. If you'd like to follow me through to the kitchen.''

I led them through the house pulling the den door closed as I passed. I need to get Bella but I don't want the children scared. I will not let that happen. Once we reached our destination I pulled out a chair and motioned for them to do the same.

''Can I get either of you anything? A drink maybe?''

''No, thank you. We just have some thing's we'd like to discuss with you and your wife, if possible.''

Mrs Cope offered me a friendly reassuring smile... or at least she was trying to be reassuring nothing seems to be calming me down at the moment.

''Just one thing before I get my wife,'' I took a deep breath and tried not to let the emotions running through me take over, ''You're not taking my girls away are you? You can't. No, I won't let that happen.''

This is the only reason I can think of that would mean she'd have a member of the force with her.

''Oh god no, Mr Cullen. We won't be taking your daughters away from and have no plans to do anything of the sort. However, we do need to discuss something concerning them.''

''Oh, thank god. I'm sorry, I'll just go get Bella and settle the children with a movie. I won't be long.''

''Take your time, Mr Cullen. There's no rush.''

That's the first words Detective Jones has spoken since he came into the house. He seems nice enough although I might not think that in a few minutes. I walked from the room in such a daze that I didn't see Bella until I bumped into her.

''Edward, what's going on?''

Bella laid her hands over my heart and smiled at me. ''Mrs Cope is here with a Detective Jones. I have no idea why but they need to talk to us. They're not taking the girls before you even think it, I asked that already. I have no idea what's going on but we need to settle the kids, and keep them occupied so we can talk without them getting worried.''

Bella's eyes which had widened as I spoke. She blinked away tears before she took a big breath. ''I'll go set them up, just give me a sec.''

She went to rush away but I pulled her back into my arms before she got to far. ''It's going to be okay, Bella. They're our children now. What we say goes, whatever it is they have to tell us and we'll deal with it. We'll protect them at all costs. No matter what.''

''I know that, baby. I really do. I'm just worried for them. They haven't even had a chance to settle in yet. Not properly.''

''They will, this could just be a follow up from something that's already happened. Don't think the worst until we know exactly what's going on,'' stroking a stray tear from her cheek I gave her the best smile I could muster, ''everything is going to be fine.''

''I trust you.''

''Mommy, can we have a DVD?''

Three bobble heads belong to my children appeared at the den door and Bella quickly spun around to face them. ''You can! Who's picking?''

''We already choosed.''

Faith grinned and the sparkle in her eyes almost made me forget who was waiting for us in the kitchen. Almost. ''Okay, then. Let me put it on for you then Daddy and I will make us some dinner.''

Bella should have been an actress because she's not showing the children how worried she is even though I know it's killing her not to know.

''YAY. Come, Mommy! Come quick.''

Once the bobble heads disappeared Bella let go of my hand and followed them with a sad smile on her face. The happy voices coming from the den make it all worthwhile. No matter what these people say we have our babies and their safe. ''Call me if you need me, okay?"

''Okay.''

After pulling the door closed, Bella walked towards me with her shoulders squared and took my hand. ''Lets get this over with. I need to know what's going on.''

''Okay.''

Mrs Cope stood as soon as we entered the kitchen and offered Bella the same smile she gave me when she first came in. ''Mrs Cullen, it's nice to see you again.''

''Please call me, Bella. And you are?''

I get the feeling my wife doesn't like the detective very much right now. The fact he didn't stand to introduce himself to her has pissed me off a bit. What happened to being a gentleman?

''Detective Jones.''

He held out his hand for her to shake and looked shocked when she didn't back away from his intimidating demeanour.

''Why don't we all sit?''

Mrs Cope looks as if she's about to slap Jones around the head for his rude behaviour. If she doesn't I might! Lets hope we can get down to business quickly so we can get him out of here.

''Now I know you're probably wondering what we're doing here and I can assure you this has nothing to do with your adoption. It's about something Lizzie witnessed during her time with her birth parents."

"Specifically one night that her birth father injured a woman who he supplied with drugs.''

Jones is really starting to piss me off. Could he not have waited to speak before he interrupted?

''Lizzie was questioned about this at the time and her evidence was a big part of our case.''

''And what has that got to do with now? My daughter is making progress in leaps and bounds. I don't want to put her back.''

''We understand, Mr Cullen and we appreciate the position you're in. We just need a little more evidence to make sure her parents never get out of prison.''

I don't like where this is going. At least Mrs Cope is a bit more understanding than Detective Jones, though.

''What does this mean for Lizzie?''

Bella's voice is somewhere between momma bear and scared senseless. ''It means that your daughter is an integral part to our investigation, and we need to ask her a few more questions in relation to what she witnessed whilst she was in that house.''

''NO! I will not have her going through that again. She's just getting settled.''

He must be fucking mad. ''Edward, please hear us out. She won't have to be in a police environment to do the statement. She can do it during one of her normal therapy sessions with Mr Cheney. It'll just be a standard session around one specific night that may upset her a little to talk about.''

''I don't like this. I don't like this at all.''

''You really don't have a choice she's a witness.''

Fucking Jones! Who the hell does he think he is?

''I don't have a choice? Who the hell do you think you are? You come into my home and say I have no choice in my daughter's welfare. You are having a laugh.''

Bella's hand on mine calmed me slightly. I have no idea how she's so together right now.

''What if she'd rather not be in therapy when she talks about this? And I assure you, Mr Jones, we have a choice. I will not be bullied into anything by you.''

My wife is brilliant. ''Well, Bella she can be anywhere she's comfortable as long as the questions are answered.''

''Mommy, can I have a... Mommy, what's going on?'' Fuck no, no, no, no, no. Lizzie.

''Hey, baby. Why don't you come sit on Daddy's lap for a minute?''

Lizzie stood frozen in her spot making no move to come to me. ''Why is the question man here? You can't take us away! Tell them, Daddy! Tell them they can't.''

Jumping from my seat I rushed over to her and pulled her into my arms. ''They're not taking you anywhere, baby. I promise you're never leaving us. I won't let it happen.''

It'll be over my dead body that they ever get taken anywhere. ''You promise?''

''I promise. I'd never lie to you. Never.''

Relaxing into my arms she laid her head on my shoulder. ''The man and Mrs cope just came to check on you. Make sure you're happy.''

''I'm really happy. I love my Mommy and Daddy and Seth too.''

Mrs Cope actually looks ecstatic right now. Jones looks the same as he has the whole time he's been in my house. DICK.

''We love you too, Lizzie. So much.''

Lifting her into my arms I walked us both back to my seat and sat back down beside Bella who's wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks.

''Don't cry, Mommy. It's okay, they can go now. I'm okay, they don't need to be here anymore.''

Yeah I agree they need to leave but I can't be rude and chuck them out... or can I? No Bella would kill me and I like Mrs Cope.

''I'm okay, baby girl. I'm just having happy tears because you're so happy, that's all.''

''Lizzie, I wonder if I could ask for your help on something?''

What is this guy doing? We haven't even had the chance to talk to her yet. I was seconds away from throwing this guy out on his ear but Lizzie nodded from her space on my lap and waited for Jones to continue. ''I know you answered my questions multiple times already but I have a few more. How would you feel about talking to me again?''

Lizzie surprised the hell out of me by leaning forward and putting her hands on the table in front of her. I was sure she'd stiffen or freak out when he asked her about this but she seems fine. Strong, even.

''I want my Pappy there. He's a nice policeman and he has a cool computer in his office. Seth told me.''

Bella's eyes have widened in shock but I can see the pride in them too. I have to admit I'd like to be there with her but if it's Charlie she wants, Charlie she can have. ''And I want Daddy too cause he'll keep me safe.''

''Not Mommy, Lizzie?''

Mrs Cope asked kindly ignoring Jones whispering in her ear about something or other.

''Mommy can't leave Seth and Faith alone. They're too little and I can tell her about it when I come home. She can keep my bad dreams away too. Her dreams are the funest.''

''That I can do. ''We can have a girls day just me and you this week if you like. Daddy can keep the littler ones entertained whilst we do girl stuff.''

Lizzie answering smile lit up the room as she nodded in agreement. ''I'd like that.''

''Then it's a date.''

A mother-daughter date, Lizzie's first of many, she'll have a ball.

''Bella, can you sort something out with your dad or would you like me to?''

Bella thought for a minute before nodding to herself. I think she just made one of her silent decisions. I don't know what she's thinking at times and others I can read her like a book.

''No, I can do that, Mrs Cope. When would you like to do this?''

Bella looked over at me for help and all I could think of is getting it over and done with as soon as possible. ''As soon as possible. I want it over and done with so Lizzie's holiday isn't interrupted.''

And my answer is final I don't usually make decisions without discussing them properly with Bella first. ''Yep, I want that. I don't want to miss the beach and the big fire.''

At the mention of big fire both Mrs Cope and Detective Jones spun their heads around to face us. ''Bonfire, baby.''

I think Jones nearly had a fit in his seat then. Idiot. ''That's what I said, Daddy.''

''Yeah, Daddy, that's what she said. Now Mommy is going to go ring Pappy and ask him to come over with a pizza so we can sort out tomorrow. I won't be a minute.''

Once Bella left the room an uncomfortable silence took over. Lizzie didn't seem to notice though, she just tucked her head into my neck and sighed.

''So, Lizzie, what have you been doing since you've been home? We miss you, you know.''

''Um we've done lots Faithy went swimming with Daddy when me and Mommy went to school. I liked the library best and we won the quiz.''

Lizzie listed off loads of things and Mrs Cope smiled kindly at her as she detailed every little thing we'd done since she'd come home. ''And I beat Tyler and Mikey at the Wii game.''

''It sounds like you've settled in really well.''

''I have. I should go check on the little ones. They're probably wondering where I am.''

Always thinking of others.

''I'm sure they're okay, baby but if you want to go back, you can.''

After kissing my cheek she slid herself off of my lap and skipped from the room. I have no idea why she's so calm about this but I refuse to question it whilst she's okay. I'll just keep an eye on her.

''She's handling this really well, Edward. She's a credit to you and Bella. She's come so far, I can't quite believe it's the same child that first came to me.''

''I know. I couldn't be prouder of her, she's amazing. All my children are.''

And my brilliant wife seems to be happy enough. Charlie must be on his way. ''My dad said any time tomorrow would be fine with him, and the use of his office at the station is ours for as long as we need it.''

''Excellent"' we'll leave you to the rest of your evening and meet you at the station at noon tomorrow?''

''That's fine with me. I'll let Charlie know when he gets here.''

We all stood together and said our goodbyes. To be truthful I couldn't get them out of the house quick enough. Every time we seem to be getting somewhere with the girls something crops up and pushes us back again. We're doing out best to prove to our girls that they're safe now. When is the universe going to give us a break? All we need is some uninterrupted family time and the girls will thrive.

''Well, I never expected to have to deal with something like that today.''

Wrapping my arms around my Bella's waist from behind I pulled her close and kissed the back of her head. ''She'll be okay, won't she? I mean she seems calm enough.''

''I know that's what worries me. I'm expecting a delayed reaction in the form of a dream or a mini freak out now. Why couldn't they have just left us alone?''

''Now, that is the million dollar question, Edward. Hopefully after this we'll be able to have some uninterrupted time with our children.''

''If we don't get some soon I'm kidnapping you all and taking you on holiday somewhere hot.''

Bella sighed leaning her head back against my shoulder and I could tell she was imagining what I just said. The small smile on her lips told me all that I needed to know. I'm going to make that happen as soon as I can. Is Disney World too predictable? Probably.

''Now that sounds nice, but we have Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas to get through before we can even think about a holiday.''

I huffed causing Bella to laugh. ''Way to ruin my buzz, woman. I mean I had it all planned out in my head for a moment then.''

''I know. I could hear the wheels in your head turning from here... maybe we could do something next summer. Take the kids on a really special holiday.''

Now that sounds like a plan. ''I like the sound of that. Maybe we could bring the grandparents along so we can have a couple of nights for a second honeymoon.''

Running kisses down Bella's neck I made her giggle and she bucked back into me causing me to groan. A loud cough from behind me made me jump and I turned to find Charlie staring at me with his moustache twitching. ''Now before this little loving goes any further, father that owns a gun in the room.''

''Like I could forget about the gun.''

Just as I finished muttering under my breath Bella elbowed me in the gut. ''Ow, what did I do?''

''That's no way to greet your favourite gun tooting, doughnut eating father in law, Edward.''

Charlie raised an eyebrow at his daughter but she just shrugged him off and took the pizzas out of his hands. ''Now you two set the table. I'm going to get the kids.''

''Huh, I guess we both just got told off.''

Charlie pulled out a chair at the table and sat down. ''Eh! Come on now! We're setting the table old man.''

''Eh, what do we really need for pizza, Eduardo?''

Good point game set and match Pappy. ''Hence the table is set already.''

He held out his hands with a massive smile on his face clearly proud of himself for getting out of a chore. Now you can see why him and Emmett get on so well. They're both comedians, Charlie just hides it better and gets away with more.

After grabbing some glasses and juice, I joined him at the table. Shouldn't Bella and the kids be in here by now? The pizza will be getting cold

''Come on you guys! Pappy brought pizza.''

Bella sounds like she's rounding up the troops or a herd of elephants by the sound of the stomping feet coming down the hallway. A loud cry had me out of my seat in seconds and I rushed from the kitchen to the hall where I found Bella comforting Faith who was holding her head.

''It's okay, baby. Mommy's here. I'm here.''

''MY HEAD.''

''What happened?'' As I moved forward to comfort Faith Seth rushed over to me, and wrapped himself around my legs whilst Lizzie looked on with wide eyes.

''Faith, was running and she fell down and hit her head on the table thingy. It was an accident she just fell.''

Faith's cries had turned into loud hiccup coughs I need to check on her but I need to make sure the big ones aren't too worried at the same time.

''Okay, buddy. She'll be fine. Why don't you and Lizzie go sit with Pappy whilst I check Faith's head? She'll be just fine I promise.''

Lizzie walked over to where we were standing and hugged my legs tightly before she took Seth's hand and lead him into the kitchen.

''Daddy's come to give you cuddles and give your head a big kiss.''

Crouching down on the floor beside them I ran my hands through Faiths hair. I can feel a little bump forming on her forehead but there's no blood, thank god.

''Dad-dy magic bow.''

''Show daddy where it hurts, baby then he can give you the magic blow and we can go get some pizza.''

She pointed to her forehead and I gently blew over it and gave it a kiss.

''There we go all better.''

Leaning her arms out to me, asking me to carry her with a tired look on her face, she gave me a small I feel sorry for myself smile. I moved her into my arms and stood up pulling Bella up at the same time.

''Okay, family. Lets eat.''

We spent the rest of the night talking, laughing and having fun once the children all crashed for the night we explained what happened earlier in the day to Charlie. To say I'm not looking forward to tomorrow is an understatement. Hasn't my Lizzie been through enough, already?


	25. Chapter 25

Hi all,

I am so so sorry this is late. I completely lost track of time for some reason and ended up sending this chapter to my beta late. *face palm*

The good news is the next chapter is with her already so there will be review replies and the next chapter WILL be on time.

I'm going to keep this short so you can read what you've been waiting for.

Enjoy,

Kirsty.

******I do not own twilight******

* * *

><p>Made For Each Other<p>

Bella's Point Of View

Why? Why now? Why, when we are just getting somewhere, does this have to happen to the girls again? They just can't catch a break and I hate it. Now Lizzie has to sit through questioning with an asshole of a detective and rehash everything she's been through. This could put her back and ruin all the hard work she's done. This is totally ridiculous. She should not have to live through all this again. The memories, the dreams, the hurt. No child should have to do it, especially not mine. If this puts her back I will be going momma bear on someone's ass and they won't like it, believe me.

''Bella, baby, stop over thinking and sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long enough day already. You don't want to be tired when you're entertaining the kids tomorrow.''

Edward pulled me towards him, wrapping me further into his arms. After kissing my forehead, he titled my head up so I was looking directly into his eyes, and he smiled that smile that always makes my knees go weak. ''Lizzie will be fine. She's strong, stronger than we give her credit for."

"I know but it doesn't make it any easier. She still has to go through it all again! I don't understand why it's so important."

Something new must have come to light for them to want to talk to Lizzie again but what? I wonder if they done something else or if one of them is appealing their sentence.

"I can't answer that, baby. I wish I could but all I know is we'll be here to help her through it this time. That's something she didn't have before."

"Yeah, that's something, I guess. It still doesn't make it easier to swallow though. Why isn't what she's told them already enough?" What can she tell them now that she didn't tell them before? Maybe I should talk to Charlie to put my mind at rest a little."

"Think of it this way. It might get the two idiots locked up for longer. The longer the better, in my opinion."

He's not wrong there. I hope they never see the light of day again. Them getting out would be a disaster I couldn't bear. "Lizzie will be fine. She'll get through it and then she'll be able to enjoy the rest of her vacation before school starts again."

"You're right. I know you're right. I just hate everything about this damn situation, it sucks."

"I can't disagree with you there but there's not point worrying about it now. We won't know how Lizzie will react to it until tomorrow, so lets worry about it then and get some sleep."

Stupid lovely man. He's always right, I don't know if ill be able to sleep though. My brain just won't switch off.

" I think I might write for a bit. I don't think I'll be able to sleep now no matter how much I want to."

Pulling me tighter Edward shakes his head and gives me his best bitch brow. "Oh no, you're not going to be up all night worrying. We are going to sleep, nothing is going to happen to Lizzie, you have to trust me. You exhausting yourself won't help the situation so right now you have to be a good wife and listen to your husband."

Okay, I can't help it I may have snorted out a laugh. He never pulls out the husband card ever. He always says I wear the pants in the relationship.

"Okay, dear husband.l I'll try to sleep, at least."

"Thank you."

It wasn't long before he was snoring away next to me but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't let sleep take me. I tried counting sheep, saying the alphabet backwards, the works but nothing did the job. God, this is impossible! What the hell am I supposed to do? All I want is a few hours sleep. Rolling away from Edward carefully I crept out of the bedroom and made my way down the hall to my office. If all else fails work. And work I did for hours and hours. The next time I looked at the clock it was three am.

"I really need to sleep! This is ridiculous."

"Yes, you do."

I jumped at the sound of Edwards voice and threw my hand over my mouth to conceal a scream.

"God, you scared me, Edward."

Without saying a word he stalked towards me pushed my chair back from my desk and lifted me over his shoulder. "Edward, put me down! What are you doing?"

"You, my dear wife, should be asleep and that's exactly what you're going to do when I get you back into bed."

Bet he never thought he'd say that. Ever.

"I can't believe you let this get to you so much. I wouldn't have slept if I'd have known."

Yeah, keeping both of us up great idea. I gave his ass my best you're so dumb look. Don't judge me, its not like I can see his face from my position flung over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just need to lose myself in something other than my own thoughts for a while."

And it had worked. To an extent.

"Yeah, but Bella you'll end up making yourself ill at this rate. You need to be healthy not only for yourself but for the family. You're the glue that holds us together we'd be nothing without you. Stupid sweet man and his sweet words.

"Are you trying to make me swoon, Dr Cullen? 'Cause it's working."

"I try to swoon you everyday, Mrs Cullen."

Laying me down on the bed gently, he pulled the cover over me and tucked me in much like he would do one of the children. "Now do you need a lullaby?"

"Yeah I think I do that'd be nice."

With a smirk and a raised eyebrow Edward began to sing softy too me. As my eyes started to droop I felt the bed dip next to me and two warm arms pulled me close. The soft voice joined me in my dreams keeping me clam and worry free.

"Mommy!"

Two small taps to my face and a heavy weight on my chest woke me from my slumber. "Mommy is sleeping. Come back later."

A small huff made me smile a little but I tried to keep it contained to keep the game going.

"I see smile, Mommy."

Okay, obviously I didn't hide it as well as I thought. "I need you to wakes up."

"Okay, I'm awak, I'm awake. What's wrong little lady?"

The smile that graces Faith's face is breathtaking. She really is the most beautiful baby, she could model. Not that Daddy would let that happen, no girl of his will do anything like that. Too many boys even if they are only small ones.

"I needs pancakes and daddy said you has to makes them me. Okay.?"

Huh I didn't even realise he wasn't in bed. When did he get up?

"Okay, go tell Daddy I'm on my way. I'll follow you downstairs."

Crawling to the end of the bed she slid down to the floor. "Okies, mommy. Hurry."

I could really use another hour but when your children call you know that isn't going to happen any time soon. Shuffling out of bed I grabbed Edwards hoodie and pulled it over my head.

The landing was surprisingly quiet as made my way towards the stairs. I guess all three of my babies are in the kitchen waiting to be fed. If you'd have told me at 18 I'd be a best selling author with three kids in later life I would have laughed at you. It's funny how life plans out. You get what you didn't even know you wanted.

"Okay, who wants breakfast?"

As I entered the kitchen I saw Edward rush to hide something behind his back. That's odd... all the kids shouted me at the same time taking my attention away from my husband. After giving everyone good morning kisses I moved to the stove to begin prepping what I needed.

"Mom, can we go see Uncle Em today?"

Seth pulled at my pant leg with a grin on his face that means he's up to something. "Yeah, I guess so. Why? What do you have planned?"

"Me and little Faith want to see him. Right, Faith?"

"Uh huh. Peas mommy."

Oh good grief how am I meant to say no? I guess it'll take my mind off what Lizzie's going through so it's a good idea.

"Okay, you can call Aunt Rose and ask her if we can pop over."

Seth ran from the room most likely to find the phone and call Rose before I had the chance to blink. "And how is Miss Lizzie feeling this morning? Are you feeling okay about today?"

"I'm okay. Daddy said I can leave whenever I want to and that pappy will scare them off with his cuffs if they get mean and won't let me. Did you know he has cells he can lock them in?"

Lizzie has Edward's cheeky grin on her face right now. I swear it's a carbon copy of the one he uses when he's up to something.

"I did know that! He puts Uncle Em in them on a regular basis when he gets a little bit to naughty."

Lizzie's laugh filled the room as Seth skidding back into the room with the phone to his ear.

"Momma, I hungry."

"Okay, baby. I'm just looking for the pan. I have no idea where it is."

"Dad-dy burnded it."

A loud clank from the sink was followed by Edward rushing across the room and grabbing Faith in his arms. "No, he didn't. He was just making sure it was clean for Mommy, Faith."

"No, you burnded it when you makes food."

Raising my eyebrow and giving Edward my best bitch face I put my hands on my hips and waited... and waited. He just stood there looking like a deer caught in the head lights.

"Edward, care to explain?"

"I tried to make breakfast and I kind of... well... I burnt the pan."

I could barely make out what he was saying because he was talking into Faith's hair but I got the gist of it.

"You tried to cook? You know you and batter don't mix."

Ugh that means he's tried to clean the non stick pan with the scrubbing brush.

"Sorry?"

Why does that sound like a question? My silly husband is covering his tracks so he doesn't say anything wrong.

"Okay, everyone, go get dressed. We're going to the cafe."

A beautiful smile graced his face as he swooped Faith over his head air plane style and rushed from the room. "Mommy, Aunt Rose wants you."

Seth thrust the phone at me as he pulled Lizzie out of the room to go get ready to leave the house.

"Hey Rose."

"Well hello, Mrs Cullen. I hear you're coming over for some fun times today?"

"So I've been informed. Is that okay? You're not busy are you?"

Rose's laugh filled the line. "As you know you're welcome anytime and it might keep the boys out of trouble."

She has a point. "Yeah, it'll keep them busy for a few hours and take my mind off things."

"Go have your breakfast and get your butt over here. I'll put Emmett on entertainment duty whilst we have a coffee."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye, Bells."

Okay that's today sorted best get my butt into gear.

Once all the kids were dressed and happy myself and Edward ran around the house getting ready for the day. I think the possibility of a English breakfast at Sue's had put a rocket up Edward because he seems in a rush to get down to the cafe. Or maybe he just wants today over as quickly as possible, I know I do.

"How are you feeling about today, baby? You looked after me so well last night I worry that your were going to neglect your own feelings about everything."

Edward turned to me whilst buttoning up his shirt and smiled. "I'm good, Bella. Really. I just wanted today done with so we can forget it ever happened. Lizzie will be fine, I just know it. She keeps surprising me every time something crops up and I just know she's going to do it today too."

She's always surprising me with how she handles things even when she has mini breakdown's, they're still not as bad as I expected them to be. The dream freaked me out I'll admit that but she bounces back so quickly. She's perfect, just perfect. "And you know your dad will let me pull her out if he feels things are getting to out of hand."

"Yeah, pappy will not let one of his girls suffer. No matter how much of an asshole the detective in charge is."

"Ohh, Mommy you said a bad word."

Seth poked his head in the door followed closely behind by his sisters. "Sorry, buddy. I'll put the money in the jar later. Mommy shouldn't have said a bad word."

When you could hear her... well I wouldn't have said anything if I knew he was there. He's just so darn sneaky sometimes. Twinkle toes, I'll have to up my game and keep my wits about me so I don't get caught again. I won't be like Emmett and have to put almost a weeks salary in. That was one expensive game of Xbox.

"Cool, can we go now?"

"Yes, we can. Let's go get some food in our bellies that Daddy can't burn."

"Hey, I was just trying to be helpful and it almost went okay. Almost."

"Well, I'm just glad my kitchen is still standing."

"You start one little fire in a pan and you're black listed for life."

Edward made a face at me as he walked past and scooped up a giggling Lizzie and Seth in his arms. Faith took offence to this and stomped her foot with a very Alice like pout on her face.

"Wha bouts me?"

"I'll carry you, baby girl. Daddy has his hands full with the bigger ones so it's only fair I get snuggles with you."

Obviously not completely happy Faith gave Edward her puppy dog eyes as she walked over and held her arms up to me.

"Come on then, family. I'm hungry for some food that's not charred and yucky."

Yucky? Edward really? Anyone would think I had an extra child sometimes. "After you, Mrs Cullen."

"Why, thank you, kind sir."

"You're very welcome."

Faith giggled and shook her head at her daddy's silliness.

"Daddy, you're silly."

"He is, Faith but that's what makes him cool."

As we descended the stairs all the kids started to giggle because they were being bounced around.

"Did you her that, Bella? I'm cool." Lizzie may say that now but wait till she's a bit older and Daddy won't let her date. He won't be so cool then. Then I'll be the cool one.

"Oh yeah, baby. You're the bomb."

"He's... wait. What did Pap say? Umm." Seth took a few minutes to contemplate whilst we looked up the house and grabbed the kids coats.

"That's it! You're down with the kids. That's what Pap says cause he thinks he's cool."

I almost lost my grip on Faith as laughter over took me. Oh yeah my beautiful husband is so down with the kids. His father maybe not so much. Where did he hear that terminology... has he been on google again?

"Wait. My dad, your pap, used the term down with the kids?"

Edward stood stunned opening and shutting his mouth like a fish. "YES, he really did. Ask Nana she'll remember 'cause she laughed like mommy is right now."

"Oh, Edward. That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"I'm going to have to tell Emmett about this. He'll give dad a tonne of stick over it. I can't believe he came out with that he's crazy."

Bless, he's just trying to be hip. "Come on then, crazy family. Lets go get some food."

Breakfast was filled with laughs and smiles. Lizzie even tried to play matchmaker at breakfast not so discreetly when Sue brought over her muffin. I've never seen Sue blush before, but Lizzie's questions had her scarlet in a few minutes even though she took it in the good natured way it was meant she rushed away giggling like a school girl. I could sense that Edward was getting more and more tense as the minutes past. He kept looking at his watch and the clock on the wall, willing them to slow down or speed up, I'm not quite sure. I just know he wants today over as much I do. It's going to be painful to be away from Lizzie whilst she has to talk about her past. I just hope Emmett and Rose can take my mind off it even though I'm sure that will be impossible.

Edward's phone started to ring and he took a deep breath when he answered, he almost looked relieved, if that's possible. I bet he thinks he was being summoned to take Lizzie down to the police station. After he hung up, he looked at me and smiled a little but it didn't reach his eyes.

"That was Pappy Charlie. H e's on his way here to keep me and Lizzie company whilst the other policeman sets things up."

Lizzie nodded her head a little, not seeming phased at all by Edward's words.

"Are you sure you're okay, Lizzie? You know, you don't have to go today if you don't want to?" Okay, I know I shouldn't have asked that but I just have to know she's okay. She seems way too calm and collected while I'm panicking on the inside that this will bring back old memories.

"Yeah I'm okay, Mommy. I'm a big girl and I have to do this, I want to help the man. Then I want to come play with Claire for a little bit after. That'll be okay, won't it, Daddy?"

"That'll be fine. We'll head straight over there as soon as you're done."

A smile lit up Lizzie's face as she turned back to her siblings who were none the wiser to our conversation. They're both playing with cars on the table top and haven't looked at us in about ten minutes, they've been too engrossed in their game.

"Mommy, when can we go to see Aunt Rose?"

Seth didn't look at me as he spoke, he kept his full attention trained in his little sister.

"Soon, bud. Real soon. We'll say hi to Pappy and then we'll leave."

"Okay."

That was too easy, usually he's chomping at the bit when he wants something.

"I wan stay with Dad-dy."

"You can't today, baby girl. Me and Lizzie have to talk to someone with Pappy and you're too little."

Faith's bottom lip started to tremble and her eyes filled with tears. It took a split second for Edward to stand and swoop her up in his arms. Daddy is so wrapped around her little finger, it's adorable. Faith's little lip wobble soon turned into sobs and Edward looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Don't cry, little Faith. We're going to see Uncle Emmett, it'll be fun. Daddy and Lizzie will come as soon as they're done with their stuff. I bet he'll do something silly."

Seth stood and wiped the tears from his sister's face. "And Aunt Rose has a really cool sweetie jar. I bet she'll share with you."

Faith's head snapped up and she looked at her brother with wide eyes. "Sweeties?"

She looked up to Edward for confirmation and he nodded eagerly. "Okay, I go but use two has to hurry." p

She pointed at Edward and then at her sister with the most serious face she could muster. "We'll be as quick as we can, baby girl. I promise."

God, I hope so I don't think I'll be able to relax until it's all over. Faith snuggled back into Edward's arms with a small smile on her lips as Charlie walked through the door. He was greeted warmly by everyone and then he turned to Edward and nodded.

"It's time."

I held back the sob that wanted to break out and went to get Lizzie ready to leave, she doesn't need me being weak, not when she's being so strong.

"It'll be okay, Mommy. I'll be okay. Daddy will make sure of it."

"Of course he will, baby. You make sure if you want to stop at any point you tell someone, okay?"

"Okay. I will I promise."

Edward kissed our smallest ones and then made his way over to me taking my face in his hands.

"I'll make sure she's okay."

"I know. Rush back to us, okay?"

"You can count on it."

After kissing everyone again he took Lizzie's hand and left with Charlie. God, I hope this goes okay. Please, let it go okay.

Thanks for reading please review :)


	26. Chapter 26

Hi all,

Happy St George's day to everyone in England today :)

I hope you all got your review replies last night. I enjoy writing back to each person that reviews your feedback keeps me going when I hit a mental block in the righting process.

I'm going to keep this brief so you can read I hope you enjoy it let me know what you think.

I don't own twilight.

* * *

><p>Made For Each Other<p>

Edwards Point Of View

The weather turned bad just as we left for the station. Rain was pelting down around us and the sky started to rumble causing Lizzie to grip my hand a little tighter. I hope this isn't some kind of warning about how today is going to go. Lizzie and Faith have been through enough already, I don't know how much more they'll be able to take before they have a breakdown. If I'm being honest with myself I don't know how much more I'll be able to take before I break. Their bastard parents are out of prison and I want to beat the living day lights out of them for what they've both done to my girls.

Charlie pulled the door open to the station and held it for me and Lizzie to enter before following us in. God, please look after my girls, I know I don't go to church, or pray, but if there's any justice in this world please look after them.

"Why don't you both take your jackets off and take a seat? I'll just go and check they are ready for us."

I nodded at Charlie in response. After helping Lizzie get free of her jacket and removing my own I sat pulling her into my lap.

"Are you okay, baby girl?"

Turning in my lap she placed her hand on mine and smiled. "I'm fine, I've done this before. It'll be okay, Daddy. It's not that bad. Sometimes I get sad when I have to talk about things but, this time, I get to go home with you so I know I don't have to worry. Mommy will keep the dreams away and if I get scared I have you."

God, I love this child.

"You sure do. So many people love you, Lizzie. You're one special little girl."

Leaning up she quickly kissed my cheek and then tuned back around to watch the people milling around the station. I have to say Charlie runs a tight ship, always has. No one gets away with anything on the chiefs watch.

"It's sure is busy in here, Daddy. Pappy must have lots of work to do."

"Yeah, he's a very busy man. But he always has time to stop for something special... like a donut."

Lizzie started to giggle whilst shaking her head. "Daddy, you're really silly. I'm sure Pappy prefers a cake from Sue's place better than a donut."

I think Pappy just prefers Sue but I'm not going to tell her that.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

A loud clap of thunder crashed outside making both myself and Lizzie jump a little. "Wow, it's really rumbling out there today, isn't it? It's lucky we're inside and safe from the rain."

"And the thunder. I don't like thunder."

She shuddered and squeezed my hand a little tighter. "Thunder can't hurt you. It's just a lot of noise. It'll never hurt you, it might wake you up or make you jump, but it definitely won't hurt you. I won't let that happen."

"I know, Daddy. That's why I know everything is going to be okay."

She's way too smart for her age, she has a old head on young shoulders and that kind of scary. "When are we going to start?"

"As soon as the room is ready, baby. Are you eager to get to Claire?"

I don't blame her, I'm eager to get out of here too, probably more so than her.

"Yeah, I want to play and see her house and her room and stuff."

"You'll love Rose and Emmett's house. It's really cool, Emmett has a tonne of gadgets and games you can play with."

We don't go to Rose and Emmett's enough, we usually all gravitate to Mom's and that's a shame because Emmett has the best entertainment room I've ever seen. It's any man's dream room, I wish I had one like it.

"Edward, Lizzie, we're ready for you now."

Charlie came through from the hallway behind us and placed his hand on my shoulder. It was strangely comforting if I'm honest. Charlie has always had a way about him when he cares about someone and he always does his upmost to keep them safe. No matter what the situation, that's why Bella worries about him so much when he's out on patrol.

I slowly lifted Lizzie onto her feet, keeping her hand firmly in mine. "Come on you two let's get this over with."

Charlie led us down the hall into his office where Mrs Cope and Detective asshole where waiting for us. "Right, little miss, pick a chair any chair."

Charlie gestured to his big chair and some others that had been added to the room specifically for this occasion.

"Daddy, can we sit on the big chair?" Lizzie tugged me over to it as she spoke.

"Sure thing, baby. Do you want to sit with me?"

She nodded and pulled the chair back so I could sit and pull her into my lap. Once we were settled Mrs Cope smiled at us sadly and nodded for asshole to start.

"Okay, well firstly, I'd like to thank you for coming in today. It's vital we get this evidence on file as quickly as possible."

Why is he talking to Lizzie like she's an adult? I was almost shocked he said thank you then I just got pissed off that he's treating Lizzie like any other person off the street when really she's a vulnerable little girl. "Miss Cullen, I have some questions I need to ask you and we're going to record you answers, is that okay?"

"Yes, that's okay." She spoke nearly above a whisper obviously slightly intimidated by his no nonsense demeanour. I shot a warning look at Charlie who is staring daggers at the back of the asshole's head.

"I have a picture to show you. I'd like to know if you recognise the person."

He pulled a picture from his file and pushed it across the table. Lizzie flinched back into me a little but nodded in response. "Do you remember the last time you saw her?"

"Yeah, she was hurt, the bad ones were taking them to the hospital."

"When you say "the bad ones" you mean your mother and father?"

"THEY ARE NOT MY MOM AND DAD."

Lizzie's outburst shocked the hell out of me. She's been so calm so far. "It's okay, baby. You know they're not and we know they're not, that's all that matters."

I wish I could just walk out of here now but coming back again wouldn't be an option and we have to do this.

"Do you remember the last time you saw her?"

Lizzie turned to look at me and then laid her head against my chest her ear over my heart. I didn't break contact, I couldn't, even if I wanted to. If holding her like this helped I'd do it a million times over.

"She was hurt really bad but they made me go away. They wouldn't let me help her. I remember a lot of noise and the big man coming and telling the bad ones off. He said they'd made a massive mistake and that they'd end up in jail for a really long time."

Watching Lizzie's eyes glaze as she spoke scared the shit out of me, but she seems to be holding it together even if I have no idea how.

"Did you hear anything else? Why would they go to jail?"

He's really getting on my nerves now. "Because she wouldn't wake up, they were taking her to the hospital to make her better."

"Okay. And you didn't see her again before they took her away?"

"Once more. I crept out to see what was happening, she was lying on the floor with her eyes open. She looked like she'd had lots of powder. Her eyes were funny."

Holly fuck she was dead, they killed her. I shared a look with Charlie who looked as mad as hell. I can't get mad now, I'll get mad later, this is all fucking crazy she saw a dead body!

"And what did Victoria and James do after that?"

"Well, they saw me and took me back to my room. She hurt my head and it was bleeding a little bit."

Stay calm, Edward. Stay calm. Get angry with the punch bag later, not now.

"The big gentleman that you mentioned, do you know his name?"

"Dimitri, he was really big with black long hair. They called him bad names when he wouldn't give them powder. He always brought me and Faith food, they wouldn't tell him no because they were scared of him."

"Why were they scared of him Lizzie? What did he do to them that made them so frightened of him?"

"I don't know, they never told me anything and I never saw. He was always nice to me and Faith he brought her clean clothes once."

"Okay, thank you, Lizzie."

Detective asshole turned to Mrs Cope and began whispering quietly too her. I could barley make out a few words. Why is it when you can hear a pin drop in a room the person can whisper really quietly? I swear this guy is trying to piss me off.

"Lizzie, would you like a drink or a snack?"

Mrs Cope smiled kindly at her and Lizzie relaxed a little more into me. "Um, yes please."

"Why don't you go with your Daddy and Pappy for some refreshments and a little break?Then when you come back, we'll ask just a couple more questions and you can go home."

"No, I'm going to see Claire at her house with Daddy. That's where Mommy, Faith and Seth are. Aren't we, Daddy?"

"Yes, baby girl, we are," pushing her hair behind her ear I smiled down at her, "We can do whatever you like once we're finished here."

She looked over at Mrs Cope and gave her a tentative smile. "Oh well, that sounds like lots of fun."

Lizzie nodded and jumped off my lap practically pulling me off the chair in her haste to get out of the room for a little bit.

"Pappy, what can we have to drink?"

"Well, um, Sue kind of brought you over some snacks and some juice this morning. It's in the break room."

"Cool."

Charlie led the way to the break room, Lizzie looking a lot more relaxed than she had just moments ago.

"Well, you have some cake and things."

Charlie handed Lizzie a tin, she sat down and opened it as quickly as she could to see what delights were inside. "And your juice. Coffee, Edward?"

"Please."

"Oh and you should text your wife. You know she'll be worried if you don't."

He has a point there. I pulled out my cell and tapped a quick message to Bella telling her how things are going. Hopefully it'll calm her nerves a little to know Lizzie is okay. I bet Rose is having a hell of a time keeping her from going crazy.

"Mmm, these cookies are good."

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Lizzie's face, it's like it's the first cookie she's ever tasted. She does love Sue's cooking though so I'm not surprised.

"Is there one of those in there for me, baby girl?"

Taking another cookie for herself, she handed me the tub and took a long pull of her drink. "There's loads in there, Daddy, plenty for you too."

"Excellent."

Charlie handed me my coffee as I sat beside Lizzie at the table. "Thanks Charlie."

"No problem, kid."

"So, how are you feeling about everything, little lady? Those questions can't have been very nice to answer."

Charlie pulled a chair out opposite us as he spoke and took the cookie Lizzie offered him.

"I'm okay, I don't know why they want to know all this stuff again but if it means the bad guys go to prison."

She shrugged like its was no big deal as if she hadn't glazed over when she spoke about some of the stuff she was asked about.

"You're doing a good thing, Lizzie. We're all very proud of you, aren't we, Edward?"

"I honestly couldn't be more prouder now even if I wanted to be. You're being so brave by talking to the detective."

I can't be sure but I'm sure I just heard Charlie murmur ass under his breath.

"It's not so bad this time. Daddy's here and nothing can be that bad if Daddy's with me."

If I didn't have a mouthful of cookie I'd be kissing her all over her face. Beautiful smart girl.

"Daddies have special ways about them that make everything okay, just ask your mom. She always came to me when she wanted to feel better."

"Where's her Mommy? I know she left but will she come back? She looked sad last time I asked about her so I stopped."

Lizzie looked at Charlie waiting for him to answer I'm not surprised she's intrigued by the idea of Bella's mother, after all she's a brilliant mom, you would have thought she learnt that from somewhere. Oh wait, she did, Esme. Her mother can take no credit for her at all, she left when she was young and never looked back.

"The thing you need to understand about Renee. That's Bella's mom's name, in case you didn't know."

"No, I didn't know that. She never told us her name just that she wasn't ready to be a mom yet and that she left because of it."

Trust Bella to make it seem like she did her a favour. "Well, that's sort of true. Bella doesn't really like to talk about her very much because she got very sad when she left. She really missed her Mommy at the beginning."

Charlie rubbed his temple as he spoke and Lizzie leaned over the table and put her hand on his to comfort him. Bless her.

"It's okay, Pappy. You don't have to tell me."

"No, no I want to. What really happened was Renee was very selfish and we very young when we had Bella. She didn't really want to be a mom but she did it for me."

I've heard the story many times but it never gets any easier. All I can imagine is a very young, very upset Bella and I hate it. I never what to think about her being broken hearted especially when it's caused by her mother.

"She was never happy that she had to give up going to school, she started to dislike me a little and then one day she just left."

There's so much more to it than that but I'm thankful he hasn't told Lizzie any of the other stuff.

"She sounds really horrible."

"She was very selfish, Lizzie but Bella's lucky, your nana Esme came into her life. She was always a better mom to Bella than Renee was."

Ain't that the truth.

"Yeah, Nana is really nice and kind."

"That she is. Now should we get back in there and finish this off? Then you can go play with Claire for the rest of the afternoon."

"Okay, I want to get this done already."

"You're not the only one, baby girl, you're not the only one."

We walked hand in hand back to Charlie's office and sat back down in the same chair as before. Lizzie didn't cower back into me like she did before, she sat up straight in my lap and looked the detective straight in the eye.

"Did you all have a good break?"

Mrs Cope smiled at us but it didn't reach her eyes. "Yes, thank you. I had cookies and juice."

"Well that sounds just lovely."

Lizzie nodded at her and a awkward silence took over the room. It wasn't until the detective cleared his throat that the questioning started again. "Did anyone else visit your house when you lived with Victoria and James?"

Wow he doesn't mess about he's definitely the bad cop to Mrs Cope's good cop.

"Yeah, lots of people came to pick up packages that were kept under the sink. They dropped off money but that always went to Dimitri." I wasn't meant to know that though they'd tell me off real bad if they knew."

"You don't have to worry about them anymore, I assure you. They are in prison and won't be able to hurt you or your younger sister again."

"And Daddy won't let them."

Lizzie sounded so matter of fact that Charlie laughed from his position at the other side of the room.

"Moving on. Did you ever see either James or Victoria hurt anyone else?"

"What apart from me, Irina, and Faith? Yeah, he hurt everyone that made him angry he was horrible."

Mrs Cope was just about to interrupt but Lizzie kept on going. "There was this one guy that came to try and steal from us, James beat him up so bad he had to drop him outside the hospital."

I hate them. I hate them. I hate them.

"Is he this man?"

Another picture was pushed across the table and Lizzie looked at it carefully. "Yes, that's him."

A look was shared between the two interrogators and then they nodded to Charlie who looked visibly relieved. "Okay, that's everything we need for today. Thank you very much for answering our questions, Lizzie."

"That's okay, Mrs Cope."

"How about you go with Pappy to the break room whilst I talk to your Daddy for a second?"

Kissing Lizzie's head I helped her to her feet.

"I won't be long, baby. You go with Pappy."

Once they left detective asshole left too. That's odd.

"Thank you for today, Edward. I appreciate you letting us talk to Lizzie like you did. I just wanted to let you know that with the evidence we've got today I very much doubt that James and Victoria will get out of jail before there 80th birthday's."

I let out a sigh of relief that's the best news I've heard in forever. "That's the best news I've heard in a long time."

"I know, it is for me too. Knowing those girls are safe and cared for is the best feeling in the world after what they've been through."

"Thank you so much, Mrs Cope. I really appreciate what you've done in trusting us with the girls."

"We couldn't have found better parents for them. Now go get your girl she's eager to go play and she deserves it."

I smiled and got up leaving the room as quickly as I could. I found Charlie waiting with Lizzie outside the break room and we all made our way to the front of the station in a happy silence. The radio cracking alerted Charlie's attention back to work but what came next could never have been expected.

"Base, come in, over."

"This is base receiving."

"We've just arrived at the crash site, you need to get the chief and quickly. One of the cars involved was Bella's, he needs to get to the hospital. Now . Over"

And just like that my world crumbled around me.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi All,

First of all I'm sorry for lack of review replies would not let me reply before my holiday and I thought you'd prefer the chapter rather than waiting any longer.

I got a lot of great feedback about the last chapter you're all awesome. I'm glad you love the story enough to tell me off when I leave it on a cliffy like that. It was mean but I promise no more drama after the next couple of chapters. It'll be family fun as the story raps up I promise.

I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

><p>Made For Each Other<p>

Edwards Point Of View

Previously:

"We couldn't have found better parents for them. Now go get your girl she's eggar to go play and she deserves it." I smiled and got up leaving the room as quickly as I could. I found Charlie waiting with Lizzie out side the brake room and we all made our way to the front of the station in a happy silence. The radio cracking alerted Charlie's attention back to work but what came next could never have been expected.

"Base come in over."

"This is base receiving."

"We've just arrived at the crash site you need to get the chief and quickly. One of the cars involved was Bella's he needs to get to the hospital now . Over"

And just like that my world crumbled around me.

Falling too my knees I couldn't focus on anything around me I could hear muffled words and a few raised voices but nothing was registering. My wife and my kids were in that car they've been hurt. This shouldn't be happening this can't be happening. They should have arrived at Rose's place long before the storm got bad. It can't be them. It can't be.

"Edward son please look at me." My whole body is shaking I need to snap out of this I need to help them. "Edward please son for Lizzie's sake." Fuck my baby girl she's here and I'm loosing it. "Listen carefully to me okay the kids were not in that car. They weren't with Bella I don't know why I guess there with Rose but there safe." My head snapped up as sobs racked my body and probably for the first time in the time I've know him Charlie pulled into a hug. Once I calmed down enough to speak I had to check Lizzie was okay.

"Lizzie?"

"Mrs Cope has her in the brake room we need to go to Bella. I know it's hard. Hell I know you'd give your life for my daughter but you need to be strong for your family."

"Okay. Okay." Charlie helped me to my feet and grabbed the cruiser keys. "What about Lizzie I can't leave her?"

"One of the boys is calling your mom and dad until they get here Mrs Cope will stay with her."

"I need to see her." Charlie nodded and led me through to where Lizzie was waiting snuggled in Mrs Copes arms. She ran to me as soon as she saw me and wiped the tears that are running freely down my face off of my cheeks.

"She's going to be okay daddy I know it you can fix her."

"Nana and Pap are coming to get you I have to go to her I'm so sorry baby. I have to go I have too." My Bella needs me.

"I'll look after Faith and Seth until you come back I promise."

"I love you Lizzie."

"I love you daddy." What happened next was kind of a blur before I knew it I was in the front of the cruiser.

"We're going to Bella right we're not waiting at the hospital?"

"Damn right we are that's my baby girl."

"Thank you Charlie what do you know?" God please don't let it be too bad. Please.

"All I know so far is that it was a head on collision be prepared Edward."

"How are you so clam?" This is his daughter for fucks sake.

"If I loose it Edward I'm really going to loose it and I can't do that yet not until I know she's getting looked after in a hospital." I have so many questions running around in my head right now why the fuck was she out in the storm on her own? Why didn't she call if she needed something?

"God Charlie I can't loose her. The kids they can't loose her. FUCK." Slamming my hands onto the dashboard a sob rocked through my body.

"Now you listen here and you listen good there's no way that girl would leave you she'll fight with everything she has to be well for you and your children. So don't you be thinking like that you hear." When I didn't answer he raised his voice a little and asked the same thing again.

"Yes Charlie I know." As flashing blue light came into view I took a deep breath and prepared myself to be strong for Bella.

"Fuck. How the hell did this happen?"

Charlie pulled in next too another cruiser as I looked around and what I saw knocked the breath out of me. Bella's car is in a ditch it's tail end in the air another car is on the other side of the road smashed into a tree. Fire fighters are working on Bella's car whilst one of the officers and a paramedic works on the other driver. He doesn't look hurt at all he hardly has a cut on him I need to go to my girl I need to help her. As I went to open my door Charlie's arm came over me and held me in place.

"You need to wait Edward you going out there and getting in there way is just going to cause issues and make it take longer." I nodded at him and watched intently as the paramedics and firefighters worked in unison trying to get Bella out from her wrecked car.

A knock on Charlie's window made me jump and I turned to see one of the officers waiting to talk to us. Charlie rolled down his window and Sam came into view properly through my tear filled eyes.

"Charlie you shouldn't be here."

"I know Sam but that's my baby girl just give me an update and we'll go to the hospital."

"Okay listen I'm so sorry there working on Bella as we speak she's pretty banged up and I think her leg and arm maybe broken. She wasn't conscious when we arrived but she has opened her eyes a few times and asked for Edward."

"And the other driver he's okay?"

"Well that's the fucked up thing chief he's fine but the bastard is way over the limit." Before I could even register what Sam just said Charlie was out of the car and storming over to the man in question. He had him pressed up against the car by the scruff of his neck by the time I reached him.

"YOU FUCKER DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE? SHE HAS THREE KIDS AT HOME YOU SICK SHIT. YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN THERE MOTHER AWAY." I'm feeling a lot of things right now but rage is taking over all of those at this very moment.

"WE NEED A STRETCHER OVER HERE NOW." My head spun round as a stretcher was pulled from the ambulance.

Moments later Bella's body was pulled from the reck on a board and placed on the stretcher. I don't know when my feet started moving but I reached her without even knowing I'd done so its like I gravitated towards her.

Looking over her broken form it was my turn to be strong. I have to be for her. She looks so small and fragile her face is bruised there's blood seeping through her clothes there's not a part of her that isn't bloodied or bruised. My poor baby.

"Are you her husband?"

"Yes." I couldn't look away from her I don't need to to listen to this guy. I just hope he knows what he's doing.

"Okay we need to go now. Get in the ambulance and strap yourself in this is going to be a fast ride and we don't want anymore casualties." I did exactly as instructed sitting at Bella's head whilst they got her hooked up to a million different machines. I couldn't concentrate on anything but her i should really be asking questions but I can't. I just can't. Right now I need to be a husband and not a doctor.

A tap to my shoulder pulled me from my musings and I looked up into the sympathetic eyes of a middle aged gentleman. "Mr?"

"Cullen my name is Dr Cullen."

"We'll doctor Cullen my name is Ray Bella is stable right now but she remains unconscious because of the pain relief we gave her on arrival. I think she'll need to go straight to surgery when we arrive. Please don't be alarmed I know this is hard but the people at the local hospital are very good at what they do and I know just by looking at this one that she's strong."

"Why surgery? Do they know we are on route?"

"Yes I can assure you they'll be waiting when we arrive. And I think she'll need surgery on her arm and leg." I nodded not knowing what else to say and waited. I know some of the people at Forks Community Hospital we work quite closely with them. I know they'll do the best for my Bella. Ray went back to monitor Bella as my mind focused solely on her again if I could switch places with her right now I would.

Minutes later after a period of silence we came to a stop and the doors of the ambulance were pulled open. Bella was moved before I could un strap myself from my seat and I panicked as I lost sight of her.

"Dr Cullen let me help you this button can be a little tricky." Ray managed to get me free of my confines and after saying a quick thank you I jumped out of the ambulance to be reunited with my reason for living.

"Edward."

"Dad?" Two strong arms wrapped around me from behind and stopped me before I ran into the hospital.

"She's in the best place now Edward you know the drill she'll be taken back you need to stay calm and let them do there job okay?"

"Okay." Putting his arms around my shoulders he led me into ER. He spoke to a nurse who directed us to a family room and informed us she'd keep us updated as soon as she knew anything.

"Sit down son before you fall down." I did as instructed and sat numbly for a while until it registered to me that dad who should have Lizzie is sat next too me.

"Where is Lizzie you were supposed to pick her up?" My hands started to shake as I spoke fuck this isn't right why us. Why out of everyone else in the world did it have to be us.

"Your mom has her Edward. There all at Rose and Emmett's place waiting for news."

Yeah join the club how long have we been sitting here now it feels like a life time. I got up to start pacing the room but as I stood my knees gave way and I fell to the floor in a pathetic mess of sobs. Dads arms engulfed me and held me until I calmed down enough to get back on the chair. I could have lost my life my love my best friend today I still could. Who knows what complications could arise during surgery or what internal injures she could have.

"Stop thinking the worst Edward. You have to stay positive for Bella's and the kids sakes." A loud commotion in the hallway had dad up and out if his seat. It sounds like Charlie is going crazy at someone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME ANYTHING THAT'S MY DAUGHTER." I couldn't move from my seat to calm him down all I could do was wait until dad dragged him in and pushed him down on a chair next to me. "I could kill that drunk fucker. He'll be staying in that cell until I have to let him out. Alcoholic bastard."  
>"He was drunk?" Charlie nodded at dad in confirmation and huffed pulling his arms across his chest. That's such a Seth move. I hope my little man is holding up okay and I hope to good Faith doesn't understand what's going on.<p>

"Dad how are the kids holding up?"

"Your mum text a little while ago it sounds like Lizzie's been playing mini mommy since she got there. Both Seth and Faith are stuck to her like glue she's reassuring them we'll fix Bella and that she maybe hurt but she'll get better." That girl is so special I love her so much.

"And did you find out why Bella was out?" I still don't get that.

"She was begged by Emmett to cook his favourite for lunch she went to get the bits she needed the weather didn't get really bad until after she'd left and well you know the rest. Poor Emmett I bet he's punishing himself and thinking this is his fault when that's far from the case. It's that drunken bastards fault.

Hours past we sat in silence waiting for something anything. Nurses came in and offered hot drinks and food but none of us could stomach more than coffee. The fact it's taking so long has to be a good thing it means what's wrong can be fixed right? And the old saying is no news is good news? Well that's just stupid when your in this situation. I must have fallen asleep at some point totally exhausted from crying because the next thing I new I was being shook awake.

"Edward wake up. The doctors here."

"What. Is she okay?" I sat up and wiped my eyes free of sleep.

"We've fixed her arm and leg. She suffered a collapsed lung during surgery but we managed to sort that out too. She's very fragile and it'll take a while to heal but the important thing is she'll get there."

"Is she awake can I see her?" I stood more than ready to see my wife.

"She's not awake yet no we have her on pain medication and that'll keep her sedated for a while. You can sit with her though she's in a recovery room now."

"I'll go let the rest of the family know what's going on and ill meet you both up there." Dad shook the doctors hand and thanked him as he left.

"If you'd like to follow me I'll take you to Mrs Cullen." We followed the doctor through the halls and into an elevator we went up three floors before we came to a stop. Everything seems to be taking so long today.

"This is the reception desk up here if you need anything just ask. The person on duty will be happy to help you."

"Okay. Thank you." When we got to the door to Bella's room the doctor gave us a sad smile and led us in.

Oh my poor baby. She looks even more fragile now than she did before. Walking over to her I gently took her good hand in mine as a sat down in the chair nearest the bed.

"Oh Bella I'm so glad your going to be okay. I was so scared baby you have no idea."

"Mr Cullen if you need anything just press the buzzer. Ill be back round soon to check on your wife."

"Thank you so much for helping her."

"Your very welcome." We're going to have to make a big donation to this hospital when Bella gets out if here. What they've done for us is priceless no amount of money will ever be enough. Not only did they deliver Seth here but they saved Bella's life too if she had to go any further she might not have been so lucky with the extent of her injuries.

"I hate seeing her like this Edward she looks so fragile." Pulling the chair from the other side of the bed Charlie placed his hand on Bella's heavily plastered leg. "Ever time she gets hurt it's like a punch in the guts. She'll always be my little girl the same little girl that cried on my shoulder every night for a month after her mom left. I hate that I can't protect her from everything."

"No one cold have stopped this happening Charlie there's only one person to blame and he's sat in one of your cells at the police station. I won't rest until he's behind bars for a very long time. He could have taken Bella away from Seth, Lizzie and Faith could you imagine what that would have done to them? To us?"

"Believe me Edward that guy will rot in jail no judge will go leniently on him."

It wasn't long until dad joined us again he told us the kids were okay but I needed to speak to them for myself I needed to check if they really were okay and not just putting on a brave face for everyone around them. I decided to use the ward phone so I didn't have to leave Bella one of the nurses got it for me. They really are great people they are the unsung heroes in places like this they really do help people when the doctors are bust with other patients.

When the phone started to ring I took a deep breath and waited I can do this. Bella's going to be okay there's nothing to be scared about.

"Hello"

"Hey Em it's Edward is everything okay?"

"Edward I'm so sorry I should never have begged her too cook for me if I haven't shed be at home with you and the."

"Emmett stop this isn't your fault. The only person to blame is the drunk behind the wheel of the other car."

"But."

"No butts Emmett I won't have you blaming yourself. You did nothing wrong."

"Thank you for not blaming me E. how is she?"

"She's banged up Em her lung collapsed at she has a broken arm and leg as well as being bruised from head to toe."

"Fucking hell."

"Yeah I know. How are Seth, Faith and Lizzie how are they holding up."

"There okay worried about there mommy. Well the older ones are faith just thinks she got a boo boo. Lizzie's doing a great job at comforting Seth they've both had little wobbles this afternoon but they've helped each other. There amazing."

"Could I speak with them?"

"Sure. Wait a sec there in the den snuggled with mom on the sofa." I heard him shuffling through the house opening and closing doors as he went. "Hey you guys daddies on the phone." I heard a chorus daddy before the phone got past over.

"Hello daddy is mommy okay?" Ah my boy my bud.

"Hey bud mommies okay she's very sick but there working on fixing her up. She'll get better it might take a little while though."

"As long as she's going to be okay. Can we come see her?"

She's sleeping right now mate as soon as she's awake and she's feeling up to it you can all come see her I promise."

"Okay. I'm looking after my sisters like a good boy."

"Thank you buddy ill get someone to bring you down as soon as mommies up to it."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too."

"Faith wants you."

"Dad-dy you comes home nows. Is mommy better?"

"I can't come home yet baby girl mommy is very sick and she needs me so you need to be a good girl for nana okay."

"Okay. Whas if I get scareded when I hafta go sleep?" Oh baby.

"If you get scared get nana to call me on this number okay ill talk to you until you fall asleep."

"Okay daddy Lizzie wants you."

"Daddy."  
>"Hey how's my brave biggest girl?"<p>

"I'm okay how's mommy?"

"She's very sick sweetie but she will get better. Her leg and arm are broken and she has lots of bruises but the doctors have set it so she can start to get better."

"We have to stay here tonight we can't go home?"

"I think that'll be best. Ill get someone to bring you down here as soon as mommy is up to it. Your being so brave baby I know it's hard but mommy will be okay."

"Okay but we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes I will make sure I see you tomorrow even if mommy isn't up to it."

"I love you Lizzie."

"I love you too daddy so much."

I spoke to my mom for a little while to make sure the kids really were holding up okay and promised to call in the morning with an update.

Now we have to wait...


	28. Chapter 28

Hi all,

Sorry you've been waiting so long for this chapter. I got a few nasty reviews and it really put me off posting for a while.

Thank you for sticking with me I appreshiate every single one of you and I promise to be back on form as soon as I can.

I won't keep rabbiting on I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

><p>Made For Each Other<p>

Edwards Point of View

"Mr Cullen, Mr Cullen."

I turned and opened my eyes to find a nurse crouching down beside me looking apologetic, "I'm so sorry to wake you but your mother's on the line."

I sat up quickly and shook my head to try and free myself of my sleepy haze.

"It's okay, thank you."

Why's mom calling at 4am? It must be one of the kids. "Here, take your time. I'll come back for the phone in a while, okay?"

"Okay."

She left quietly after checking on Bella.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Edward. It's Faith' she woke up crying and I couldn't get her to calm down until I agreed to call you. I didn't want to wake Seth and Lizzie so I brought her into the den. The others are having a camp out in the entertainment room with Emmett."

"That's okay. Put her on, I'll try and calm her down."

"Hey, little lady. Your daddy wants to talk to you."

"Daddy on phone?"

"Yeah."

"Dad-dy."

"Hey, baby! What's wrong?"

"I miss you and mommy."

She spoke through broken sobs, breaking my heart. "We miss you too. Are you with Nana?"

"Yeah. I sat in lap having cuddle. Cause I got scareded."

"You got scared? Why?"

"It was dark."

"I'm sorry, baby. You give nana big cuddles for me, okay?"

"Okay."  
>The rest of the conversation carried on like this until I could hear her sleepy breaths down the phone.<p>

"Edward, she's asleep. I'll let you go and I'll call you at a more reasonable time to check on Bella."

"Okay, Mom. Bye."

Oh my, Bella please wake up soon. The kids need you and I need you. Charlie's snores from his place opposite me haven't wavered since he fell asleep a few hours ago. He's the strongest man I know. I'm sure if I was in his position I would have lost my shit even more than I did today. I won't be able to relax properly until I see Bella's big brown eyes looking up at me. No matter how banged up she is she'll heal I just need her awake.

"Knock knock."

The same nurse that came in with the phone popped her head around the door and smiled. She's a sweet old lady, very kind and understanding about everything. I get the feeling she's a natural care giver to anyone that needs it.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, there's no change. She hasn't moved or opened her eyes yet."

"She will, chicken, she will. As soon as her body is ready, she'll come back to you."

"I hope so."

"There's no hoping about it I have a good sense about these things. I'm never wrong."

She winked at me and then moved around the bed to take Bella's vitals.

"How are they looking now?"

"She's stabilised really well but her body's been through a lot. Have patience, dear boy. Good things come to he who waits."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now try and get some sleep."

"Yes, maam."

"I'll take this with me so it doesn't disturb anybody."

She picked up the phone and left in a whirl of orders about resting and not worrying so much. Like I said, she's a natural caregiver.

***********************************************MFE O************************************************

The sunlight shining through the blinds woke me up for the second time in so many hours, the rain was lightly tapping on the window ledge filling the room with the music only it can bring. I almost forgot where I was for a second until my back complained about being hunched over for so long. I groaned and looked over at my Bella who is still sleeping soundly, she could almost be an angel, if it wasn't for all the tubes and breathing mask she'd look completely angelic.

"Morning, son."

"Morning, Charlie. Has there been any change? Any movement?"

He shook his head and a frown took over his face. "I need her to wake up now, Edward. This is killing me."

Tell me about it.

"I know, Charlie. I wish I could do something; I want to do something. I just don't know what."

A tense silence filled the room as we both stared at Bella willing her to open her eyes.

"Right, I need coffee and you need to check in with the rest of the family. I'll get the phone on my way back from the family room."

"Okay."

Getting up I walked over to the window, and looked out stretching my body out after a night of sleeping in a chair. There's something about the weather in Forks, it's either calm or angry, there's never a happy medium. I wouldn't change where we live though, not for the world, it's our home even if it does rain all the damn time.

Turning around I nearly screamed out in ecstasy when I saw Bella's eyes open and staring at me.

"Baby, oh god, Bella."

Rushing over to her bed I pushed the call button as her good arm reached up to take the breathing mask off her face. "Ed... Ed."

"Baby, don't try to talk and keep this on."

She started to panic, her eyes widened with tears spilling over. Her whole body started to shake when the nurse walked into the room. What the fuck is happening?

"Bella, listen to me. You have to calm down or they'll sedate you again. You can't get worked up."

"Calm down and breathe."  
>Running my hands down her face she gradually started to calm under my touch, "That's it just breathe. You're okay; you're going to be just fine."<br>The nurse pulled off the breathing mask after she checked her vitals.

"Ki...kids."

"The kids are perfectly fine, baby. They're with Rose and Emmett."

Does she not remember? "You left them with Rose whilst you went to the store. The weather got bad and a drunk driver crashed into you. Do you not remember?"

"N... no."

"I promise you, Bella, they're all safe. Safe but excited to get down here and check on you for themselves. They've all been really worried about you." She let out a relieved sigh and a small smile pulled at her lips.

"BELLA!"

Charlie burst through the door almost dropping the two coffee cups in his hands. "Oh god, Bella! You have no idea how glad I am to seeing your eyes open."

"Mr Swan, please keep it down. Bella needs to stay as calm as possible or we'll have to sedate her again, and none of us want that."

Charlie nodded after being scolded by my favourite nurse. "Now, sweets, can I get you some water?"

"Mm yes."

"Your throat might feel a little scratchy at first because you had a tube down your throat when you were in theatre."

Bella tried to move to nod but ended up grunting in pain instead. "Try and keep still sweetie. Here drink this," the nurse held a straw to her lips and she tentatively took a sip. Once she determined that she could drink without too much pain she gulped the rest of the cup down like she hadn't drunk in months, "Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Now are you in any pain?"

Bella shook her head indicating she wasn't but I'm not so sure. "Okay, well if you start feeling uncomfortable make sure you tell us. If you want to go home to your babies sooner rather than later you need to follow our instructions, okay?"

"Okay, well your vitals look good. The doctor will be around to see you soon to give you a more thorough examination."

Charlie thanked the nurse as she left whilst I sat carefully down next to my girl on the bed. "Baby, you gave us such a fright don't ever do that to me again okay?"

Tears started to stream down my face the relief of the situation finally taking over.  
>"What happened? Why did I crash?"<p>

"Bella, that's not important right now. You need to concentrate on getting better."

"Edward, please."

Hearing her beg broke my resolve instantly. "You were hit by a drunk driver, baby. None of this was your fault. You hear me? None of it. You're exhausted, baby. Why don't you try and sleep a little bit?"

Bella let out a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second before she opened them again. "We're not going anywhere."

"I know. I just don't want to shut my eyes again, just yet."

Leaning forward I kissed her forehead careful not to disrupt any tubes attached to her. Charlie hovered around in the background talking on the phone but I couldn't take my eyes off my reason for living my heart, my love, my wife.

"Okay, but you need to listen to the nurse. Please tell us if you're in any pain at all."

"Okay." We sat in silence for a while just listening to Charlie fill the rest of our family in on Bella's progress. I can't take my eyes off her, knowing I could have lost her if things had turned out different rips my heart out.

"Okay, everyone's on their way they all want to check on you, Bells and you have three excited little people who missed you."

Charlie looked Bella over probably checking he wasn't hallucinating. "I feel sorry for the hospital if Emmett's coming! God help the nurses. Hey, Charlie?"

Charlie's moustache twitched in amusement and he nodded his eyes never leaving his daughter. "You're looking better already, Bells. Wait till these doctors see how good us Swans heal. They'll want to write about you in all their medical journal things."

Bella smiled sweetly at Charlie as I moved forward and cupped her face. She leaned into my touch and sighed happily.

"I'm sure they will, Daddy. Although right now I want to see me babies."

God I miss the kids too it's only been 24 hours but it feels like so much longer, especially with Faith having a mini fit last night. Our babies shouldn't have to deal with so much I swear that this is the last thing they'll have to go through for a long time. I will not let anything like this happen again. I know it's somewhat out of my control but I'll do it somehow. I'll even pray more if that helps.

"Well I'm sure they'll be here real soon, Bells. Maybe you should try and rest before they get here."

Bella shoot Charlie the same look Seth gives me when he doesn't want to do something I ask him. "Don't look at me like that, Bella. You know I'm right."  
>"Hmm maybe." Bella stuck her tongue out and shut her eyes obviously playing around, but it didn't take long for her to give into the exhaustion that was consuming her.<p>

"I was really worried there for a while, Edward. I thought we were going to lose her. I couldn't have coped with that."

Charlie sat down by the edge of Bella's bed where he'd been all night and put his head in his hands. "How would we have lived without her?"

"Stop doing this to yourself, Charlie. You can't dwell on the what if's, it'll kill you emotionally if you do. She's here, she's safe and she's alive. She will heal and she'll be back to her normal self in no time. I'll make sure of it."

"I know. I just can't."

Shaking his head he pulled at his hair. I've never seen him lose it like this before. I'm at a loss on how to help him. "What was that idiot thinking getting behind the wheel? I'm going to make him pay for what he's put us through. Those kids have had to go 24 hours not knowing if their mommy was going to be okay. How can he live with himself?"

"I don't know and I can't sympathise with the bastard. He hurt my Bella and I hope he rots for what he did."

I wish I could get my hands on him I'd do some real damage he'd know what pain was if he ever met me on the street. "He will, believe me, he will. No judge will let him out not after what he did."

Bella started to whimper in her sleep so to calm her I started playing with the ends of her hair. It didn't take long for her to settle again and Charlie gave me a relieved smile.

A quiet knock at the door ended our hate filed conversation, if it's my kids they don't need to be hearing that kind of talk. "Mr Cullen, your family is here. I don't suggest Bella being overrun with people right now so I think either you and the children need to come or two adults at a time."

"That's fine. I really should tell the children what to expect before they come in, so I'll let the others each have their time with her before they come see her."

"Excellent."

I stood and placed a kiss on Bella's head gently pushing the hair out of her face.

"Charlie, do you want to stay until Mum and Dad come through?"

"Yeah, I will. Kiss the kids for me."

"Okay."

I left the room quickly eager to see my babies and put their minds at rest. The noise level rose the closer I got to them and my heart was beating a mile a minute. I thought I'd lost my two youngest children and my wife yesterday; no one should go through that. As soon as they came into view my legs almost gave out. Christ it's good to see Seth, Lizzie and Faith safe and sound. Esme pointed me out and soon I was kneeling on the floor with my three babies in my arms.

"Daddy, we missed you." Seth tightened his grip on me and kissed my cheek.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Lizzie looked deep into my eyes and touched my cheek.

"I'm okay, baby and I missed you all too."

"Daddy! Em gives me sweeties."

Faith lightened the moment too young to understand the seriousness of what happened yesterday. "He did? That was nice of him, wasn't it?"

"Yep! Auntie Rosie tolds him offs."

I can just imagine that. Emmett is a sucker for a cute face.

"Yeah that was funny," Seth moved back from me a little with a smile that lit up his whole face. It soon fell though and it broke my heart to see it. "How's Mommy?"

"Give me one minute," standing I looked at all the adults in the room, "You guys can go in two at a time; she's sleeping so keep the noise down. I need to talk to my babies."

Mom and Dad stepped forward first each kissing me on the cheek. "We are so proud of you, Edward and we know that Bella will be back to her old self before we all know it."

Dad nodded in agreement and hugged me tightly. "You're doing so well. I knew she'd pull through; she'd never leave all of you. Never."

"I know, thanks, Dad. Go in, I know your probably itching to look over her charts."

Mum smiled at him sweetly and nodded. "You know him too well."

As they walked away, I pulled all three of my children back towards me, they need to know Mommy won't look too good at first but she will get better. Getting that across to a three year old might be tough, though.

"Why don't you all sit down for a little while? They all really missed you last night but they were all so good you'd have been so proud."

Rose gently pushed us towards a row of chairs in the corner of the room, I gave her the best smile I could muster before she left us to have some alone time.

"I'm so proud of you all for being so good for Aunt Rose. Mommy is too, she just needs to sleep a little right now though so she gets better."

"Mommy gots hurted in her cars?"

Faith crawled into my lap and squished my checks together so she could kiss me.

"She did, baby girl and even though she has some ouchies, she's going to get much better. The nurses and doctors are looking after her real good."

Lizzie and Seth will understand more than this little lady. I just hope none of them panic when they see Bella attached to all those machines.

"I don't like the man that hurt, Mommy."

I had to stop myself from saying something inappropriate to little ears in response to Seth's comment; he doesn't need to be shouldering my hate for the man.

"Well, Pappy has him in jail so he won't hurt anyone ever again, especially not Mommy."

Stupid drunk asshole.

"Daddy, can we see her today?"

Lizzie, my beautiful girl, I owe her a million apologies for losing my shit in front of her.

"Of course but you all need to be quiet, okay? She needs her rest."

"Okay, we just want to make sure she's alright."

"I'm so proud of you all; you've all been so brave. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this from happening and I'm sorry I broke my promise to keep bad things away."

Some tears escaped down my checks and Lizzie quickly wiped them away. "It's okay, Daddy. This was an accident and sometimes accidents happen. Aunt Rose and Nana said we can't control them but we can control how we deal with them. You made Mommy better and everything's going to be okay. So you never broke your promise, not really, 'cause you couldn't stop Mommy being hurt but you did make her better."

Pulling her close I gave her the biggest hug I could without squishing her completely. "I love you all so much."

"We loves you too, dad-dy."

"Yep and Mommy more than chocolate cake and Ben 10 and those scary dollies Lizzie likes."

Scary dolls who knew my son would have a fear of Lizzie's favourite toys?

"They are not scary! Just different and different is good."

"Okay. I guess you're right, Liz. You are the eldest."

God, she'll use that all the time when they reach the age they start disagreeing over the smallest things.

"We sees Mommy now?"  
>Faith looked around at our family waiting to take their turn and then looked back at me.<p>

"We're going to let Aunt Rose, Uncle Em and Aunt Alice go in first then were going to go in for a little while."

Where are the boys and Claire? I bet they didn't like getting left behind.

"Okay, they needs hurry."

"They will, baby. Where are your cousins? Did you have fun with them last night?"

"Uncle Em was funner last night." Seth nodded in agreement with his baby sister and smiled a little.

"Yeah we played games and stuff. The twins and Claire are with Aunt Rose's friend 'cause they didn't want to make the hospital to busy."

Huh, that explains that then and I'm kind of thankful Bella won't be to overrun with people demanding her attention, these three little people will be enough.

We waited patiently for everyone to go in and cast their eyes over Bella. They didn't take long knowing I'd be anxious being away from her and soon enough we were all holding hands and walking towards her door.

I will never forget the look of relief on Bella's face when she saw our babies again after the hellish experience she'd been through, her whole face lit up and the colour she so desperately needed was back in her cheeks. That's it, I know it. That's the last hellish experience we'll have to go through I can feel it, things can only get better.


	29. Chapter 29

Hi all,

Thanks for bearing with me :) there's not much of this Fic left to go now maybe one more normal chapter and and epilogue. I feel like these characters have dealt with enough now and deserve their happy ending. I hope you agree and are happy with what I produce.

I'm pretty sure I'm going to work on some outtakes in the future because I don't think i'll be able to let this family go completely. So keep this story on alert I'll post as soon as I have anything.

The good news is I'm starting another Fic which I'm excited about. Keep an eye out for it I'd love you all to read it.

Lastly thank you to Pauline for beata'ing this chapter :)

Enjoy :)

Kirsty x

* * *

><p>Made For Each Other<p>

Bella's Point Of View

I've never been more relieved to hear my children talking, laughing and causing general mischief than I am right now. I don't remember much about what happened and I was so sure Seth and Faith were in the car with me that when I woke up and realised where I was, my first instinct was to panic. If Edward hadn't been here I'm sure they would have sedated me and the last thing I want is to be knocked out again. I hate feeling vulnerable and knowing my kids could have been hurt was just too much.

The last thing I remember is driving towards Rose and Emmett's house. Everything else is a blank. I want to remember. I want to know what actually happened so I can put it behind me and move on. I know my dad is hovering around me because he's waiting for me to fall apart. Literally. He's not subtle at all and he's really starting to get on my nerves. I'm not a rag doll and I've survived this far so I don't need him being a worry wart on top of everything else.

Shifting position slightly caused a groan I just couldn't hold in and I automatically regretted it because both my dad and Edward were stood next to me in seconds. Nicely done, Bella.

"Bella, baby, are you okay, do you need the nurse? What hurts?" Edward reached for the call button in my hand but I tightened my grip on it and shook my head.

"I'm okay I just moved a little quicker than I should have trying to get comfortable."

"Are you sure? You don't have to be strong; if you need more pain relief you need to tell us."

"EDWARD, I'M FINE." Jesus, don't they think I'd tell them if I was in pain. I am not a child.

"Okay. Just say if you need anything." As he walked back over to sit back down with the kids I felt instantly guilty. He only wants what's best for me but I'm so tired and I'm in agony; everything hurts.

"Edward. Edward, I'm sorry." Getting up he lifted Faith bringing her over to the bed with him. He probably thinks he needs protection and she loves her daddy that's for sure.

"Bella, it's okay we're just worried about you. We don't want to see you in pain and you need to rest. Struggling with this won't make you heal any faster." Stupid, sensible husband. He's always right.

"Okay, okay. Call the damn nurse, I'll take something for the pain." A grin overtook his face but before he got too cocky I had to reel him back a little. "Whilst I'm knocked out I want you and the kids to get some fresh air. Go get food or something."

"No." What the hell does he mean no? He just asked me what I wanted and I told him. Now I'm wrong again obviously.

"What?"

"I'm not leaving you Bella." Where does he think I'm going to go? I'm just going to be sleeping anyway.

"I hungry. Daddy." Score! If Faith gives him the pout it's game over. "I needs some cake for my belly." Pointing at her belly she pouts and plays with the ends of his hair. "S'hungry."

I can tell he's fighting an internal battle he doesn't want to say no to her but he doesn't want to leave me either.

"Please can we go get some jelly or cake dad?" Seth walks over and gently takes my free hand in his.

"You're going to have to take the kids home tonight anyway. You can't be here with me twenty four seven." The grimace my statement causes on my beautiful husband's face is heartbreaking. I should have kept my mouth shut.

"I'll stay. Edward take the kids down to the cafeteria and get something to eat, I'll go when you get back." Edward nodded but didn't say anymore. He looks as tired as I feel. I hate to think what I'd have been like if the situation was reversed. He's the love of my life, I don't know what I'd do without him.

"It'll be fine, son, I'll make sure the nurse gives Bella something to make her more comfortable." Which means they're going to give me something to make me sleep and Charlie will probably be taking a nap too. I need to make sure he doesn't spend another night here. He needs to go home to rest, he's not getting any younger and I don't want him in the bed next to me. I need to call Emmett and Alice. They'll come in and stay with me because I know for sure Edward won't be leaving unless there's some kind of compromise.

"Okay, Okay, we'll go get some food then we'll be back okay?"

"Yes! Food!" Seth's celebratory dance is kind of hard not to laugh at but I can't put my ribs through that torture. Not right now.

"Anyone would think we've been starving you guys. You've had loads of sweeties and chips today."

"I'm a growing boy, mom." Isn't that the truth. He's growing up too fast.

"Mom do you need anything when we're gone?" Ah, Lizzie, my little care giver, she's been brilliant and so calm. I swear she thinks her daddy has super powers 'cause the way she looks at him almost makes me jealous.

"No thank you baby. You guys go eat and I'll see you soon okay."

"Okay." Edward stole a quick kiss before he got dragged out of the room by my munchkins. Charlie even had to stifle a laugh and made a comment about how whipped he was.

"Okay I'm going to get the nurse."

"Dad, wait."

"Now, Bella, you promised. Don't start giving me trouble now."  
>"I'm not going to but I need to talk to Alice and Emmett before I sleep, can you get me a phone?"<p>

"Okay, I guess."

"Thank you we both know Edward won't be going anywhere unless someone he trusts is here with me and who better than family?"

"What about me?" Yeah 'cause another night in the chair is going to do his back the world of good.

"Dad don't start you can't sleep here again." He huffed like a child and then nodded.

"I'll sort Emmett and Alice, you need to rest. Let me do that at least."

"Okay." The nurse came in to check my vitals and give me something to ease the pain. I don't remember falling asleep but the next time I was ready to open my eyes was because of the raised voice of my husband.

"Listen Edward you can't leave the kids again Faith hardly slept last night Emmett is going to take you all home and I'm going to spend the night with Bella."

"Alice I can't leave her what if she needs me and I'm not here?"

"You won't be far away you can be back here within 20 minutes. Stop fighting me on this it's what she wants and don't take this the wrong way but you could really use a shower." I knew he wouldn't go easily but he has to go. The kids don't need the upheaval of being away from us both again.

"Fine, when she wakes up we'll visit for a little while and then we'll go home." Thank you, Alice.

"Are you done arguing now? Can I stop pretending to be asleep?" Edward walked over to me with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hey. How long have you been awake?" He gently took my face is his hands and kissed me. He's the most comforting thing in the world to me. He makes me feel safe without even knowing it.

"Just a few minutes. How come it's so quiet in here? Where are the kids?"

"Emmett's out in the family room playing twister with them. I think they need to burn off some energy." They shouldn't be hanging around a hospital all day; it's not good for them. "Hey, no feeling guilty. They want to be here with you, we all do."

"But we shouldn't have to be here. I shouldn't have had to have an operation and I shouldn't be looking at a lengthy recovery. We did nothing wrong, Edward. Shouldn't we be in line for some good karma? Haven't our girls been through enough? Shouldn't our children be able to go through time without worries or comforting each other?"

"Sometimes these things happen Bella. I can't change anything but I can make sure that man pays for what he put you and the kids through. If I could swap places with you I would in a heartbeat."

"I know you would. I'm not angry at you or anyone here I'm angry that he changed so much. I swear to God if some good things don't start happening soon I'm going to go after karma myself." Alice walked forward placing her hand on Edwards back.

"Well, I have some news. I was going to wait but you want to know good news, right?" I nodded enthusiastically and she smiled as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Is Jasper coming home or something?" Edward sat in the empty chair beside me and took my hand.

"Well sort of. He wants me to fly out to Texas to meet him and Peter before we all fly home together for a holiday of sorts to see if he likes it enough to live here. Jasper wants me to meet him before we introduce him to the rest of you rabble so he doesn't get too overwhelmed."

"That's great news, Ali, when do you go?" She frowned a little and sighed.

"Well I had a flight booked for tomorrow; I was going to tell you the day of the crash but everything happened so fast. I'm going to book something else." She continued talking but I zoned out. She can't stay here just for us, it's time to put her family first. "So I'll go when you're better."

"Oh no, you're getting on that plane. Emmett can stay with me tonight and you can go pack."

"Emmett said that but I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you guys now you need me."

"Not as much as Jasper and Peter do. You need to think about your family now. I'm fine, look I'm breathing on my own and everything." Alice rolled her eyes and looked to her brother for guidance.

"Bella's right you need to get on that plane. Emmett can stay tonight and then I'm sure Rose will take a turn and maybe Charlie. We'll cope, you need to go to Jasper."

"See you're outvoted." She doesn't have a choice now and she knows it. "Go home, Alice, get ready to leave."

"I'm ready everything was already packed." Well that makes sense this is Alice after all. "I have the best family ever you guys are great. When she got teary Edward started to laugh a little. "Oh, brother, grow up."

"Ouch, Alice, your insults hurt me deeply."

"Would you two stop acting your shoe sizes and act your age just for once?" They know I'm only messing with them. I love it when they're carefree like this. It's been a long time since they've both had a chance just too mess around together. Everything has been so serious for so long. It's got to stop; things need to start looking up. I will make that happen.

"Yeah, Alice." Edward stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes whist giving her best bitch face.

"You're lucky I love you, brother."

"Oh. how could you not? I mean I am the better brother after all." Emmett would give him a massive wedgie if he heard him say that. They bantered back and forth until a comfortable silence took over the room.

"Alice you should go fill Emmett in on what's happening. I'd like a few minutes alone with my husband if that's okay." She jumped up running out of the room like her ass was on fire. I think she might be a little excited to see her husband.

"You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, just angry at the world for putting me in here when all I want to do is go home with you."

"I know but if you do what the doctors say and we all follow the rules you'll be home before you know it."

"But I want to come home now, Edward." I'm whining and I'm making him feel guilty I can tell but I can't seem to hold back I need to get this out or it'll send me mad.

"Baby, you know I'll break you out of here as soon as I can but you seem to be forgetting you've just had a major operation. You have to stay and get better then you can come home and recover properly in your own bed with your family surrounding you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, the pain meds will be messing with your emotions. You just need to do as you're told for a little while. I know you hate it but you need to let all of us look after you. I groaned and he laughed. He knows I'm a bad patient I hate being ill even if it's just with a common cold.

"In a few months all of this will be a distant memory, baby."

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you more."

"That isn't even possible." There's no way anyone could love someone more than I love him. It's not possible in any way, shape or form.

"You'd be surprised. If only you could see inside my head you'd see how you make me feel on a daily basis. It's more possible than you know Bella." Beautiful man with his beautiful words. Leaning over he kissed me and not just a chaste, I don't want to hurt you, kiss. It was a toe curling, mind blowing kiss. The kiss that could say a million things like, I love you, I'm glad you're okay and you're the only one I need without a word being spoken.

"I feel all those things too. Sometimes I don't think I could feel more than I do but you'll say something or do something that makes me fall more in love with you."

"I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you. I wouldn't have coped, Bella."

"You didn't though I'm still here, Edward, and I'm not going anywhere for a long time. You're stuck with me."

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather be stuck with." The door burst open and our mushy moment was broken by the sound of our kids squealing at Emmett.

"The tickle monster is hungry."

"No, no, no, Em, stops right nows." Faith turned on him and pointed up to his now pouting face. "S'naughty to be loud in ospital. Nana will tells us off."

"I'm not scared of her." He will be when he realises she's stood in the door way. Faith hasn't seen yet but I'm sure Esme will be proud of her for following the rules.

"Really? Well that's good to know." Edward is bating his brother, this never ends well. Ever.

"Please I just have to pout and she's putty in my hands. Everyone knows I'm her favourite."

"That's not true and you know it." Emmett's twirled around knocking over a vase on the table beside him in the process.

"Mom you're looking very beautiful today." Oh my god his face is priceless.

"Oooo, you're in trouble now." Seth mocked Emmett and Lizzie and Faith giggled behind their hands.

"Emmett Cullen you really need to be put over my knee but as you're staying the night with Bella so Edward and Alice can go I'll let that slide this once." Emmett was about to speak but Esme cut him off again. "Before you start to brag, dear son of mine, one good deed deserves another but if I hear anything like that again It won't be me you'll be dealing with, it'll be your wife."

"Point taken. I will not sass you again... Today." Oh, he just had to go there. He can't just stop and let it go.

"I swear to god if we weren't in polite company I'd kick your butt into shape."

"She would too she's done it before. Best. Day. Ever." Edward smiled as he remembered last time Esme really told Emmett off. "You don't mess with mom, brother, you know this."

"I know. I know. Rosie says I just can't help myself. It's like it's built into me. What's a man supposed to do deny his inner child?" The whole room included the children shouted yes at him and he shrugged. "Never going to happen."

"That's what worries me." Esme shook her head and started to fuss over me asking if I was comfortable and if I wanted her to bring anything from home. "Bella you had us so worried I'm so glad you're okay. Never scare us like that again okay?"

"I'll try not to." She leaned in and kissed my head making me feel at ease like only a mother could.

"That's good enough for me."

"When can we kick everyone out? I need me some Emmett and Bella time."

"Emmett you're as subtle as brick to the head."

"What? It's getting late and the kids didn't sleep too good last night." Way to guilt Edward into leaving it's almost as if they planned this. "We were all worried and Edward smells, he needs a shower badly."

"HEY! I do not smell." Leaning forward he tried to smell himself discreetly but Emmett saw and laughed loudly at him.

"Go home, Edward."

"I don't want to leave mommy." Lizzie looked over to me with tears brimming in her eyes. Oh god please I can't handle tears right now. I watched as Edward bent down and pulled all three of the children into his arms.

"We can't stay with mommy tonight because she has to rest so she can get better. We'll come back first thing in the morning though. Uncle Emmett is going to stay with her and keep her safe."

"Yep, I'm on Bella babysitting duty. I promise to keep mommy safe and make sure she gets lots of sleep whilst I watch the game on TV." Yep, I'll definitely be sleeping. I like sports but I don't have the patience to sit through a game.

Edward stayed until Esme threatened to kick him out the door. Faith's bedtime was fast approaching and she was getting grouchy but she didn't want to leave me either which made it easier for Edward to stay. Once we'd finally said our goodbyes the day's events caught up with me and I fell asleep listening to Emmett and Esme discussing his business venture.

I am truly blessed to be a part of this family.


End file.
